


The Unexpected IV (The 1st Year)

by totally4ryo



Series: The Unexpected [5]
Category: FAKE (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 109,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 1st year of the newly expanded Laytner-MacLean family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a joke. A couple of months ago I started to outline this. The idea is to do one chapter per month of the 1st year with Darin and Ryoko (meaning I'm looking at 12 chapter).
> 
> Update 9/27/15: As I said above, the idea was to do one chapter per month. I should have known it would not go according to plans, and I ended up replotting for this story and the ones to follow in this series. The Unexpected IV will end in a few more chapters and then The Unexpected V will be Dee and Ryo as they take their family to Japan. While they are in Japan, I hope to have some developments that will lead to The Unexpected VI.

Title: The Unexpected IV (The 1st Year)  
Chapter 1  
Word Count: 11727  
Rating: G (for this chapter)  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read!  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: The 1st year of the newly expanded Laytner-MacLean family.  
Betas: aphonicbabel & Milady Dragon Notes: This is not a joke. A couple of months ago I started to outline this. The idea is to do one chapter per month of the 1st year with Darin and Ryoko (meaning I'm looking at 12 chapter).  
I'm not going to give a posting schedule, but I do have the next chapter almost done. I was going to hold off until I was completely done, but I have high hopes that I can get at least a chapter a month done, so I'm posting now. Hopefully not everyone lost interest or forgot about The Unexpected series by now.

 

 

 

**July 21, 2006**  
Laytner-MacLean Residence

It was still dark when Ryo woke up to discover he was alone in the bed. His eyes fell on the alarm on his bedside table, noticing the blue digits reading 3:22. From behind him, he heard a baby gurgle and a quiet chuckle.

Ryo turned in the bed to face Dee’s side of the room to find his husband bending over Darin’s bassinette, lifting the baby.

“I didn’t hear any crying for feeding time,” Ryo said softly and then yawned.

Dee froze for a moment before straightening, cuddling Darin in his arms. He glanced down at the baby with a smile. “Not yet,” he replied as he sat down on the bed. “This one was fretting and wouldn’t stop.” He lifted the baby to blow a raspberry on the tiny belly. Darin started to kick his feet, cooing, which made Dee laugh.

“You heard fretting?” Ryo asked. He sat up and scooted behind Dee. “Dee, were you awake?”

“Not mostly,” he cryptically replied, his attention on Darin. “We might have to get a bigger bassinette or drag the cot in here. They really don’t like sleeping alone.”

“Not mostly?” Ryo asked. He did not get a chance to go further when Ryoko let out a whimper. “Dee, leave her,” he said instead of what he wanted to say when Dee turned to place their infant son in his arms.

“Why?” Dee asked as he got up. “It’s almost their feeding time anyway, so might as well get prepared.”

Ryo watched as Dee took Ryoko from her bassinette and came back to the bed. “Easy there, sweetheart. You can hang out next to your brother on the bed.” He kissed the baby’s nose and set her on the bed, immediately reaching to take Darin from Ryo and placing the baby down on the bed next to his sister. “There? Better? Can we all sleep now until you munchkins get hungry?” Dee tickled each baby and settled himself back in the bed. He turned on his side to play with the babies and grinned at Ryo. “C’mon Ryo, this is your chance to grab a few more z’s until feeding time.”

Ryo was unable to stop himself from joining Dee with his attention on their twins but he let out a silent sigh. Dee was too intent on the infants to notice.

After a few minutes of watching the babies kick and wiggle while they were being tickled and kissed, Ryo pulled his hands away and grabbed onto Dee’s. With a laugh he said, “Dee, how are we all going to get a little more sleep if we keep them awake by playing with them?”

Dee looked down at the hands holding his and then looked at Ryo with a laugh. “You’re right, I guess.” He pulled his hands away to settle the two babies better between them. He got up and pulled the baby blanket from the bassinette and came back to the bed to cover the twins. “Now you two are cozy as two peas in a pod. Now get some sleep.”

Ryo had to laugh as he watched as the two tiny forms wiggled to cuddle closer. He watched Ryoko’s hand make the blanket ripple. “And Koko’s arm is on Darin again. As long as he doesn’t mind it.”

“He likes it,” Dee replied, settling in the bed again, careful not to disturb the twins. Once again he was turned to face the babies and Ryo. Reaching over, he caressed Ryo’s cheek. “Now how are you going to get a little more sleep if you keep sitting up like that?”

“Well, you got me there,” Ryo said ruefully and slid back down on the bed, still facing Dee. “Good night, everyone.”

“Night Papa,” Dee said in a squeaky voice.

“Nutcase,” Ryo remarked as he reached over to caress Dee.

As much as he was amused since he woke up, Ryo had to wonder just how true what he had just said was true.

Every night since Dee and the twins came home, the babies found their way into the bed between Dee and Ryo. Dee claimed the same thing every night; that they didn’t like being in separate beds and the bassinettes were big enough to hold only one baby.

Ryo could understand that. He noticed that when the twins were being held by someone, they did seem to prefer being together, and if left long enough they would end up huddled together. Considering what Ryo had imagined happening inside of Dee’s belly until they were born, he got why they were like that. Dee had shared his theory that Ryoko had caused Dee to go into labor eight days before his scheduled C-Section to save her brother, and Ryo found he was inclined to believe it, especially after watching the two since they were born.

What Ryo did not get was Dee’s solution to the problem, which was bringing the babies into the bed with them. He decided that when they were up for the day, he would suggest bringing the crib into their room for a couple of weeks and slowly wean them off needing to sleep together. It was cute, and he did not have the heart to stop it so soon after their birth, but Ryo also knew it would be healthier to eventually get them in their own cribs. The day before Dee was released from the hospital Doctor Needleman had expressed his concerns and given them an outline of what should be done. He felt no harm in allowing them to bed together for a few more weeks, adding that they were still watching Darin for any side effects from his dramatic entrance into the world, but then they needed to work on getting the twins to sleep in their own beds. Dee was attentive and full of questions that Ryo didn’t think of, even if he had his own questions. Once both of them asked the doctor enough questions to cover all their concerns, they agreed on the plan Needleman had outlined. Dee had accepted the plan and even discussed it alone with Ryo, showing concern for the twin’s mental health.

A few days after the twins were born, it was decided between the two men that Needleman would continue to be their pediatrician. He was highly recommended by Vince when they were working on the birth plan to have Needleman on hand after the birth so he was able to concentrate on Dee while Needleman took care of the baby. At the time they had made the birth plan, they were thinking there was only one baby, Ryoko. It was a good thing they had the highly reputable, and very expensive pediatrician on hand when it was discovered that Dee was actually carrying twins and that the baby boy had his cord wrapped around his neck. It was touch and go, and both Ryo and Dee felt that it was because of Needleman that Darin had survived. He continued to thrive as the days went on. Accepting that they had no pride when it came to wanting the best for their children and would accept any money from Ryo’s family to cover expenses was easy for Ryo and Dee. Their family came first, above anything else. Before Dee was released from the hospital, Ryo’s grandparents gave them a few more gifts in the form of shares for family holdings and their own Carrier-friendly hotel chain, L-M International Hotels. They still planned to mostly live off the money they made as detectives, but knew they had their own money for any expensive incidentals that might come up for their family without having to ask the MacLeans.

It was because of the circumstances of the twin’s births that Ryo had to question Dee’s real motives. It was not that Ryo minded having the babies in the bed with them. Not too much anyway. He liked having them between them, but he also liked to be able to hold onto Dee or have his husband hold him when they slept and that wasn’t possible with two newborns in the bed with them. Ryo had read during Dee’s pregnancy about how important it was for new parents to continue some form of intimacy once a baby was born, and having babies in the bed was not conducive to it. Dr. Needleman and Vince had mentioned it too, Vince adding that it was tempting and that he had given into the temptation at times, but knew it was best to keep babies out of the bed for sleeping.

Ryo found that he could not sleep when the babies were in the bed because he was afraid of rolling onto one of them.

Even more important was that Dee was not fooling him into believing his husband actually slept when the babies were in the bed. At the moment Ryo was aware that once again Dee was staring at the two tiny forms huddled under their blanket between them.

What concerned Ryo was that he knew Dee was not sleeping well at nights, even when the babies were in their own bassinettes. Sleep was a precious commodity whenever they had the chance with two babies waking up hungry every two or three hours. At least they were lucky that when one started to fret and cry the other would wake and join in. If on the rare occasion, one would continue to sleep, Dee and Ryo made it a habit to wake that one to feed as well. Then the two babies would settle down to sleep more or less around the same time.

It was supposed to be the prime time for Dee and Ryo to get some sleep. Ryo would during the intervals when the babies were in their bassinettes, but he knew Dee wasn’t, which explained Dee’s earlier response of “Not mostly.”

Ryo knew Dee would be listening for any sign that one of the babies were in danger. Even if he slept, part of Dee’s mind was listening. Any sound from a bassinette would have him up and picking up that newborn.

Ryo was yet to get Dee out of the house for more than an hour or so unless they had the twins with them. At least Dee still had the excuse of still recovering, but he did enjoy going out for a walk around the block with Ryo, Obaasan and the twins, especially after his time in the hospital. It was also for the approved exercise Vince allowed Dee until after his healing period. Even worse, Dee started to seem anxious whenever Bikky was away for too long. It was as if the scare at the beginning of Darin’s life had shaken Dee and the other man was now afraid of losing any of his children, teenager included. Thankfully he didn’t stifle Bikky, allowing the boy to go out with his friends, but if Bikky was away from them too long, Dee started to act anxious, going constantly to the windows and looking out as if hoping to see their son coming home. When Bikky would come home, Dee would pull him in a hug and kiss his head, stating he was glad Bikky made it home safe.

Bikky seemed to endure it but he did give Ryo a few odd glances, but he was yet to pull Ryo to the side and inquire about it. Ryo was certain if this continued over the next week or so, Bikky would be questioning it.

Ryo was glad they were both on baby leave so no one was in jeopardy of injury on the job due to the lack of sleep. And Ryo was starting to feel very tired since Dee came home. He suspected he was more tired than normal for a parent of newborn twins, and it had to do more with Dee’s actions than the twins themselves. He was also thankful that during the day he was able to grab a nap at a time that the twins were sleeping. So did Dee. It was as if he trusted nothing would happen to their precious babies when Obaasan was there with them. It was a little sleep but not enough for Ryo and not good for Dee.

Ryo decided to continue to watch and take notes of Dee’s behavior until his next appointment with Vince. If Dee continued by then as he was, Ryo would make mention of it. He knew he would definitely bring it up with his counselor, Tim, at his next appointment in a few days.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**July 22, 2006**

Dee was settled in the nursery, relaxing in the rocker that he had pulled up next to the crib. He had been watching the twins as they slept. He only intended to sit for a few minutes longer after their feeding. That’s what he had said to Ryo when his husband was leaving the room to join his grandmother, Akira Aoki, otherwise known to their family as Obaasan. Akira had arrived from Japan the day after the twins were born. Originally she was supposed to be there for the birth, but Dee had gone into labor before she was to leave for New York City. It was thanks to Ryo’s other grandparents that Akira was able to get there the next day instead of waiting several days for the next available flight from Tokyo.

Dee found it peaceful watching the two newborns. It was serene and beautiful as the twins slept and found he could not get enough of it. He did not dare examine that there were other motives. He dared to close his eyes for a few seconds.

He opened them with a start some time later as someone entered the room.

“Dei,” Obaasan announced. “Your Honorable Mayor is here. She’s in the living room talking to Ryo, but I believe both her and the young man with her would like to see the little chibis.” She smiled tenderly as her attention went to the crib.

Dee smiled at her as he nodded in agreement. “They never come to see me and Ryo anymore,” he replied with a chuckle. He ran a hand across his face and stretched, noting on the Hello Kitty wall clock that a half hour had passed. “That would be Tony with her,” he added. “He would have been her son-in-law if her son wasn’t murdered.”

 

“That was a most unfortunate and horrific experience,” Obaasan stated. “And we almost lost you and the chibis as well.” A haunted look shadowed her face. “I know the pain she is going through. It’s hard to lose a child.”

Dee stood up to wrap his arm protectively around the tiny, fragile woman who still managed to have an aura around her making her seem taller and younger than her 80-something years. Dee realized he understood that the pain was better now because of Darin’s birth. His own anguish was bad enough and yet his newborn son was still with him. He hoped he would never fully understand the pain with any of his children.

“I’m all right now, Dei,” she said warmly after Dee kissed her forehead. She turned to look again in the crib. “I have Ryo and these two beautiful babies to carry on my Raina’s bloodline.”

“I’m surprised I didn’t hear our guests come in,” Dee remarked.

Obaasan studied Dee. “Perhaps it was because you were sleeping in the chair again.” She guided him toward the door, assuring the baby monitor was on. “If you must sleep in the nursery, it will do you better to use the daybed.”

Dee still made sure the baby monitor was on even if he knew Obaasan had already checked. He also knew it was merely a gesture for Dee’s sake, because there was one of the smaller video and audio displays with an adult wherever they were in the apartment and one permanently set up in the living room and another in the master bedroom. “I don’t want to take over your bed.”

Obaasan laughed. “When I’m using it, you’ll know. It’s open and has my bedding. Otherwise it’s a couch.”

As they entered the den from the hallway, she added, “Of course, if you are really that tired, I am fully capable of handling the twins while both you and Ryo take a nap.” She managed to give him a pointed look even if it was a side glance. “Especially when you don’t sleep at night.”

Dee flushed slightly as he realized that the elder woman knew much more than he thought. He also knew her enough that if she had said that much, if she did not see any improvement, she would have more to say.

He knew Ryo was most probably onto him too, but like his grandmother, was waiting for the right moment to directly confront him.

He also knew he was worrying Ryo and Obaasan, and he also was concerned himself but he could not stop himself either. When he was pregnant, he did not see himself with a dependency to have his children in sight all the time. It was a problem and he knew it.

He came to a decision and stopped them before they entered dining room. “When Sheila and Tony leave, I’ll grab Ryo so we can take a nap. If you don’t mind watching the chibis?”

“That’s what I’m here for, Dei,” she stated with a smile.

“Oh, I thought you were here to visit your new expanded family,” he replied slyly.

“Of course I’m here to spend time with you, Ryo and Bikky, as well as the chibis because who knows when I’ll see you all again, but I’m also here to help as you adjust to life with two newborns. I also came with my own assistants, who love spending time with everyone. So don’t you worry, Dei.”

Dee hugged and kissed her again. “I love you, Obaasan.”

“And I too, Dei.”

Dee was all smiles when he entered the living room to find Ryo serving coffee and pastries to Mayor Blum and Tony. “Good afternoon my most lovely Lady Mayor,” he greeted. “And to you too, Tony. I’m glad you’re both able to visit.”

Sheila stood up to hug Dee. “I’m glad to find time to be here, you big charmer.”

“Of course they really didn’t come to see us,” Ryo stated, amused as Tony stood up to hug Dee.

“Chibis!” Dee exclaimed. “It’s always about the chibis!”

Everyone laughed as Dee and Obaasan found a place to sit, while Ryo poured coffee for the new newcomers.

“Speaking of the chibis, I know they have enough plush toys but Tony saw these and couldn’t resist,” Sheila said.

Tony picked up the colorful shopping bag he had entered with and had placed by his chair. “Twin Little Stars,” he exclaimed, pulling out two plush dolls. “I saw them and thought of your twins.”

“Oh, how did we miss that?” Obaasan exclaimed. “It’s so obvious!”

Dee and Ryo laughed. “Considering we were focused on Hello Kitty before we found out there were two of them,” Ryo stated, reaching out to take the little boy plushie dressed like a bear including a knitted hat with bear ears. “He’s younger than his sister too, isn’t he? Just like Darin.”

“That is Kiki,” Obaasan stated smiling at the dolls. “And the older sister is Lala.”

Dee had the Lala plushie, who was dressed like a cat and also included a knitted hat with ears. “Well, we know which one will get which,” he said with a laugh. “Thank you, Tony. And you too, Sheila. Even if we expanded from just Hello Kitty to anything in the Sanrio world, no one thought of these little ones. They are perfect for our little angels.”

“That they are,” Ryo said, leaning over so he could exchange the dolls with Dee. “It’s so thoughtful of you. We’ll keep them near our chibis,” he said with a smile as he examined Lala. “Besides, you got something the Japanese relatives didn’t think of.”

Dee smiled at Obaasan. “They did slip in their popularity lately but I think Tony and Sheila have started something.”

Ryo nodded in agreement. “Oh yes. We need more Twin Little Stars for our twin little stars.”  
“I’m so glad you like them,” Tony said, with a wide grin.

Sheila put her arm around Tony’s shoulder. “You know, we were talking about your little surprise the other day. I can’t help but feel that Darin is here because our little one couldn’t be. I’m so happy that he’s doing so well now.”

“We’re still so sorry that our twins can’t grow up with your grandchild, but we’ll always remember Gilbert,” Ryo said.

“Definitely,” Dee agreed. “And I’m really glad that Tony doesn’t feel like he has to be a stranger.”

“I don’t want to be a stranger,” Tony replied. “Especially if we get to work together on improving laws to protect other Carrier families from suffering as we did.”

“Not to mention you also became a friend of ours and you’re still around,” Ryo pointed out. “Like from what I can see with Sheila, you don’t have to go away.”

“That’s exactly what I’ve been telling Tony, but he’s been afraid to reach out on his own. So I have to make sure he’s with me whenever I pay you boys a visit,” Sheila stated.

“Since I don’t have much of a family anymore, she’s practically adopted me,” Tony stated, smiling at Sheila. “Both her and her husband.”

“Speaking of, how is New York’s First Man doing lately?” Dee asked.

“He’s been keeping himself busy, like me. Unfortunately, unlike me, a lot of his dealings have him out of town. He’s hoping to get Congress to make sure they notice any new examples New York makes in protecting Carriers. He’s still angry. I guess so am I a little, but I just mostly miss my son these days. If he was a younger man, I fear he would have gone vigilante after anti-Carriers.” Sheila sighed. “I told him he needs to get things done the right way or else what we do here could end up for nothing. So he went off to Washington to do whatever he can. As long as it helps him work off the anger, and can even do a little good, then let him do what he must.”

She looked around the room and gave them a small rueful grin. “I’m sorry. We didn’t come here to hold a pity party for me. We came here to see friends and celebrate the lives of those two darling babies of yours.”

“They’re still sleeping but it should be feeding time soon,” Ryo said. “If you don’t mind waiting a bit longer, we’ll wake them up a little ahead of time so you can fuss over them.” He started to grin like the proud Papa that he was.

Dee reached out to grasp Ryo’s hand. “What about if we let our esteemed guests feed the chibis. And give them their gifts?”

Ryo looked at Dee slightly surprised, but only for a moment before he nodded his head. “Yes, that’s a great idea.”

“We couldn’t,” Sheila exclaimed and then in a softer tone asked, “Could we?”

“You could and you will,” Ryo said with a laugh.

“I would love it,” the mayor replied. She glanced over at Obaasan who had been sitting quietly. “So how are you enjoying your visit this time, Akira?”

“Wonderful, but how could it not be?” Obaasan exclaimed. “I almost don’t want to leave. I really enjoy having Ryo around, but I’m hoping when the twins are a little older, I can convince him and his family to come visit us in Japan.”

“If I go to Japan, I’m not gonna want to come back,” Dee stated, making everyone laugh.

 

OoOoOoO

**July 23, 2006**

 

Ryo turned when he heard the front door open and smiled as Bikky entered the apartment. “Hey bud, you’re home earlier than I expected,” he said as Bikky came up to him where he sat on the window seat.

“Hi Pops,” Bikky said and sat down next to Ryo.

The teen seemed distracted and somewhat nervous. Ryo knew his son enough to know something was on Bikky’s mind and he would find out soon enough, just as soon as the teen worked out how to say it. Ryo also knew that no matter how long Bikky took to figure out what to say, he’d most likely finally talk the same way – direct and to the point, and possibly even go onto to remind Ryo of Dee whenever his husband was faced with something he felt was difficult to talk about.

“Where’s Dee and the chibis?” Bikky asked.

“In the bedroom. Dee had another difficult night.”

“When doesn’t Dee have a difficult night?” Bikky asked, looking concerned.

“Do we wake you up, Bikky?” Ryo asked, alarmed that Dee’s issues could also be affecting their son.

“Nah. Not really. Sometimes when I get up to use the bathroom, I can hear you two. Also sometimes when the babies cry, it wakes me up. But I expected that,” Bikky said with a shrug. “I know it’s normal crying and I can go back to sleep.”

“What about when you hear me and Dee? Does it worry you?” Ryo had to ask.

Bikky started to shake his head but then slowly nodded. “You’re my dads,” was his answer.

Ryo reached over to hug Bikky. “We’re okay. Or we will be. You know Dee’s taking the drama with Darin’s birth really hard.”

“But Darin’s going to be okay now, isn’t he?” Bikky asked.

“He should be. We still need to watch him a little carefully for a while, but we shouldn’t treat him like glass. Well, not any more than how a newborn should be handled. That’s what Dr. Needleman said. But Dee almost lost a child he had Carried for all those months that night. It’s still hard on me too, but I’m coping better because I didn’t Carry him, or so Tim said.”

“Dee’s more bonded to the twins because they lived inside him for those months,” Bikky stated.

“Exactly,” Ryo replied with an approving smile. “Dee took advantage of the chibis sleeping to get some sleep himself. I did manage to get more sleep than Dee. I think I’m getting used to his fussing.”

“Or you’re just that exhausted,” Bikky pointed out.

Ryo stared at Bikky, surprised at his son’s insight and then decided he should not be surprised. In the matters that were important, especially with family, Bikky was much smarter than he normally acted. The boy knew he was luckier than the kids in the orphanage because despite being orphaned at a young age, he had a family who loved him, and Bikky loved them back in return. Bikky also had friends who had both of their natural parents but were in broken homes or having to listen to their parents always fighting, sometimes turning physical. Bikky was known to point that out to Dee and Ryo constantly.

“You might be right. Anyway, while Dee is sleeping, I called Tim to speak to him for a while. I have an appointment with him. Vince is trying to find a new counselor for Dee, one that Dee would actually talk to.”

“He’s a stubborn bastard.”

“Bikky, language,” Ryo warned.

“Why? You agree, don’t you?”

Ryo rolled his eyes.

“Don’t say ‘cause you’re an adult, ‘cause that’s a crap excuse. You have to admit Dad and I are getting better about not cursing around people we shouldn’t. Right?”

Ryo let out a sigh. “Yes. I’m just trying to figure out which one is being the example.” He grinned at Bikky. “Well, at least you apologize to people you shouldn’t talk like that to.” He shook his finger at Bikky. “But that doesn’t mean you can cuss all you want around here. Besides, at some point we’ll all have to start watching our language around the twins. The last thing I want is their first word to be fuck.”

Bikky laughed. “That would be funny, but it wouldn’t be good.”

“It would serve Dee right,” Ryo stated with a wicked grin, “but they’re my kids too and that would also reflect on me.”

Bikky’s head turned sharply to stare at Ryo. “Oh.”

“I see you finally caught on,” Ryo said and winked at Bikky. “Just try to tone it down. Okay?”

“’Kay.”

“So I get the feeling that Dee’s anxiety wasn’t what was on your mind when you got home. So what gives, bud?”

Bikky sighed. “I was hoping to get an increase in my allowance. I mean I help a lot more around here, and I’m home on time. My grades were good and I promise I’ll keep them up when I go back to school. I haven’t been in any fights since that thing with Mark’s gang. And besides, we have more money now.”

“What is it you want, Bikky?” Ryo asked. “You know that if you ask, if we feel it’s reasonable, we’ll get it for you. Okay, before it was also if it wasn’t too expensive, but now depending on what it is, I’ll admit that isn’t a factor anymore.”

“I just want to be able to get things sometimes without having to ask you or Dad to buy it,” Bikky replied uneasily.

“One thing I want to make clear, even if we can afford it, I refuse to pay over $100 for a pair of jeans that you’ll just tear up. You’re also starting to grow. You’re much taller than you were even when Dee found out he was pregnant. I think you’re still growing. So yes, we’ll spend a little more for some clothes for you if that’s what you want, but not that much until we know you’ve hit your full height.”

“It’s not clothes,” Bikky said. “I really don’t care much for labels and stuff. And it’s not like I don’t have any because your family got me stuff so I don’t feel left out with all the things for the chibis. But I do want things and it would be cool to treat Lai when we go out to eat instead of him always paying for Carol and me. He still thinks he’s all that because his family is super rich.”

“And now that your family is super rich too, you want to flaunt it like Lai?”

“Well, something like that.”

“We don’t flaunt it, Bikky. Dee and I decided that when my grandparents gave us their latest gifts when Koko and Darin were born.”

“I know. And most times, I understand. It’s not that we’re for want for anything anymore,” Bikky said.

“We never were,” Ryo pointed out. “Not for normal living. We were always able to splurge. Dee was making well enough with him having a gold shield and his years on the job. And I almost matched him when I made gold around the time we became a couple. And ever since we became supervisors, we made more. We were doing okay.”

“We still had to watch it though,” Bikky pointed out.

“And we still do,” Ryo stated. “Just because we’re worth millions now doesn’t mean we’ll always be rich. We have to hope the airline will keep doing okay with business, and that the hotel chain will be successful. It’s still too early to see how that will do.”

“Anything Carrier-friendly should do good, right?”

“As long as those against Carriers don’t start too much trouble, then yes.”

“I overheard Dee talking to Grandpa MacLean the other day about investing.”

“Yes. We’re going to sit down with Grandfather and figure out some investing options, but again it’s never guaranteed. We want to make sure we always have a nice amount of money to fall back on, so we just can’t go apeshit because we have it now.”

“Language Pops,” Bikky said with a grin.

“Crap. I mean crud.”

Bikky started to laugh with Ryo joining in. “I guess we’re all too much street people to ever be like those fancy rich people, huh?”

“True. Biks, Dee and I had already started to talk about raising your allowance. We just haven’t figured out to what yet. I’ll sit down with him later today and we’ll let you know what we decide. Deal?”

Bikky nodded his head. “Yeah. Sounds good. Thanks, Pops.” He looked around toward the dining room and the other side of the apartment. “Where’s Obaasan?”

“She went to visit Mother at the orphanage. Mother will be coming here for dinner tonight.”

“Cool!”

“Now speaking of spending some of our new money, there is something I wanted to ask you,” Ryo said.

“What’s that?”

“Carol’s birthday is coming up soon,” Ryo started.

“I know. That’s part of why I asked about my allowance. I want to get her something nice but I want to pick it out and buy it myself. No offense, Pops, but I don’t want my daddies buying her gift for me.”

Ryo studied Bikky for a few moments. “That’s fair. You’re old enough now. You should be able to buy gifts for anyone on your own, but you know what else? That doesn’t mean you should overspend, and part of your increase in allowance will be to teach you how to manage your money. You should save from what we give you to get things too.”

“Save for what? I’m getting a trust fund eventually, right?”

Ryo rolled his eyes. “And this is exactly why Dee and I decided you need to learn money management. You won’t be seeing that trust fund until you’re 21, maybe sooner depending on if you go to college and where. Until then, if you want to get something that’s more than your allowance and we won’t get it for you, then you have to learn how to put away some of your allowance until you can afford to buy it. That also means no shoplifting until then.”

“I never did that!” Bikky exclaimed. “That was Carol, and it wasn’t even shoplifting. Besides she had a good reason.”

“She did, which is why I gave her the money so she could bail her dad out so he could be home when he passed,” Ryo agreed. “You never? Not even when you lived with your real dad?”

“My father did okay doing what he did. We didn’t have a great place, but he said he did what he did for me. He did his best to make sure I got whatever I wanted. He never caught a break because of some mistakes he made when he was young and then when we lost my mom, it got really rough. Mom made the better money. So Poppa went into drug dealing. He did it for us.”

“I know, Bikky. It sucks that most of the time people who have a record but want to change can’t get a break. I’ve always thought that does contribute to more crime. If someone gave your dad a better job he might never had gone into dealing drugs. For some people it’s about greed, but never for the smaller players like your father. Yes, there are some people who are just bad and are so just because they enjoy it, but so many others end up that way because it’s the way life left them. I’m not saying your father might not have had other options, but I guess with his situation having a young son, no job and just losing his wife, pushed him to take the easiest way out for your sake.”

“I know. I can’t say I agree with his choices, but I do know it was because of me and I can’t help but love him for that,” Bikky said sadly. He lifted his head to meet Ryo’s eyes. “Is it bad of me to be glad at times on what had happened, because otherwise I would never have ended up living with you?”

“I just never want you to deny your real parents or stop loving them, Bikky. The way your dad went, what happened was eventual. Ask Dee because of Jess, but I know he also understands how you feel about your father.”

“I know sometimes he feels bad that his parents abandoned him as a baby in an alley, but he says that if that didn’t happen, he wouldn’t have Mother and never would have had Jess.”

“That’s about the same as you feel, isn’t it?” Ryo asked.

“Yeah it is. Thanks, Pops.”

“And you know you can talk to Dee if your guilt gets too bad, right?”

“I know. I have before.” Bikky then surprised Ryo by suddenly hugging him. “You and Dad are the bestest.”

“I’m glad,” Ryo replied, hugging Bikky back. “Cause you’re the bestest too. We’re glad you’re our son now, Bikky.”

“Me too, Pops.” As Bikky pulled away, he asked, “What about Carol’s birthday?”

“Dee and I want to ask Elina if we can throw her a birthday party.”

“Here?” Bikky asked.

“Not exactly. One of the things we discussed once Dee and I realized just how much money we have now is to do nice things for our loved ones. Carol is as good as family, so we want to have a really nice party for her. I know she’s not expecting much but she deserves something nice.”

“Yeah, she does. She said her aunt said it’s okay to have some friends over to the house and Elina made sure she has the day off, but she’s so busy with her job that she can’t really do much except pick up some platters somewhere and order a cake. I know Carol is happy with that, but you’re right, if you want to, you can do better.”

“It’s her 18th birthday,” Ryo said. “It’s an important birthday. Dee and I pitched in to make sure she had a Sweet Sixteen that she’ll remember the rest of her life. We want to do the same for this birthday. Only we might go a little over the top about it because we can. I just want to check with you if it’s okay. I mean when it’s your birthday we’ll do something just as nice if you want it, but her birthday is coming up next.”

“Carol is my best friend,” Bikky replied. “She’s been through almost all the important things that happened to me, and I’ve been there for her too. If you want to throw her a big fancy party, I know she’ll love it.”

“So it’s good with you?” Ryo asked.

“It’s very good with me. But I really want to buy her something that she saw but it’s expensive.”

“We’ll help you get something nice for her and we’ll also have a very nice family gift from us, but I can’t say we’ll cover the costs for something extremely expensive from you alone. Now what do you have in mind to give her from you?”

“Something she saw in a store over in Greenwich Village. I caught her staring at something like she really wished she could have it. She said that she’s happy to just look at it but one day someone will buy it and Carol won’t be able to look at it anymore. But she’ll always be able to look at it if she had it.”

“Tell me what it is. If it’s too expensive to come from just you, Dee and I will consider making it a family gift. Then she’ll get it.”

Bikky shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Tell you what. We’ll discuss this more later tonight along with how much we’re going to increase your allowance. Think about it until then. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Pops.”

 

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

**July 24, 2006**

 

With a sigh, Bikky sat back against the headboard of his bed, staring at the figures on the sheet in the notebook on his lap. He didn’t have to be a genius at math to know that even with the increase in allowance his dads had agreed on, he’d still never have enough money to buy the ring Carol was looking at the other day in time for her birthday.

He briefly considered telling Ryo and Dee about the ring, knowing they wanted to get a very nice gift for her from all of them. At least then she would have it, but he knew he wanted her to have it as a special gift from him.

He had to admit that it was very generous of Dee and Ryo to up his weekly allowance from $15 to $50 along with a reevaluation after his first semester in whatever new school he ended up in. They were looking at the New Millennium School, which from what they saw so far fit all the points on their list and the one school all three agreed on. They had an appointment on Friday for an interview, and if all worked out, Dee and Ryo would be able to register him for the next semester for his grade.

Even if it was generous and he was happy with the increase, he was hoping for something that would cover the ring. He knew it was impossible hoping for $200 or $300 but he had to try.

There was only one thing he could do now. Earn the amount that he would be short from his allowance somehow. He picked up his cell phone and called Lai to ask if there would be anything he could do for some money. He knew a couple of other people he could ask if he could do some odd jobs.

He was going to give Carol that ring on her birthday, and he was not accepting any other option.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**July 27, 2006**

“Dee, last chance,” Ryo announced as he entered the living room from the master bedroom. “Are you sure you don’t want to go with us?”

Dee looked up from cooing at Ryoko who he had in his lap and started to shake his head.

“I can stay here and watch the chibis,” Obaasan said from her spot next to Dee where she was playing with Darin. Her and Dee were attempting to get the twins ready for their nap by playing with them, as the babies were showing no sign of sleeping anytime soon despite their having been fed not long ago. Other than the practical reasons including they were both using exercises that helped strengthen and develop the infants’ motor skills, it was just enjoyable playing with the adorable twins whenever they were up.

Seeing the sudden look on Dee’s face, Ryo immediately added, “Or we could take the chibis with us. There’s room for us all, which is why we chose the vehicle we did.” He went over to the dining room and called out, “Bikky, c’mon. Time to hit the road.”

“Coming Pop,” Bikky replied entering the small foyer between the dining room and den. He held his cell phone and spoke into it. “We’re getting ready to leave, Carol. We’ll see you soon” He walked through the dining room as he spoke to Carol.

As he entered the living room, Ryo lightly rapped Bikky on his head.

“Ow!” Bikky exclaimed, looking at Ryo while rubbing his head. “Whatcha do that for?”

“How many times do we have to tell you to text if you’re going to see someone soon? You’re wasting your minutes.”

Bikky gazed up at Ryo. “Then you can get me more. We can afford it now.”

“Bikky,” Ryo sighed.

Dee laughed from his place on the couch. “Doesn’t mean we will, brat. The twins are born now.” He suddenly had a look of awe on his face. “Even if we thought it was one baby then.”

“You’ll still want to be able to get in touch with me for something, Dad,” Bikky replied. “You got used to having me so close.”

“Still hasn’t kept you completely out of trouble,” Dee replied.

“Bikky,” Ryo stepped in before Dee and Bikky started another verbal sparring match. While the relationship between Dee and Bikky had altered during Dee’s pregnancy and they still were more open about how they felt, one thing had gone back to normal once Dee got home from the hospital. As much as there were wonderful and fuzzy father and son moments between the two, they also went back to the verbal matches they enjoyed before. “It’s not a matter of us being able to afford it. We were always able to afford adding an unlimited line to our account for you. We’re giving you minutes so you could learn responsibility and how to manage things.”

Bikky folded his arms. “You still will give me more minutes if I need.”

“No go, bud,” Ryo replied. “Now Dee, are you sure you don’t want to get the chibis ready and go with us?”

“Everyone go ahead,” Dee replied. “I could be alone with the twins for a few hours. Besides, they’re almost asleep now, and that means I could take a nap. Or I’ll take them for a stroll if they don’t go to sleep. I’m just not up to running around yet.”

“You’re recovering from your C-section well, Dei,” Obaasan stated. “You do need to start getting around more than to the park or around the block.”

“I know. I just need a couple of more days,” Dee admitted. “I’m still not up to big shopping trips at the moment even if I do miss Mitsuwa. Or any shopping trip. Next week, I promise I’ll be up for it, with or without chibis.”

Obaasan leaned over to kiss Dee’s cheek. “We’ll hold you to it.” She started to stand up, still holding Darin. Ryo came over to take his infant son from her. “Do you think me too old to be able to stand up holding my tiny great-grandson?” she asked.

“No Obaasan. Never,” Ryo replied, but took the baby from her anyway. “I just want to settle my son in before we go running off for a few hours. I would do the same with Koko, but she looks very settled there with Dee. Ryo smiled tenderly at Ryoko snuggled up on Dee’s lap. He went over to the bassinette and kissed Darin’s nose. “I love you, little guy,” he said and then settled his sleepy son. As he straightened up, he took out his cell phone and snapped a couple of pictures of Dee and Ryoko.

“We need to keep the actual camera close at hand, huh?” Dee replied.

“We should,” Ryo agreed. “Okay we’re off. The good news is that we’ll bring you back some sushi.”

“You really do love me,” Dee stated. “Don’t forget to pick up a variety of fish for Saturday.”

“Drake and JJ are coming over for dinner, right?” Ryo asked.

“Yeah. And we promised JJ fresh norimaki.” He smiled as Ryo leaned over to kiss Dee.

“Gotcha. If you think of something not on the list give us a call,” Ryo said as he pulled away and started to guide Obaasan toward the door with Bikky in tow.

“Bye Dad! We’ll get you some new magazines too,” Bikky called out before he followed Ryo and Obaasan through the door and closed it.

“Bye everyone!” Dee called out and then muttered a curse under his breath when Ryoko started to fret, no longer content to just snuggle and was now awake. He lifted her and, putting her close to him, he made a face. “Shush now, baby girl. It’s supposed to be nap time for us.”

Instead Ryoko went from fretting to full out crying. Dee got up with her and looked around the living room. “Now where did we put your binky? Crap, don’t tell me they’re all in the nursery.” He glanced down in the bassinette with Darin, reassured that the baby boy was still sleeping. “Okay, we’ll take a quick trip to your room and get you settled in your real bed. Then I’ll go get your brother. And Koko, we are all going to take a nap.”

 

OoOoOoO

 

After finally getting Ryoko and Darin settled down and finally sleeping, Dee stretched out on the daybed. He managed to sleep for about a half hour before he woke up, hearing Darin fretting. Quickly he sat up and was off the daybed and over by the crib. He stood over it and realized Ryoko’s little hand was on his face as they slept. He gently scooted them apart enough so the infant girl’s hand rested on Darin’s arm and then continued to watch as Darin seemed to calm down and go back to sleeping peacefully. During the time, Dee carefully studied Darin until he was assured the baby was breathing normally. He stood for another five minutes watching the two babies as they slept, still marveling that they came from him and were his and Ryo’s. It was definitely a miracle to Dee, and he felt it would always be.

Hunger finally pulled Dee away from the crib and with the baby monitor in hand, he headed to the kitchen to fix himself something for lunch. He was almost finished with his chicken salad sandwich and fresh cut fruit when his cell started to ring.

Checking the caller ID, he smiled and answered, “Hey Jack. What’s up?”

“I’m bored and needing someone to speak adult to,” Jack, who was Dee’s current partner’s husband, replied in a tone close to a whine.

Dee chuckled as he leaned back in his seat. “Hell dude, sounding like that, I would say you do.”

“Exactly my point, Dee,” Jack replied.

“Didn’t anyone tell you that you should talk normal to babies and less of the cutesy stuff?” Dee asked.

“So do you?” Jack asked. “Talk normal to the twins?”

“Well, it is attempted,” Dee replied ruefully. “But the chibis are just so friggin’ adorable. They really are chibis.” He laughed a little and smiled.

“Gee, no modesty coming from you,” Jack stated, sounding amused.

“That has never been a strong point of mine, but when it comes to these two, definitely not. Now you shouldn’t be modest about Jack Jr, you know.”

“I’m not.”

Dee laughed more. “Dana’s not either,” he stated.

“No reason for either of us to be. So I’m currently in that park near your place and hoping for some company.”

“That’s a long way from Brooklyn, dude.”

“I know. I met Dana for lunch over near 1PP and decided to make a stop here and see if you were free. She had to go back to the precinct.”

“Yeah, I am. Ryo tried to get me to go shopping over in New Jersey, but I don’t feel up to it even with a car. But I can do the park. I was thinking of taking the chibis out for a walk anyway. I just have to clean up here and get the chibis dressed for an outing.”

“Get them dolled up in some expensive designer baby clothes so everyone will coo louder over them?” Jack asked with a laugh.

“At least until they get to the age where they can run around and not keep anything clean,” Dee replied.

“Might as well. Okay then. You go get ready and I’ll be here waiting.”

“See you soon, Jack.”

 

OoOoOoO

 

Dee met up with Jack in the park. The two men talked as well as puffed up with pride whenever someone came over to look at the babies. Jack received several compliments because of his situation. Whenever he mentioned that when he had learned that his wife was unable to conceive, since he was a Carrier, he had stepped up to Carry their child in vitro. Dee had also received his share of amazement from those familiar with Carriers when they realized he had given birth to twins, which was extremely rare for Carriers.

Both men were feeling pretty good. They had spent time together, but usually either Dana or Ryo, sometimes both were with them. They did form a bond with both of them having recently given birth and gone through pregnancy. As they talked in the park, they realized it made sense to hang out together while their spouses and friends were at work while they were still on a leave of absence while recovering from giving birth. Jack was taking longer to recover because he was also still recovering from his injuries. They talked about getting together more often whenever they didn’t have anything else going on. When they got hungry they grabbed hot dogs from a cart.

Their time sitting in the park on a warm and sunny day came to an end when Dee was starting to feel the heat a little too much for his comfort. They decided to go back to Dee’s place and sit in the air conditioning until the rest of Dee’s family came home.

When Jack Jr started to cry, Dee realized he had found another reason to bond with his new friend when Jack looked at Dee, while holding his crying son. “Dee, would you mind if I feed him?”

“Of course you can, do you need me to warm up his bottle?”

“I prefer not to unless I have to,” Jack replied.

Dee looked up from his seat at the other man. “Oh you mean feed him.” He started to grin. “Sure, no problem. Maybe you want to use the rocker in the nursery?”

“I think I’d like that. I keep telling Dana we need to get one like that. I just don’t find that traditional rocker very comfortable.”

“I find the one we have to be most comfortable. C’mon and use it while you feed little Jackie boy there.” Dee got up and headed for the dining room with Jack following. “I’ll get you set up and then move the chibis into the nursery. We might as well hang out there for a while.”

 

OoOoOoO

 

When Ryo, Bikky and Obaasan returned from Mitsuwa Marketplace, they found Dee and Jack in the nursery, both men dozing off. Dee was in the rocker, pulled close to the crib where Ryoko and Darin slept, while Jack was lounging on the daybed with Jack Jr. sleeping in his stroller.

Both men sat up with a start. “Wha?” Dee asked, and then blinked. “Ryo? You’re home already?” He ran his hand through his hair.

“Already?” Ryo laughed. “I take it you both had a nice nap while we were gone?” He grinned at Dee. “We’ve been gone longer than usual. It’s almost dinner time.”

Dee sat up more and looked in the crib. “They had a good sleep too.”

“I would guess so. What time do you remember last?”

“It was after 2. I just fed the chibis and we just settled down and relaxed some. I met Jack at the park and we hung out there for a while.”

“Holy shit, Dana will be out of work by now and expecting dinner. Shit!” Jack jumped up and started to gather his things.”

“Hey Jack, I have an idea. Why don’t you call Dana and have her come over here for dinner?” Ryo suggested. “We’re having Japanese. My grandmother is already in the kitchen getting dinner on. We’re having ginger pork as the main dish, and we also have some sushi.”

“I couldn’t. You probably already have a full house already,” Jack said.

“You could. We’ve had more around here since Dee came home,” Ryo insisted. “Call her.”

“Go ahead, dude,” Dee said. “Call my partner and tell her to get over here.”

“If you both insist. If your grandmother doesn’t mind,” Jack said.

Ryo laughed and turned to the crib. “She always makes more than we need. Obaasan loves to cook for people. She should have opened a restaurant. Hey there little girl. Are you up now for a while?” With a smile, he lifted Ryoko from the crib as Jack took out his cell phone and called Dana. “It’s probably almost dinner time for you and your brother, huh Koko?”

“It’s Koko’s turn for the bottle,” Dee replied. “They ate twice since you left.”

“That’s okay,” Ryo replied, as the baby grabbed one of his fingers and stared up at him. “Growing babies need to eat. Isn’t the right, sweetheart.” He moved her so he could kiss her nose.

Jack laughed as he spoke to Dana. “Hey Dee, I see someone didn’t tell Ryo to talk normal to babies.”

“He tries too,” Dee replied with a laugh.

 

 

Later after the Johnsens left shortly after dinner, Dee proved he still tired easily because he was exhausted from his trip to the park and went to bed not long after. Ryo took note that Dee actually slept through until Ryoko started to cry, alerting them to the next feeding time almost five and half hours later because Ryo and Obaasan had fed them an hour after Dee went to bed. Once the twins were settled in their bassinettes, Ryo had taken advantage of a quiet house because Bikky had gone out to meet some friends when they got back from Mitsuwa, and went to bed himself and managed to get some sleep until it was feeding time. Obaasan had offered to keep the twins in the nursery and she would handle the feedings, but Ryo knew Dee would still hear the crying and be up, so it would be better to have them in the room and be able to settle back to sleep sooner than after Dee insisted on barging into Obaasan’s sleeping space. Ryo also knew that most likely once the twins were fed, Ryoko and Darin would have ended up in the master bedroom with them again because Ryo could not see Dee leaving the twins in the nursery even with Obaasan there.

Ryo was glad he got the sleep he had because after the first feeding that night, they went back to normal patterns since Dee got home. Ryo tried to get what sleep he could before Dee’s restlessness woke him before it was feeding time.

Ryo was glad they had no plans for guests the next day and only one thing to do which hopefully wouldn’t take too long. Then again, Ryo reconsidered keeping Dee out a bit longer, even if with the car in hopes it would tire him out again and they could both get more than four hours sleep at one stretch.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**July 28, 2006**

 

Dee and Ryo sat at the dining room table with Obaasan for dinner. Bikky was out playing basketball with his friends and then was to spend the night at Lai’s house. At Obaasan’s request, Dee had made chicken parmesan while the older woman watched and assisted, while Ryo made the pasta.

The three shared laughs and small talk, occasionally checking in on the twins who were settled in living room. The twins were fed while Obaasan plated their dinner and were currently sleeping.

In the last few days the influx of well-wishing guests wanting to see the babies diminished significantly.  
Dee was able to get around with walks around the neighborhood and car rides, but he still tired easily. Ryo and his grandmother believed it to be more from a lack of a decent night’s sleep than recovering from the C-section, but knew that also contributed to his preferring to stay home from the shopping excursion. Dee promised in another week or two to give it a go and was actually looking forward to it.

That day had been productive. Ryo and Dee did some local grocery shopping while taking the twins for a stroll. When they went out together they would have the twins in separate strollers. They did have a double stroller that Ryo had bought while Dee was still in the hospital for whenever one of them had both babies. When they got home, both Ryo and Dee managed to take a nap while the twins slept. When they woke up, Bikky was home from visiting the orphanage and they all went to get Bikky registered in his new school.

When they were almost done with dinner, Obaasan asked them, “How did registration go?

Dee nodded as he chewed his food. He sat at the table facing the living room with the two bassinettes in view. So far the twins were still sleeping.

Ryo and Obaasan had noticed that Dee’s attention would constantly go to the sleeping twins, but said nothing. It was the first day that Dee had gone out without the babies when they went to register Bikky.

“We’re set for 10th grade for Bikky, but I’m not sure he’s very happy right now,” Ryo replied.

“Oh? Why not? I thought he liked that school?” Obaasan said.

Dee chuckled. “He thought since he finished ninth grade that he’ll be out of school until the class he’s in starts in January. We decided that he’s going to do the last semester of ninth year in this school. It was suggested, so he’ll adapt to the new ways of the school without falling behind with this studies. It might even put him at an advantage since we think he might remember some of what he had learned this last year.”

“So when does he start school?” Obaasan asked. “I know he was looking forward to having the summer off, including helping with his new siblings.”

“He’ll be out for his year end break soon enough,” Ryo replied. “He starts next Monday. He had a month off so far, and the school year ends in October. Then he’ll be on break until January.”

“They do things differently in this school, but the average grades of their students are pretty high comparing to other schools. Add that it’s Carrier and Gay friendly, we don’t have to worry about him dealing with idiots like he did in his old school,” Dee explained. “The Headmaster has four children between himself and his husband.”

“Which means no more dealing with prejudice among the staff like the other school,” Obaasan stated approvingly.

“It’s not a prep school as in you have to be super smart to get in, but the way they gear their teaching and as long as he pays attention and gets his assignments done, it will be almost like he went to a prep school,” Ryo explained further. “They have smaller classes with assistants.”

“They have something like 5 classes with 15 students in each class for each grade, more or less, depending on students attending for the year,” Dee said. “He’ll basically be going with the same classmates until he graduates.”

“Or gets himself kicked out,” Ryo sighed.

“Hey, he did okay in the last year and only got into fights defending his family,” Dee pointed out. “And what almost got him expelled was actually an assault on him. So that doesn’t count. Besides, we took him out of school before the year ended.”

“By one week,” Obaasan said, “and he still did his studies.”

“At least maybe he’ll finish 9th year to the end this time,” Ryo said. “It’s not a punishment his going back to 9th grade next week, and he knows it.”

“At least this is also a private school that does not require uniforms. I don’t think we can talk him into that no matter how much money we wave in front of him,” Dee said with a chuckle.

“True,” Ryo agreed, also laughing. “The other school on our shortlist wore uniforms and he made it very clear he would not be happy with that.”

“We really believe this is the best school for Bikky,” Dee said, “and that he will benefit. Or we end up getting more calls to the school ‘cause he isn’t paying attention.”

“He better pay attention,” Ryo stated. “We’re paying enough for him to attend there.”

“Isn’t that true?” Dee replied. “At least it didn’t make a dent in the new source of income we have now. We got our first pay last week. So we decided to pay for the school year in full.”

“One big difference is that they expect parents to be more hands’ on with the school,” Ryo explained. “They have fundraisers for the school and do community outreach. We tried to tell them that we’re both detectives that while we have set hours we can be called out to a scene at any time if it can’t wait until we’re back on duty.”

“I think we managed to get out of community outreach because of our work,” Dee added.

“Plus the fact that Dee is high profile in the Carrier community and they seem to be happy having his name to fling around now that he has a son there,” Ryo said.

“Yeah that was mentioned,” Dee said. “I still ended up as an organizer for the booster club or some silly thing because of experience fundraising for the orphanage.”

“If they want to reach out to the community, then I think you should get them to do something for the orphanage. Especially since Maria made it known it will also be a safe house for children affected by Carrier Hate Crimes,” Obaasan said. “She already has a child there, doesn’t she?”

Dee shrugged. “Mother will take in any child needing a home,” he said, pride in his voice. “But it seems like something new because they recently started to document better how a child is orphaned or removed from their home. Carrier never came up as a category before but now we’re putting anything pertaining to Carriers in their files so we have better statistics in the future to hopefully help with changing laws for Carrier protection. Children need to also have laws to protect them.”

“That’s so very true,” Obaasan agreed. “I’m glad to see government getting involved, even if it is local. I can see that Mayor Blum will stop at nothing short of new laws and ways to protect Carriers.”

“I think she was not going to run for a second term because she wanted to get a bigger house so her family can all be together again, along with Tony and the baby,” Ryo said, “but since what happened with Gilbert, even if she’s tired and wants to just get out of the spotlight to heal, she’s running so she can continue to keep the ball rolling.”

“Of course,” Obaasan said. “I can understand what drives her. I wanted to just stop when I lost Raina, but I couldn’t because I felt I had to live right by her. So I strove on. I was too far to help clear her name, especially since they shut the case. I had to go on in hopes that her name was cleared, along with your father. Your parents were too careful and always played by the books when it came to their business. I also knew they would never be involved with drugs.” She smiled as she reached across the table to take Ryo’s hand in hers. “I’m so glad you never believed the lies or gave up on proving their innocence, Ryo. You made me even more proud of you than I already was.”

Ryo returned the smile. “I guess that also helped when you decided to finally come to New York for our wedding?”

“It helped,” Akira replied, “but I would have never missed your wedding. I had promised myself that long ago. Returning was even easier to see you and Dei again, along with my darling great-grandchildren.”

“Does that mean we’ll see you more often, Obaasan?” Dee asked. “Because just talking to you on the phone is not enough.”

Ryo nodded his head in agreement. “What Dee said.”

“I feel the same. And yes, I do intend to come here at least once a year, but let me say this. This is my second visit to New York. I expect to see you both in Japan before I come back to New York. I would pay the expenses myself if I didn’t know you can now afford it.”

Ryo and Dee shared a look. “If we go, I know I don’t want it to be for a week or two. It will have to be for a month or two,” Ryo replied.

“I will gladly put your family up for that time. We do have a guest house,” Akira said.

Ryo looked at Dee. “Well, I might be going back to work sooner than I planned so I can use some of my allotted paternity leave going off to Japan at some point.”

“We can work it out, I guess,” Dee replied. “It will also have to be during one of Bikky’s breaks from school.”

“True,” Ryo agreed. “Well, now that it’s on our minds, we’ll figure out something.” He looked over to his grandmother. “Obaasan, within a year we’ll be coming to visit you in Kamakura.”

Akira clapped her hands in delight and laughed. “Wonderful! That makes me so happy!”

Dee clapped too, grinning madly. “Me too. I’m sure my college buds will be happy about it too.”

“Oh yeah. Well, I don’t see too much being lazy in a house while we’re there,” Ryo said with a laugh.

“Ryo, even when I lived there I tried to be out and about as much as possible,” Dee replied.

“Yeah, I know you did.”

“Then after you have a nice long stay after being away for long, then it will be easier to come over for a week or two every year after,” Akira replied.

“I do know I want Ryoko and Darin to get to know Japan,” Dee replied. “They already are going to be bilingual when they start talking. Ryo and I had decided on that.”

“That makes me so happy to hear, Dei,” Akira said.

As they finished their meal, there was an excited energy around them. However that did not stop Dee from retiring early, once again exhausted from their day out by 8:30. They managed to feed the twins and Ryo decided to join Dee, intending to get as much sleep as he could get too while he had the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo are still adapting to have two newborns as well as a teen-age boy who manages to get himself in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a bit of a side story from the manga, but rewritten to fit in this universe. I hope this works. I have two more chapters done that need to go through beta that continues with the side story. The next chapter should be posted sometime in December. So sorry it's taken so long for chapter two, but I'm working on chapter five now.

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

 

**August 1, 2006**

**New York City**

 

 

It was early afternoon when Ryo entered the living room from the bedroom, stretching. He looked back into the bedroom, satisfied that Dee was still sleeping. They were up earlier that morning when Darin started to cry, waking up Ryoko, needing to be changed. Darin was not ready to go back to sleep after they were fed and was noisy about it, which kept Ryoko up and upset. The babies constant crying had even woke Obāsan. 

 

Dee and Ryo had tried the divide and conquer with Ryo staying in the bedroom with Ryoko while Dee took Darin into the sitting room but it only made the babies fuss more. Both men found themselves in the living room, still attempting to calm them down.

 

Obāsan had noticed besides the frustration the new fathers felt at being unable to soothe their infants, Dee was looking very nervous. Even his body language was that of a man thinking something was very wrong with his children. Ryo was not quite yet at the precipice of panic yet, but even he was worried. She sat down between the two men, relieving Dee of Darin and starting to assure them that there would be nights and even days like this. It did not matter if they were fed and clean, there would be times like this and that eventually the babies would tire themselves out.

 

Bikky had come out of his room, unable to sleep with all the crying and asked if they needed anything and sat with them.  After Obāsan had gone back to bed at Ryo’s insistence, he offered to hold the twins one at a time, giving each of his dads a break from holding the babies for a while. Ryo used his break to use the bathroom and then made herbal tea for them, stating the last thing any of them needed was caffeine. Dee disagreed, saying he needed caffeine if this was to go on any longer. When it was Dee’s break, he went to the bathroom and returned almost right away, but instead of taking Ryoko from Bikky, he sat next to the teen and waited until Bikky had enough and gave the baby back to Dee. Dee then suggested that Bikky go back to bed and the teen did not have to feel obligated to stay up with them. Once Bikky went to his room, Dee and Ryo went back to their bedroom, hoping the other two occupants in the apartment would be able to sleep.

 

Both men ended up staying up after both twins were finally asleep.

 

By 10 a.m., Obāsan had sent the two exhausted men back to sleep. Dee was so tired by then that he hardly put up any protest and actually fell asleep immediately after his head touched his pillow. Ryo had fallen asleep seconds after Dee.

 

“Good afternoon Obāsan,” Ryo greeted.

 

“Good afternoon Ryo. I’m happy you got some sleep. Is Dei still sleeping?” Obāsan asked.

 

“Yes, the last I checked he was. I’m not sure for how much longer.”

 

“I was just getting something to drink when I heard you.” Obāsan started to walk into the dining room, toward the den where she left the twins. “Bikky went out with his friends. He said he’ll be home for dinner.”

 

Ryo walked in to find them wiggling on their cushioned playmats. She had the twins dressed in diapers and a light shirt, which was the standard way they dressed them in the hot July weather when at home. Only when they were expecting guests or took the babies outside they dressed them in more but in the light clothes which they had plenty of. Akira had Darin dressed in a blue shirt with brown cute mouse heads that opened with Velcro in a diagonal line with a blue and brown striped diaper. Ryoko was dressed similarly but with yellow chicks on a pink shirt and her diaper was yellow and pink plaid.

 

With a grin, he went into the den and knelt before the two mats. “Hey there, chibis. Are you having fun?” He reached out and grabbed onto Ryoko’s foot and lightly tickled it, and then laughed as the baby kicked her foot. Darin was waving his arms around so Ryo grabbed onto a tiny hand. He leaned over and gave the hand a kiss. “It’s playtime, huh?”

 

“The little chibis can’t stay in their beds or our laps all day,” Obāsan replied with the sage wisdom of her age. “They need some freedom.”

 

Ryo grinned while playing with tiny feet and arms. Obāsan came over with two large cushions Dee and Ryo had received as a wedding gift from one of the Japanese cousins and kept on the couch in the den. She handed one to Ryo and set the other on the floor next to her grandson and sat down. Ryo took her example and rearranged himself to sit on the cushion she handed him. The set was for sitting on the floor, which was the norm in traditional households in Japan. It was an expensive set so Dee and Ryo did not feel right using it to sit on their floors, so they had used them as decoration on their couch until Akira arrived to stay with them for a few weeks. She would use them regularly, especially when she had the babies out of their bassinettes and on the cushioned playmats she had brought with her from Japan upon hearing that Dee had given birth to twins.

 

With a tender smile she reached out to pick up Darin and settled him on her lap and then she looked at Ryo, who picked up Ryoko to set on his lap. “Before you get too used to having your daughter on your lap the usual way, it’s time to start tummy time,” she explained.

 

Ryo looked at his grandmother in confusion for a few moments. Knowing all the material and books he had read during Dee’s pregnancy, she waited patiently for Ryo to finally realize what she intended.

 

“Oh yeah, tummy time,” he said.

 

“Hai. Tummy time,” she agreed. “I’m sure you read the many benefits of it and that you should start as early as you can. I’ve already started with them, but only one at a time, since their little belly buttons are still tender, so it’s best to keep them on a lap for at least a few more days. Other than all the good benefits, it gives them a different view of this new world they are discovering. They can’t roll over themselves yet, so it is up to us to provide them the change.”

 

Ryo suddenly looked horrified and embarrassed. “I know all this stuff,” he stated. “I read and made notes and lists but I can’t seem to remember to do most of the things I should be.”

 

Akira sighed and reached out to cup Ryo’s chin in her thin hand to lift his head. “Ryo, listen to me. You are far from the only parent that believed while their child was on the way that he would follow everything in the books and yet find it hard to do once the baby is born. In your case, you and Dei suddenly found yourselves with two babies. Even Dei is overwhelmed. I knew you would be. It happens to every new parent even with one baby. That is why I’m here. And why you have Maria’s, Elena’s and Estelle’s support. We’re here because we know it’s hard. There is no crime to be reminded by someone who is not so overwhelmed but was once in your place. And believe me sometimes new parents can also be overwhelmed in a good way.”

 

Ryo looked down at his wiggling daughter in his lap and then at his son on his grandmother’s. His smile was bright and sunny as his eyes glistened. “You so right, Obāsan. Every time I look at either one of them, I’m so happy.”

 

Akira smiled at Ryo. “You’re more than just so happy.”

 

“I am, but I don’t think I’ll find the words.” Ryo spoke in Japanese as he would sometimes do when his grandmother was around and Bikky wasn’t since his son did not know that much Japanese.

 

“I understand,” Akira said in Japanese. “I felt that way when your mother and each of your aunts and uncles were born. And then for each of my grandchildren.” She smiled down at Darin. “I feel that same way again with these two little sweethearts.” She turned the baby boy onto his stomach across her crossed legs. “There you go, Darin.” She ran a gentle hand down the baby’s back.

 

Ryo chuckled as he watched Darin kick and wiggle his legs. Obāsan placed a hand to help balance his head. He picked up Ryoko just enough to mirror Darin’s position on his grandmother on his own lap. Ryoko started to slap her hands on Ryo’s leg and kick her feet. As Ryo went to support her head, she lifted her head slightly and started to smile, kicking her feet more.

 

Akira laughed with delight. “She’s going to be a fast developer despite her weight when she was born. Darin will take a little more time, but he’ll start developing too,” she assured Ryo.

 

“I know that, but because of the circumstances of his birth, I know I’m going to still be nervous when I see him not developing as fast as Ryoko. And if I’m nervous, then imagine Dee.”

 

“Even under normal circumstances it’s very likely that one baby will develop faster than the other. That is just the way, Ryo.”

 

“I know that but it’s not so easy to remember when I encounter those things.”

 

“I understand,” Akira said.

 

They both looked up when they heard Dee’s voice coming through the dining room. Dee came into sight as he walked through the dining room while speaking on his cell phone. He finished the call as he entered the den and smiled as his eyes settled on his family. “Are we doing tummy time already?” he asked.

 

“Of course, Dei. They are three weeks old,” Akira replied in English. “By next week we should be able to settle them on their tummies on their playmats.”

 

“Maybe even before,” Dee replied as he sat on the couch, watching Akira and Ryo play with the twins. “When I changed them earlier I noticed that their belly buttons are just about healed. Perhaps in a few more days.”

 

“That’s even better,” Akira replied. “I changed them, but I did not have the foresight to check.”

 

Dee chuckled. “I just noticed without looking. I seem to notice everything about those two. I can’t help it because I still can’t believe they are here.”

 

“Did you get enough sleep Dee?” Ryo asked. “You do look much better than last I saw you earlier this morning.”

 

Dee stretched before replying. “Yeah, I’m awake enough. I probably would have been sleeping more if Darlene didn’t call me on my cell. She wanted to let us know that she has a couple of choices for us for Carol’s party. Looks like she has two rooftop spaces in Soho.”

 

“Close to home,” Ryo mused. “I like that, but when you say rooftop does it mean all outdoors?”

 

“No, inside space with outdoor decks. She’ll fax over the information in a little while. She put tentative holds on both of them. She said she has her preference only because she already has in her mind what she can do with the space. She also wants to know the budget. I told her as long as it doesn’t come close to our wedding, we’re good.”

 

Ryo laughed. “Yes, that is what we decided. I want this to be a special night for Carol. She’s been through so much and yet has such a sunny and wonderful personality. She deserves something special. Elina said she does want to pitch in something for it, like maybe cover the caterers.”

 

“I don’t see why we can’t let her,” Dee agreed. “After all, we’re feeding a bunch of teen-agers. It won’t be of the same caliber of food that we had at our wedding. Darlene already knows that when looking into caterers.”

 

“Hamburgers, hot dogs, veggie burgers for the few vegans, mac & cheese and we need to slip in veggies somehow,” Ryo ticked off.

 

“Tempura veggies,” Dee replied. “Cheap and from what I’ve seen all of Carol’s and Bikky’s friends love tempura.”

 

“We might add some norimaki too, some tempura and California rolls, for those who don’t like raw fish,” Ryo added.

 

“Pizza,” Dee added. “We can’t have a party for teens without pizza.”

 

“You are so right,” Ryo agreed. “Hell, I’m all for the menu for myself.”

 

“Dude, you and me both,” Dee laughed. “I have nothing against fine gourmet dining, but I’m more than good with that menu. I’ll tell Darlene exactly what we are expecting just in case, so she understands exactly what we intend to serve for the kids and any adults.”

 

“Why don’t we add some Chinese favorites like fried rice, lo mein and something chicken?” Ryo asked.

 

“Along with beef and broccoli. Those kids love it and again, we’re offering some veggies along with the junk food.”

 

“Great idea, Dee. Yes, let her know that and to send us the estimate for the food, just to make sure Elina doesn’t over-extend herself,” Ryo said. “If needed, we’ll let her think she’s paying for it all, because there’s also the cake.”

 

“Elina said she already ordered the cake. I told her not to let money stop her from getting whatever she thinks Carol will like. She said she’ll email us a picture.”

 

“Technology is a wonderful thing,” Akira said as she lifted Darin.  “You’ll be able to plan this party while on vacation.”

 

“I knew it was a wonderful thing when I had you and your family along with Mother’s family in Ireland with us on the day we had that sonogram,” Dee replied. He smiled at the baby she held up. “Only we were told just that little chibi on Ryo’s lap was on her way.”

 

“Speaking off, would you like to finish Darin’s tummy time, Dei? You boys should have something to eat. Do you prefer breakfast or lunch?”

 

“I was just about to go make coffee,” Dee replied. “I don’t know about Ryo but I can use a cup before anything else.”

 

Ryo nodded his head. “Yes please. Coffee sounds great. Sandwiches will do fine, Obāsan. Don’t go through the trouble of making something fancy. Before you know it, it’ll be dinner time anyway.”

 

Obāsan stood up and handed Darin to Dee. “I can get the coffee on and make us some sandwiches. Now go sit down there with your son and enjoy tummy time.”

 

Dee chuckled and stood up to take Darin from the elderly Japanese woman, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I should try to stop you, but I know better,” he said to her in Japanese. “So thank you, Obāsan. For everything.”

 

“Nonsense,” she replied back in Japanese. “This is what grandmothers do.”

 

“As well as great-grandmothers apparently,” Ryo added also in Japanese, making Dee laugh and Akira smile.

 

“Yes great-grandmothers too. If I did not want to do these things, you would know,” Akira said and with a smile left the den.

 

Dee sat down on the pillow vacated by Akira and settled Darin down along his lap on his tummy. “It looks like you like the change up, huh little guy?” he asked as Darin started to kick his arms and legs.

 

“He needs some support on his head, Dee,” Ryo said as Dee was already cupping his hand to help support his son’s head. “Oh, you’re probably used to this already.”

 

“Done this more than a couple of times at the orphanage,” Dee said, “but don’t let that frustrate you, Ryo.” Dee turned so he could look at Ryo with their daughter. “I know it’s only three weeks, but you’re already a wonderful father, Ryo. Besides, you’re not without experience between helping at the orphanage and with Stefan and Danni. You tend to forget that this is not the first time you handled babies.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right, I do forget at times. Other times, I realize it’s not the same. This is 24/7 and both of these angels are our responsibility. It gets overwhelming at times, especially thinking that we’ll have to get them through the next 18 years.”

 

Dee grinned. “It may not seem so, but that’s the easy part. As I said before, if we got this far with Bikky, then we’re ready for anything.”

 

Ryo had to chuckle a little. “You have a point there. And we did okay with Biks, didn’t we?”

 

“We did more than just okay, especially in this last year. I actually believe that he won’t grow up to be a hoodlum now. And I also believe having two loving parents made that difference. It won’t be any different with these two, except that they’ll also have a loving older brother too.”

 

Ryoko chose that moment to lift her head a little more than she had already done and slap Ryo’s leg. “Hey you!” Ryo exclaimed. “Geez, look at her, Dee.”

 

“She’s a strong one,” Dee said, reaching into his pocket to take out his cell phone and opened the video app. Smiling as he recorded her, he added, “She has to be because she had been protecting her brother for all those months.” Dee turned his phone down toward Darin and recorded the baby kicking his legs. “He’s a strong one, too. After all he went through coming into this world and look at him now. He might be a little slow on the uptake but he’ll get there.”

 

Ryo laughed as he watched Darin. “The way he keeps kicking his feet, I wonder if he’ll be swimming before he’s crawling.”

 

“That could be,” Dee laughed. “Both Obāsan and Mother say we should look into swim classes as soon as they are old enough. It’s supposed to help strengthen their muscles and help with coordination, as well as having little fish for kiddies.”

 

Ryo nodded. “We’ll look into it. Speaking of swimming, we should finish packing after dinner so we don’t have to rush around too much tomorrow morning.”

 

“How much baby stuff should we pack?” Dee asked.

 

“Not too much, just the personal items. Grandma assured me that there are bassinets, a crib and playmats and a travel playpen at their place. They even have their own room which connects to ours.”

 

“Your grandparents really got on board with this, didn’t they? Even your grandfather is different than when he first found out that I was pregnant.”

 

Ryo let out a laugh. “If we didn’t already have him on our side before they were born, all he needed to do was look at them. I mean, who could resist these two?”

 

“Yup, gotta agree with you on that,” Dee said, also laughing. “Oh, I smell coffee. Think we should get these two tired out so we can enjoy our coffee and lunch?”

 

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Ryo said with a smile.

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

After they ate, Dee and Ryo decided to dress the twins and go out for a walk, leaving Akira to get started on their dinner without having them underfoot. There were some days when she welcomed the kitchen help and those times were family bonding moments, especially when they managed to include Bikky. Most times if the teen was around when the adults concentrated on making a meal, Bikky would be watching over the twins, but sometimes Bikky was pulled in. There were also times when Akira threw everyone out of the kitchen. A few times Dee and/or Ryo would manage to take over the kitchen, especially when Akira wanted something that was non-Japanese and did not know how to make it. She usually would be in the kitchen, watching and taking notes so she would be able to share the dish with her family when she was back in Japan.

 

They each pushed a stroller with a baby in it and slowly walked along the park on Chrystie Street toward Houston Street and then on Houston Street they went up toward The Bowery, where they went into Whole Foods. The twins slept through most of the walk and woke up only when they were enjoying pastries along with cold drinks.

 

Dee looked down at the gurgle coming from the stroller alongside his chair to find Darin looking up, starting to wave his arms. Dee looked at the face the infant was starting to make and put down his fork to unbuckle the baby from the stroller. He stood up with the baby and gave Ryo a smile. “Looks like it’s about to be changing time. It’ll probably be your turn by the time we’re back.”

 

Ryo chuckled. “Consider me warned. I should change Koko before we leave anyway,” he said.

 

“True. We’ll be right back.” Dee grabbed the diaper bag and took Darin into the family restroom.

 

When he returned, Ryo was on the phone, while holding a very much awake Ryoko in his other arm. As Dee sat down, Ryo hung up from the call and looked over at Dee’s inquiring gaze. “That was Bikky. He said he wanted to go to Lai’s house for dinner, so I told him it was okay. I told him to be home by his curfew and that we’ll try to keep some of his favorites for a snack when he gets home.”

 

“I wonder what Lai is having that Bikky is actually giving up one of Obāsan’s all-out meals?” Dee asked.

 

“Well, since the twins were born, Bikky has spent significantly less time with his friends to lead us a hand. So he deserves to spend an evening with his friends if he wants to.”

 

“He should be spending more time with them,” Dee agreed. “I know we asked if he would give us a hand, but I hardly expected him to give up his own childhood completely any more than Mother expected me whenever we got a new baby at the orphanage,” Dee agreed.

 

“So we’re both good with him being out all night then?” Ryo asked, cautiously looking at Dee.

 

“It’ll be good for him,” Dee replied.

 

“And?” Ryo asked.

 

Dee shrugged as he put his attention on buckling Darin back into the stroller, feeling his husband’s eyes still on him. “I know it should be good for me too. I admit it. Some of the reason Bikky feels like he needs to spend most of his time with us is because he doesn’t want to add to my anxiety. I know I’ve been holding onto him as much as the chibis and I have anxiety about something happening to any of my children, Bikky included. It’s time to get used to Biks having a life outside with his other friends. I have no choice but to be okay until his curfew.”

 

“We’ll be busy enough,” Ryo mused. “Other than the big meal Obāsan is preparing for us, we have to get ready for tomorrow. Being packed and ready by the time we call it a night is the best thing to do anyway.”

 

“If that’s what you want,” Dee said as he picked up his fork and started to eat the rest of his pastry.

 

“Not so much what I want,” Ryo replied and then looked down when Ryoko let out a cry, starting to fret, “but what we should do. There’s more than just Bikky to think about now while preparing for a trip. We have these two and everything that comes with them, even if just for the drive. And on that note, I think this little girl needs to be changed now. I’ll be right back.”

 

“We’ll be here waiting. Do you want me to call Obāsan and let her know we’ll have one less for dinner tonight?” Dee asked.

 

“If you don’t mind, because if you’re still up to it, I wouldn’t mind walking some more.”

 

“As long as we’re back before dinner,” Dee said with a wink as he watched Ryo get Ryoko from her stroller and grab the diaper bag.

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

Ryo sat in the den and watched as Dee stared out of the window. It was still early in the evening and Bikky’s curfew was not for a few more hours yet, being he was out of school. They had the twins in their bassinettes with them in the den. After dinner, they had chased Akira out of the kitchen to clean up while she rested. Once the kitchen was cleaned, the two men left the babies in Akira’s care while they got packed for their trip to the Hamptons the next day. Akira was currently packing because she was to join them for the mini-vacation.

 

They played with the twins until the infants started to fall asleep and then tucked them in the bassinettes, to settle down on the couch in the lounge, snuggling while listening to music. Not even a half hour later Dee started to get antsy and went over to the window. At first it was only for a few seconds, but the last few times he stayed longer at the window. Ryo knew Dee was looking for Bikky.

 

Finally Ryo had had enough. “Dee, Bikky isn’t due back for another two hours.” He got up from the couch and went over to Dee and put his arms around him. “Let’s move the chibis into the living room and watch a movie.” He started to tug Dee away from the window. When Dee did not move, Ryo added, “You did admit that you have a problem. And you also said you’ll allow Bikky to be out until his curfew, and how he deserved it. Let it go for a couple of more hours and then he’s going to be stuck with us and some of my relatives for the next four days.”

 

Dee let out a heavy sigh and looked at Ryo. “Yeah, I’m doing it again. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Ryo assured him. “Just help me get the chibis into the living room and let’s settle down. You can pick the movie.”

 

“Fine.” Dee dared one last glance down the street before he allowed Ryo to pull him away.

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

Dee and Ryo were halfway through the movie when their front door opened. Ryo was not surprised when Dee looked up, expecting it to be Bikky but instead it was Carol. She rushed through the entryway into the living room and dived into Ryo’s arms. She was upset and crying.

 

“What’s going on, Carol?” Ryo asked, shocked at the sudden intrusion.

 

Dee jumped up and looked over at the sobbing girl. “Hey Princess. What’s with the waterworks?” Ryo asked as he noticed panic appear in Dee’s eyes.

 

“Bikky!” Carol cried. Before Dee had time to go into a further panic, she blurted out. “He hates me!” She started to sob more into Ryo’s chest.

 

Ryo shared a surprised look with Dee and hugged her tighter. “I doubt that,” he said, satisfied that the anxiety on Dee’s face was replaced by concern for the young woman they saw as their little sister.

 

“Tell us what happened,” Dee said, leaning in to also rub the distraught young woman’s back.

 

Carol started to tell how Bikky had yelled at her after rescuing her from several men who intended on raping her. She assured the two men, who both looked worried about their son, that Bikky handled the situation well and was fine and that there were police who moved in to arrest the men. She was told that she had to show up at the local precinct the next day to give her statement, and that she expected Bikky was going to be late because he also had to give a statement but had said to the leading officer on the scene that he was to be leaving for vacation with his fathers early in the morning so he would have to do it that night. She also noted that the patrolmen started to treat Bikky nicer once they found out who his fathers were.

 

“That was very brave of Bikky,” Ryo said, watching the anxiety show up on Dee’s face again even as the other man nodded his head in agreement and there was a slight glint in his eyes that said he was proud of their son, which Ryo could agree with. However as proud as they were of their son, and it seemed he might follow their footsteps if basketball didn’t work out, Ryo was certain that Dee would also agree with him about having a good talking to Bikky when the teen finally got home. “But surely even you can understand why he yelled at you. In fact, I think I would have too. Carol you need to stop going into dangerous neighborhoods alone, especially after dark.”

 

“But I wasn’t alone. I was with Jill. She was going alone so I thought two of us would have been better. She said she was only going to be a few minutes, so I thought there would be no harm, but she took longer,” Carol explained.

 

“I don’t want to scare you, Princess, but it only takes a second for a gun to fire and 30 seconds for a gang of bad men to descend upon you, which the latter I believe you already know,” Dee said seriously, looking concerned for Carol. “We care about you and do not want anything to happen to you. We also know how Bikky would feel if something happened to you. It’s no wonder he blew up and yelled at you. Didn’t you have enough happen to you over the years to know better?”

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Dee,” Carol sniffled. “You too, Ryo. I do understand why Bikky yelled at me.”

 

Dee and Ryo shared a confused look. “Then why the tears?” Ryo asked.

 

“It’s obvious that Bikky cares from his reaction,” Dee added.

 

“It’s just that he’s been avoiding me lately,” Carol blurted out.

 

“Well, he has been a bit busy helping around here,” Ryo said. “Besides, I think he just wanted to spend time around his new brother and sister.”

 

“I can understand that too. But the little time that he does spend away from you it’s not with me. In fact, the last few days he sees me and he runs away. I call him and he says he has to help you when I know he’s not here. I’m certain because I tell him that I can come over and he says that things are too crazy at the moment.”

 

“It’s never too crazy that you can’t come over for at least a little while,” Ryo said.

 

“According to him, that’s not true,” Carol said. “So the only thing I can think of is that he’s tired of me and he doesn’t want to be around me.”

 

“Carol, that is the furthest from the truth ever,” Ryo explained. “I know he’s crazy about you. In fact these last few days, he’s been trying to figure out what to get you for your birthday. He told me it has to be special. Now that doesn’t sound like someone who is sick of you, does it?”

 

“No, I guess not.” Carol looked Ryo in his eyes. “Are you sure? I mean, you’re not lying to me to protect him because he’s your son?”

 

It was Dee who answered. “Bikky may be our son, but you’re almost our daughter, Princess. We want to protect you too.”

 

“What Dee said,” Ryo replied, returning her look. “And I’m not lying to protect Bikky.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Carol,” Dee said. “He’s probably scheming up something for that gift and he’ll be back to his usual self after your birthday.” He grinned at Carol. “And if he doesn’t, I’ll knock some sense into his head. Because you’re family too, Princess.”

 

Carol’s eyes started to well up with tears again and she suddenly threw herself into Dee’s arms, and then reached out to include Ryo in the hug. “Thank you. Both of you. You’re always so good to me.”

 

“It’s easy to, Carol,” Ryo replied. “Because you’re a good person and we enjoy having you as part of our family.”

 

“In fact, we would have invited you to join us this week if your Aunt didn’t have plans for the two of you,” Dee said.

 

“I know. It’s a tradition with us before my birthday. We always go and have a girlie day on one of her days off before my birthday, but she said we’re taking a few days and has a surprise for me.”

 

“One I’m sure you’ll enjoy very much, if we know your Aunt,” Ryo stated. He smiled at her. Both Dee and Ryo knew that Elina had plans on spending a day shopping, which would include getting something for Carol to wear for what she thought was going to be a small family gathering for her birthday, and then take her to the spa their wedding party was treated to for a couple of days of being pampered. The two men had given Elina some money to put toward the three days of pampering Carol in preparation for her 18th birthday.

 

Carol hugged Ryo again. “I’m sure, especially since Aunt Elina seems to have some extra money slipped to her every now and then.” She stuck her tongue out at the two men.

 

Dee and Ryo laughed and Dee stuck his tongue out back at her. “Feelin’ better, Princess?” Dee asked.

 

Carol nodded with a bright smile. “Yeah I am. Thank you. You both always know how to make it better and I love you for it.” She kissed each of them and jumped off the couch with a bounce. “Have fun at the Hamptons and I’ll see you on Sunday.”

 

“Enjoy your days with Elina,” Ryo said.

 

“See ya,” said Dee.

 

They watched as she waved and left the apartment.

 

Ryo turned to Dee. “So Bikky is going to most likely be late tonight.”

 

Dee ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah. Sheesh. I don’t know what to do about that kid.”

 

Ryo slipped an arm around Dee’s shoulder. “Yeah, he scares me too when he pulls stunts like this, but on the other hand catching rapists and getting them off the street is way better than being the one pulling a heist.”

 

Dee sighed. “I honestly don’t know which would be worse though, Ryo. Having to get him from juvie or the hospital.” He sighed again and looked at Ryo. “But I do know which one makes me prouder of him than I already am.”

 

Ryo smiled. “Yeah, me too. We still need to have a talk with him. That’s supposed to be a cop’s job, not a teen-age kid.”

 

“Carol did say the police showed up and he’s giving a statement but I have to agree with you. We don’t need Bikky going vigilante. I know it’s a great concept in comics and film, but we both know in real life most times it turns ugly. I don’t want Bikky to get caught up in that.”

 

“Let’s see if we can get facts from him first. Which leads me to suggest we just play it like he was late and we have no idea why. See what he says,” Ryo suggested.

 

“We’ll have to punish him, ya know,” Dee remarked.

 

“He picked a good night to pull a stunt like this,” Ryo mused, cuddling closer to Dee. “I mean what are we going to do? Leave him here for 4 days expecting him to lock himself up? Or tell him he has to stay in his rooms at my grandparents?”

 

“We could leave him at the orphanage, if you really believe he needs to be punished, but I know more than anyone else that if he really wanted to get out, he would.” Dee shrugged.

 

Ryo had to laugh at another admission of Dee’s wayward teen-age ways. It also reminded him once again that if Dee had steered his life away from a life of crime, then their oldest son could too. He seemed to be on a good start too, and he decided that it had to do more with Dee’s influence than his own even if Bikky would say otherwise – if he would ever admit that either of them had that influence over him. Dee had understood Bikky from the start despite all the fighting and harsh words. There were those times when Dee would become serious and reach Bikky where Ryo had no chance. Dee also knew all the tricks and how to avoid Bikky from doing them or at least repeat them. If Bikky ended up in law enforcement, Ryo suspected it would be more Dee’s doing than his own, but it certainly did help having two detectives as fathers.

 

Suddenly becoming serious, Ryo studied Dee. “So you’re suggesting we don’t punish him?”

 

“Ryo, I don’t see how we can. True, he might have taken the wrong way about it, and we need to talk to him about it, but he did something very good tonight. How do we punish that? Not only did he save any future intended women from becoming those thugs’ victims, but he also saved Carol. Yes, I want to scream and shout at him for being stupid, but I wouldn’t feel right because of the bottom line.”

 

“You’re right, but he shouldn’t get away with it completely,” Ryo pointed out.

 

“He won’t, because he’ll have to deal with us having a nice little chat with him, which I suggest we do sometime this weekend. Give him enough hints that he’s going to have to pay up and then make him wait a day or two before we spring on him. Trust me, just the waiting can be punishment enough. I know it was for me when Mother pulled that tactic on me. You’d think having a reprieve would be a good thing, that much more time before the shit flies, but then you discover that waiting is worse than getting it right at the start.”

 

“You know, my dad pulled that one on me once. Yeah, I get you.”

 

“Great. Now excuse me, because I have a phone call to make.”

 

“Dee?” Ryo asked, looking confused as Dee stood up.

 

“He’s not going to get away with business as usual, and to be honest, I’m surprised we didn’t get a call already from the precinct he’s at. He’s a minor who apprehended rapists, and they pulled him in to give a statement until what time tonight? And not giving his parents a courtesy call? Would you do that?”

 

“No. I’d call the parents on the way back to the precinct,” Ryo automatically replied. “Holy crap. You’re right. We should have been called.”

 

“Exactly and I’m going to find out why.” Dee gave Ryo a look which said that they were going to be taking a ride that night soon.

 

“I’ll check with Obāsan and ask if she’ll keep an eye on the chibis,” Ryo said. “Unless you want to take them along?”

 

“It would be a pain in the ass to have to get them ready and pack everything to take them with us wouldn’t it? Especially at this time of the night when everyone should be starting to settle down for bed.”

 

Ryo stared at Dee and laughed. “Fine, I’ll start getting them ready while you make that call.”

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

**AUGUST 2, 2006**

**Hampton Bays, NY**

 

 

Bikky strolled along the sand, looking down. He was aware of the adults on the deck surrounding the swimming pool. Dee and Ryo had brought along Mother and Obāsan to the MacLean Estate in the Hamptons. Elena and Rick were already there when they had arrived, along with Stefen and Danni. Of course Franklin and Estelle were there. That first day was to be immediate family.

 

The sprawling manor was situated on the shores of Shinnecock Bay in Hampton Bays, just east of East Quogue, NY, with a beach along the property.

 

Bikky had been waiting for the other shoe to drop ever since after he gave his statement, the cops at the station did not allow him to leave without parental supervision. Dee and Ryo showed up after a call was placed to them, the cop assuring that he did not do anything wrong. By the time Dee walked in much sooner than Bikky expected, stating that Ryo was waiting in the van with the twins, it was well past his curfew. Dee had some words for the cops for taking so long to call, and that they were a few blocks from the precinct when Ryo got the call to pick up Bikky. Once Dee was done with his rant, it was the cops’ turn. Even if the cops congratulated Dee for raising a find child, he was also slightly reprimanded for allowing his son to be chasing after known dangerous assailants. Dee said he had no idea but it was going to be dealt with. Then Dee shook hands with the cops and escorted Bikky out of the precinct.

 

The only thing Ryo had said to him was to help him with the twins. It was explained that Obāsan was already asleep when they got the call and they didn’t want to wake her asking for her to take care of the twins if they started to cry, so they took the infants along with them.

 

The only thing Dee had said once they were in the van was, “Well, this is different. At least it wasn’t you committing the crime.”

 

Nothing more was said about it, although Dee and Ryo kept a running dialogue about the twins and their trip, drawing Bikky into the conversation. When they got home, Ryo said, “Go to bed, Bikky. We have an early day tomorrow and I don’t want to fight getting you up.”

 

Dee just said, “This will be discussed,” before leaving the living room with Ryoko in his arms, with Ryo behind him with Darin.

 

Bikky had remained standing in the middle of the living room, wondering what was going on when he heard Dee’s yell of, “Bikky! Bed now!” loud enough he was certain that Obāsan was suddenly awake.

 

Not wanting to cause any more problems, Bikky rushed through the apartment into his room to get ready for bed.

 

In the morning, focus was on getting ready to leave. Ryo had talked Dee into heading over to pick up Mother while Bikky was enlisted into helping Ryo, and then they had left. On the ride there, there was lots of talk going on among the adults, while Mother asked Bikky questions on how he was doing since she last saw him. He felt Ryo’s eyes on him at that point but Bikky decided it was wise to say nothing about the night before, even if he suspected she knew.

 

When they arrived, it was all about the family gathering as they sat down for a light mid-morning meal in the big, ornate dining room. Estelle had said things would be mostly more informal, but for that time they would take their meal there. Coffee was served for the adults, except for Estelle, who preferred tea after her initial morning coffee. Bikky and his cousins were served chocolate milk.

 

After the meal, Danni and Stefen kept Bikky busy while the adults settled in the garden to talk and gush over the twins for the next few hours until Elena found them to take her children inside for a nap. Dani had pouted only a little but it was easy to see she was tired, but was enjoying spending time with her big cousin Bikky. Stefen was still heard complaining that he was not tired and that he was too old to take a nap, and how Bikky didn’t have to take a nap until they left the sand and went onto the deck.

 

It left Bikky on his own for the last hour, while the adults sounded like they were having a great time on the deck. Except Dee, who Bikky had caught a glimpse of bringing Stefen and Dani into the house. Bikky figured Dee was going to take a nap himself because he still tired during the day. Ryo would also nap at times, but not as much as Dee. At his last group meeting the other week, Bikky had listened to the other kids talk about how their Carrier dads would require naps and not be up to par for up to six weeks after birth because their bodies took a while to recover and heal. The meeting leader, a young man who not only gave birth when he was eighteen and was a certified counselor and was usually the one leading the meetings Bikky and Carol would go to, had further explained that Dee might take an extra week or two in recovery because he had given birth to twins. Bikky realized that had to be true and not to worry too much yet because Dee wasn’t up to par.

 

Bikky also knew, but didn’t mention during his meeting, that Dee had other issues and that also worried him. It was expected to lose some sleep with babies in the house, but Dee would be up most of the night, keeping Ryo up almost as much. Bikky knew because there were some nights when it would keep Bikky up but he tried to hide it from his fathers. He knew it was the way Darin announced his existence to them and that they had almost lost him shortly after. Bikky saw that Ryo was also shaken but was dealing with it better. Vince had explained that Dee was shaken more because he was the one who had carried both babies for nine months, and that Dee was more emotionally attached to the twins at the moment. It was David who had assured Ryo that as time went on now that they were born emotional bonds with the twins would even, or could change if Ryo found himself spending more time with them than Dee. From what Bikky could see, even if Ryo was able to venture from his family for a few hours, he still made up for it when he returned.

 

They were all going through some changes and getting used to things, and the twins weren’t the only thing. They might be the main reason for the changes, but there were other things. Like the family’s new wealth. According to Dee and Ryo, they were multi-millionaires.  Some things were decided would not change, like Dee and Ryo remaining detectives and their still living in their apartment. They did have the new van but they could have other cars. At the moment Dee and Ryo would be dealing with the one car, but there was talk about possibly getting a second once Ryo went back to work, but that was only after Ryo went to work and if they felt they could use a second car.

 

One of the things Dee and Ryo did allow their family to embrace was a better private school for Bikky. He had more new clothes and gadgets, even if Bikky suspected he was showered with all the gifts because he did not feel left out when the twins were born. Bikky appreciated the thought and would never complain about what he had received, but he needed to let his fathers know that they do not have to give him something every time they had to get something for the twins. So far since the twins’ births Bikky had never been left out. If anything, when it came to Dee, he felt the hold on him tighten. Otherwise nothing had really changed. Dee and Ryo were still his parents who loved him very much. Their family had only expanded, and with it so did the love that had kept them together over the years since Ryo had taken him in.

 

Another change was Ryo and Dee wanted to give those closer to them better things with the money. That was why a party was being planned for Carol unlike any she had before. It would be more of the type that Lai and Lass were accustomed to, and Bikky knew Carol would be thrilled with it.

 

One thing that would not change was how Ryo and Dee disciplined Bikky when he was out of line. It had been happening less in the last couple of years, but Bikky still would find himself in trouble occasionally and having to deal with whatever punishment handed to him.

 

Which was why Bikky knew the night before would not be forgotten and when he least expected it, one or both of his dads would strike.

 

A few minutes later when Bikky was nearing the house again, Dee stepped off the deck onto the sand. He had his cell phone with him and called out to Bikky.

 

Bikky froze for a moment, thinking it was time for his punishment. Instead Dee walked closer and said something into his phone.

 

“Hey Biks,” Dee said as he came up to Bikky, “do you think Carol will like flowers? I mean, yeah we’ll have some, but what do you think about giving her a bouquet of something, like roses?”

 

“Carol’s like you, Dee,” Bikky replied, “um… I mean about flowers. She’s not so keen on roses. You should know that. She likes lilies. All types of them. I think she picked that up from you.”

 

Dee shrugged and then gave Bikky a crooked grin. “Nah. She just has good taste in flowers.”

 

Bikky laughed. “Should I tell Ryo that?”

 

“Don’t even go there, Biks. Sunflowers are not as exotic but they can brighten up a room.” Dee got a goofy look as Bikky covered his face. “Just like Ryo can, so they suit him.”

 

“I knew that was coming,” Bikky groaned. “Are you trying to traumatize me again, Daddy dearest?”

 

Dee laughed as he pulled Bikky’s hand from his face. “Not at all. Just reminding you again that you have two parents who not only love you, but each other.”

 

“Yeah yeah. I know. I still gotta be traumatized by it, ‘cause I’m the kid and all.” Bikky looked up at Dee. “And I’ll be sure to pass it onto Darin and Koko.”

 

“Aw, that’s great, Bikky, but if they don’t know they’re in a loving family then Ryo and I failed somewhere. Something I hope never happens.”

 

“I doubt you’ll fail, but that wasn’t what I was talking about. I meant teaching them what it means to be a kid and how to make our perv dads crazy.”

 

“You….” Dee laughed as he shook his head. “I have to admit, I understand where you’re coming from. Just ask Mother.”

 

“I know. I doubt Ryo really does though.”

 

Dee shrugged. “I don’t know. If you listen to Elena, he was a terror.”

 

“True. We really need to sit down with just Aunt Elena one day and get the juicy details.”

 

“Oh, I already did that, but it’s my prerogative as your dad not to share until Elena shares with you.”

 

“You’re so wrong, Dee!”

 

“Yup!” Dee replied as he started to walk along the surf. He was dressed in beige cargo shorts and a sleeveless olive green shirt which was buttoned. “So a beautiful bouquet of various lilies then. You’ll give them to her, of course.”

 

Bikky followed after Dee. “Yeah.” They walked for a few minutes until Dee sat down on a dune. Bikky sat down next to him.

 

“Dee? Can I ask you something?”

 

“You should know by now that you always can.”

 

“Yeah. Um… why can’t I get Carol that ring?”

 

Dee sighed. “It’s complicated. I’ll guess I’ll start with I never thought about giving a ring, even a cheap one to a girl when I was your age.”

 

“You never stuck around long enough for that when you were my age,” Bikky replied and he stuck his tongue out.

 

“That’s true,” Dee admitted, “but I also believed I was too young to chain myself to one person. I figured I would one day but not then. Biks, the price of the ring is pretty steep and it says something to a young lady. Something that I don’t think you need to be confirming at your age. That it’s a ring doubles the stakes.” Dee turned to face Bikky as the teen started to open his mouth in protest. “Biks, I know you and Carol have been friends forever and in the last five years you do almost everything together. You also know that when you’re old enough, Ryo and I both sincerely hope that you settle down with Carol. But on the other hand, I’m concerned if you settle with her without even casually dating other women.” He let out a heavy sigh. “It’s the same concern that nags me at times that I push away but about Ryo.”

 

“Huh? Ryo said he had girlfriends before. He wasn’t a virgin when he met you,” Bikky replied, not having a problem having such a conversation with Dee but would be blushing like mad and stammering if Ryo attempted such a discussion. He did see Dee as a father, but there were other times that Dee seemed like a friend, someone who got him, while Ryo was always a father to him.

 

“No he wasn’t, but with women. I’m his first and hopefully the only man he’ll be with,” Dee said. “But I saw enough with others that sometimes when you settle with your first one, there’s no one to compare and decide you really did pick the best one for you. Marriages end up breaking up when one day, the one who was lacking previous experience feeling the need to explore with others. I don’t want that to happen to me and Ryo, and I certainly don’t want to see that happen to you one day.”

 

“Ryo loves you so much, Dee and he knows how much you love him. I doubt Ryo will want to go anywhere without out,” Bikky said.

 

“I hope you’re right, Biks. I know I’m not going to screw it up by letting my fears get to me. I know what we have and I’ll keep believing in it.”

 

“I like Carol a lot,” Bikky stated.

 

“Yeah, but do you love her? Do you feel like you can’t live without her?”

 

“Well….”

 

“I’m sure you most probably will one day. I hope you do, and that she feels the same, but you still have time to get there. A ring says you are, especially an expensive one. There’s more.”

 

“Like?”

 

“What Ryo already told you. He wants you to learn the value of money. He always wanted you to, and now that we’re rich, it doesn’t mean it doesn’t apply anymore. Just because we don’t have to watch how we spend as much as before, doesn’t mean we’re not. You’re gonna have to work to get more money other than your allowance.”

 

“What if I can earn the price of the ring?” Bikky asked.

 

“Dude, if you can pull that off, then you deserve to do whatever you want with that money, especially with the time you have. And no, you can’t go begging for handouts from the rest of the family.”

 

“G-ma gave me $100 when we got here,” Bikky pointed out, “and I didn’t ask. She just gave it to me.”

 

“Yup. And Ryo knows she did. He’s going to expect you to put at least half of it away and start saving.”

 

“Crap, you’re right.”

 

Dee ruffled Bikky’s blond hair. “If it’s any consolation, Ryo still takes some of my money to save.”

 

Bikky laughed. “That does sound like Ryo.”

 

Dee looked back toward the house. “It looks like they’re gonna be serving lunch soon.” He started to laugh. “Oh hell, Elena actually pulled it off. C’mon, sport. There’s no way we can miss Grandfather MacLean grilling steaks.”

 

Bikky whipped his head in the direction of the house. “Oh holy hell!” He jumped up at the same time Dee started to stand. “Make sure you get this on video!”

 

“Sure thing. Right after I call back our party planner about the flowers.”

 

“Make it quick then.”

 

Dee made the call as they walked back to the house. Once they were on the deck with the rest of the family, they joined everyone else in making jokes while Franklin MacLean grilled their steaks. Bikky ended up holding Darin as their lunch cooked, sitting at the long table set in a pavilion along the pool, with an outdoor kitchen, including a state of the art gas grill set to one side of the pavilion.

 

He had completely forgotten about the impending punishment as the afternoon went on.

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

**August 4, 2006**

**Hampton Bays, NY**

 

 

Bikky knew he was finally in trouble when late that evening after the adults had gone to their rooms, Bikky wandered out of the house to sit in the poolside pavilion with his laptop, Skyping with Carol. He thought his dads would be in for the night. Normally it would be early for both men, but since the twins were born, both men tended to go to bed earlier while the twins were still sleeping, hoping to get some sleep themselves. Dee had been going to bed earlier at times throughout the pregnancy, especially in the last two months. He was not expecting his dads or any of the other adults to wander out that night.

 

He heard what sounded like a door opening and peered over to notice Dee and Ryo step outside of the side door to the guest wing. Ryo was in a pair of pajamas and a robe, and Dee in black sleep pants and a loose blue tank top. He had gone back to his preferred style of sleep clothes the other week, now that he was able to wear them again.

 

The two men walked side by side toward the pavilion. They did not speak but they both stole glances at each other as they neared the structure.

 

“It’s too nice a night to stay inside,” Dee remarked pleasantly as they joined Bikky. He sat down in one of the designer wicker chairs that he pulled up by the frosted glass and wood patio table Bikky had the laptop on.

 

Ryo smiled at Bikky. “I don’t blame you for not wanting to stay in your room tonight. It is a lovely night, isn’t it?”

 

Bikky sighed and realized that his luck he run out. He considered himself lucky that Dee did not bring it up during their talk on the beach the other day. He was most likely waiting for a time when Ryo would be included.

 

Ryo pulled another wicker chair around the table so he was seated across from Dee at the table. It effectively cornered Bikky between his fathers as his sat with his back near the Plexiglas partition. “Say goodnight to Carol, Bikky,” said Ryo.

 

“Carol, I gotta go. My dads want family time, I guess.”

 

“Night Bikky. Will I see you tomorrow night?” Carol asked.

 

“We’ll see, Carol,” Dee replied for Bikky. “We’ll let him call you with an update of how much freedom he’ll have for a while.”

 

Bikky looked up at Dee and then to Carol, he said, “I’ll talk to you when I can. Night, Carol.” Feeling two sets of eyes on him without looking up at his fathers, he shut down the program. With a sigh, he finally looked at Ryo. “Is this about the other night?”

 

Ryo nodded. “Yes, it is. I know you were doing a good thing, and I know we once had been called to pick you up for much worse, but we can’t let you get away with it.”

 

Dee leaned to rest his arms on the table. “Biks, you do know that we’re both proud of what you were doing. To be honest, kiddo, when you are an adult, if you choose to go into law enforcement we’ll support you.”

 

“Dee’s right,” Ryo said. “As long as it’s nothing illegal, we will back you on anything you choose to be.” Ryo let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll admit we haven’t been so great in keeping you out of our work, and I do wish I could say that you’re a trouble magnet. Well, you are but that’s not the only thing. We do try to keep you out of things unless there is absolutely no other choice. We haven’t involved you since we moved in together.”

 

“Why did you do it, Bikky?” Dee asked.

 

Bikky shrugged. “It was a job. I’ve been taking odd jobs to get Carol the ring she was looking at for her birthday. I asked around, letting everyone with connections know that I was willing to work. When I told Lai, I was thinking more like messenger boy for his brother’s company, but he told me he needed help with his agency. He’s got like a private detective agency. I wasn’t alone there. Lai and a few others were around. We were staking out the area because there were reports of a gang who liked to rape girls who were alone at night. I wasn’t supposed to jump in without back-up. There should have been enough time for all of us to stop them and the police would have been called by then, but then I saw Carol and that gang surrounding her. I lost it.” He looked up with big pleading eyes at first Dee and then Ryo. “I didn’t think. I just had to save her.”

 

He watched as Dee and Ryo shared a look. He knew what was on their minds. He knew what they would do for each other, for him, for Carol and everyone else they loved. They would understand, he was certain of it.

 

“Okay, you have a point,” Ryo conceded, not disappointing him. “But if you were not there in the first place, working for an agency that has no business hiring minors –“

 

“Then something could have happened to Carol!” Bikky insisted.

 

“If she wasn’t alone in a bad neighborhood, she wouldn’t have been accosted by those rapists,” Dee replied. “And yes, we did have a talk to her about that. We made her promise not to pull something like that again. She didn’t know you or anyone else working with Lai was around. We told her that she has people who love her and don’t want to lose her. She did promise. Now we want you to promise not to take any more jobs like that from Lai, or anyone else. At least not until you’re an adult.”

 

“Yeah okay. I promise,” Bikky said.

 

“Thank you,” Ryo said. It was quiet for a few seconds, only the sound of the waves lapping the shore not far from them. Suddenly the quiet was broken by Ryo exclaiming, “And what the hell kind of friends do you have who own their own businesses?”

 

“Lai’s 18 and you know his family is loaded. They gave him money to open his own business when he turned 18 and he chose to start a detective agency.”

 

“We’re loaded too now and you’re going to be lucky to get a car from us when you’re 18,” Dee remarked. He folded his arms and sat back in his chair.

 

“Biks, like Dee said, we are proud of you and I’ll admit I would have done the same thing if I was in your place, but we can’t let you off the hook. There are cops who know we’re your parents. We wouldn’t be good parents if we didn’t. So Dee and I decided that you’re grounded for two weeks. You start school on Monday, so you come home right after.”

 

“But Ryo, what about Carol’s birthday?” Bikky asked.

 

“You should have thought about that when you were choosing jobs,” said Dee. “However, we agreed that we can’t keep you from her party but you will come back home with us.”

 

“And as planned, you’ll go with us too since we’ll have Carol and Elina with us,” Ryo added.

 

Dee leaned back, stretching his long legs out under the table. He inhaled deeply, his eyes still on Bikky, he gaze never wavering. Bikky tensed, knowing Dee was about to spring something on him. Instead he remained silent as Ryo suddenly leaned forward.

 

“Is this about us not giving you money to buy that something expensive for Carol’s birthday that we talked about the other day?” Ryo asked.

 

“Yeah, it is. I figured it you won’t give me the money, I’ll make it,” Bikky replied. “And legally too.”

 

Dee let out a snort. “Well, stopping a rapist gang is the opposite of stealing bikes.” He looked over at Ryo, raising his eyebrow.

 

“What?” Ryo asked.

 

“He’s really starting to make it difficult for us these days,” Dee replied. “At least back then it was easy to see where he was wrong. Now…,” Dee spread his hands, “it’s not so cut and dry. ‘Cause as much as my gut is saying he was wrong for working for Lai’s agency until he’s older, I can’t get mad at the kid for making the right choice in working for the money.”

 

“What other jobs have you been taking?” Ryo asked softly.

 

“Whatever I can get. I’m helping out at Mario’s because his stock boy broke his leg jumping barrels with his bike. And I was taking any odd jobs someone had, like helping with moving or whatever. All of them legal,” he stated.

 

“I gotta admire the new attitude in getting extra money,” Dee replied. “And at least you didn’t have school work.”

 

“I have to agree with Dee,” Ryo replied, “but you’re still going to be punished. However, I think Dee and I need to revisit the increase of your allowance. You are certainly proving that you do know the value of money since you’re working for it.”

 

Dee nodded in agreement. “I have to add that we do expect you to take jobs eventually, but more like when you’re 16 and it doesn’t interfere with school.”

 

“Bikky,” Ryo started uneasily, “I know you and Carol have been friends for a long time, and I always did see there could be more. In fact, I found myself hoping that eventually you two would become a couple one day, but I didn’t know you were already.”

 

Bikky’s gaze shifted slightly toward Dee before he looked at Ryo. “I know it’s too soon and I’m too young to be giving her expensive rings, but her face as she looked at the ring. She kept staring at it too. I just wanted to give it to her, especially since she’s going to be 18 and it’s a big deal and all.” Bikky shrugged.

 

“I understand,” Ryo said. “I’m all for getting it for her as a family gift if you believe she wants it, but I still don’t think you should be giving her something like that at this time. So then that means you’re both still just friends?”

 

“Well….” Bikky glanced down, blushing slightly. “We kissed, but Carol said she won’t go out with anyone until she’s 18. That’s the age her Mom started to date her Dad.”

 

“So you’ll start dating on her birthday?” Dee asked.

 

“I’m hoping so. She did say I’m the top of her list, but I don’t think there’s anyone else. At least not now she doesn’t.”

 

Ryo looked over at Dee, who returned the look with a smirk.

 

“I’d rather he be open about it instead of sneaking behind our backs,” Dee stated to Ryo.

 

“I agree. Look Biks, if anything changes on Carol’s birthday, you will let us know. Right?”

 

Bikky nodded. “Yeah, but it might be a little obvious at the party.” He started to blush. “I was planning on giving her a big kiss when I give her my gift.”

 

Dee started to chuckle as Ryo grinned. “Now that’s going to be interesting,” said Dee.

 

“I’ll make sure the photographer captures it,” Ryo added, grinning more.

 

Dee let out a heavy sigh and reached over to take Ryo’s hand in his. “We can give him the balance of the money. I know you think he’s too young for a big gift like that. I feel the same, but I also know this is something big for him.” Dee shrugged and laughed.

 

Ryo started to open his mouth but Bikky was faster in speaking. “It’s okay, Dee. Mario still needs help and I should have enough for the ring.”

 

Ryo squeezed Dee’s hand and released it as he leaned back in his chair. “That’s admirable, Biks. But how do you intend to work after your first day in a new school?” said Ryo.

 

“There’s still Sunday, and maybe even tomorrow if we get back on time,” Bikky replied.

 

“There’s a problem with that plan,” Dee said. “Just how do you expect to go out to Mario’s if you’re grounded?”

 

“I figured since it’s to work and not play, you’ll let me,” Bikky reasoned.

 

“You figured wrong, Bikky,” Ryo replied. “You did do a good thing, but you were also still in the wrong. The only reprieve you’ll get is for Carol’s birthday party.”

 

Bikky let out a frustrated huff. “So if you give me the money, how do I get the ring?”

 

“We can go on Sunday,” Ryo said. “No need to wait until Carol’s birthday.”

 

“But aren’t your cousins coming in on Sunday?” Bikky asked.

 

“Late evening,” said Ryo. “We also need to meet with Sharon to finalize Carol’s party on Sunday. We’re meeting around noon. We can stop on the way home.”

 

“I guess.”

 

Dee clapped Bikky on his shoulder. “Cheer up, kiddo. At least Carol will have this ring that apparently she loves so much.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

“And that’s what matters.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Bikky conceded. “Thanks, Dads.”

 

“You’re welcome, Bikky,” Ryo said.

 

“Whelp, I think I’m ready for bed now,” Dee said as he slapped the table and stood up.

 

“Me too,” Ryo said. “Don’t stay out too much longer. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

 

“I won’t. Night Dads.”

 

“Good night, Bikky,” Ryo said as he leaned over to kiss Bikky’s head.

 

“Night Biks,” Dee said, also kissing his son’s head. “See ya in the morning.”

 

Bikky watched as his fathers headed toward the house. Once they were out of sight, he went back to speaking to Carol on Skype.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo play host to family and friends who have come from afar.

August 5, 2006  
Laytner-MacLean residence  
New York City

 

After dropping Mother off at the orphanage, the family returned home around 9 night. They had been planning on returning earlier that day, but Estelle managed to convince them to stay until after dinner. 

By the time they got home, Dee was ready for bed. Ryo had no problem with unpacking the next morning. He was glad that they didn’t have to do laundry except maybe a small load later in the day for the twins because they had enough diapers and clothes that they could hold off for a day or two. As Dee started to settle in the bed while Ryo showered, Darin started to cry first, and then Ryoko as her brother’s crying disturbed her sleep. On the ride back from the Hamptons both twins slept peacefully. They fussed but did not fully wake when Dee and Ryo changed their diapers upon arriving home. They were fed just before leaving the MacLean estate, so the new parents were expecting to get a couple of hours sleep before at least one of them would have to get up to feed them. Dee had a break in having to feed them before they left because Estelle and Franklin wanted to feed their great-grandchildren.

With a groan Dee got out of the bed and lifted Darin from his bassinette on his side. Before he had a chance to settle Darin on the bed so he could get Ryoko, Ryo came out of the bathroom with a large fluffy blue and brown patterned towel around his waist and went over to Ryoko’s bassinette.

“I have Koko,” Ryo assured. “I’m sure I can get her settled if we can divide them.”

“I’ll take Darin into the living room, since I’m not in danger of losing any clothing,” Dee said with a leer.

“Yeah, yeah. You like what you see. Shame you still can’t do anything about that.” Ryo continued to rock Ryoko as he walked closer to Dee. “But it’s the first time since the chibis were born that I’ve seen that look.”

Dee leaned over to lightly kiss Ryo’s lips, mindful of the babies they both held. “It’s going to be a long two weeks and I had better get the all clear at my six week check-up.”

“It’s been a long two months for me,” Ryo groaned. 

“We did get to do it a couple of times once Vince gave us the all clear.”

“Twice and then you went into labor two weeks early,” Ryo pointed out. “Comparing to what we normally did, it certainly wasn’t enough. Unfortunately unlike the sushi feast you had once the chibis were born, we can’t exactly have a sex buffet.”

“We can certainly try,” Dee remarked, raising an eyebrow.

“Sure, but remember one thing. We’ll be trying to fit in whatever sex we can get in between feedings, colic and trying to some sleep ourselves,” Ryo stated.

Dee groaned as he dropped to sit on the bed, still bouncing Darin. “I didn’t think of that. Maybe we should consider taking one of the offers up of Elena or someone taking the chibis for a weekend. We can have sex and sleep all weekend.”

“That is a possibility,” Ryo said, “but you do realize that means not having them around for the weekend and you can barely go an hour without having to look at them.”

“I still have two or three weeks to get over this.”

“We can hope. So, weren’t you heading into the living room so I won’t have to hear about my bare baby butt and changing diapers from Obaasan if I drop my towel?”

Dee let out a laugh. “You won’t drop your towel, because if you do I’ll have to be there getting it on video.” He winked at Ryo as he stood up. “I’ll settle her in the living room if she falls asleep and come lend you a hand.”

“Thanks, Dee.” Ryo kissed Dee they switched babies. “I love you.”

“Love you more,” Dee replied and then walked out of the room with Ryoko.

 

OoOoOoO

 

August 6, 2006  
John F. Kennedy International Airport  
New York City

 

Dee, Ryo and Akira waited inside the small terminal for private jets. Ryo managed to convince Dee to leave the babies home with Mother. It took some time doing so but Dee finally agreed to give it a try again. While they loved the twins, earlier that day their meeting with Sharon did not go as planned. Halfway through the planning Darin decided it was time to have another crying fit, once again proving it did not always happen around bedtime. As per her norm, Ryoko started to cry too, as if in sympathy with her brother. Dee ended up taking the twins outside and walked around the block, which seemed to soothe Darin and thus also settling Ryoko. Dee was thankful they had already dealt with most of the decisions and the meeting was mostly to go over what Sharon had for Carol’s party, sign the contract and make a payment. Most of anything that might have come up after Dee left, Ryo was able to answer with confidence being they had discussed exactly what they had pictured for Carol’s 18th birthday party. Dee still got a text message twice from Ryo because his husband wanted his opinion on something they did not cover.

As much as Emiko and Daito were coming to New York to see the newborns, Ryo felt it would be best they see the twins at the apartment. Obaasan also reasoned that even if they had a limo bus, the newcomers would be arriving with luggage and more gifts from the family and would need the room.

While they waited, Ryo was reminded why Dee preferred to stay near the babies, but Vince had stated there was only one way for Dee to break out of his anxiety. With each time that he spent a significant time away from the babies, it would be easier for him to be away from them. Vince and David had dropped by that day after they returned from meeting with Sharon and getting the ring for Carol. They came as friends to see the babies, but Vince did pull Dee aside and had a little talk with him about his anxieties. It was Vince who had helped Ryo in getting Dee to agree to leave the babies at home. While the two Carriers talked, David had confirmed what Ryo had been reading and hearing about. The longer Dee did nothing to combat his anxiety, the harder it was going to be to finally break it

Dee looked anxious as they waited for customs to be done and allow the passengers to disembark the plane, but at least he was finally sitting down next to Ryo in the cushioned chair in the VIP lounge.

Dee leaned over and softy said to Ryo, “How come we couldn’t get a private jet for our honeymoon?”

Ryo smirked. “We were too proud back then. Remember what it took for Grandma to get us to agree to her helping with our honeymoon plans and paying for most of it.”

“We forgot that real easy when we encountered the first bump in our honeymoon,” Dee said with a chuckle. “First the flight attendant and next the hotel in Atlanta.”

“Which is now our hotel,” Ryo pointed out.

“Oh yeah, huh? I think at some point we need to go there and see how things are doing?”

“How about after the holidays we take a little trip? Not announcing ourselves and see how things are?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

“There was another reason we took a commercial flight,” Ryo said. “Both jets were across the world buying up more hotels for us.”

“I see. Well, can’t complain about that. Come to think of it, being that we’re chief board members for Greenway, we can request one of their private jets if available.”

“We can, and I’m sure they are nice but not as nice as the corporate jet sitting on the tarmac out there.”

“Oh yeah? Any chance of seeing the inside?” Dee asked.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Ryo stood up. “Let’s see about that?” He went over to talk to Akira, who stood by the windows looking out at the sleek 737 on the tarmac, as maintenance crews worked on the jet. He hugged his grandmother and then went over to a representative to speak briefly to him. The rep picked up a phone and started to speak. When he hung up, he said something to Ryo.

Ryo indicated for Dee and Akira to join him. When Dee came over to his husband, Ryo took his hand. “Customs is about finished, so they’re sending someone to escort us aboard. We can say our hellos on the plane.” He smiled as his grandmother joined them. “They are also having the limo pull up on the tarmac so we don’t have to go through here.”

The door to the tarmac opened and a man dressed in a dark suit entered. “Randy MacLean?” he asked.

“That’s me,” Ryo replied.

“I am to escort your party onto the plane. The passengers will wait onboard until then.”

“Thank you very much.” Ryo slipped his left arm around Dee’s waist and held out his bent right arm for Akira to slip her hand through. “Let’s go see the plane. Actually it’s the first time I’ve been on this one. I only saw the interior in pictures.”

The three followed the suited rep across the tarmac. It was a warm night and no breeze. They walked quickly and ascended the stairs to board the air conditioned interior. The pilot left the systems running so there would be lights and cool air while customs went on. 

As they entered the jet, Dee’s mouth dropped as he stared at the opulent interior. There were three sections. The first section looked like a living room for a large family with tan cushioned easy chairs of buttery leather along the bulkhead with brown smoke colored glass and mahogany coffee tables before them. In the center was a circle of easy chairs in the same material, and teal colored leather curved couches with one large round table in the center. The area had a sunken floor with two steps leading down to the arrangement in the center. There was a panel suspended from the overhead with a 60 inch flat screen. Toward the back was a cabinet that appeared to be a sound system. The bulkheads were teal with some brown accents.

There were people sitting in the center seating. Dee’s jaw dropped a second time when he realized Emiko and Daito did not come alone. They had their children with them. They were not the only family aboard. Dee started to grin as he saw his three college buddies with their families.

“There’s the new proud parents,” Ken exclaimed as he stood up and went over to Dee. Ken hugged him tight. “Are you surprised?”

Dee nodded. “Just as surprised as when you guys showed up for our wedding.”

“That’s twice we come to New York to see you,” Hide remarked. “When are you coming to Japan?”

“Ryo and I have been discussing it. We’re thinking if not by the new year, then not long after. It all depends on the babies. It should be fine to travel with them, but we want to make sure once we know when.”

With a grin, Dee launched himself at Hide. “I’m so glad to see you too! And I see you have the family with you this time.” Dee went over to Hide’s wife. “Hello Noriko-chan,” he said in Japanese. He smiled down at the 3 month old baby Noriko held. “Did Hamako travel well?”

Noriko smiled up at Dee. “Better than her oldest brother, Dee-chan,” she replied in Japanese. “You should know that she is wearing one of the very beautiful outfits you got for her birth.”

“I thought it looked familiar. I hope she’s wearing it because you like it and not just to impress me.”

“Little Hamako has worn this many times and received plenty of compliments. I thank you for your thoughtfulness,” said Noriko, still in Japanese. She spoke some English but not as well as her husband.

“I must admit that your family being here right now makes me more thankful. This is wonderful,” Dee exclaimed. 

He went onto greet the rest of Ken’s and Hide’s families and then turned to Yuki, who stood next to a smiling Korean man. Dee and Yuki hugged. “I’m so pleased to see you again so soon, Yuki.”

“When Tsubasa extended the invitation to come here and see the twins, I couldn’t say no,” Yuki replied. “And I agree with Hide. You and your family now must come to Japan.”

“We have room to put you up, if you need,” Hide said.

“We’re working on it, and I’m sure we’ll end up at one of the family homes or another in the area,” Dee replied, “but we’ll definitely get together more than once during our visit.” He looked over to the man who still stood nearby and smiling at everything going on around him.

Outside of their group, Ryo and Akira were greeting their family. Not only did Emiko and Daito show up, but Tsubasa and his family also came along.

“I’m glad you were able to make it this time, Jae-Hwa,” Dee said.

“I’m glad too. This is my first time to America. I always wanted to see New York.”

“We’ll make sure you get the insider’s tour of this great city,” Dee promised. “And if everyone will excuse me, but I have family that is now waiting for me to greet them.” He gave his friends and their families a wink and turned to go over to the other group on the plane.

After Dee greeted his new family, Akira took Dee through the rest of the plane, which include a lavish dining room and four staterooms in the aft section after the galley.

“Wow, this is amazing,” Dee replied as they walked back to join everyone else who was now ready to leave the plane and get into the limo.

“I suggest that you and Ryo make advance arrangements with Franklin or Estelle so you can use this plane when you come to Japan,” Akira said.

“Oh definitely. Now that I’ve seen it, I’ll make sure we arrange our travel for times that this plane can be used.” They entered the lounge area to find everyone was waiting for them. “Now I know why you got us a bus. We have a big group here.”

“We do. I took the liberty of also having a truck to get everyone’s luggage to their hotels,” Akira explained to Dee. “There is also a crib identical to the one you already have in the nursery. I asked Emiko to buy one and bring it with her.”

“Great. I think Ryo and I worked out how to redo the nursery with two cribs. We won’t be doing that right away. We don’t want to impose on you while it’s your room.”

“Nonsense. You can set it up anytime you like. It will be no inconvenience to me. And I highly suggest taking advantage of the extra help you’ll have this week. You can have everything done in a day.”

“That’s true,” Dee replied as they joined the group.

“We were planning on enlisting the guys from work, along with Barry and Uncle Rick,” Ryo said. “We’ll see how it goes this week. No matter when, we do seem to have plenty of help to get this done.”

“Are we ready to head into Manhattan now?” Akira asked.

“Let’s let the crew finally shut the plane down,” Ryo said as he took Dee’s hand.

Heads nodded in agreement and everyone headed for the open hatch. Once outside and down the stairs, they found the limo bus they had arrived in waiting for them to pile in. On the other side of the plane at the cargo hold, was a truck parked as the crew loaded the truck with luggage as well as gifts for the new fathers, the twins and even for Bikky.

OoOoOoO

 

Everyone went back to the Laytner-MacLean residence so the newcomers could say hello to Bikky and Mother as well as gush over the twins. 

When they first arrived in the apartment, they were treated to the sounds of a baby crying coming from the sitting room. Dee headed in the direction of the crying while Ryo explained that Darin was known for crying fits for no reason and took requests for refreshments. On the ride from the airport it was decided that after everyone relaxed some they would head out for dinner in a local restaurant and then the newcomers would go to their hotel for the night. Considering the luxury of the jet they had traveled in, no one was exhausted or suffering from jet lag but they did want to settle in their accommodations that evening. 

"How long has he been going on this time?" Dee asked, sounding concerned as he stood before Mother. He had noticed she was alone in the room. "And where is Bikky and Koko?" He continued to study his mother, checking for signs of stress. Dee figured she had enough of that in her life at the orphanage and was very busy. He did encourage her to come over to spend time with her new grandchildren, but whenever she was over, Dee intended for her to have a chance to relax and enjoy time with her family. He also knew he could not prevent her from babysitting. He knew his mother enough to know that one of her greatest joys these days is to watch her new grandchildren, just as she had always loved to spend time with Bikky, especially when he was younger and needed to be looked after. These days Bikky tended to watch over her more, just as Dee and even Ryo did. Mother was getting up in her years, and Dee intended to do everything he could to keep her around for a long time.

“Bikky took Koko into the nursery so she wouldn’t be crying. He took a page out of your book obviously, from what he said when he suggested taking her. It seems to be working. I haven’t heard crying for a while now, and apparently she’s amusing Bikky from the laughs coming from the nursery,” Mother explained. She held up the crying baby boy as Dee reached down to take him.

“They both amuse Biks, when they aren’t screaming their lungs out,” Dee replied. “So how long this time?”

“About a half hour,” Mother replied. “It was right after I fed them.” Mother reached out to softly stroke a tiny bare arm and smiled. “A crying baby has never grated my nerves, Dee.” She smiled impishly up at him, her light blue eyes twinkling. “Perhaps he takes after you. You were a fretful little baby, always crying at times for no reason at all.”

Dee mock frowned down at her. “Time to say hello to our guests, Mother,” he said and moved so she was able to see the others in the room.

Ryo was standing behind him, grinning devilishly. “Now I know who to blame,” Ryo joked.

Obaasan laughed. “Ask me, that little boy takes after both his fathers. You were a crier too.”

“I don’t remember,” Ryo replied blandly. He turned to their guests, “Everyone remember Dee’s mother?”

Dee moved out of the way of everyone else, going into the living room while Mother greeted their guests. Ryo came into the dining room and smiled as Dee walked by. Darin seemed to quiet down some. 

“Can I get you something to drink, Dee?” Ryo asked.

“I was going to make some coffee once I get this little guy settled. His eyes are closing and he’s fighting it.”

Ryo came over to gaze down at their son. “Poor little guy looks like he tired himself out this time.”

“I hope he doesn’t start up during dinner,” Dee said, looking concerned.

“So far his crying when we’re out hasn’t been as bad. I’ve heard worse than him,” Ryo replied.

“Yeah, you’re right. So far.”

“Ask me, I think he actually enjoys being out and about,” Ryo mused.

Dee looked thoughtful. “You may be right, but the next time he starts crying at 1 am, I am not going to test that theory.” He grinned at Ryo. “And neither are you.”

“Well, if it gets him quiet sooner, it might be worth it,” Ryo remarked. “I’m having coffee too, so I’ll make you some after I get our guests settled.”

“He’s quiet now,” Dee said, looking down at the sleeping baby. “I’ll leave him with our guests and go get Bikky and Koko.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ryo replied and then kissed Dee before heading into the kitchen.

 

OoOoOoO

Dee approached the nursery to find Bikky sitting in a chair pulled up close to the crib. The teen held onto a battered, dog-eared book that Dee recognized as one of the few belongings Ryo was able to retrieve from the apartment Bikky had once lived in with his father. The book belonged to Bikky’s mother and when Ryo first bought it home, Bikky had explained how it was his mother’s favorite book and would read from it to Bikky for as long as the boy could remember. 

Bikky was reading to Koko from the book, while the baby lay in the crib, head turned toward Bikky. Smiling, Dee entered the room, causing Bikky to turn and smile up at him. “Is Ryo’s cousins here?” he asked.

“The ones we were expecting, plus Tsubasa and his family, plus more.”

“Don’t tell me the entire family in Japan came back?” Bikky asked, looking amused.

“Not the family, but they surprised me by bringing my college friends and their families along,” Dee replied.

“Oh cool. I like them too,” Bikky explained.

“How about you go say hello to everyone? I think they have gifts for you. I’ll grab Koko and be in there not long behind you.”

“Okay,” said Bikky. He got up and placed the book on a nearby shelf. “What’s for dinner?”

“We’re all going to over to the Sohotel and take over one of their restaurants in about a half hour,” Dee replied as he picked up Ryoko and went over to the changing table to dress her in more than her diaper wanting her to be ready to go out with everyone.

“Fancy food?” Bikky asked.

“We figured we can fit everyone there. We want to stay around here tonight. Everyone else will be heading to their hotel for the night when we’re done.”

“How crowded is it in there?” Bikky asked.

Dee laughed. “Enough to make me think we need to get a house about the size that Grandpa MacLean bought for Grandma.”

“Could we?” Bikky asked, jumping up excited.

“Not yet sport, but when we do decide to move, your dad and I will have to consider large invasions from the family,” Dee replied.

Bikky laughed as he left the room, leaving Dee to finish with putting on a Hello Kitty dress and matching shorts on Ryoko.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Bikky found himself with a new handheld gaming device along with plenty of games that were not yet released in the United States and some were not planned. They were products of the Aoki electronics company's gaming division. One of the family businesses was a chain of electronics department stores throughout Japan, Hawaii and Korea. They were in the process of opening stores in Hong Kong and Thailand. During dinner, there was a mention of looking into the American market, supplying Japanese electronics to stores that catered to anyone interested in products sold in Japan along with their own stores in markets that had a large Japanese population.

He also received some gift cards and sporting equipment from their visitors, who would not allow Bikky to feel left out because of his newborn siblings. 

Ryo had called the restaurant in the Sohotel on the ride home to warn of a large party invading that night. When they arrived, there were two long tables set up next to each other with 15 settings on each. Being it was only a few blocks away, the large group decided to walk. Darin slept through the walk while Ryoko stayed awake. Darin woke up while they were eating, but there was no crying. Both babies seemed to bask in the attention, kicking legs and waving arms, causing the adults to coo over them.

After dinner the limo bus was waiting outside the hotel. Akira decided to go to the hotel for a while, telling Dee and Ryo not to wait up for her. Dee, Ryo, Bikky and Mother walked home, promising Mother a cab whenever she felt like leaving. Dee ended up going to bed before Mother left, but Ryo and Bikky sat up with her for a while. They watched a movie with the babies in the living room with them. Ryo figured Dee was tired enough from their busy but enjoyable day to fall asleep without having the twins nearby. He also thought that it would be close to feeding time by the time Dee found himself awake needing to be close to his children. While Mother was still there, they helped Bikky get ready for his first day of school the next day. It was going to be an early day, not only to make sure Bikky was up and ready for the day with a good breakfast, but both men needed to be at the school to meet Bikky’s homeroom teacher and the principal. By the time they were finished meeting the teachers, Bikky would have selected some of the courses for the semester. Dee and Ryo would have to approve it, and then the two men would be free until Bikky got home from school.

 

August 7, 2006  
Laytner-MacLean Residence  
New York City

 

Dee dropped down on the couch with a sigh. Ryo headed toward the kitchen. “I’m making coffee,” Ryo said.

“I know that this is a great school, but a three hour parent orientation?” Dee asked. “Be nice if they warned us. What if we had to be at work?”

“But we didn’t,” Ryo said. “And it’s only for new students. Next year we only get a one hour orientation.”

“Not next year, Ryo,” Dee corrected as he stood up. “They used the words ‘next semester’. Meaning every semester, we get to sit through a one hour orientation, or otherwise known as a lecture.”

“At least they cover things like intolerance to anti-Carrier and anti-gay sentiments,” Ryo replied as he entered the kitchen with Dee behind him. “Their acceptance process is still not foolproof and once in a while some yahoo will slip their child through. You also have to remember that money talks too. This is a private school. They don’t see much in state and government funding. Even if someone picks on Bikky because of his family, at least we won’t go through that bullshit in his other school.”

Dee had to agree. “Yeah, I know. And it’s not that I disagreed with anything said, it’s just that they didn’t need 3 hours to say it all.”

“Well, you might have a point there.” Ryo went over to the coffeemaker to discover there was a pot of fresh brewed coffee. “I thought I smelled coffee.”

“I thought so too. Obaasan must have made it.” Dee looked around the room.

“Go ahead,” Ryo said. “I’ll have a mug waiting for you. They’re probably in the nursery.”

Dee pulled Ryo into his arms and kissed him. “I don’t think I told you today that I love you.”

“Actually you did, but I don’t mind hearing it again,” Ryo remarked and kissed Dee back. “Now go. I know you’ve been holding it in for the last two hours, but I’m so proud of you. I only know that because I know you so well.” 

“It’s been helping that Obaasan was sending a little video of the chibis,” Dee admitted.

Ryo smiled. “I didn’t mind seeing them either. Dee Laytner-MacLean, we make adorable babies.”

Dee laughed. “Yes. You’re right. We do. I have a confession.” Dee gave Ryo a crooked smile.

Ryo raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the counter. “Oh? What?”

“Obaasan and the chibis aren’t home. She must have made the coffee before she left.”

Ryo studied Dee carefully.

“They’ll be home soon. I got this video while you were in the bathroom before we left.” Dee took out his phone and opened a text message with a video attached. He handed it to Ryo.

Ryo watched as on the small screen Akira buckled the twins into the double stroller. Darin looked excited, waving his hands as Ryo kept grabbing for Akira. Akira spoke to the babies in Japanese, telling them they were going to the store and near the end said, “Now tell your Daddy that we’ll be back soon.”

Ryo laughed as the video ended with them leaving the apartment and the closed door. “As long as you’re okay with it.”

Dee shrugged and watched as Ryo poured them coffee. “That won’t stop me from sitting down with them for the next few hours.”

“I hate to say it, but you do have friends who came here from Japan.”

Dee grinned. “I know. I told them to come over after lunch once I realized we were going to be stuck at the school for a few hours.” Dee sat down at the breakfast bar and started to drink his coffee. “Be nice to do something with them like the old days. Well, not exactly like the old days,” he said with a grin.

“Why don’t you? Other than not being around the chibis, but if it makes you feel better, you can have them with you.”

“I don’t want our other guests to feel slighted,” Dee replied.

With a smirk, Ryo sat down next to do. “Dee, I found out why Tsubasa invited your friends and their families here. Obaasan thought it would get you out and around more having some good friends who want to go sightseeing. Yes, there’s Barry, and I love the man dearly, but hanging out with him involves a barbeque in his backyard.”

Dee laughed. “Yeah, Barry is definitely a family man.”

“I hate to say this, but lately so have you. Especially since we stopped hiding. You no longer feel obligated to going out for a night of drinking with the guys,” Ryo pointed out. 

“In case you’ve forgotten, I was pregnant when we came out of hiding. A night out drinking and partying was unthinkable unless it was New Year’s Eve or our wedding.”

“What about now, Dee?” Ryo asked.

“Well, a beer or a glass of wine once in a while is okay, but I can’t really drink too much as long as I’m breastfeeding.”

“If you were able to, would you?”

Dee shrugged. “I don’t know. There’s better things I’d rather do, like hang out with my husband and family.” Dee grinned. “I guess I’m a family man.”

“Anyway, Barry lives here but your college buds are only here for the week. Go do something with them. Just the guys and maybe a couple of cute little babies.”

“What about you?”

“Obaasan wants me to spend some time with Tsubasa. We used to be really close until I started to pull away from the family. Now that you and I seem to be pulled into a close knit family, Obaasan wants Tsubasa and me to become close again. I tried to tell her that if I didn’t feel close to him, he would never have been in our wedding party.”

Dee started to laugh. “I suppose the women are also to be entertained by Obaasan too?”

“Of course! You do know my grandmother very well,” Ryo said with a laugh.

“I guess this is a good time to warn you that Yuki said Jae-Hwa was making kimchee in their hotel room last night. Apparently he went out and came back with enough cabbage for everyone to have kimchee for a couple of days,” Dee said.

Ryo stared at Dee, looking as if he was deciding to be utterly amazed or skeptical that Dee was teasing him. “You’re kidding,” Ryo finally said.

“I wish I was. Hell, I think Yuki wishes I was. They don’t have a very large room, since it’s just the two of them and they’re still climbing the ladder to riches.”

“Oh my God,” Ryo uttered. “I wish I could say sorry to Yuki, but if that’s true, it’s been so long since I had fresh made kimchee.”

“Oh tell me about it. I never learned how to make anything Korean except for kimchee fried rice. We always ate out when we wanted Korean food and it was mostly barbeque,” Dee said. “There was this one place in Sagamihara that we would hit up at least once every other week. Sometimes we’d meet up with our Navy friends there.”

Ryo started to grin. “Mori Mori Bon Bon?” he asked. “That all you can eat place at the Zama station?”

Dee started to chuckle. “Oh yeah. That was also the stop for Camp Zama,” he said. “I guess you know it?”

“I know it very well. I loved that place too,” Ryo replied.

“Once again I’m reminded of how our paths could have crossed before we met.”

“Tell me,” Ryo said. He moved his head closer to place his arm around Dee’s shoulder and pulled him close to kiss him. “I’m glad we finally met on one of those paths.”

“I’m definitely glad of it.” Dee started to move in for another kiss when they heard the front door open. “And the family is home.”

Ryo smirked as he gave Dee a quick kiss. “Go ahead you,” he said, lightly shoving Dee.

“Will you be behind me?” Dee asked standing up.

“Better,” Ryo replied as he also stood. “Let’s greet them together.”

“I love how you think,” Dee stated as Ryo led him out of the kitchen.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Emiko, Daito, Tsubasa and his wife, Kumi, came over for lunch with their children. Akira made yakisoba and takoyaki for lunch, allowing Dee and Ryo to lend a hand in the kitchen while Ryo’s cousins cooed over the twins in the dining room. They had set up the children in Bikky’s room to play video games until lunch was ready.

After lunch, Dee’s friends arrived along with their families. Ryo managed to convince Dee to go out with them and Ryo agreed to take Tsubasa sightseeing. It would only be for a couple of hours. Akira promised Dee to send short videos with the twins, hoping it would settle him enough to have fun with his friends.

The four men decided to go to the South Street Seaport area to walk around and go on the ships, while Ryo and Tsubasa went to Times Square to walk around. The first three text messages Dee had received from Akira had videos of the twins close up. Someone was standing behind them making them wave. There was no sound on the videos. The fourth text came in while the four men were in a bar in a landmark building on Beekman Street across from the Fulton Market with Bridgewaters on the top floor of the historic building. The three Japanese men were fascinated with the area when they were there for the wedding, but did not get much a chance to explore the area. As the four rehashed old times over mugs of tap beer, Dee could not help think of the wedding reception held in Bridgewaters five months earlier. His wedding to Ryo ended up being nothing that he had ever imagined. He didn’t realize it then, but it was a wedding fitting his new financial status.

“Dee,” Yuki started in Japanese, which they had been speaking in most of the time since they had left Dee’s apartment. “I have something very important to share. Even Ken and Hide do not know yet.”

Dee gave Yuki his full attention, as well as Ken and Hide. “What’s up, Yuki?”

“Yes, what is this you are hiding from us?” Ken asked in curiosity.

“Just the other day Jae-Hwa asked me to marry him,” Yuki announced. “It was the night before we flew out here.”

“No shit, Yuki?” Dee asked, surprised but pleased.

“It’s about time, Yuki,” Hide stated, grinning. “Congratulations.”

“Yes, congratulations,” Ken said. “You are the last of us to have a family. You do plan to have a family someday, yes?”

Yuki laughed. “With both me and Jae-Hwa Carriers, yes, we do plan on a family.”

“That’s awesome, Yuki,” Dee said. “I’m happy for you. I like Jae-Hwa. I might have just met him, but he seems like a good guy. Besides, I heard about him enough, and did speak to him once.”

“Jae-Hwa said he it started to think about ever since I came here for your wedding, and then more when you sent that very beautiful photo book of your wedding. I know I’ve been thinking about it ever since I heard you were pregnant and getting married. I was the only one of us still single and no children. I started to feel jealous.

“Jae-Hwa and I will be going to Korea shortly after we return to Japan so we can make the announcement to his family. You three are the only three to know. If you do not mind, I ask that you do not share this with anyone else except your spouses until after we speak to Jae-Hwa’s family. We are certain they will approve. I met them before as his significant other, but even if they do not approve, we already decided we will go on with the marriage. Of course, it would be better if they did.”

“What about your family, Yuki?” Ken asked.

“We will tell them when we return from here. We know there will be no problem. They know Jae-Hwa and my fathers keep asking when we will be married.”

“It’s great to have family approval,” Dee agreed. “I know for a while there I didn’t feel like I had the support of most of Ryo’s family and then when his grandparents came around, I also know what a relief that was. It wouldn’t have stopped us either if we did not have the MacLean’s support, but it sure feels wonderful having it.”

“Having all that family money now probably helps too,” Hide said with a smirk.

“Well, it had nothing to do with it, but I’m not complaining,” Dee admitted. “The strangest thing was sitting down with Mr. MacLean discussing investment options.” Dee let out a nervous laugh. “I have to give the old man kudos for bringing up ideas that appeal to me instead of the usual standard investments opportunities.”

“I’m glad you have all that money now, Dee,” Yuki said. “That means you have no excuse, like not being able to afford it, to come to Japan for the wedding. It would be very good to have my best man able to attend.”

Dee raised an eyebrow as he started to grin. “You want me to be your best man? Seriously?”

“Very,” Yuki replied, solemnly. “And the rest of you will hopefully also be in the wedding party. You four are my dearest friends and I cannot see getting married without you there with me.”

“Of course we’ll be in your wedding, Yuki. You were in mine,” Ken said.

“And I had all three of you in mine,” Hide replied. “Dee was my best man too. Copycat, Yuki!” he joked.

“Now I feel guilty,” Dee remarked ruefully.

“Don’t, Dee. We had no idea we would make it for your wedding, so I understand. It was last minute when we were invited to come to New York. It was Rick-san and Elena-san that paid for us,” Hide replied.

“I didn’t think to ask if we could use the wedding money to fly in guests,” Dee admitted. “It was all new to me having all that money. If any of you said you could make it when I first told you about the wedding, I would have had you in my wedding party. Barry still would have been my best man, but he’s like a brother to me since we were kids.”

“We understand, Dee,” Yuki said. “I was surprised when Ryo’s aunt contacted us but also very pleased.”

“At least we were at your wedding, Dee, and that’s good,” Ken said.

Dee smiled. “And you’re here to be part of the on-going celebrations for the twins’ births and that’s special to me. Especially since we had already received all your lovely gifts and well wishes.”

“It was most kind of Tsubasa to call us and inviting us to travel here on the MacLean family jet,” Yuki said.

“Tsubasa called us the day after your babies were born asking us to join them. The Aoki family is also paying for our hotel.”

“Do you have any idea when you will be married?” Dee asked.

“Sometime next year. We won’t have as big a wedding as you did, but we do want something nice. Jae-Hwa is starting to do well with his last two MMORPGs. He was approached to have DawnDragon turned into a manga and possible anime. He’s most excited about it. He is also working on another game. We hope he’ll be making more during next year. So maybe spring of next year.”

“I’ll tell Ryo to plan to go to Japan around then.” He slung a friendly arm around Yuki’s shoulder. “Now you do know that as your best man, I will be arriving early in Japan to make sure you have an amazing bachelor party and my goal would be to surpass mine.” He grinned. “And I have these two,” he pointed to Hide and Ken, “and lots of money to make it happen.”

Yuki groaned before he laughed. “It is going to be the most amazing party! I can’t wait!”

“As the time gets closer we’ll be on Skype a lot,” Dee said to Ken and Hide.

“Oh yes. We have much planning to do. We need to start now,” Ken said.

Dee laughed. “Oh, this is going to be just like the old times. I remember very well planning Hide’s party.”

“And Yuki’s will be better,” Hide said. “We’re not just college kids anymore and we all have more money to plan it. Some of us more than others, but we’ll all much better than when I got married.”

“How’s the noodle shop doing, Yuki?” Dee asked.

“It’s going great,” Yuki said.

“It’s now very famous noodle shop in Yokohama,” Ken said. “You know Yuki makes his noodles from scratch. It’s the best soba and ramen in the Kanto.”

“I am thinking of expanding but not yet. Having the one shop gives it a unique quality. Also having more than one shop means making all those noodles and mochi. I’m hoping to find an apprentice or two who can learn to make noodles and mochi just like me. I am in the process of buying the shop next door.”

“Yes, Yuki wants to have a matcha café. He will be serving the mochi on that side,” Hide said. “I’m seriously considering being his backer. With his shop’s reputation, I think it will be a great investment. And then when he expands, I can see something big happening.”

Dee grinned. “Having a club that is famous for the international jet set isn’t enough?” Dee asked Hide.

“It has given me some extra money to put into investing. I believe in Yuki’s shop.”

“I don’t have that much extra, but I am also willing to invest in Yuki’s ventures,” Ken added.

“No shit?” Dee asked. “Hey, I have money too. Let me talk to Ryo and see if I can get into some of this action.”

Yuki brightened up even more than his usual demeanor. “That would be great, Dee. That would be all four of us being in business.”

“If you open a new shop where would you open it? I imagine not too far from the first one?”

“Kamakura,” Yuki replied. “Tsubasa would love to hear that. He always comes in, at least once a week since your wedding. Sometimes it’s with his family and other times with his friends when he has a night out away from the family.”

“Ryo’s family have all come to the shop, but Tsubasa most of all,” Ken said. “Even Ryo’s grandmother has been there a few times with her friends.”

“Just don’t let anyone convince you to make soba for everyone while you’re here. It’s bad enough poor Jae-Hwa was making kimchee last night,” Dee said with a laugh.

“Oh, I already plan to make noodles. We rented out that room you had your wedding breakfast for a gathering before we leave. I’ll be making soba, ramen and mochi and we’ll also have Yuki’s kimchee.”

“You rented that room?” Dee asked.

“We needed somewhere big enough for all of us to have a nice gathering that also has a kitchen so we can cook. Everyone who is visiting will be making something. Aoki-san will be making sushi. All types of sushi.”

“So we’re having a big Japanese food bash before almost everyone heads back to Japan,” Dee summarized.

“Exactly,” Hide said.

“Until then, I do want to try other food,” Ken said. “Like White Castle and pizza.”

“Jae-Hwa and I went to Little Italy last night after everyone went in. We had most delicious lasagna and those little dough balls.”

“Zeppoles,” Dee said. “And oh yes. I say on the way back to my place we should pick some up, along with some cannoli.”

“What are we doing for dinner tonight?” Ken asked.

“White Castle,” Dee replied with a grin. “Tsubasa made the request. Apparently White Castle to this group is like American beer in Japan. Get it when you can.”

Just then, a metallic voice came from Dee’s phone saying, “Exterminate.”

His friends laughed as some of the other patrons in the bar gave Dee looks. A couple giggled and they heard someone say, “Awesome! Daleks!”

He glanced at his phone and smiled. “Video time.” He opened the message and played the video.

This time, instead of close-ups, it showed Darin and Ryoko on a blanket in the grass with water in the background. “What the hell?” Dee asked as he watched. He could not help the smile as he watched his babies wiggle on the blanket. The angle of the camera changed slightly and the Statue of Liberty could now be seen in the background. “Looks like they’re at Battery Park.”

Ken and Hide shared looks. Yuki looked at his watch.

“We are close to Battery Park,” Yuki said. “Why don’t we join them before going off on our own? And then we can get zeppoles and cannoli.”

Dee laughed and finished his beer. “To be honest, we can try at some point tonight, but depending on how long we stay in Battery Park, I’m supposed to meet up with Ryo this afternoon and head over to Bikky’s school. But I promise cannoli and zeppoles soon.” He sent a text to Akira that they were going to make their way down toward the Battery and he’ll see her when they get there.

 

OoOoOoO

 

The group found Akira with the twins in Battery Park in the grass near Castle Clinton. Emiko and her two children were there. Tsubasa’s wife, Kumi, and their family were there. A half hour later, Ryo showed up with Tsubasa. Hide and Ken had called their families before they left the bar. Shortly after Ryo and Tsubasa arrived, the two families along with Jae-Hwa joined them.

Dee and Ryo, along with the twins, left the group, promising to meet everyone back at their place after picking up Bikky from school. 

What Dee and Ryo did not say was Bikky did not know he was being picked up. They had no intention of waiting by Bikky’s school, but they did want to see if Bikky would actually go right home as he had promised.

They used the rental car Akira had picked up that day, allowing her to use their mini-van to make a stop at the Kitano, while their visitors freshened up before invading Dee and Ryo’s around dinner time.

Dee and Ryo went into stakeout mode down the street from where Bikky would be let out of school. There had been hints from Akira in the morning when they got ready to take Bikky to school that Dee and Ryo might be out for the day so they were certain Bikky was thinking no one would be home when he arrived. They should have felt guilty, but while Bikky had a good heart and was generally good lately, he still managed to get himself in trouble and most times it was from not listening to what he was told. Being that he was punished, Dee and Ryo wanted to see what he would do. That would determine their final decision on how much to raise his allowance. It was no question that the teen’s allowance would be raised but they were still deciding on just how much.

It almost felt like they were back at work staking out the bad guys, except that it was their son and they had their infant twins in the back seat. As they waited, Dee and Ryo talked, agreeing that they were both out of work long enough that they were both starting to miss the job. They did not feel restless, however, because between newborn twins and visiting friends and family, they were busy enough. They did admit to missing being on a case and doing what they could to help citizens and be a small part in making the city a little bit safer. When they got together with their friends from work, no one discussed work with them, but they did read in the papers about some of the cases the new unit was working.

When Bikky came out of the school, they followed him carefully. They lost him on Christopher Street but eventually caught him coming out of a grocery store along with the owner. They went down the street and Ryo watched as Bikky shook hands with the owner and headed back east on Christopher. They lost him for a while until they caught him crossing Avenue of the Americas heading onto Bleeker Street. As Dee went down Houston Street, hoping to cut Bikky off by heading west along Bleeker, they discussed how Bikky did not go right home, and how that would earn him another week of being grounded, as well as getting picked up when he got out of school. They also had a suspicion where he was going. It was the same jewelry shop they had gone to the day before to pick up Carol’s ring for Bikky.

They were proven right when they caught sight of Bikky two stores down from the shop, but he was kneeling on the ground close to the buildings. With him was a younger boy in tears. Dee pulled over by a fire hydrant and they watched as Bikky took something out of his pocket, starting to give it to the strange little boy.

“Holy crap, Dee,” Ryo remarked. “He’s giving that kid money. Quite a lot of it too.”

Dee looked thoughtful for a moment as he nodded in agreement. “He did mention earrings to match the ring while we were in the store.”

“Right. He said something about maybe for a Christmas present.”

Dee barked out a laugh. “Christmas, my ass. He went into Mario’s store to pick up the last of his pay and then went to the store to buy the earrings with his own money. They were less expensive than the ring.”

“He saw them and intended to buy them with his own money,” Ryo mused.

“I guess it was that important that Bikky got something for Carol with his own money, even if he was happy to know Carol was going to get the ring,” Dee said. “So why’s he giving this strange kid his money.”

“Hey, there’s Carol,” Ryo pointed out, “and it looks as if she’s also spying on him.”

“She was following him and we didn’t notice?” Dee asked. “I think I’ve been out of work too long if I didn’t pick up that.”

“You’re not alone,” Ryo sighed. 

They watched as Bikky hugged the little boy and watched as the kid ran off, no longer crying. As Bikky started to walk down the street in their direction, they were hoping he wouldn’t notice them. They knew they might be a little obvious being Dee had pulled into a no parking zone, but then again the traffic cops usually could meet their quota on Bleeker Street, so it was not so unusual that people parked wherever they could find a spot to run into a store, including no parking zones. Bikky passed, not noticing them and continued going east on Bleeker Street. When Bikky crossed Bleeker and turned at the corner heading toward Houston Street on Lafayette Street, Carol came out of her hiding spot. Ryo lowered the window and called Carol over. She crossed the street and came up to the car.

“Squeeze in,” Dee said, opening the door. 

Carol carefully made her way to sit between the two baby carriers. She smiled down at each baby and laughed when Darin started to wave his arms. “Hello Darin. Are you glad to see me?” she asked with a laugh. She looked over to Ryoko and giggled. “Looks like Koko has fallen asleep.”

“And Darin is wide awake,” Ryo said with a chuckle.

“So can we ask what the hell was going on with Bikky?” Dee stated.

“Oh… it was so sweet,” Carol exclaimed. “Bikky is just so amazing.”

“What’s going on, Carol?” Ryo asked.

“You know I was so upset because Bikky hasn’t had time for me. Well, Lai and Lass tipped me off. I feel so bad for thinking what I had. I found out that Bikky was working to buy my gift. Judging from the store, I suspect that he was going to get me the ring.”

“Yeah, we know. After having to pick him up from the 4-1 later after you came over, he told us what he was doing. We promised to keep it a secret but since you know already,” Dee remarked.

“Lai and Lass said that Mario wanted to give Bikky a bonus for doing such a great job helping him out last week and told me to come here. I was shocked once I figured it out. Then Bikky came across this little kid who was crying. Seems the little guy had saved up some money to buy his mother something nice for her birthday. Looks like the family is poor. So this poor kid who worked who knows how long at whatever to make some money and was on his way to buy his mother something and ended up getting robbed. I watched Bikky comfort the kid and listen to his story and then he gave the kid all the money he had and told the kid to go buy something really nice for his mother,” Carol explained.

Dee and Ryo shared a look, pride for their son in both their eyes. “Dee, I think we have some more thinking to do about this.”

“Agreed,” Dee replied.

“It’s a good thing Bikky didn’t make it to the store, especially after all hard work he did to get me that ring, because I came by earlier today and noticed it was gone.” Carol looked down, trying hard not to look upset. “Somebody had bought it already.”

“That’s too bad, Carol, but that happens sometimes,” Ryo consoled her.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Carol said.

“So do you want to go home with us and hang out with the family?” Ryo asked.

“We’ll be having White Castle and pizza for dinner tonight. Looks like the Japanese relatives want New York delicacies,” Dee remarked. “We’ll probably end up throwing in some knishes and street vendor hot dogs too so they get a well-rounded experience.”

Ryo laughed. “Don’t forget the zeppoles and cannoli,” he said.

“Oh yeah, those too. Got enough for everyone, including you, Princess. We picked them up on the way here.”

“Sounds great. Sure. Let’s go.”

“If Darin starts crying before we get home, do you mind trying to settle him?” Ryo asked.

“Mind?” Carol replied. “I don’t mind helping out with the chibis at all.”

“Thanks, Carol,” Dee said as he pulled the car into the street.

 

OoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Carol's 18th birthday and Dee & Ryo throw her a party to remember. Later Bikky has his own ideas of celebrating Carol's big day.

**August 8, 2006**

**Laytner-MacLean Residence**

**New York City, NY**

 

 

Dee answered the front door and smiled. "Hey Barry. How's it going?" he greeted as he stepped aside to allow Barry to enter the apartment.

 

"I hope you don't mind the random stop but I am in the neighborhood later this morning for a meeting with a client so I figured to get an early start and see how my new niece and nephew are doing," Barry replied as he followed Dee into the living room.

 

"Is that why you're dressed like a pimp today?" Dee asked.

 

"I think Barry looks very sharp," Ryo stated as he came into the living room carrying a mug of coffee.

 

Dee peered at Ryo. "Hey hubby, you hitting on my bro?"

 

Ryo laughed and looked at Barry. "We just finished breakfast. There’s coffee and pastries left if you want," he offered.

 

"Only if it’s extra," Barry replied.

 

Dee laughed. "Bro, we have enough extra to feed the army of relatives and friends twice. Daito found a pastry shop in Little Italy and bought them out."

 

Barry looked into the dining room to find Daito finishing his coffee while Emilio was collecting plates to take in the kitchen. From inside the kitchen, Barry heard someone moving and the water go on. Ryo smirked and walked over to the window and peered in. “Obāsan, leave it. We’re using the dishwasher this week or else we’ll never get you away from the sink.”

 

“I do not mind, Ryo,” Obaasan replied.

 

“Give it up, Obaasan,” Dee called out. “Now step away from the dishes and come out here and say hello to Barry.”

 

Obāsan came over to the window looking out to the dining room. “Oh Barry. So nice to see you. Can I get you something to eat?”

 

Dee and Ryo laughed. “Ryo, go in there and get her out. Take her into the den and place a baby in her lap. That’ll keep her put for a while.” He grinned devilishly.

 

“Oh for goodness sake, Obāsan,” Ryo said as he went into the kitchen. “Honestly, we have food in the dining room. More than enough.”

 

“That’s pastries, but it’s not real food,” Akira argued.

 

Dee rolled his eyes and looked at Barry. “Pour yourself some coffee, grab some pastries and let’s go into the den. The chibis are sleeping in there, but it’s almost time for them to start getting cranky.”

 

Barry looked up from pouring coffee from the carafe set on a warmer in mock surprise. “You mean those darling little angels can get cranky?”

 

“Like you never had to deal with babies before, dude.”

 

Barry laughed. “I did consider warning you, brother, but then I decided to you had to experience it for yourself.”

 

“I see how you are.” Dee held out a small plate. “Pile it up and let’s go.” He grinned at Daito who still sat at the table. “You remember Ryo’s cousin, Daito, do you Barry?”

 

“Yes, I do. It’s great that you made it to New York so soon. Are you having fun this time?” Barry asked Daito.

 

“Yes, very much so and it’s only day two,” the Japanese man replied.

 

“Never count the day you arrive,” Dee quipped. “Anyway, we’re waiting for the rest to get here and then we’re going to the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island. We also plan to be here before Bikky gets out of school. And most of the adults need to scatter, where we’ll all meet up at Carol’s party.”

 

Dee stared at Daito, “And no picking up food today. Also try to save some of your appetite for the party. We’ll have lots of food including New York favorites and Chinese.”

 

“New York Chinese,” Daito stated, “which I think I like better than Chinese Chinese.”

  
Dee had to laugh. “Oh, don’t I know it. It was the one thing I really missed when I was living in Japan.”

 

“We’ll have some maki too, but more Americanized like California rolls and who knows what else the caterers come up with,” Ryo said, guiding Akira through the dining room to the den.

 

Emiko also came out of the kitchen and sat down at the table next to her husband.

 

“You’re both welcome to hang out here while the rest of us are in the den,” Dee quipped.

 

“We’ll be in soon,” Emiko said. “Daito and I have something we want to say and we want you, Ryo and Obaasan to know first.”

 

“Am I intruding?” Barry asked, suddenly looking concerned.

 

“Oh no. We just don’t want the rest of the family to know until we speak to everyone here first,” Emiko said. “And then we’ll have our new friends with us when the rest of the family find out”

 

“Please don’t rush because of us, Barry-chan,” Daito stated.

 

“Yeah, but we will rush you out when the rest of the family shows up. We gotta get this done and be back in time for Carol’s party,” Dee said.

 

“No worries, bro. I gotta leave, get going in about a half hour,” said Barry.

 

“You’ll probably be run over when you meet the group on the way out,” Dee said. “Come on, let’s get comfortable. I’ll even let you take a baby out of Obāsan’s arms. Or at least attempt to.”

 

“I wouldn’t dare try,” Barry said with a laugh and followed Dee into the den.

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

Barry found himself with Darin in his arms, the baby boy grabbing for Barry’s fingers to the amusement of the adults. As they sat in the den, Barry explained how he was hoping to get the contract to do renovations for two 18th century townhouses with a carriage house in Greenwich Village.

 

Barry concluded his talk about the houses with, “Maybe one day soon, I’ll be renovating your townhouse?” he asked Dee and Ryo.

 

“We’re not looking yet,” Ryo said.

 

“Even with having invasions the size you get these days,” Akira asked slyly.

 

“You might want to consider something with a ballroom. Maybe buy up one of those old mansions that have since been broken up into many smaller apartments and turn it back into a single family mansion,” Barry said. 

 

“No thanks. We love it here just fine,” Dee said. “Well, okay we’ll have to consider something larger eventually, but we still have a few years before we need more rooms, which means we’re going to enjoy our time here before we start looking at options.”

 

“Just in case, I’m going to keep an eye on foreclosures and fast sales. For only a few million, you can get something that you can eventually sell for tens of millions,” Barry remarked. “You might even see something you can’t refuse.”

 

“Yeah yeah, keep them coming, Barry. I promise we’ll give them a quick glance before saying no,” Dee remarked. “Really Barry, when we’re ready, I’ll let you know and see if you can give us some options that are millions less than we could end up paying.”

 

“Fine. You think what you want,” Barry said.

 

Akira’s phone rang and everyone remained quiet while she spoke to the caller in Japanese. When she hung up, she announced, “Tsubasa has us a bus to get to the ferry and back. They’ll call us when they’re almost here so we can meet them downstairs.”

 

“When will that be?” Ryo asked.

 

“In about twenty minutes,” Akira replied.

 

“I guess we should be getting ready for when they call,” Dee said.

 

“I’ll take that as my cue to head out,” Barry said. “I’ll see everyone tonight at the party.”

 

“Yeah, sorry Barry. We need to start getting ready to be downstairs,” Dee apologized.

 

“Understood. I’ll see everyone later, and I’ll be bringing the family,” Barry said. He gave each baby a quick cuddle and left the apartment.

 

Just as everyone started to get up, Emiko called out, “Chotto matte, kudasai.”

 

Everyone looked at Emiko. “This will only take a few minutes, and I promise Daito and I will help to get the babies ready,” she said in Japanese.

 

“What is it, Emiko?” Akira asked.

 

“I wanted to let you know that we are here for more than visiting Dee and Ryo and their lovely family,” Daito stated. “We will be looking for somewhere to live while we are here.”

 

“What?” Ryo asked. “You’re moving here? You’re going to leave Japan?”

 

“Japan will be there for us to visit,” Emiko said. “We already spoke to our parents before we left Japan. We made them promise not to say anything to you, Obaasan.”

 

“I’ll miss having you close but I am happy that Ryo will have another cousin nearby. I give my blessings for this move, and will help however I can,” Akira stated. “So tell us how did this decision come about?”

 

“My company is expanding to the United States and they are opening the headquarters here in New York. They asked me if I would be the CEO. Emiko and I talked about it and as much as we’ll miss living in Japan, there is so much with this opportunity that we cannot pass up. So by the end of this month we will be back in New York to live. I start mid-September.”

 

“Depending on if we decide we need work on our new place, we are thinking of giving Barry the job,” Emiko said.

 

“Barry would get a kick out of it, I’m sure,” Dee said. “You can speak to him later if you want. If you’re thinking of buying, you heard him just before. He might find you something that would save you money. He’ll be a great help in making sure you get the most for your money. You are buying then, yes?”

 

“Yes, we want to buy. We cannot see wasting our money on rent when we can own,” Daito said. “But we want to look around and get options. I do not want us to buy the first place we see even if it might be perfect. There could be something better out there that we could miss. So we’re going to rent just for now and worry about buying after we move here.”

 

“We’re not sure if it will be in Manhattan or maybe one of the other boroughs. We’ll see what is available,” said Emiko. “I will admit I’m hoping it is somewhere around here. That way we can be close.”

 

“We can be close with you living in Brooklyn,” Ryo assured her. “It’s much closer than Kamakura. Besides, we see Barry a lot. We visit him, and he comes here. So yes, we’ll see each other a lot.”

 

“So what will you do with yourself, Emiko?” Akira asked. “Will you be a stay at home mom?”

 

“I would like to open a small business. Like a matcha café or something. Do you think something like that might do okay around here?”

 

“Midtown would probably enjoy something unique like that,” Dee replied. “Or even in the Village. It will be different than all the cafes we have around here, and there are enough Asians who would enjoy having something like that.”

 

“Perhaps somewhere near NYU?” Obāsan suggested. “There are many Japanese students.”

 

“Plus it would probably be a hit with the other students. Especially if you aim it toward college students,” Dee said. “Set up shop in a way that would be appealing to students and you’ll have them flocking to your doors.”

 

“I said maybe we should have karaoke too,” Daito said.

 

“Matcha and karaoke,” Ryo mused. “Now that’s Japanese.”

 

“Will you have Japanese pastries?” Dee asked.

 

“While matcha will be the focus, it won’t be the only thing. I’m thinking pastries, along with Japanese coffee and teas. I noticed there are many pastry shops around here but nothing like we have in Japan,” Emiko said.

 

“You do that, I’ll be your first customer,” Dee replied. “That is one of the things I miss and wish we had in New York.”

 

“Same here,” Ryo agreed.

 

“I am willing to take suggestions and ideas,” Emiko said. “You know this city better than we do.”

 

“I’m certain you’ll come up with something unique enough to draw more than just Japanese in,” Ryo assured her. “And you can always ask Dee and I for ideas.”

 

“Great!”

 

“Congratulations Daito,” Akira said. “That is a wonderful promotion and one very much deserved. And Emiko, we’ll talk. I am willing to help out with startup when you are ready.”

 

“Thank you, Obāsan,” Emiko stated with a smile.

 

“Yeah Daito. Way to go, dude,” Dee said.

 

“That is a great opportunity. I wish you the best, Daito,” Ryo said.

 

“Welcome to New York, you two,” said Dee. He stood up. “And now we really need to rush. I still can’t believe everything we need to go out with just two tiny babies.”

  
Everyone laughed with agreement as they got up and started to get ready.

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

Ryo turned as he heard a knock on the door. Knowing the time, he headed through the living room toward their front door. “Coming!” he called out. His smile grew as he opened the door to find Carol and Elina.

 

“There’s the birthday girl,” Ryo greeted, hugging her. “Happy birthday, Carol.”

 

“Thank you, Ryo,” she replied, hugging him. “I also want to thank you and Dee for taking me and Aunt Elina out for dinner. It’s s kind of you.” She gave him a sly look. “And for the money to get our pretty outfits too.”

 

Carol was wearing a mauve one shoulder dress and the bodice and the bottom of the skirt was trimmed with black ruffles. She wore the earrings that Dee and Ryo had given her last year on her birthday, and a sparkling vintage necklace that had been a gift from Elina earlier in the day. Elina wore a dark blue pants suit with a black silk blouse with an abstract rhinestone pattern.

 

“Well, I think you both look stunning,” Ryo stated. “Especially the birthday girl. You look like a million dollars.”

 

“Thank goodness it didn’t cost us a million dollars,” Elina said with a laugh as Ryo hugged her in welcome.

 

“Did you think we were not going to do something special for our princess on her big day?” Dee asked, coming over. He held Ryoko in his arms. He was dressed in a beige shirt and brown pinstriped pants, both obviously more expensive than his usual clothes for dressing up before Ryo’s grandparents became more a part of their lives. He had a towel draped across his left shoulder and front.

 

Ryo greeted Elina, who looked over at Dee and the baby. “Oh, look at precious!” she cooed, holding out her arms.

 

“Oh, she looks so cute, Dee. Did you dress Koko up for me?” Carol asked as Elina relieved Dee of Ryoko.

 

Ryoko had a sleeveless pink light cotton dress with black polka dots. At the waist there was a black lace ribbon and below the skirt gathered into two rows of ruffles. She had matching panties under the dress.

 

“Since we’re heading out for someplace fancy, we figured everyone needed to dress up,” Ryo explained with a wink. “Which reminds me. It’s my turn to get Darin dressed?” he asked Dee. Like Dee, Ryo was already dressed in trousers and a shirt, both also looking expensive and obviously part of a suit. His pants were blue and his shirt was blue and purple pinstripe.

 

“I got Koko, which was more challenging than Darin will be,” Dee said.

 

“Clothes-wise, I agree,” Ryo said, “but then again if he starts getting fussy, he can be such a handful for a tiny itty bit.”

 

Dee laughed. “He’s certainly a squirmer. Good luck.”

 

“Thanks.” To Carol and Elina, Ryo said, “Hopefully we’ll be out soon. We still have 20 minutes until the car comes so make yourself comfortable.”

 

“Car?” Carol asked. “I thought we’d be taking yours.”

 

“With everyone all dressed up, we figured it wouldn’t do to be cramped in our clothes,” Dee explained as Ryo left to get Darin ready.

 

“Where’s Obāsan?” Elina asked as she sat down.

 

“Where’s Bikky?” Carol asked, looking around the apartment.

 

“He’s with Darin for now,” Dee replied. “And Obāsan is out entertaining our Japanese guests. Can I get you something to drink?”

 

“Let me, since you’re hands are filled,” Elina said.

 

With a chuckle, Dee said, “Not anymore,” as he handed Elina Ryoko. “I know you’re twitching to hold her. I can see that.” He removed the towel and offered it to Elina. “Here. Don’t take chances of that gorgeous outfit getting messed up before we leave.”

 

“Thank you Dee,” Elina replied, delighted to be holding the baby. “And while I’m thanking, I want to thank both you and Ryo for giving us the money to buy our clothes for tonight.”

 

Carol nodded her head vigorously. “Yeah, Dee. I thought the dress from your wedding would be the only designer dress I’ll ever own. Thank you. It’s a lovely birthday present.”

 

“That’s not your present, Carol. It was just to get you prepared for your birthday dinner,” Dee explained.

 

“We must be going somewhere awfully expensive to be dressed up like this,” said Carol.

 

“We wanted our princess to look like a princess for her 18th birthday dinner,” Dee said. “After all, you only get to do that once.”

 

“Well I’m already feeling really special, and we didn’t get there yet,” Carol said.

 

“So something cold? Or we do have a fresh pot of coffee,” Dee offered.

 

“I’ll just have some water,” Elina replied.

 

“Me too,” Carol said.

 

“Two waters and two coffees coming up,” Dee said with a grin. “I know Ryo’s gonna need it once he’s done with Darin.”

 

While Dee was in the kitchen, Bikky came into the living room.

 

Carol’s eyes went wide as she started at Bikky in shock. The boy whose preferred style of dress was that of a street thug, Carol could not believe that he was dressed in a suit. The pants and jacket were caramel colored and he had a pale yellow shirt under the jacket. He had a silk striped tie of hues of brown, gold and green.

 

“Wow Bikky! You look so grown up,” Elina remarked, also looking amazed.

 

“Your dads didn’t have to make you get dressed up for me,” Carol said, standing up and going over to Bikky, “but you do look fantastic.”

 

Bikky blushed slightly and looked down a second before he said, “They didn’t. It was my decision to get dressed up for you. Especially since I knew you were going to be dressed so pretty and all.”

 

“You’re so sweet,” Carol giggled and leaned over to kiss Bikky on his cheek. “Thank you, Bikky.”

 

“I’m glad I did because you look amazing,” Bikky said to Carol.

 

Dee came out of the kitchen with two bottles of water and a mug of coffee. He handed out the water and sat in the easy chair, sipping his coffee. “Ryo and I were surprised when Biks asked us to take him shopping for a new suit for tonight. Ryo tried to get him to wear the one he has from our wedding, but he wanted something different. And I’m glad, ‘cause with the way you ladies look tonight, it’s a good thing us guys decided to look sharp.”

 

Ryoko started to squirm in Elina’s arms and making sounds. Elina looked down at the baby while Dee picked up the camcorder they had received from Barry when the twins were born, along with sage advice to record everything.

 

“Are you wanting attention, sweetheart?” Elina asked the baby.

 

Ryoko reached up toward Elina, making a sound, the baby’s bright eyes on Elina.

 

“That would be a yes,” Dee laughed. “She’s been an attention hog since she was in here,” he said as he patted his still slightly puffy abdomen.

 

“I’m surprised Darin wouldn’t be wanting to make up for lost time,” Carol said.

 

“Nah,” Dee replied. “Just like when they were in the womb, he’s mostly content to just kick back. But when he does want attention, he knows how to get it. Like I keep telling Ryo, it’s the quiet ones you have to watch out for.”

 

“If he takes anything like Ryo, he’s going to be a force to reckon with,” Elina said. “And yes, pretty girl, I hear you.” She lifted the baby to kiss her nose. Ryoko waved her arms, stretching out her fingers as if enjoying the attention.

 

“There she goes again,” Ryo said as he entered the room with Darin.

 

“Oh my goodness,” Carol squealed. “Look at the little man!”

 

Dee laughed and said to Bikky, “Good thing for Darin, ‘cause you ain’t the little man of the family anymore.”

 

Bikky stuck his tongue out at Dee. “Look out, perv dad, ‘cause I’m gonna be taller than you some day.”

 

“Keep dreaming, squirt,” Dee remarked with a grin.

 

“He is growing lately,” Ryo said. “Thank goodness we can afford to keep him in clothes now without worrying about going broke.”

 

Carol came over to Ryo. “May I?”

 

“Sure you can, Carol. Take the towel first. He’s been making bubbles so he can get a little drooly there,” Ryo said.

 

Ryo had Darin dressed in a pair of blue striped shorts and a shirt made to look like a blue striped jacket and dark blue shirt. “This is going to have to be his dinner jacket for tonight, because not only will he fuss out of a jacket, I don’t want him to get too hot in this weather.”

 

“Oh, he looks so handsome,” Carol cooed as she took Darin from Ryo.

 

“There’s a mug of coffee with your name on it in the kitchen,” Dee said.

 

“Thanks,” Ryo said with a smile. “Be back in a second.” Ryo left the kitchen to get his coffee.

 

“Shouldn’t we be heading downstairs to wait for the car?” Elina asked.

 

Dee let out a snort. “For what we’re paying for this car, they’re going to call us when it’s here and wait for us to get downstairs,” he remarked.

 

“You’re really going all out for me,” Carol said with a blush as she bounced Ryoko while walking around the living room.

 

“It is a special day,” Dee said as Ryo returned, drinking his coffee, “and we can afford it.”

 

“Besides, we really didn’t do what we had hoped for your Sweet Sixteen, so we’re making up for it.”

 

“What I had was enough and I have no regrets,” Carol assured them.

 

Ryo sat on the arm of the chair Dee sat in. “Are we packed for the chibis to travel?” he asked Dee.

 

“All except the bottles, which I figure one of us can grab and stick in the bag when the driver calls. Everything else in the foyer, ready to go.”

 

“Good enough.”

 

The five sat and talked while Carol and Elina cuddled the twins until they got the call from the driver. Carol squealed when they left the building to find a stretch Rolls waiting double parked and waiting for them.

 

On the ride to the loft, which was still unknown to Carol, they toasted her birthday with sparkling cider. Ryo thought it would be unfair to Carol if the adults had champagne while Carol and Bikky had cider, so it was decided for the private toast in the car it would be with the cider. At the party, there would be a section for the adults with a bar. Ryo was going to make sure not only he and Dee had a couple of drinks and champagne for the occasion, but Elina too.

 

As the limo pulled up in front of the building that the party was held in, Carol was at first confused because there wasn’t a restaurant on that street but then let out a screech when she noticed the marque at the entrance to the building the limo stopped it. In LED lights, it said, “Happy 18th Birthday Carol!” along with fireworks going off in the background.

 

Also outside were some of her closer friends, all dressed up for the occasion. In the front of the crowd were Lai and Lass.

 

“Oh my God!” Carol exclaimed as the driver opened the door where Carol sat.

 

Dee already had the door opened at the section he sat next to Ryo and was unbuckling Darin from his car seat while Ryo unbuckled Ryoko.

 

As Carol got out of the car, everyone yelled “Surprise!” and started to clap. Some sparklers went off at the moment.

 

Bikky produced the bouquet of various lilies that was concealed in the limo and got out of the car behind Carol. With a blush and a smile, he handed her the flowers. “Happy Birthday, Carol.”

 

“Oh Bikky! They’re gorgeous. Thank you!” She gave Bikky a quick kiss on the lips, while her friends clapped.

 

Ryo came over, holding another box that was also hidden in the car. “Bikky picked out the bouquet, but this is from all of us, including your aunt.” He handed her the box as Dee came over with Elina. Dee had both babies in a double stroller which fit the matching car seats.

 

Carol opened the box and made another gleeful sound as she removed a corsage of blue, pink and purple blended spider lilies, with other pink and blue lilies along with a few small white calla lilies. The flowers were set in an arrangement of white and pink fluffy feathers and sparkling Swarovski crystals.

 

“This is the most gorgeous corsage I’ve ever seen!” Carol exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

 

“We’re being a bit old fashioned with feeling you needed a corsage,” Dee explained, “but this feels like it’s you.”

 

“Oh yes. Thank you. I do feel like this is the perfect corsage,” Carol said.

 

“Here, let me help you put it on,” Elina said, smiling in gratitude at Dee and Ryo. “And then let’s get you inside for your party.”

 

Once Elina had the corsage on Carol’s wrist, Carol wrapped her arms around Elina to give her a big hug and kiss. “And here I thought I wasn’t going to have a party! Thank you, Aunt Elina!”

 

Elina laughed in delight as she hugged Carol back. “Thank Ryo and Dee. Or blame them. I was going to have a small party, but then they approached me with their idea for a party.”

 

Carol pulled away from her aunt to hug both Dee and Ryo. “Thank you. Both of you have always been so kind to me, and I appreciate it!”

 

“You’re very welcome,” Ryo said with a smile.

 

As Dee gestured for the guests to head inside, Carol went over to Bikky to hug him too.

 

“Thank you, too, Bikky.”

 

“Aw, the party was all Dee and Ryo,” he said blushing.

 

Ryo came over to pat Bikky on the shoulder. “But Bikky had a lot to do with the planning, so this is just as much from him.”

 

Bikky smiled up at Ryo in thanks.

 

As Ryo went to join Dee by the door, he said to Bikky, “Why don’t you escort Carol up to her party.”

 

Carol was floored when they left the elevator on the 16th floor into the triplex loft used for events. Much to her surprise, all the other adults in her life were waiting to wish her a happy birthday. The others from the 27th precinct were there, Barry and his family and Ryo’s family – MacLeans and Aoki. Dee’s friends were also there. The adults stayed for a half hour before going down to the adult party, but throughout the four hours, would come up for a bit. They wanted to be part of Carol’s celebration, but wanted her friends and peers to have their own party.

 

The loft took up the full three floors, with glass elevators and lighted curving stairs connecting the three floors. Each floor had patios, gardens and terraces. The lowest level was reserved for adults only, with an open bar and food that the adults would more prefer. It was Sharon who had suggested adding some selections for the refined adult palettes. The upper two levels had a dance floor and sections with white leather comfortable couches and chairs for lounging. On one of the terraces there was a grill set up and barbeque chicken, steak, hamburgers and hot dogs were served. A second grill was for made to order grilling for the adults that included fish. On the upper level there was a section decorated in candy colored pastels, which had sweets. Another section near a patio with tables and seating was a buffet with the other food served for the teenagers and young adults that were Carol’s friends. The party was set from six o’clock to ten o’clock. At nine o’clock all the adults were to join the younger guests for cake and gifts.

 

Dee and Ryo were seated with Drake and J.J. in a corner table as they ate. They were enjoying a surf and turf platter with grilled sirloin steaks, lobster tails and shrimp. There was also a platter of fried calamari set between them that they were picking from. J.J. was having grilled sea bass and Drake had a T-bone steak and shrimp scampi. All the other adults had some variety of the grilled fish, steak and chicken that was being cooked on demand. A buffet was set up with various side dishes and vegetables, and a salad bar next to it. Dee had a beer with his meal while Ryo had a whiskey sour.

 

“This is some party for a teenager,” Drake remarked. “Thanks for inviting us.”

 

“You are part of Carol’s life,” Ryo replied, “so it was only natural to invite you guys.”

 

“So are you going to throw me a party like this for my birthday?” J.J. asked.

 

Drake rolled his eyes as Dee laughed. “That would be Drake’s job,” Dee remarked.

 

“Don’t look at me,” Drake exclaimed. “I can’t afford something like this. Maybe take you out somewhere expensive for a nice dinner. If I start saving up now.”

 

Dee and Ryo laughed. “Good luck, buddy!” Dee said, slapping Drake on the back.

 

“It’s going to be the first birthday as a couple, so you best make it special,” Ryo remarked. “That’s what Dee and I did, and I’m glad.”

 

“Exactly,” J.J. said. “I’m already planning yours, Drakey.”

 

“Already? My birthday is in December,” Drake said.

 

“And I have to make sure it will be something special,” J.J. said. “I’m still not sure if it’ll be just the two of us, or involve friends.”

 

“Just remember that at some point that day, I need to do something with my mom,” Drake pointed out.

 

“Oh, right. This is why I’m already thinking about it,” J.J. remarked. “And that’s understandable because I’ll have to endure my parents at some point on my birthday.”

 

Ryo laughed. “The first time I encountered your parents on your birthday was so much fun.”

 

“You call it fun,” J.J. said. “I call it embarrassing. They tend to forget I’m an adult on my birthday.”

 

“And Christmas and Thanksgiving and all the other days of the year,” Dee said, grinning.

 

J.J. rolled his eyes. “You have no idea how right you are, Dee.”

 

“I might be Mother’s pride and joy,” Dee said, “but at least she allows me to be an adult.”

 

“Speaking of Mother,” Ryo said, “she’s making her way over here.”

 

“Good. Then I can make sure she’s taking advantage of the food being served,” Dee stated.

 

“Yup, who’s the parent?” Drake asked with a smirk.

 

“She’s so used to eating whatever the kids are getting in the orphanage she sometimes forgets to eat like an adult,” Dee replied.

 

“Which is why we insist on taking her out for a brunch at times,” Ryo said. “But she has been sitting with Obaasan and Aunt Elena, so I trust she’s having a good meal.”

 

Maria came over to the table and leaned down to kiss Dee’s head and then did the same to Ryo. “This is a lovely thing you both did for young Carol, and I’m so proud of you sharing your newfound wealth.”

 

“Carol is family,” Ryo replied. “Of course we’ll want to do something like this for her.”

 

“Elina was saying that she believes Carol will never forget today and that’s wonderful,” Maria said.

 

Dee stood up and guided her into his chair. “Sit for a bit, Mother.”

 

“What about you, Dee?” she asked.

 

“I need a stretch anyway. Besides, I can grab another chair when I’m ready and make everyone do a shuffle.”

 

“Don’t on my account. I don’t want to inconvenience anyone,” Maria said.

 

“It’s not an inconvenience at all, Mother Maria,” J.J. assured her. “It’s our pleasure to sit with you.”

 

“What did you have for dinner, Mother?” Dee asked, keeping a light arm on her shoulder.

 

“Too much,” Maria said with a laugh. “I could not pass up the lobster, that’s for sure.”

 

Dee grinned down at her. “Did I tell you guys that I got my love for lobster from Mother? Jess would sneak the two of us for dinner at Sizzler sometime and we’d do the steak and lobster.”

 

“I love lobster. It was a favorite dish for dinner when I was growing up. Meaning you really get that from your grandmother, Dee.”

 

“Well, I wish I could thank her,” Dee said. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I’m glad you’re enjoying the food, Mother. And don’t feel guilty since most of the teens in your charge are upstairs and have all the teen food favorites up there.”

 

“That is true. Thank you for including them,” Maria said.

 

“They are Carol’s and Bikky’s friends, so they had to be part of this. Thanks for letting them stay out later tonight,” Dee said.

 

J.J. stood up. “If you will excuse me, but I think I want to get some more of that asparagus, and probably try some other type of shrimp.”

 

“I’ll join you,” Dee said. “I want some of those scallops.”

 

“I’m surprised you’re not filling platters with sushi,” Drake said.

 

Ryo let out a laugh. “We have Obāsan staying with us, and had Japanese invasions. Dee’s been having lots of sushi and other Japanese favorites since he got out of the hospital.”

 

“That’s true,” Dee said. “And believe me, there ain’t no restaurant out there that does better than Obāsan. She needs to move here and open her own restaurant. She’d put Nobu to shame.”

 

“I agree,” Maria said. “I just love Akira’s meals.”

 

“Obāsan would say the same of you for American favorites,” Ryo said. “Between you and Obāsan, I’m surprised Dee and I don’t weigh more.”

 

Dee patted his stomach. “Are you kidding? Once I get the okay for more vigorous workouts, I’ll be working on this. Unfortunately it just might be more than just baby pooch.”

 

“You’re not gaining, Dee,” Ryo said. “You lost most of the baby weight, and by the time Vince gives you the go ahead to exercise, you’d have lost it all.”

 

J.J. and Maria nodded in agreement. “I agree,” J.J. said.

 

“These little darlings are keeping you both busy enough that you need the food to give you the energy to keep up with them,” Maria said. “And then they’ll get old enough to start getting around on their own.”

 

“Oh Lord,” Dee moaned. “I’m trying not to think about it.”

 

Looking up at Dee with a devilish grin, Maria said, “It’s called payback, Dee.”

 

Dee let out a heavy sigh. “Point taken, Mother.” To Ryo, he said, “We’re definitely getting a nanny.”

 

Ryo let out a loud laugh. “That was a definite as long as we’re both still working, especially with the hours we can have when we catch a difficult case.”

 

Maria patted Dee’s arm. “If I survived you and the others growing up with you, then you and Ryo will survive those two.”

 

“Thanks, Mother,” Dee said. “Okay, seconds for me. Can I get you something Mom?”

 

“I’m good, Dee.  I want to make sure I can have some cake later.”

 

“Feel free to snack until then if you want,” Ryo said. “Dee, could you grab me a variety of scallops and that garlic shrimp?

 

“Of course,” Dee replied with a smile. Throughout his pregnancy, Ryo was quick to cater to him, so now that the babies were born and Dee was mostly recovered, he started to return the favor, wanting his husband to know his gratitude for all the support and assistance Ryo gave him during the pregnancy.

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

At 9 o’clock everyone gathered on the top level, which was mostly patios and gardens. In the center of the garden was a table with a five tier cake. The tiers were angled diagonally, the higher sides alternating on each layer. The bottom, middle and upper layers were purple with pink and blue one inch stripes and the other two were pink with blue and purple dots. On the ledge of each layer were shopping bags from Bloomingdale’s, Bergdorf Goodman, Prada and Gucci. The cake was topped with feathers to match her corsage. Instead of candles, it had sparkler candles that were lit as the lights were dimmed.

 

With Elina standing next to Carol, and Bikky on the other side, with Dee and Ryo standing just off to the side, everyone sang happy birthday to her. As cake was served, the gifts came out. For the last hour Carol opened her gifts.

 

She received mostly CDs, DVDs and gift certificates for discounts stores like Walmart and Target, because the majority of her friends were from families lower or middle class. She didn’t expect to get anything from her friends from the orphanage so she was surprised when there were gifts from them. Caroline gave Carol a necklace she had made herself. It looked like an art piece and Carol loved it. It was not made from cheap beads either. The others gave her gifts that were not expensive but more than she thought they were able to save up to buy and Carol suspected that Dee and Ryo helped out with the orphanage kids to buy gifts so they wouldn’t feel so bad not giving anything. That would be so much like the two men who had become big brothers as well as father figures in her life. Lass gave her a Betsy Johnson outfit, and Lai gave her a gift card for the Columbus Circle mall.

 

She made out with more expensive gifts from Ryo’s family and Dee’s friends. Both the MacLeans and Aokis seemed to have adopted her into their families because they saw her as part of Ryo’s and Dee’s family.

 

She also got clothes, purses and accessories from the other friends of the family, including J.J., Drake and Barry.

 

She opened Dee and Ryo’s gift, which they made it known that it was a family gift from them and Bikky. It was sapphire necklace set in silver with a middle pendant that had sapphires set around a diamond. It was in deco style with a vintage look to it. Carol loved it. At the bottom of the box she also found a gift card for Prada. As she held up the card, Ryo announced that the card was also from Elina.

 

Elina gave her a few designer outfits that Carol had wistfully looked at during their shopping trips in the last couple of months, a pair of earrings to match the necklace from the Laytner-MacLeans, and a ring that had been passed down from mother to daughter in Elina’s family. Elina never had children of her own, and felt Carol was her daughter more than her niece.

 

Earlier in the day, Elina had called Dee and Ryo, stating that Bikky should be the last gift she opened, especially after hearing what he had gone through to get it. After Carol thanked the adults she saw as parents, she turned to Bikky, who held out a small wrapped box.

 

“I wanted to get you something special, but Dee and Ryo wasn’t going to give me the money for it, which is okay,” Bikky said. “I realized it was better for me to earn the money for this instead of just getting it from my dads. I’ll admit they helped a little but that’s cool too. Anyway, that’s why I was too busy to hang out with you. So I hope you like it.”

 

Carol opened the box and to her surprise the ring she thought she would never see again in the store window was in the box. “Oh Bikky!!!!” she screeched. “Oh my God! Thank you so much!”

 

Bikky took the ring out of the box and held it out. “May I?”

 

Blushing prettily, Carol nodded her head. “Please.”

 

Bikky slipped the ring on her right ring finger. In a low voice so all their friends wouldn’t hear, he asked, “Since you’re eighteen now, will you be my girl?”

 

For a reply, Carol wrapped her arms around Bikky and kissed him. “Yes, I’m your girl now,” she announced so everyone could hear.

 

Ryo slipped an arm around Dee’s waist and leaned to say in his ear, “I guess they’re pre-engaged now.”

 

“Don’t let Grandmother know or else she’ll be holding them a betrothal party,” Dee replied, making Ryo laugh.

 

Carol spent the remaining time of the party thanking everyone for their gifts and coming to her party.

 

Inside the limo on the way to Carol’s and Elina’s house, Carol hugged Dee and Ryo, thanking them for the wonderful night. Then she hugged Bikky, who was now her boyfriend. “Thank you too. And I’m so sorry for getting mad at you when you didn’t have time to do things with me. I feel like a jerk now.”

 

“No you’re not. I probably would have been annoyed at you too. I should have given you excuses instead of just hiding and running away. I’m the jerk.

 

“How can you be a jerk when you gave me this beautiful ring?” Carol asked and kissed Bikky’s cheek.

 

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

They had dropped Carol and Elina home, and lent a hand in bringing Carol’s gifts in and then headed home. It was going on midnight by the time the three had arrived home. On the ride back, they called the night a success and was glad Carol had a wonderful birthday.

 

Akira was already home and in bed in the nursery. Dee and Ryo said good night to Bikky, mentioning again how proud they were of him, making the teen smile brightly before he ran to his room. At a more sedate pace, Dee and Ryo took the twins into the bedroom to get them washed up and changed for bed. They timed the day so that they would need a feeding before bed. Dee took Darin and sat up against their headboard comfortably to feed the baby, while Ryo sat on the edge of the bed, giving Ryoko a bottle. They discussed the evening while the babies fed.

 

They sat up discussing the start of an idea of how they were considering spending part of the holiday season. They were still uncertain, so they did not mention anything to anyone, including Bikky, yet. Once both babies were asleep and settled in their bassinettes, they took turns taking quick showers before settling into bed for the night.

 

The babies slept until almost 5 am, and it felt like a full night sleep to both men, comparing to the two to three hours they usually got. Ryo ended up in the kitchen making coffee after the babies were fed, because the two babies appeared not to be going to bed any time soon.

 

Dee wandered into the living room while Ryoko was quiet and starting to fall asleep in his arms. He decided to peek in on Bikky as he usually did when they were up during the night or early morning with the babies.

 

“Ryo!” Dee called out, sounding alarmed.

 

Ryo came rushing into the hall, Darin in a baby sling that let him be facing Ryo. Among the many Japanese baby items their visitors had brought along as gifts were two baby slings. They realized that it seemed to help when Darin was in his fussy modes and seemed to soothe him being snuggled up so close of one of his daddies. The baby boy’s head rested against Ryo’s chest and even if he was awake, he seemed perfectly content with life at the moment. “What is it, Dee? Why are you so panicked?”

 

Dee pushed the door to Bikky’s room all the way open and stepped in. “Where is he?”

 

“Bikky’s not here?” Ryo asked and joined Dee in their son’s room. “Holy shit,” he muttered, “he is gone.”

 

“Where do you think he went?” Dee asked, starting to look nervous.

 

Ryo thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure I know where I would go if I dared to sneak out of my house at his age and had a girlfriend.”

 

Dee stared at Ryo. “I know where I had been,” he remarked. “Several times, even if Mother felt I was never too old to have his ass blistered.”

 

“They officially started to go steady tonight,” Ryo said, sitting on the edge of Bikky’s bed. “I thought we might have a while before we had that to think about.”

 

Dee let out a heavy sigh. “I was already doing it at his age. I was hoping that with me on one end of the spectrum and you on the other as far as teenage sex goes, that he’d be in the middle.”

 

“I know it was a long stretch, but I was hoping he’d be more like me, but even as far as he’d come since I took him in, he’s still a street boy at heart.” Ryo smiled at Dee. “Just like you. Even if you are accepting our new wealth and taking some advantage of it, you’ll always be a street kid at heart.”

 

“True, but what are we going to do about Bikky?” Dee asked.

 

“Are you going to be able to relax by the time he comes home?” Ryo asked. “Think of it as if he’s just out with his friends.”

 

“At five in the morning?” Dee asked, starting to pace as he rocked Ryoko, who started to grizzle and fret.

 

“An overnight?” Ryo asked. “I know he hasn’t had any of those since the chibis were born, but there is going to be a first time eventually, so this might as well be it.”

 

“Okay fine, but I would have preferred us knowing in advance, sitting down and discussing it first and preparing myself before he had an overnight.” Dee stopped pacing to look at Ryo. “And why are you so freaking calm about this?!? Our son snuck out of here after midnight for a booty call with his girlfriend, who does not live close by.”

 

“As far as Bikky being out at night, I’m not happy about it but I know he can handle himself.”

 

“And what about the sex?”

 

Ryo sighed. “As much as I would like to, getting crazy is not going to make Bikky walk through our front door. Unless he’s actually in the foyer right now.” Ryo paused a moment before continuing. “And he’s not. So the best we can do is stay calm and discuss how we are going to handle this.”

 

“How are we going to handle this?” Dee asked incredibly. “I’ll tell you how we’re handling this.” He stormed out of the room and went over to the phone on a night stand in their bedroom.

 

Ryo followed him through the apartment, Darin now crying.

 

“We are going to call Elina and tell her to go into Carol’s room,” Dee said. “And then if he’s still there, she’s going to keep him until we get there and pick him up. Then he is so grounded. For the next month at the least. No, more. He’s so grounded, he’ll get to hang out with Grandpa and Grandma MacLean while we go to Japan with Carol.”

 

“Dee, calm down. You’re upsetting the chibis.”

 

Dee looked down at Ryoko and lost his fire as he started to soothe the upset baby. “So what do you suggest?”

 

“Getting these two calmed down and then wait for Bikky to get home.”

 

“What is going on here?” they heard Akira call from the dining room. She had on a purple and orange patterned yukata over her nightgown, which was her usual in the mornings. She came over and joined the two men who were standing just inside Bikky’s bedroom.

 

“Bikky’s not home,” Ryo remarked.

 

“Did he come home with you?” Akira asked.

 

“Yes, and it looks like he snuck out after everyone went to sleep,” Ryo replied. “I told Dee it’s best we meet him in the living room when he gets home and Dee wants to go get him.”

 

Akira looked at the time. “If Bikky’s smart, he would plan to be in his room before anyone is awake, which these days would be about now, so I say let’s get some coffee and settle the chibis as we sit in the living room and wait.” She went over to Dee and took the handset out of his hand. “What do you think, Dee?”

 

“Yeah, he’s not stupid,” Dee had to admit. “Okay.” He ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I need some coffee. I’m going to knock that kid for putting me through this before my first cup of coffee.”

 

Ryo chuckled. “C’mon. Let’s get going before the suspect gets home while we’re all in here.”

 

“So then how are we going to handle what he’s been up to?” Dee asked as Ryo pulled him out of Bikky’s bedroom into the living room.

 

“While all facts seem to point to the obvious, we are cops, and we have to remember that he’s innocent until he’s proven guilty. The only thing he’s really in trouble for right now is leaving the apartment and staying out all night without telling us,” Ryo said.

 

“Okay,” Dee said as he settled Ryoko in her bouncy seat.

 

Ryo put Darin in the other bouncy seat, while Akira went to get coffee for them. Dee sat down on the couch, reaching out with a foot to make the seats bounce gently. “So when we know he did what we know he did, how are we going to handle it?”

 

“Dee, that didn’t make sense. Shouldn’t it be we know he did what we believe he did?”

 

“He did, and she did,” Dee said. “I know because I was a teen once too.”

 

“So what did Mother do?” Ryo asked.

 

Dee shrugged. “I wasn’t stupid enough to get caught,” he replied as Akira came back carrying a tray with their coffee. “She never knew. Arigato, Obāsan,” he added as he took the offered coffee.

 

“She knew, Dei,” Akira said. “It’s possible it wasn’t the first time, but she knew. She also felt that anything she would say to you would not do any good the next time you had the urge. She also knew you enough that you’d always find a way out, and considering the situation, try as she might, it was hard to always keep an eye on all the kids. She also probably felt uncomfortable talking to you about it.”

 

Dee took a drink from his coffee and looked over to her as she sat in the easy chair. “She seems to not have that problem now.”

 

“Has she ever spoken directly about sex to you, Dei?” Akira asked.

 

Ryo had to laugh. “She doesn’t. Not to Dee, but it’s how she says other things that makes Dee squirm.”

 

“She just has that way about her,” Dee admitted. “She can say other things by only saying something innocent. It’s the way she says it, and looks at me.”

 

“I’ll admit the first time you left me alone with Mother, she asked point blank if we were doing it,” Ryo said. “Surprised the hell out of me, let me tell you. And yes, I was blushing like crazy, but then she said some things that made me think later.”

 

“So how did your parents handle it?” Dee asked. “Or did you wait until you where eighteen?”

 

“I was never caught, but my parents did sit me down at sixteen. They told me that as parents they hoped I would wait until I was long in my twenties, but they knew better because they were teens once. They said they knew better than to tell me not to, or to try to stop me if they suspected I was. So they said if I had to do it, to be careful and they hope I was with someone who I really cared about. They also let me know that they would be there for me if something happened, like if I got a girl pregnant or something, and help me out.” Ryo sat down next to Dee and slipped his arm around Dee’s shoulders. “I know it feels right to scream, yell and forbid him from seeing Carol, but it won’t stop him. Especially Bikky, if you know what I mean. Instead of making him feel like he can’t talk about it with us, I’d rather he know he can come to us about anything.”

 

“Like if Carol gets pregnant?” Dee asked.

 

“If that happens, yes, but let’s hope they’re in their twenties, college graduates and married before they give us grandchildren,” Ryo admitted. “Dee, one thing you can have total pride in about your approach in raising Bikky since day one is that you never bullshit him. You felt he would sense it if you did, and I know that’s true. I’ve bullshitted with him before I realized you were right. That’s why he goes to you on things he feels he can’t go to me about. If you freak out at him over this, chances are he’ll feel he can’t go to either of us about sex or even advice on dating. You might also lose some of your connection with him. I know your instinct is that you know what you were doing at his age, so now that you’re a parent you need to kick his ass so he can’t sit for a week, but that’s a bit hypocritical, don’t you think?”

 

Dee took a deep breath. “I know you’re right. You’re definitely right about that bit about being a parent now. So, he’s grounded for sneaking out and staying out all night? Nothing else?”

 

“Well, maybe for giving you a near panic attack when you realized he’s not home,” Ryo said.

 

Dee leaned against Ryo and rested his head on Ryo’s shoulder. “Fine. You’re right. Thank goodness you’re the reasonable one.” He peered up at Ryo with a silly smirk. “Well at least most of the time.”

 

Ryo smacked him playfully. “Well, officially he’s now stupid, because we all would have been awake by now with the twins, and he knows it,” he said.

 

Dee had to nod in agreement with it.

 

Bikky finally came home a half hour later. He did not attempt to sneak in quietly, because as Ryo had pointed out, he knew he was coming in at a time when everyone was awake. “Sorry,” he greeted everyone.

 

“Where were you?” Ryo demanded, giving Bikky a chance to come clean, as Akira left the living room, most likely to go into the nursery and get dressed for the day and giving the two men privacy with their teenaged son.

 

“Umm…. Well, I went over to Carol’s. We really didn’t get a chance to be alone all day yesterday,” Bikky admitted. “So I thought to go and hang out with her for a couple of hours and then come back.”

 

“So why come home now?” Dee asked. “Unless you got this idea to go hang out with her after 3 am?”

 

“We fell asleep. I got up and went right home. So here I am.” Bikky shrugged, the look on his face saying he was busted.

 

Ryo folded his arms. “Biks, you know we can’t allow sleepovers with both of you in the same room anymore, right? It just wouldn’t make us good parents, and being that we’re both detectives, you know we have to do this.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry, Ryo.” Bikky looked over to Dee. “Dee? You okay? I really meant to be home before you noticed I was out. I didn’t want to worry you. You know that, right?”

 

“Bikky, if you didn’t want me to worry, you would have stayed in last night and planned time for the two of you,” Dee raised his fingers in quotes, “during the day. But yeah, I know you didn’t do this just to give me an anxiety attack.”

 

“I’m punished again, aren’t I?” Bikky asked.

 

“Yes, you are,” Ryo replied. “Two more weeks than you already have. And no raise in your allowance for that long too. It’s not like you’ll be spending much time hanging out and helping us with your brother and sister.”

 

“And after the two weeks, we’ll talk about if it’ll be longer or not,” Dee said. “It all depends on the next two weeks. When we say you’ll come home right after school, we mean it. No basketball practice either.”

 

“No other activities outside of school unless we get a mandatory letter from your school,” Ryo added.

 

“Fine. I’m sorry.”

 

“Go on and get some more sleep,” Ryo said.

 

“Okay. Later Dads.”

 

“Biks,” Dee called out, making Bikky stop, but did not turn to look at his fathers. “If you ever want to talk, you know you can come to either of us. As always.”

 

“I know,” Bikky said. He finally looked back at Dee and Ryo. “Thanks.”

 

The two men watched as Bikky left the room.

 

Dee looked down at the twins. “Well, the chibis are back to sleep, so what about catching a couple of hours more sleep?”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Ryo said.

 

“So our little man is a big boy now.”

 

“Looks like it,” said Ryo. “Maybe one day he’ll take us up on our offer. Handling things the way we just did, I kinda hope he really feels he can. Even if he comes just to you.”

 

“I’ll admit that part of me hopes he does, and part of me dreads it.”

 

“It’s called being a dad, Dee.”

 

Dee had Darin in his arms and looked down at the sleeping baby. “Well little guy, we should have fifteen years at least before we go through this with you.”

 

“We hope at least fifteen,” Ryo said carrying Ryoko into their bedroom.

 

“Ryo!” Dee cried out in dismay as Ryo laughed. “Well, let me tell you that Koko will be at least twenty-five before boys are allowed to come near her without dealing with me and my service piece.”

 

“Agreed,” said Ryo. “But with this family, I’ll have to include girls with the same intention.”

 

“You have a point there,” Dee said.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee meets with Drake and J.J. for lunch, and the Japanese visitors throw a party before going back to Japan.

**August 11, 2006**

**The Spotted Pig**

**West Village, New York**

 

 

Dee grinned as he was escorted through the crowded bar toward the dining area. He had already located J.J. and Drake at a window table. J.J. was his usual exuberant self, while Drake looked somewhat unsettled, which for Drake was also normal.

 

It was a day off for both J.J. and Drake, something that was rare since Dee and Ryo were on baby leave. J.J. had called Dee when he was in the booster meeting. Dee had excused himself from the meeting saying he had to use the restroom and called J.J. back and they had arranged to meet after Dee’s meeting. The couple was at J.J.’s apartment and J.J. had suggested having a late lunch at one of his favorite places to eat in Greenwich Village whenever he was on his own.

 

“Hi Dee!” J.J. greeted brightly as Dee sat at one of the two empty places at the table.

 

“I almost didn’t recognize you without your better half,” Drake joked.

 

“I called Ryo on the way over here and warned him of an invasion,” Dee explained. “Actually I did invite him to join us, but Obāsan is out with the family and he didn’t want to bring the chibis here. We’ve been here before and it’s not the best place to have two babies along.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t think of that,” J.J. stated. “I would have picked somewhere else.”

 

“Yeah, like some place with real food on the menu,” Drake grumped.

 

Dee laughed as he waved J.J.’s apology. “We would never have thought of it either before the twins arrived.” He picked up the menu and looked it over. “Well, I’m glad I can afford this for a casual lunch.”

 

“There’s that too,” Drake stated. “Other than the fact that I don’t see anything that I really want to eat even if I could afford it.”

 

“I said I’m paying,” J.J. told said to Drake. “And you can pay for our next burgers from the diner by your place.”

 

“Ryo told me that it was cool for me to pick up the tab for this,” Dee said with a grin. “I gotta say how much I’m biting my tongue on not saying anything about the name of this place.”

 

“The best thing about it,” Drake remarked. He pointed over to the statue that served as the restaurant’s mascot. “The Spotted Pig.”

 

Dee let out a laugh. “You don’t know what it took for us to get Ryo’s grandparents into this place once they heard the name. It was only after they heard the chef used to be the executive chef at the River Café in London that they agreed.”

 

Looking amused, Drake asked, “Now who knew that?”

 

Dee raised his hands before him. “Not me, dude. It was Elena who had pointed that fact out.”

 

“So you got them to eat here?” J.J. asked. Dee nodded his head with a grin. “What did they think?”

 

“They loved the food but it was too noisy for them. Elena and Rick, however, put it on their places to hit up for a night out,” Dee replied. “They took Ryo and me here a few times too.”

 

“Did you bring Obāsan here yet?” Drake asked.

 

“No,” Dee replied. “She’s more into ethnic food while she’s here. You know, Italian non-Japanese style, Jewish and she’s just crazy about Slavic food. She likes to hit up that café on 1st Avenue and 2nd Street. Her idea of British food is Sheppard’s Pie, which she had Mother and me teach her to make.” He grinned devilishly. “I feel sorry for the family when she goes back to Japan. I think they’re going to end up living on that, pasta dishes and pierogis.”

 

J.J. laughed. “And not Japanese style, huh?”

 

“I think they’ll have a lot of visitors who like foreign food dropping in for dinner,” Drake said, also laughing. “Speaking of foreign food, is there anything that you want to eat on this, dude?” Drake asked.

 

Dee glanced over the menu. “Sure. I see plenty, including a chargrilled burger there.”

 

Drake looked at his menu again. “Yup with Roquefort cheese, whatever that is.”

 

“It’s a blue cheese,” J.J. replied.

 

Drake made a face. “No thank you. I’d prefer cheddar.  I’ll take some form or gouda of Havarti when I’m feeling adventurous, but not blue.” He shuddered.

 

“Okay, you have a point there, Drake,” Dee admitted, “but you’re tossing out the entire menu because there are some fancy words with each dish. I take it you’re not feeling adventurous today?”

 

“I can’t order if I don’t know what the hell I’m ordering!” Drake exclaimed.

 

“Hush Drakey. Everyone will hear you,” J.J. warned, with a frown.

 

Dee let out a laugh. “In this noise? Get real, dude.” He glanced around at the other patrons inside the restaurant. Many of the walls were exposed brick and the ceiling was thin embossed metal, which was popular in the first half of the 20th century. The walls that were not brick were painted a warm deep red. The tables and bar were dark wood. One section of the dining room had a large painting of the skyline of lower Manhattan including the Brooklyn Bridge in the foreground. There were other smaller pictures of the New York skyline throughout the interior along with paintings of pigs. It had the style of an old, classic restaurant, which normally would mean the atmosphere would be quiet and upscale. This place invited a loud, boisterous crowd and was always crowded, which was why Ryo and Dee both believed it would not be a place for babies, or any young child. It might have been a loud and wild crowd but the diners who came there had refined palettes for revised British-American food the gastropub was known for.

 

“So what are you going to order?” Drake asked Dee. “And don’t give me that you’re still deciding.”

 

“He’s going to do the oysters, of course,” J.J. remarked.

 

“That’s one of my choices, yes,” Dee replied, “but I see a couple of other things I had here before and enjoyed, or something I didn’t try yet but would like to.”

 

“I’m going to have the Burrata with wild mushrooms,” J.J. stated.

 

“I think I’m having the gnudi,” said Dee.

 

“What is gnudi?” Drake asked.

 

“It’s a lot like gnocchi but made with ricotta cheese,” Dee replied. “It’s really good.  We had it at our wedding.”

 

“Ricotta is good but sheep’s milk? Really? And what’s with this brown butter shit?” Drake asked.

 

J.J. laughed. “It’s what butter looks like when you attempt to melt it.” He nudged Drake in the side with his elbow.

 

“Now you made it sound really appetizing…not!” Drake said as Dee laughed. “I know how I don’t cook.”

 

“Believe me, it ain’t burned butter,” Dee replied. “And the sage really makes it good. Hey, there’s a grilled cheese sandwich. Onion marmalade can’t be too bad.” He smirked at Drake, teasing green eye twinkling with laughter.

 

“Yeah but I doubt it’ll be American cheese, and who puts mustard on grilled cheese?” Drake complained.

 

“Is he always like this when you take him out somewhere fancy?” Dee asked amused.

 

“He did okay at your wedding, but I suspect he was feeling adventurous on your dollar,” J.J. replied.

 

“Well it’s on my dollar again, dude, so order up. And make up your mind ‘cause we’re about to give our orders,” Dee said.

 

A waiter appeared a few seconds later. “I’m so sorry for the delay, but I promise I won’t allow you to wait too long for your meals. Can I get you drinks while you wait for your food?”

 

Dee and Drake ordered tap beer and J.J. ordered a glass of wine. Dee gave the waiter his order for the gnudi, J.J. ordered burrata with roasted wild mushrooms and then ordered seared mackerel with sweet potato mash and a house pancetta. Dee added a large order of oysters for all to share for an appetizer.

 

“You do like sweet potatoes and I also know you like pancetta,” J.J. said as the waiter walked away.

 

“You’ll like it,” Dee assured Drake. “Have you ever been here before?”

 

J.J. laughed as he rubbed Drake’s arm. “Yes he did and we go through this every time and he does like the mackerel plate, ‘cause that’s all he had here.”

 

Dee laughed and glanced down when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He was pretty certain that no one would hear a ringtone because of the volume of the crowd, but he didn’t want to take a chance of a Dalek exclaiming “Exterminate,” in that particular place. He started to grin.

 

“Someone texting you?” J.J. asked.

 

“Yeah, Ryo.” Dee opened the message and saw the video attached.

 

“You two can’t stand to be away from each other or something?” Drake asked. “Dude, you’ll see him once we finish this.”

 

J.J. gave Drake an annoyed look. “Drake, shut up,” he hissed.

 

“What?” Drake asked.

 

Dee let out a heavy sigh. “I guess I haven’t been fooling you, J.J.,” he said.

 

“No. I noticed,” J.J. said, giving Dee an apologetic look. “It’s perfectly fine with me,” he added. “I don’t blame you considering.”

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Drake asked.

 

Dee started to smile more as he watched the video. “Ryo sent me a video of him and the chibis.”

 

Drake gave Dee a strange look. “I know they’re cute but….”

 

“I have anxiety issues,” Dee blurted out. “But I need to start spending time away from the kids. It’s bad enough Bikky has school, but since he’s grounded, he needs to be home right after school. In fact, Ryo and I will be going to pick him up to make sure he does. Anyway, the Japanese relatives figured out that if I get videos of the chibis, it helps soothe my anxiety.”

 

“So during your meeting, you were getting videos?” Drake asked.

 

“Yes. We’re also uploading them to You Tube, so we can show off our adorable babies,” Dee said with a laugh. “Anyway, Vince did say I need to start doing things away from the kids, with and without Ryo, so here I am and the videos help. Also Bikky sends me a text between his classes so I’m good with him. So we don’t have to rush through lunch.”

 

“So you’ll be chasing us away in a few hours?” J.J. asked.

 

“Depends on you. You’re both welcome to join us and the rest of the family after we get back with Bikky. Ryo’s bud, Eddie and his family are also coming into the city to join us for dinner,” Dee replied.

 

“Eddie, Ryo’s best man for the wedding?” Drake asked.

 

“Yeah. That’s him. He comes to the city now and then since the wedding to hang out. I kicked Ryo out a few times to do something just with Eddie, while I entertained Eddie’s family. I mean, I wasn’t able to go out and drink,” Dee added defensively when Drake gave him an odd look, “so I was cool with staying at home with Eddie’s family. Akemi is a laugh anyway, so it wasn’t boring.”

 

“We don’t want to get in the way,” J.J. said. “We can do something some other time.”

 

“Hey guys, you are welcome to join us,” Dee repeated.

 

“I know, and I thank you for it, especially since you’re adding us in last minute,” J.J. said. “But I also know you already have a crowd.” He shrugged. “It’s just it’s been weeks since we had any quality time together. I know we saw you earlier this week, but that was at Carol’s party.”

 

“We’re here now, and Ryo is hoping to join us as soon as someone is back to babysit,” Dee said. “Look guys, I’m sorry we haven’t had much time to get together lately. The other week we were in the Hamptons and this week has just been so crazy with all our visitors. We were expecting just Emiko and Daito to be in New York this week, but then Tsubasa decided that he was going to come in with his family and he invited my college buds and their families. So now we have this great big group of Japanese tourists that we have to accommodate.”

 

“That’s fine, Dee,” Drake assured him. “They live in Japan, so you don’t get to see them often. You should enjoy the time you have with out of town relatives and friends. You can see us all the time.”

 

“The majority of our guests are going back to Japan on Sunday and tomorrow night we’re having this huge farewell party,” Dee said. “The relatives rented out the place we had our wedding breakfast. Anyway, maybe sometime next week you two can come over. To be honest, I think early in the week I would like to just chill out and not have to run all over town. Don’t get me wrong here. I’m enjoying everyone being here but it is a bit tiring. I’m just glad they waited a few weeks before invading. What days do you have off next week? Or would you prefer just coming over for a few hours in the evening?”

 

“Drake and I both have off Thursday. He has off Wednesday too, and I have Friday. Why don’t one of us call you on Tuesday night and see how things look for all of us?” J.J. offered.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Dee agreed. “Oh look; here comes our drinks along with appetizers.”

 

“It’s about time,” Drake complained. “I’m thirsty and hungry.”

 

Dee rolled his eyes. “Now he can’t wait to eat the food he was complaining about not long ago.”

 

J.J. started to laugh, while Drake glared at the two of them.

 

“So,” Drake said as they started on their appetizers, “Rumor has it that you were at Bikky’s school this morning for a Boosters Club meeting.” He grinned and let out a laugh. “Dude, that’s scary.”

 

“How did that go?” J.J. asked Dee.

 

“It’s not so scary that I went,” Dee commented as he picked up an oyster on the half shell. “What is scary is that I’m now in charge of the next fundraiser, whatever that turns out to be.” He shrugged.

 

J.J. laughed. “Oh, that sounds fun!” he exclaimed.

 

“How did you get stuck into that? Doesn’t that fall on all the women in the club?” Drake asked.

 

Dee ate the oyster and pointed the shell toward Drake. “I’m surprised you know about Booster Clubs?” he said amused.

 

“Don’t you remember when he dated that single mom a few years back?” J.J. asked Dee. “She managed to drag him to one.”

 

Dee raised an intrigued eyebrow as he stared at Drake.

 

“Not so much drag but threatened no nookie for a month,” Drake replied. “Shame we broke up the next week.”

 

“And then he had no nookie for four months,” J.J. said with a laugh, causing Dee to join him.

 

“Do you have to remember that little detail?” Drake asked.

 

“Dude, I remember now. For those four months it wasn’t so little a detail after listening to you bitch during the time,” Dee replied.

 

“Oh yes, I remember that too,” J.J. said.

 

“Stuff it, you two,” Drake grumped. “So we were talking about Dee and booster meetings?”

 

“Well, it’s not all women considering at least half the school’s students are children of Carriers and have two fathers,” Dee replied. “So it’s mixed company at those meetings. How did I end up heading the next fundraiser? Popularity sucks. They knew who Ryo and I were when we first showed up at the admissions office, which is why we were able to get Bikky in so quickly without waiting out the application process.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like it sucks if you were to get Bikky in so quickly,” J.J. stated.

 

“Yeah, well that part didn’t suck. What I didn’t know is that they also knew my background on how I pulled together fundraisers for the orphanage. So they figured I was the best one to head off this one. Apparently if I do well, I will be in charge of fundraisers while Bikky is in that school.”

 

“That seems like an easy solution,” Drake commented.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Dee said. “Screw it up and I don’t have to worry about being responsible for it anymore. It’s not that easy, Drake. Screwing up means screwing up funds that would help the school. On the other side, I’ll be doing this for the next few years until Bikky hopefully graduates. Right now, it’s not so bad while I’m on baby leave. I am getting a little antsy so it will give me something to do anyway, but when I’m back to work, I don’t know if I’ll have the time to do several of these a year along with the ones planned for the orphanage.”

 

“Yeah, I can see your problem. How about recruiting Ryo to help?” J.J. suggested.

 

“Why don’t you hire your fancy party planner? What’s her name, Sharon?” Drake asked.

 

Dee let out a snort. “She costs more than we’ll be hoping to raise.”

 

“She’s that expensive?” Drake asked.

 

“Okay, I might be exaggerating, but the idea of these fundraisers is to raise money for various things around the school. The more spent in planning the event, then the less money there is as a profit.”

 

“Why don’t you just give a big donation and be done with it?” Drake asked. “You’re loaded now.”

 

“We’re not the only rich family with a kid in that school,” Dee explained. “With what they charge for tuition, you have to be rich. They do have a scholarship for low income Carrier families to get in too. And that is what two fundraisers a year is for.”

 

“To cover the scholarships? Why can’t they just waive the fees?” Drake asked.

 

“Because each kid is an expense to the school, including instructors, you dummy,” J.J. stated.

 

“Right,” Dee agreed. “Plus the cost of books and if they want lunch served. The idea of the scholarship is for low income families to not have to put out no more than the public school system. So the fundraisers are to cover all those costs. I guess I can pull Ryo in too, but he’ll be going back to work before me.”

 

“At least it’s better than working them alone,” J.J. pointed out. “By the way, how did you get roped into the boosters and not Ryo? He’s out of work too.”

 

“Because I’ll be home longer than Ryo, so we decided that I’ll be it.” He shrugged. “Oh well. I’ll work it out.”

 

“How long do you have until you hold the first one?” J.J. asked.

 

“Before the end of this semester. Apparently the last couple of ones were disasters.” Dee sighed. “So I really can’t let them down with this.”

 

“Sorry pal,” Drake commented. “I’ve seen what you can do for the orphanage. They’re never going to let you go.”

 

“Even after Bikky graduates,” J.J. added with a laugh.

 

“I know that’s a compliment and thanks for the encouragement but shut up,” Dee said, making his companions laugh.

 

“Good luck with it,” J.J. said to Dee. “Here comes the main courses.”

 

“Hey! You ate JJ’s oysters!” Drake accused Dee.

 

“No problem. I let him know he could have some of my share,” J.J. said.

 

“In case you’ve forgotten, J.J., I’m your guy, not Dee,” Drake grumbled.

 

“Oh Drakey, of course I didn’t forget. But I had two reasons to let him. One, he was denied having most seafood for all those months he was pregnant, while you weren’t.”

 

“Okay. Fine. I guess that’s a good point,” Drake said. “So what’s the second reason?”

 

“Simple. Dee’s the one who ordered it and paid for it.”

 

Drake looked at Dee. “At least you didn’t try to eat any of my share too.”

 

“Thought about it,” Dee replied with a grin. “But tomorrow I guess I’ll have more than enough sushi and various seafood, so I left yours. I know you like oysters more than J.J. does. He can take ‘em or leave ‘em, but you’re like me – nothing comes between you and your oysters. Even if someone else is paying for ‘em.”

 

“Okay, I’ll accept that logic,” Drake conceded as the empty platter was removed and their main meals were set before them.

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

Ryo entered the restaurant as they were waiting for their dessert. Ryo had sent Dee a text when he was on his way, so when the waiter came by asking for their dessert, Dee ordered Banoffee pie for himself and Ryo, along with coffee.

 

Ryo came up to the table with a smile. “Wow,” he exclaimed as he sat in the empty chair next to Dee. “This should feel normal, but it feels so strange.”

 

“You calling us strange?” Drake asked.

 

“Well,” Dee said with a smirk, “now that you mention it.”

 

Ryo broke out in laughter. “I didn’t mean it that way, but Dee might be right.” He grinned at his dining companions. “What I meant is this isn’t the first time the four of us sat down for a meal, but I just feel so naked without the chibis these days.”

 

“A bit anxiety there?” Drake asked slyly.

 

J.J. nudged Drake’s ribs with his elbow. “Drakey. Stop,” he hissed.

 

“It’s okay,” Ryo said as Dee nodded. “Dee has a bigger problem, but while I can go away from the twins for a while, I do find myself rushing back unless it’s Obāsan or Mother with them.”

 

“It’s going to be a trip when we start looking for a nanny,” Dee sighed. “Mother did offer to take them, and if she didn’t have all the other kids from the orphanage, I might consider it. I would rather call her for babysitting here and there. I talked to her about it and she understands.”

 

“She’s also very welcome to come over whenever she wants to spend time with the family,” Ryo said. “We actually got her to spend one day a week away from the orphanage and with us.”

 

“When will you start looking at nannies?” J.J. asked.

 

“In the next couple of weeks,” Ryo replied. “I’ll be going back to work at the beginning of September. Dee gets longer because he’s the one who had the babies.” He smiled lovingly at Dee, who took his hand.

 

Everyone paused while their dessert arrived.

 

“I thought you get twelve weeks family leave?” Drake asked when the waiter walked away from the table.

 

“I do, and I was going to take it all but the other week we came to a decision for the holidays, so I’ll be taking the rest of my time then,” Ryo replied.

 

“Oh? What’s for the holidays?” J.J. asked.

 

“We’ll be in Japan for November and come back the week before Christmas. Bikky will be on school break until right after New Year, which is the beginning of the school year for him.”

 

“So that’s like his summer vacation only in the winter then?” Drake asked.

 

“Yup. They have a month off in the summer too,” Dee said.

 

“Japan then?” J.J. asked. “Wow. I’ll bet you’re excited, Dee.”

 

Dee nodded vigorously and smiled. “Oh hell yeah. I’m pretty excited about it.”

 

“If you had the chance, would you move to Japan?” Drake asked.

 

“If we were able to work it out, I’d go for half the year here and half the year in the Tokyo area,” Dee replied.

 

“We can move if that’s what we want,” Ryo pointed out, “but as much as Dee loves Japan, we both agree we love living in New York too much to move completely. Besides, it would suck for my cousin Emiko if we moved to Japan,” he added with a laugh.

  
“Oh, she would kill us if we did,” Dee agreed with a grin.

 

“Why’s that?” Drake asked.

 

“Because they’re apartment hunting right now. Daito got a promotion to CEO of his company’s new U.S. headquarters here in New York. They’re going back to Japan with everyone on Sunday but they’ll be back next month to settle here,” Ryo explained.

 

“Oh, that’s exciting,” J.J. stated. “I know it’s probably a little scary for them, but Emiko seemed to want to move here when I talked to her at your wedding.”

 

“She did. She loves it here, and she’s able to go back for a vacation if she gets homesick, so it’ll be good for her,” Ryo said. “Plus I suspect she wants to be closer to her new baby cousins.”

 

Dee nodded his head vigorously in agreement as he chewed on a forkful of his dessert. He swallowed and added, “No one wants to just see us anymore.”

 

“Can you blame them?” J.J. asked.

 

“Not at all,” Ryo replied with a chuckle.

 

“So you’ll be coming back for a few weeks before running off again, you slacker?” Drake asked.

 

Ryo laughed. “I get twelve weeks no matter how I take them. But you’ll have to deal with me for a month and a half or so before you get rid of me again.”

 

“What about you, Dee?” Drake asked. “When are you supposed to be back?”

 

“I get sixteen weeks baby leave, but Rose already approved for me to take longer as medical leave because of my anxiety issues. So I don’t have to be back until the beginning of next year.”

 

“Wow, you really got Rose on your side to approve that,” Drake commented amazed.

 

“Well, it won’t officially be approved until I speak to the house shrink, but Rose did agree with Vince’s opinions. Once I speak with the house shrink, he’ll determine how much extra time I’ll need to take off. Rose is willing to approve it.” He shrugged. “Of course, not all of it will be with pay, but I will have a job to return to when I’m ready to come back.”

 

“I’m extremely thankful that I can let Dee take as long as he needs without pay and we don’t have to worry about the lack of the second pay,” Ryo said.

 

“I’ll bet,” J.J. said. “Especially now that you have car payments and two babies along with Bikky.”

 

“You probably also got used to living on two gold shields and the promotions to supervisors pay before the babies,” Drake added.

 

“Yes, we were able get Bikky more things and do a few nicer things since we moved in together, but we really did go overboard lately,” Dee replied. “We preferred to save whatever we were able.”

 

“That would be Ryo’s influence,” J.J. added, “because no matter how much any of us told you to save up, you never did.”

 

“I never told him to save,” Drake stated.

 

Dee looked at Drake. “Yeah, you were usually the one convincing me to spend more money, as in buying you dinner. And dude, even in a cheap diner, you can eat up a big bill!”

 

J.J. broke out in laughter. “That’s Drake for you. He spends all his money and then spends others’ money to get him to the next payday.”

 

“And now he’s your problem,” Ryo remarked with a grin.

 

The waiter came over and asked if they wanted anything else, and when they declined, left the bill.

 

Ryo picked it up. “Except for this one time. Dee and I are feeding the two of you today.”

 

“If you insist, but then allow me to pay the next time we get together,” J.J. remarked.

 

“Just as long as it’s you paying and not we,” Drake said. “We don’t have combined paychecks.”

 

J.J. frowned at Drake. “Yeah well, that’s not my fault. Excuse me, but I gotta go to the little boys room.” He smiled at Dee and Ryo as he stood up and headed through the dining room toward the restrooms.

 

“What the hell was that about?” Dee asked.

 

Drake let out a heavy sigh. “Ryo, do you think we can talk soon? I won’t take up much of your time, but I could use your advice?”

 

“So I don’t get to know what’s going on?” Dee asked.

 

“Dee, if I get into this now, it will still be going on when J.J. gets back, and things will just get worse with him. Ryo can fill you in after. Okay?”

 

Dee nodded his head in understanding. “Yeah, you’re right. I know us and I know J.J.” He looked at Ryo in question, who nodded his consent. “Okay, do you and J.J. have plans for tonight?”

 

“Not anymore, I’m sure. We were just going to hang out at my place but I’m going to guess he’s in a mood now and will want to go home.”

 

“Well, if he keeps your plans, give Ryo a call tomorrow. If not, come over tonight and I’ll see that you and Ryo are left alone long enough to talk. And here comes J.J.,” Dee said.

 

J.J. came back to the table. “I hope you don’t think me ungrateful, but I’m getting a headache and perhaps would be best if I just went home. I’m sorry, Drake, but we’ll have to reschedule. Ryo, Dee, thank you very much for paying for this very pleasant meal. Drakey, yes you can finish my dessert. Good night, everyone.”

 

The three watched as J.J. left the restaurant. Dee looked down at his near empty dessert plate and then at the time. “So now you have time. We still have an hour until we have to get Biks.”

 

“Are you sure? Don’t you need to get the car?” Drake asked.

 

“Nah. We’re close enough to walk over there and we could use the walk back,” Ryo said. “So what gives?”

 

“J.J. has been making comments in the last few weeks about us moving in,” Drake admitted. “I know he sees what you two have and he wants that for himself. You know, moving in together, getting married, having babies, but I’m not ready for all of that. I’m still getting used to having a male lover.”

 

“Can I ask a personal question?” Dee asked.

 

“Yes, Dee. He’s my lover and I’m still getting used to that too. We don’t do it all the time but man, we do have some wicked make-up sessions. Then after, I just feel weird about it.”

 

Ryo looked thoughtful. “You know in a way that was me and Dee before we got together. Sometimes we’d end up kissing and it felt so good, but after I felt guilty. Kinda like I did something wrong.”

 

“Exactly,” Drake agreed. “That’s how I feel after no matter how right it feels during the time.”

 

Ryo took Dee’s hand and squeezed it, giving him a small smile. “My problem was I knew pretty much the entire time that I wanted Dee, but I was not able to admit to myself that I could be bisexual, that I could want to be involved with a man. It was only after I realized that I loved Dee that I was able to commit myself to him.” He let out a heavy sigh. “It still took a while after to actually get used to the sex part. That wasn’t frequent, but yes, we did make out a lot. Also there was how much I loved sleeping next to Dee, but it could have been because we had been doing just that for two years. It still took time for me to get used to it.”

 

“Do you love J.J.?” Dee asked.

 

Drake shrugged. “I don’t hate him.”

 

Dee frowned. “Dude, that’s not the answer we’re wanting to hear.”

 

“I mean I love him, but I’m not sure if I’m in love with him. I’m not saying that I can’t but I need time still. Moving in together won’t really help things along. In fact, they might make them worse. When J.J. and I start spending too many nights together, I start feeling trapped. Now with him talking about not only moving in together, but marriage and children.” Drake shrugged. “C’mon guys, I know you might have noticed I don’t exactly have to pick up your babies no matter how cute they are. Kids just ain’t my thing. I’m not even sure I want kids. But how am I supposed to tell J.J. that?”

 

“You don’t,” Ryo replied. “But don’t think you won’t change your mind in the future. I mean, I know I took in Bikky, but he was ten at the time, not a baby. I never saw myself with babies, and to be honest, if we had known Dee was a Carrier, we both would have opted to never take advantage of that.”

 

Dee nodded his head in agreement. “He’s right. Bikky was enough. Sometimes for me, he was one kid too many but I accepted that he was my responsibility as much as he was Ryo’s.”

 

“Then we found out that Dee was pregnant,” Ryo continued, “and at that moment when Dee told me, I could not see us without a baby in our future. Now we’re open to more eventually. Hell, I’m considering doing the honors next. It’s true when they say a baby changes everything.”

 

“What Ryo said,” Dee added. “I would never have suggested for us to have babies or even adopt them, but those chibis are everything to me, along with Ryo and Biks. I find that I would love a bigger family. We’re not saying that J.J. should surprise you with being pregnant one day, but given time, if you settle down with J.J. you might find you’ll want at least to be married.”

 

“Yeah, but how do I get J.J. to understand I need the time. You know him. He’ll take it as a rejection,” Drake said. “And while I don’t know what’s in the future for us, I do know that I don’t want to break up with him.”

 

Ryo let out a sigh. “That’s the problem with J.J. He does tend to take things too personally. Drake, all I can tell you is to be truthful with him. If he can’t accept it or he sees it differently, then that’s his problem. I’m sorry, Drake. I know that’s not what you wanted to hear, but it’s the truth. If I were you, I’d be very careful how you tell J.J.”

 

“Perhaps being touchy-feely as you tell him. That might let him know that you’re not trying to break it off and that he’ll just have to be patient to get what he wants,” Dee suggested.

 

“I’m not sure I can do that,” Drake said. “I’m afraid he’ll walk away and not come back. He might even ask for a transfer at work. We all don’t want that.”

 

“Let me ask you something, Drake,” Ryo started. “If you continue to keep quiet every time J.J. drops his, what I’m sure most of the time, not very subtle hints, how long are you going to keep it bottled in before you blow up and definitely say the wrong thing? Or even get yourself to the point that you walk away?”

 

“Yeah, you have a point. One of those two options could very likely happen if I don’t say anything.” Drake leaned back in his chair. “Well, thank you guys. Ryo, you’re right, it’s not what I was hoping to hear but it’s the truth. I’ll let him stew tonight and give time to work out how I’m going to tell him. I’ll have to tell him before something inadvertently puts him in a huff again. By the way, I didn’t mean what how J.J. took it as before about paying next time. I’m just low on cash right now, so while I know I owe you two about fifty meals by now, it can’t happen next week.”

 

“That’s cool, Drake. I know what it’s like being broke,” Dee said.

 

“Something you don’t have to worry about anymore,” Drake stated.

 

“Yeah, but I intend to not forget it either,” Dee replied.

 

“I better let you two go and get your boy.”

 

“Hopefully we’ll be meeting up with you two sometime next week,” Dee said.

 

“I hope so too,” Drake replied.

 

Ryo signaled for the waiter to come take the check and his credit card while Drake got ready to leave.

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

**August 12, 2006**

**Riku’s Penthouse Loft**

**New York City, NY**

 

 

Dee looked up from the window in the back of the limo he sat in with his family along with Estelle and Franklin MacLean. “This isn’t where we had our wedding breakfast,” he commented as the limo went down W. 26th Street toward Broadway.

 

“Akira had mentioned to her family her desire to rent that loft for tonight, so everyone assumed that’s where this party would be held,” Estelle explained. “However she could not secure it for today on short notice. Daito managed to get this location through his company. It turns out they have a contract with the owners.”

 

“How come they never said anything?” Ryo asked his grandparents, who were also invited to the party. Akira decided it was a family event, so along with all the visiting relatives, she had extended invitations to the MacLeans, Elena and Rick with their family, Mother, Carol and Elina as well as Barry and his family because she had become very fond of them and thought of them as family.

 

“Only your grandmother knew until this morning,” Estelle said.

 

“All I know is that Obāsan left early this morning to start setting things up,” Ryo said.

 

Dee started to grin. “At least Yuki will be able to spend one night in a hotel room not filled up kimchee,” he commented making everyone laugh.

 

“That’s true,” Ryo agreed.

 

“So where is Bikky?” Franklin asked.

 

“He’s coming in with Carol and Elina. He figured that with the four of us, plus the twins in their car seats, that we would be taking up enough room even in a limo,” Ryo explained.

 

“Because we said that Obāsan did not order a super stretch limo for us,” Dee stated with a chuckle. “I’m afraid he’s getting a little too used a lot too fast to our new money. A year ago he would have said a limo is a limo, now he knows all the different kinds.”

 

“I suspect that Lai has a lot to do with this new knowledge,” Ryo commented. “At least in many ways, Lai can be just another street rat. Until Bikky started to talk about his family’s mansion and his penthouse apartment he just moved into, along with family businesses, I never thought that boy came from money. Which is a good thing.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Franklin asked.

 

Ryo grinned, “Well when we’re not riding around in limos, it’s pretty hard to figure Dee and me as rich either. I like that Lai seems well-grounded despite his wealth. With Bikky having him as friend, then I can hope that Bikky doesn’t end up acting like those rich spoiled teen-age snots that go around these days.”

 

Dee let out a laugh. “Bikky’s too deep in the ways of the street for us to ever have that problem. He might ask for something unreasonable once in a while because he really wants it, but I hardly believe he would start acting spoiled.”

 

“At least we know that if he wants something bad enough, he is willing to work for it,” Ryo said.

 

“And I’m proud of him for that. I guess it’s from all those years he was living with you. You did manage to rub some of your financial responsibility onto him,” Dee said.

 

“Not that I wish for Bikky to start acting spoiled,” Franklin said. “I never tolerated that our family even if there were quite a few. You know if you started to act like that I would have put a stop to it so fast. The same with your father and aunt. But there is nothing wrong with showing you come from money sometimes. I know you believe Bikky too deep in his street ways, Dee, but I also know you believe the same of yourself. Sometimes I do see the man who was a boy of the streets, and other times, especially lately, I see you can play the game.”

 

Dee started to blush slightly but did not move from his position of relaxing in the leather seat in the limo, one hand grasping a flute with the last couple of sips of expensive champagne.

 

Ryo held up his phone and took a picture of Dee. “I remember how flabbergasted you were the first time you took a limo ride for the job. Now look at you, sitting there as if you belonged in that seat all your life.” He smiled as he held out his camera to Dee, showing the photo he took.

 

Estelle leaned over to also look. “That’s a lovely photo of Dee. Do you mind sending it to me, Randy? Eunice is teaching me how to scrapbook. I want to put one together of our family as it is now.”

 

Ryo took the phone from Dee, smiling. “That is a great picture of Dee. I didn’t try but I even got the chibis in the background there too. Yup, this is going into our family album too.” He took a minute to send the photo to his grandmother’s email address. “Check your email when you get home, Grandma.”

 

“Thank you, Randy. I brought along my new camera and I hope to end up with a least a few good pictures of everyone tonight,” Estelle stated.

 

The car came to a stop in front of the covered main entrance to the building. A doorman came up and opened the curbside backdoor. “Good evening everyone. May I ask where is your business tonight?”

 

“We were told to say the Aoki-MacLean party when we arrived,” Ryo replied as he started to unbuckled Darin’s car seat.

 

“Oh yes. That’s up Penthouse #2,” the doorman replied as Estelle and Franklin started to get out of the car.

 

Estelle turned to look back into the car. “Dee, hand me the twins’ bag so you boys just have to worry about getting the darlings out of the car.”

 

Dee set the carrier he removed from the car seat down on the floor to grab the bag and reach over to hand to Estelle. “Thanks, Grandma.”

 

“Not a problem, sweetheart.”

 

Ryo started for the door with Darin in his carrier. The driver carefully took the carrier from Ryo so he could get out the car, and then handed Darin back to him. He turned to the car to do the same for Dee with Ryoko.  “Lovely children,” he commented as he handed Ryoko back to Dee. “They look like they can be twins.”

 

“Yes, they are our twins,” Dee said proudly with a grin.

 

The doorman blinked. “Did you have a surrogate then?”

 

“No,” Ryo replied. “He Carried them.”

 

“That’s amazing!” the doorman remarked. “I never heard of a Carrier having twins.”

 

“It’s so rare that no one knew Dee was Carrying twins until this little guy decided to be born after his sister. We all knew about this little girl, but not this little sweetie,” Estelle explained as the doorman led them to the door.

 

“Wow! You’re probably both glad you’re able to afford two,” the doorman said. “Follow me to the elevator that is an express to the penthouses. Select the button for two and it will stop at the correct penthouse.”

 

“I thank you,” Estelle said.

 

Dee noticed that Franklin was the last in the elevator and had slipped the doorman something.

 

Ryo smirked as the elevator started to go up. “Now I know where dad got it from.”

 

“What’s that, Randy?” Franklin asked.

 

“You tipped him, didn’t you?” Ryo said.

 

“Of course I did. Other than compliment my great-grandchildren as he did, along with Dee, it’s just a good habit to get into. You have money, you tip those who are at stations where they must do service jobs to make ends meet. Never take what one does for granted, especially if they are attending to you.”

 

“Then I guess it wasn’t a big deal to tip as nicely as we did at the Spotted Pig yesterday,” Dee said to Ryo.

 

“Actually I was teasing Grandfather, because I heard that speech from him all my life. That is where my father got it from, and me too. Do not be afraid to tip generously, Dee, especially if the service was excellent. We can afford to give someone a few extra dollars for assisting us.”

 

Dee nodded. “At least I no longer have to feel guilty for not tipping as well as I would have liked because I couldn’t afford it.”

 

The elevator came to a stop and they entered the brick entryway. They noticed the double wood doors that were open and the sound of laughter coming through the doors.

 

They entered the main room and looked around. “Damn, Obāsan went all out for this,” Ryo muttered.

 

The room was illuminated by large square Japanese paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Along one of the long walls were several couches set up with coffee tables set with flowers in Asian vases and candles. On the cream colored walls between the windows were Japanese art on hanging tapestries. Also between each couch set were square paper floor lights. On the far end was another couch set up by what looked like a dance floor. In the corner was a karaoke machine.

 

Ryo let out a groan. “We’re having karaoke,” he said.

 

Dee laughed. “It was bound to come up eventually with so many Japanese people in one place. And if I know Japanese people, I’ll guess that everyone decided to put in some money toward this little event here. I know when I used to throw parties with Hide, Ken and Yuki, we would distribute flyers to everyone we invited and it had what looked like an admission price. That was to help cover for extras, or even sometimes just the food and entertainment.”

 

“That is the way Japanese do it,” Estelle agreed. “And you are absolutely correct. Franklin and I got our flyer through email and we sent our money yesterday.”

 

Ryo covered his face with his free hand and let out another groan. “She didn’t? I’m so sorry,” he started.

 

“Do not be,” Franklin stated. “That is the way Japanese people operate, and I think it’s a rather smart way. My business associates in Japan do the same whenever travel takes me to Japan and I find myself invited to a party. No insult taken.”

 

Estelle grinned and looked up to Ryo. “And do not worry about us and the seating. Your grandfather and I have been to many traditional Japanese dinners, even in the last few years.”

 

“Huh?” Ryo asked and then looked at the arrangement set in the middle of the loft. A large rectangle of low tables and ornate cushions were set on each side of the table. Emiko was setting the tables with dark square chargers that had pink cherry blossoms. “Oh. They’re really doing traditional Japanese here tonight.”

 

Dee shrugged with a smile. “They are Japanese, and even if they enjoyed New York delicacies this week, they did say this was to be a family Japanese meal. Karaoke included,” he added with a laugh. “You know, this place looks like a large scale room in a traditional Japanese home.” He started to walk further into the room.

 

“Yes it does. Well, the place does have a Japanese name so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Ryo agreed.

 

“Oh, look at that lovely screen,” Estelle exclaimed as he approached the table, referring to the screen in front of the doors to the kitchen.

 

Dee already was peeking around the screen and grinned. “Even the doors are sliding doors like we had to our kitchen in Yokohama,” he stated as Akira started to open the sliding doors and smiled at Dee.

 

“This loft is owned by a Japanese firm so that any Japanese company in New York can hold a traditional dinner party. Of course, it can also be decorated to look less Japanese,” she exclaimed.

 

“I think I like the Japanese version,” Dee replied. “This place looks great, Obāsan.”

 

“I’m so glad it pleases you, Dei.” He held out his arm to escort her over to Ryo and the MacLeans. “Good evening everyone. I’m so pleased you are able to make it, Estelle and Franklin.”

 

“After hearing what we did about it, we weren’t going to miss it for anything,” Estelle said. “We’re sorry this is the only chance we’ll have to meet with your family this time.”

 

“Emiko and Daito will be back soon enough,” Obāsan stated.

 

“Randy was telling us that they will be moving here next month. It must be exciting for Daito to head his own branch for his company.”

 

“I think he’s more scared than excited right now, but I know he’ll do wonderfully. And Emiko is just beside herself to be so close to Ryo and Dee and their family. She fell in love with New York when they were here for the wedding and wanted to move here,” Akira stated.

 

Emiko came over. “Obāsan, sit and talk with Estelle for a bit. The rest of us got it all. Once everyone is here, all we need to do it start bringing out the food. Everything is done and just waiting for dinner to be served. So relax.” Emiko looked over to Estelle and Franklin. “She’s been on the go since we got here this morning. So please make her sit down and relax a bit while you all catch up.”

 

Estelle took Obāsan by her hand and with a delighted laugh exclaimed. “Oh, it will be my pleasure. Akira, we do have catching up to do. Here darlings, let us take the twins with us.” She reached for Ryoko’s carrier from Dee, while Obāsan gladly relieved Ryo of Darin.

 

Ryo smirked as Estelle led Akira toward one of the couches. “Yup, a whole week since they sat down and talked,” he said.

 

“Living with you and your family, I’m sure she has many adventures to share since then,” Franklin stated. “Like the party you threw for young Carol’s eighteenth birthday.”

 

“Yeah, we did put out a bit of money for that,” Dee said ruefully. “But she’s such a great kid, she deserved something special for a landmark birthday. We didn’t do what we really wanted for her sixteenth, so this was kinda a make-up.”

 

“That’s fine,” Franklin stated. “Another thing about having wealth is we can do what we want for our loved ones, and I know you consider Carol part of your family.”

 

“Dee, Hide and Ken went back to the hotel with their families to freshen up. Their wives helped with the food while they helped with the set up. Yuki is still in the kitchen fussing with mochi now that he’s satisfied with his noodles.”

 

Dee let out a laugh. “This I got see. Maybe I’ll be able to pick up some tips with his very famous mochi. He didn’t know how to make soba and mochi when we were in college.”

 

“Go ahead, Dee,” Ryo said with a smile. “Emiko, if you need a hand with anything, I’m yours.”

 

“I still have to get the dishware into the kitchen for service. It’s all in a side room behind the kitchen,” she replied.

 

“Well, let’s get to it then,” Ryo replied. “Grandfather, if you will excuse us.”

 

“Of course, my boys. Go have your fun. I’ll join your grandmothers on the comfortable looking couch.”

 

Dee tipped his head slightly toward Franklin and smiled at Ryo. “I’ll catch everyone in a bit.” He went behind the screen and opened the door to the kitchen.

 

“Holy shit!” he exclaimed at he looked around the large kitchen with all the latest in kitchen appliances and plenty of counter space, including a large island. On some of the counters were various Japanese appliances including large rice cookers and steamers, and electric grills and hot pots. “Hey Yuki! Did everyone abandon you?”

 

“Obāsan offered to help, but she had enough to do. She thought she heard you and Ryo talking, so I suggested she go to greet you,” Yuki said in Japanese as he worked knead the mochi. “I’m a bit behind because I went back to shower and get clean clothes after we moved around furniture here.”

 

“It looks great out there,” Dee commented.

 

“Did you see the terrace too?” Yuki asked.

 

“We also have a terrace?”

 

Yuki nodded. “Yes, we do. We have a section for smokers out there and a place for everyone should we decide to sit outside for a bit.”

 

“I’ll check it out then.” Dee grinned as he watched Yuki work. “Are you sure you didn’t deny Obasan to help because you don’t trust anyone but you with this?”

 

“Well,” Yuki said as he ducked his head and blushed, making Dee laugh.

 

“You do know that if you hope to expand, you will have to trust someone in making the noodles and mochi?”

 

“I know, and I will once I interview people when I’m ready. But she really did work hard all day making the sushi and other wonderful dishes.”

 

“Okay. So I’ve been sitting on my ass all day long, so can I help you?” Dee asked slyly.

 

“You also have two infants at home too. I hardly believe you sat on your ass all day,” Yuki replied.

 

“That would be a no then,” Dee said.

 

“Well… but not for the reasons you are thinking,” Yuki replied.

 

“Then what?”

 

“You’ll find out later when everyone is here,” Yuki replied cryptically. Finally satisfied with the texture of the mochi, he picked it up and went over to a stove and set it in a large double boiler with a heat resistant glass bowl and covered it. “See, it’s almost ready now. Oh, the patio also has a grill, so we’ll be using it to make yakitori. I might even grill some mochi too. If Jae-Hwa remembers to come back with the sticks I picked up yesterday and forgot to take today. If not, we’ll just have anno mochi.”

 

“Hey Yuki, can I ask you a question?” Dee asked as Yuki went to the sink to wash his hands.

 

“You can ask. I can’t stop you.”

 

“Smartass.” He chuckled as Yuki smiled. “How come no one asked Ryo and me for money for this? We should have asked anyway. I know better because of our parties we threw back in Yokohama.”

 

“You didn’t have to,” Yuki replied.

 

“We can afford it. Speaking of, how much did everyone put in?”

 

“They said that Jae-Hwa and I did not have to pay as much and to give whatever we can. Obasan also offered to help pay for the ingredients I used, but I told her it was okay and then we gave some money. We’re not poor. We’re just not making as much as everyone else here makes.”

 

“So how much did everyone else put in?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. They didn’t tell us.”

 

“How much did you put in?” Dee asked.

 

“Enough,” Yuki asked. “Dee, you do not have to pay. Don’t feel bad about it.”

 

Dee held up his hands. “Okay. I gotcha. No pay. How come?”

 

“Later Dee,” Yuki asked.

 

The doors slid open and Jae-Hwa came into the kitchen. “I bring your sticks,” he announced.

 

“Thank you, Jae-Hwa,” Yuki said.

 

“Hi Dee,” Jae-Hwa greeted. “Bikky and his friend are here. We came in at the same time.”

 

Dee peered at Yuki, who was grinning at Dee. “I suppose you are going to suggest I go out there to greet them?”

 

Yuki simply nodded.

 

“Fine, but this is not over.”

 

“I know, but you’ll understand soon,” Yuki said. “Jae-Hwa, watch the mochi while I go and get changed.”

 

Dee left the two and went back into the main room to find Emiko and Ryo finishing setting the table. “Hey, I thought the dishes were in a room behind the kitchen?” he asked. “So how come I didn’t see you two come in?”

 

Emiko laughed. “Oh, it is behind the kitchen, but there’s a door at the end there with a hall to get to it.”

 

“The toilets are in the hall too,” Ryo added. “Hey, did you see that terrace?”

 

“Yuki was telling me about it.”

 

“They have poor Daito out there grilling the yakitori,” Ryo said with a smile. “I didn’t know that until I took a quick tour of the terrace.”

 

“I’ll go out there in a few minutes then. I hear Bikky, Carol and Elina are here?”

 

“They are. They’re out looking at the patio.”

 

“Hello everyone!” they heard from the entrance.

 

“And Elena is here now,” Ryo commented.

 

“You think?” Dee said with a laugh. “Anything I can do to help?”

 

“We’re done for now,” Ryo replied. “You might be enlisted when it’s time to starting bringing out the food.”

 

“Or in if it’s the yakitori,” Dee stated.

 

“That too,” Ryo said. “Let’s go great Elena and family.”

 

“Good idea.”

 

 

OoOoOoO


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo try to help J.J. and Drake with their relationship.

**Chapter Six**

  

**August 13, 2006**

**Laytner-MacLean Residence**

**New York City**

 

Dee dropped on the couch with a heavy sigh. The carrier with Darin was set on the floor next to his feet. He grinned down at the infant who was staring up at him, waving his arms and kicking his feet.

 

Ryo half-fell next to Dee on the couch and set the matching carrier with Ryoko, who was fast asleep since they had left the airport, on the floor by Darin.

 

“I hate that they’re all gone back to Japan, but I have to admit that I’m looking forward to some peace and quiet,” Dee stated as he dropped his hand and waved his fingers in Darin’s direction, making the baby kick his legs even more. He laughed at his son, and smiled. “At least as much as we can have with two infants and a teenager who is grounded.”

 

“True,” Ryo said as he rested his head against Dee’s shoulder. “Speaking of, do you think Darin might finally wind down anytime soon?”

 

“I wish, even if he’s a little cutie down there,” Dee replied with a chuckle. “I’m just worried that our little girl will wake up as soon as we get comfortable.”

 

The party the night before had gone well after midnight, including clean-up. After dinner, there was dancing to favorite songs in both English and Japanese with a few favorite Korean songs tossed in, along with karaoke. In between, there was sitting in groups and just talking, especially on the terrace since it was a warm, but pleasant night. The Japanese visitors who were to leave the next day particularly enjoyed their last night in New York looking at the city lights from the terrace. Once everyone had arrived and were seated, Emiko made a short speech, thanking Dee and Ryo for their hospitality with everyone, and announced that they were the guests of honor, which suddenly made sense to Dee why no one was taking money from him or Ryo. Guests of honor were not expected to put in for a party held for them.

 

Everyone, including Dee and Ryo, were up early that day after a few hours sleep. In the few hours between getting home and needing to wake up, Darin had one of his crying fits, and both twins needed to be fed, which amounted to less sleep than they had hoped.

 

They met up with everyone to have breakfast at the Plaza Hotel and then went to the top of the Empire State building. They had lunch in a private room in a restaurant in Little Italy. Those who were leaving were already packed and their luggage went to the airport. After lunch, it was time to get on the limo bus to the airport where everyone said good-bye. Once the chartered jet took off, Dee, Ryo, Bikky, Akira and Mother took the bus back to Manhattan. Dee and Ryo were dropped off first, while Akira went on with Mother to spend some of the afternoon with the nun at the orphanage.

 

Ryo, and particularly Dee, were worn out by the time they got home and looking forward to just staying home and relaxing for the rest of the day, and maybe a day or two after.

 

Looking down at the sleeping baby girl, Ryo softly said, “Now you wouldn’t do that to your tired daddies, would you?”

 

Bikky came out of his room and walked toward the dining room as Ryo spoke. “If you old perv people need to nap after all the fun, I can watch the baby bugs until Obāsan comes back,” he offered.

 

Ryo looked at Bikky with a tired grin and then looked at Dee. “We can set these two up in the nursery and let Bikky handle them,” he suggested.

 

“What if they’re hungry?” Dee asked. He looked at Bikky. “Do you even know what their ‘I’m hungry’ cry sounds like?”

 

“Dee,” Ryo tried to reason, “I think if Bikky’s up to it, we should take him up on his offer.” He knew Bikky was fully capable to look after the twins. He had proven he could change diapers, even if it was one of the things he hated but thankfully he still did it when an extra hand was needed. Especially after Mother had sat down with Bikky and told him about when Dee was ten and she asked him to change a diaper. She was busy with a young crying child with a cut and none of the other attendants were around. She had Bikky laughing describing and attempting to make the same faces Dee had at the time. She went on to tell Bikky that soon after, she was always able to rely on Dee if she needed him to change a diaper or look over a younger child until an adult was able to take over. In the time since the twins were born Bikky had proven himself, but then he also had spent enough time around the orphanage over the years and assisted with the younger ones.

 

Dee glanced down at the twins and then at Bikky. He also knew Bikky was capable of looking after the twins especially if adults were not far. He also knew he had to continue to spend time away from the babies as he had been during the week while family and his friends were visiting. At least all three of his children would be in the same apartment.

 

“I think I know,” Bikky admitted. “I’m starting to learn their different cries. I certainly know their, ‘Hey look at me!’ cry,” he said. “And if everything else doesn’t work, then I’ll come get you.”

 

Dee nodded. “Fine. If you don’t mind looking after them for a bit, then okay.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Bikky replied with a grin. “I kinda like being a big brother.” He glanced down at the twins and added, “I really can’t wait until they get old enough to start teaching them stuff, but I guess also by then it will be harder to keep an eye on them too.”

 

Ryo let out a laugh. “That’s true,” he admitted. “But you’ll be older too and fully capable of taking on the task.”

 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” Dee said. “We don’t want all our kids growing up too fast, do we? Bikky is bad enough, so I’m not looking at when he’s an adult right now.”

 

Ryo leaned over to kiss Dee’s cheek and then started to get up from the couch. He picked up the carrier with Darin and gave Bikky a one arm hug. Looking over to Dee, he said, “C’mon Dee. After a quick stop in the nursery, you can take a nap.”

 

With an exaggerated groan Dee stood up, grabbing the handle of the carrier on the way up. “Did anyone slip him sugar?” he asked as Darin let out a tiny screech they identified as him being pleased as he continued to kick and wave his hands.

 

Ryo and Bikky laughed at the baby. “I doubt it,” Ryo replied. “Maybe he’s just sensitive to all the excitement this morning.”

 

“I wish he would start being sensitive to the calm, peaceful mood of right now,” Dee commented. “Even if he looks damn adorable right now.”

 

“And funny too,” Bikky said.

 

Ryo started for the dining room. “Well, let him amuse Bikky until he wears himself out. I’m really looking forward to a nap so I’m pretty certain you’re ready to close your eyes for a couple of hours.” He checked the time on the wall clock on the dining room wall. “We have almost two hours before it’s time to feed them anyway, assuming they don’t get hungry before then.”

 

“True.” Dee rested a hand on Bikky’s shoulder. “Thanks bud. Let’s get the chibis comfortable then.” He started to follow Ryo with Bikky next to him.

 

OoOoOoO

 

**August 17, 2006**

**MacLean-Laytner Residence**

**New York City, NY**

 

 

“I know better by now, but I still can’t get over Dee in the kitchen making our dinner,” Drake said in amazement to Ryo, who sat in the easy chair. Drake was on the couch, sitting next to J.J.

 

Ryo smirked. “He did try to pull off that he couldn’t cook at first, which gave him an excuse to come over to my place several times a week so I could feed him. I found out only after we moved in together.”

 

“So now you have him make-up for lost time?” Drake asked with a laugh.

 

“Something like that,” Ryo replied. “He discovered he actually enjoys it. Probably because now he has a better functioning kitchen than before.” Ryo looked at J.J. who was reaching for the platter Ryo’s grandmother had set out before she left to have dinner with Emiko and Daito. “Don’t ruin your appetite on the mochi,” he warned.

 

“Oh, I’ll have room,” J.J. assured.

 

“Yeah, he may look small, but when he wants to, J.J. can definitely out eat me,” Drake commented. “Only he’s neater about it.”

 

Ryo let out a laugh. “Fine,” he said. “Just don’t get it all over my son.”

 

J.J. looked down at the baby on his lap. “Aw, poor little boy. You’re too young to enjoy mochi, especially this very yummy type that your great-grandmamma can make. This is the best mochi I ever had.”

 

“Maybe because it’s homemade and fresh?” Drake asked. “But I do have to agree with you there.”

 

“It is better because it was made today in our kitchen, but I have to admit I always thought Obāsan made the best mochi until I had some of Yuki’s on Saturday. Oh my God, that was the very best. Then there were his noodles. He gave us some to put in the freezer. I told Dee we are definitely going to invest in his shop’s expansion.”

 

“You’re certain it would make you more than you already have?” Drake asked.

 

“Oh yeah,” Ryo replied. “But even more is that we can spare the money and Yuki has some good ideas about turning his little shop into a business.”

 

“I think that’s great,” J.J. said. “If he does well, more money for you and if on the small chance it fails, then you have a nice tax write-off.”

 

“I hope this doesn’t turn into a tax write-off. I would love to see Yuki succeed. My grandfather is looking into some things that could work as a tax write-off for us.” Ryo shrugged, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

 

“What’s wrong, Ryo?” J.J. asked.

 

“Sorry. I’m still getting used to it all, so it felt strange to me to be saying something like that.”

 

Dee chose that moment to walk into the living room. “Dinner’s about ready, Ryo. Wanna give me a hand with setting the table?”

 

Drake and J.J. looked up and promptly started to laugh. “Oh holy shit, Dee!” Drake remarked and then burst out in laughter again.

 

Dee stood in place and folded his arms. “I don’t think it’s funny,” he grumped.

 

“I think it’s going to take more for me to get used to Dee in an apron than you two getting used to all the money you have,” J.J. gasped out.

 

“Ya know, I can always put dinner away and we can just talk,” Dee stated, making to turn in the direction of the kitchen. “Ryo, would you mind bringing Darin into the kitchen with me. Anyone laughing at me doesn’t get to hold my son.”

 

J.J. immediately stopped laughing and jumped up, cradling Darin. “Dee, no. I’m not laughing at you.”

 

“Yeah, not you,” Drake added. “We were laughing at the apron.”

 

Dee turned back to his guests and folded his arms. “And just what is wrong with the apron?”

 

“To be honest, I was surprised at what it says, but I really shouldn’t be,” Drake said with a smirk.

 

“It does fit Dee,” J.J. said. “That’s why I was laughing. It’s a cute saying.”

 

“Keep talking,” Dee said.

 

“I’m trying to figure out if you bought it for yourself, or if it was a gift,” Drake commented.

 

“It was a gift,” Ryo stated. “I always had to get something amusing for Dee to get him to wear the darn things in the kitchen.” Ryo looked at Dee. “When I saw this, I knew Dee could not pass up wearing something that says good looking on it.” He winked at Dee.

 

Dee’s dark blue apron had in yellow letters ‘Mr. Good Lookin’ is Cookin’’.

 

Dee finally broke out in laughter. “Ryo’s right. He does find aprons with sayings that he knows I can’t resist to get me to wearing these.” He indicated his body. “Of course, I’m finally able to wear these again after months of not being able to tie them up.”

 

“I’ll bet it feels good then,” J.J. stated.

 

“It does,” Dee said and then gave a crooked grin. “But to be honest, I kinda miss being pregnant. And then I look at these two and I know why I’m not and that makes me happy.”

 

They heard a sound some from the bassinette Ryoko had been sleeping in. “Oh look who’s waking up,” Dee said. “She’s usually up by now.”

 

“Do you need to feed her or Darin?” Drake asked, looking a bit nervous.

 

“They should be good until after we eat,” Ryo replied. “Dee can feed just one of them, and it’s Ryoko’s turn, so anyone interested in giving a hand with feeding Darin?”

 

“You mean with baby bottles, right?” Drake asked.

 

Ryo gave Drake a second chance. “No,” he remarked with a smirk. “We expect you to produce milk for Darin.”

 

“Nooo!” Drake exclaimed, causing the others to laugh.

 

“I don’t mind feeding Darin,” J.J. said, bouncing the baby boy in his arm. Looking at Darin, he asked in a sing-song tone, “Would you like me to feed you tonight, little Darin?”

 

“I thought you guys aren’t going to talk down to your kids?” Drake asked.

 

“That’s not talking down,” Ryo stated. “And yes, we do use adult speech most of the time, but geez Drake, look at them. How can you resist doing it once in a while?”

 

“Absolutely!” J.J. announced. “I agree.”

 

“If you two don’t mind watching the chibis for a few minutes, we’ll have dinner ready before you know it,” Dee said.

 

“Not a problem!” J.J. exclaimed. He went back to the couch with Darin and before the bassinette that Ryoko was sleeping in. “Alright little cuties, Uncle Jemmy is here to watch you.”

 

Drake caught Dee and Ryo trading amused looks and rolled his eyes. Shaking his head, he sat down next to J.J. “Well guys, I guess that means that Uncle Drake is here to watch that Uncle Jemmy doesn’t over-watch you.”

 

J.J. peered at Drake. “There’s no such thing as over-watching someone, especially such cute tiny babies.”

 

Drake let out a sigh and picked up the Kiki Little Twin Stars plushie that was propped against the couch arm and bounced it in front of Darin.

 

J.J. let out a laugh as the little boy reached out as if in an attempt to grab for it.

 

“I guess he likes this little doll,” Drake commented and also laughed when Darin made another attempt with one hand.

 

A few minutes later, Ryo and Dee came back to the living room. Dee was without his apron. Dee came over to and reached out his arms toward Darin. “Sorry J.J., but you can play more after dinner. It’s bouncy time for this little guy.” He lifted Darin from J.J.’s lap.

 

Ryo already was holding Ryoko who was starting to stir more. He bounced his daughter in his arms. “Now don’t get fussy, sweetheart. It’s bouncy chair time while you watch everyone have their dinner.”

 

Dee followed Ryo across the living room closer to the master bedroom door to settle the babies in their bouncy chairs. The seats had large plastic colored shapes that hung before the babies. Like with the plushie, Darin started to reach and touch the shapes, sometimes grasping one and holding onto it while the seat bounced him. Ryoko was content to be in the chair, bouncing and seeming to go back to sleep.

 

Ryo shook his head. “Looks like we weren’t the only ones who Darin kept up last night. Poor little girl has been napping almost all day.”

 

Dee reached out with his foot to bounce Darin’s chair a little more. “You would think this one would want to sleep all day too, since he was not only up, but crying his little lungs out. But nooo… after he had a nice long sleep after we fed him this morning after his fit, he’s been up all day except for short naps.”

 

“Anyway, we don’t want to eat a cold or overcooked dinner, so how about let’s getting to it?” Dee said and went into the kitchen.

 

“We’ll help with the table, if you like,” J.J. offered.

 

“How about moving the chibis into the dining room with their bouncy chairs?” Ryo asked. “That way they can amuse us while we eat.” He went over to the antique sideboard where they kept the fancier dinnerware for when they had guests.

 

“Oh, sounds like a great plan,” J.J. stated happily. “Come along Drakey and let’s get the cuties set up.”

 

“Hey,” Drake called out as he handed Darin to J.J. so he could pick up the chair to move it, “where’s Bikky tonight? Isn’t he still punished?”

 

“Yes he is, but we let him go with Obāsan,” Ryo replied as he worked. “To be honest, he does need a break away from here, but we can’t just let him get away with what he did. So we find reasons to let him out of the house for a while. We’re finding it more exhausting keeping him trapped in here no matter how helpful he can be and it’s just as exhausting getting him out of the house.  We’re thinking of letting him off on good behavior. Unfortunately if he does anything wrong, he’ll end up punished again.” Ryo let out a sigh.

 

“Good luck with that,” Drake commented.

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

“Well, eat up everyone,” Ryo said once everyone was settled in the dining room with food before them. The four adults had been laughing at Darin, who seemed to enjoy his time in his bouncy chair. J.J. had taken a few pictures of the infant boy and also of Ryoko, who had drifted back to sleep, while Dee took some video of his son.

 

“Looks like Drake already is,” Dee said with a laugh as he picked up his fork.

 

“This looks wonderful, Dee,” J.J. said.

 

“Sorry it’s not too fancy, but Obāsan did say she was in the mood for Italian when she gets back, so I thought some chicken parmesan with pasta would be a good meal,” Dee explained.

 

“Did you do everything from scratch?” Drake asked.

 

“We picked up some fresh pasta from Whole Foods this morning, but everything else, yes, I did,” Dee replied.

 

“I can see why Ryo makes you cook most of the time,” Drake remarked. “No offense, Ryo. I always did appreciate any and all meals that you served over the time I’ve known you.”

 

“No offense taken,” Ryo replied. “I know I can cook well, but Dee just does it better.” He smiled at his husband.

 

“Where’s Obāsan?” J.J. asked.

 

“She’s with Emiko getting ideas for Emiko’s and Daito’s temporary home,” Ryo replied.

 

“Oh?” J.J. asked, looking curious.

 

“Yeah. Daito got a promotion to CEO of his company’s new U.S. headquarters here in New York, so they’ve been looking for a place to live when they return here at the end of the month with all their belongings,” Dee said.

 

“They want to eventually buy a house but don’t want to rush the process, so they ended up renting an apartment over in Williamsburg for now.”

 

“Brooklyn? They’re going to live in Brooklyn?” Drake asked.

 

“Just over the bridge,” Ryo replied. “They’re on N. 5th Street and Kent Avenue. Not that far from the Williamsburg Bridge.”

 

“With a great view of the skyline. They managed to get a penthouse on the top floor of one of those new buildings over there,” Dee said. “And a nice big private patio facing the city,” Dee stated, getting excited.

 

Ryo let out a laugh. “I’m afraid Dee will want to nab it up when they’re ready to move.”

 

“It’s really nice,” Dee said. “And the neighborhood isn’t as bad as it used to be some years back. They did okay. I wouldn’t be surprised if they decide to stay for a while.”

 

“At least they’ll be comfortable and don’t feel like they have to rush to find a place to buy,” said Ryo.

 

“You know, I really wouldn’t mind taking over that place when they vacate it,” Dee said.

 

“I can’t get over how much they developed over there,” Drake commented. “It was a slum until recently. My first patrol was the 9-2, you know.”

 

“Even that is gone,” Dee commented. “There’s still some of the old slum buildings around but little by little the big new shiny buildings are going up.”

 

“I know they were redeveloping over there but I was surprised when Drake and I caught a case on Grand Street and Roebling,” J.J. said. “Some of Grand has the same old buildings, but little by little, they’re razing the area and building new. We were in an old building but across the street was this upscale modern home.”

 

Drake laughed. “I think J.J. spent most of his time we were canvassing the neighborhood gaping at all the pretty new building.”

 

“You know, they’ve been doing the same around here,” J.J. commented. “It wasn’t all too long ago the Bowery was considered the poor side of town.”

 

“Yup, even this area too,” Dee replied. “Which is why I moved here. The rent was dirt cheap. The landlord never really raised my rent. Sure they had some cleaning done to make the exterior look nicer and added a lobby with a guard, but that was against burglaries that kept happening around here. When she offered me the chance to take the second apartment with rent to buy option, it was still dirt cheap, but I know there are buildings on this block that costs thousands a month to rent.”

 

“I notice more older buildings that don’t have the antique charm to be considered a landmark eventually are being torn down for new, modern buildings to start going up,” Ryo said.

 

“Yeah. Ask Barry. He’s doing good business in this area of the city. They’re certainly keeping Barry and many other contractors busy with new contacts,” Dee said. “And the older charming buildings get major renovations and hike up the going prices for them.”

 

“If they decide to start doing more of that in my neighborhood, I’m screwed. They already cleaned up 10th Avenue near me,” Drake said.

 

“At least I don’t have to worry about redevelopment,” J.J. said. “My grandfather owns the building that my apartment is in.”

 

“I’m still trying to figure out how in the hell did your grandfather end up getting a building on Gay Street,” Ryo asked amused.

 

“He inherited it, actually. His uncle bought it back in the day when it started to become elite for jazz clubs to open in the area. Anyway, when my grandparents had just moved to Greenwich in Connecticut before I came back from Los Angeles, my grandfather offered the place to me. It was a great apartment at no rent, so of course I took it. That it’s on Gay Street only a half block off Christopher Street is a bonus,” J.J. explained.

 

Dinner went well as the two couples engaged in small talk as they ate dinner. Dee bought out cannolis for dessert to have over coffee.  To Dee and Ryo’s relief, despite the problems the other couple seemed to be having the week before, they seemed to be doing just fine for the moment.

 

Dee leaned back in his chair and gazed at his guests. “Well, we talking about pretty much everything in catching up on our daily lives, but before dinner you mentioned catching a case for the first time since I had these two over here. Don’t be afraid of talking work.”

 

“Yes,” Ryo agreed. “I mean it’s not like we don’t read the papers or watch the news. We’re fully aware of what is going on out there. We wouldn’t have our unit if it wasn’t for it all.”

 

“Well, Drake mentioned something to me after we visited you in the hospital after you had the chibis and I thought he had a point,” J.J. mentioned.

 

“Yeah. I thought you have enough suddenly finding yourself with two babies that it was best not to burden you with all the crap we still have to deal with every day,” Drake said.

 

“It’s not burdening us,” Dee remarked.

 

“We didn’t want to upset you,” J.J. said softly.

 

“We get upset sometimes watching the news, but it doesn’t depress us,” Ryo replied. “Not as long as we know there are people who are working on making things better.”

 

“I’ll let you in on something, guys,” Dee said. “Most of the times when we’re out with these two here, we get compliments on having cute babies, and even at times someone will say good on me for having them, but we have encountered some sneers and passing words on the streets. It’s not going to make us lock ourselves up in here and never come out. It’s a part of our world right now, and I’m hoping with all the different things people are doing that the world would change for the better. Or at least in New York City.”

 

“We met with the mayor a couple of times and she’s pressing into play new laws for New York. We figured Richard’s cronies are just regrouping with their leader behind bars, and one day they will start pressing the media again on the Carriers from the Stars crap again. We read what was available for us in the stolen files. Nothing really concrete but it’s possible that the people on the original Carrier project had outside help. With all this in mind, Sheila wants to push laws into play as soon as possible for more protection to Carriers. In fact, the court is going over an amendment to include Carrier Status to the city’s anti-discrimination ordinance.”

 

“That would make it illegal to discriminate against Carriers,” J.J. said. “And prevent a judge who is anti-Carrier to reinterpret the law in court.”

 

“Exactly. Along with businesses would not be able to refuse service to Carriers,” Dee added. “Anyway, I’ve been meaning to find time to drop by but haven’t had a chance yet, so has anyone checked up on Caully lately?”

 

Drake and J.J. were suddenly very interested in their plates.

 

“What?” Dee asked, looking very concerned. “What’s wrong?”

 

“He’s alive, before either of you starting thinking the worse,” J.J. commented.

 

“But it’s bad enough,” Drake said uncomfortably.

 

“What’s going on?” Ryo asked, putting down his coffee and giving the other two men his attention.

 

“Things haven’t been going so well for him after his mother was arrested.  He dropped out of school, isn’t working,” J.J. explained. “His father isn’t much help. There’s talk of removing Caully from his house, but since he’s going to be eighteen in a few months, they’re thinking of letting him ride it out. There aren’t too many foster homes for a kid who’s months from being an adult. Even orphanages aren’t happy with an extra mouth to feed at his age.”

 

“Did anyone contact Mother?” Dee asked.

 

“She doesn’t need another mouth either,” Drake said, “so no, no one did. His case worker basically dumped her orphanage in with the others.”

 

“A blanket statement, huh?” Ryo asked. “Did you know Mother is opening the orphanage to children of Carriers who lost their parents or need to be removed from their homes? Doesn’t matter their age.”

 

“Well, he’s not so much a child of a Carrier more than a Carrier who was pregnant,” Drake pointed out.

 

“He had to get the gene from one of his parents,” Dee said. “Even if his mother was the one who gave birth to him, technically that still makes him a child of a Carrier.”

 

“CPS doesn’t seem to see it that way,” J.J. stated.

 

“Does he have any relatives who would be willing to keep him until he can get on his feet?” Ryo asked. “Yes, he’s going to be an adult and able to live on his own in a few months, but it’s going to be hard for any 18 year old to actually find somewhere to live in New York City unless they are getting help.”

 

“He’s going to end up on the streets,” Dee stated, putting his fork down, “possibly before he turns 18. If he could be placed in an orphanage, do you think he would accept it?”

 

“I don’t know for certain. He might feel out of place in one, but if you can get him in St. Joseph’s, then I don’t know a kid would want to run away from Mother Maria,” Drake replied. “I hate to suggest this, but maybe if you talked to him, even if you can’t get him in, he trusts you more than the rest of us.”

 

“I was planning on giving him a call now that most of the visitors are gone and we had some time just relaxing this week,” Dee replied. “I know it looks like work, but I care for the kid and like to think my friendship with him goes beyond my being the detective assigned to his case. Look, Mother is coming over tomorrow and I’ll talk to her and then I’ll call Caully and see if he’s up to meeting up for a meal or something.”

 

“What about if CPS gets in the way of Mother taking him in?” Drake asked.

 

“Then they’ll find themselves answering to Sheila Blum,” Dee remarked with a smirk. “And yes, I have no problem using my connections to help a kid in need.”

 

“Did you know we’re looking into a bigger building for the orphanage?” Ryo asked. “Ever since she opened the orphanage for children of Carriers and making the orphanage one of the few that advertises it as such, she’s reaching capacity.”

 

“And it’s been forecasted as getting more within the year, and if there isn’t the space, then children will have to be turned away,” Dee explained. “She got city funding to expand, plus Ryo’s grandparents made a generous donation to help. So either we get a larger building for everyone, or even if just for now, an annex hopefully not far from the main building.”

 

“And a shelter is going on the table for Carriers with nowhere to go,” Ryo added. “And not only for pregnant Carriers, but anyone who has been turned away from their homes because of being a Carrier.”

 

“We definitely can use one of those,” Drake said.

 

“Los Angeles has two and San Diego has one,” Dee stated.  “San Francisco got the go ahead to plan their first one. So far, California is the only state that has shelters for Carriers.”

 

“Most of the other states are looking to see if New York follows,” Ryo said. “And as always once both states have Carrier homes, then others will take example.”

 

“I knew L.A. had one, but I didn’t know the rest,” Drake said. “I guess you guys are really doing your homework on this.”

 

“Or privy to new information concerning Carrier issues as they develop,” J.J. added slyly. “After all, you now have the Mayor and her family as friends.”

 

Dee let out a heavy sigh. “It’s all because I was the first NYPD detective in who knows how long that decided to stay on active duty while pregnant. Add in the Carriers Inc. case and Ferguson killing Gilbert and then attempting to kill me. There were bonds formed. Sheila has even gone to the orphanage to have tea with Mother. They formed a bond too because of Ferguson’s attack. If Carriers Inc. didn’t start killing Carriers when they did, I would have never been pushed into the spotlight.”

 

Ryo cleared his throat after looking uncomfortable each time Dee mentioned their one time trusted friend who had killed the mayor’s son and attempted to kill Dee. He was still unable to mention Ferguson by name. “After everything we had encountered since Dee’s pregnancy, we can’t help want to be more involved with the Carrier Movement. We’re lucky to be living in New York, considering how it is in some other cities, but there are still improvements to be made. It’s become important to us. We want our children – all of them including Bikky and any others we might have – to be able to grow up in a world that they never have to fear who they are.”

 

Drake let out a laugh. “It’s like the planets aligning and all that.”

 

“Well, that’s a way to put it,” Dee said.

 

“And you also have friends in high places and a powerful family to help,” J.J. pointed out. “Not to mention you have the money and influence that comes with it too.”

 

“Thankfully my grandparents and many of my cousins want the same thing for our children,” Ryo said.

 

Dee cleared his throat. “And some of the other children in our family.”

 

“True,” Ryo said with a grin. “Turns out my cousin Caroline’s husband is a Carrier and he wants to have their next child.”

 

“And the family is behind them?” J.J. asked.

 

“Almost everyone. Of course, there are the old dinosaurs, as Grandma calls them,” Ryo replied. “Most of them have been annexed out of the family. Those who weren’t cut off are distancing themselves from the family.” He pointed at Dee. “Actually that’s how Dee got his own millions. Grandma is a shrewd bitch when she wants to be, and I’m glad she’s on our side. She scares me more than Grandfather when she’s pissed.”

 

“How did Dee get his money?” Drake asked.

 

“Apparently some of Ryo’s great aunts pissed Estelle off and she bought them out of the family holding and put it all in my name,” Dee replied. “I didn’t know about it until I was given the portfolios and my new bank statement. I’m still getting used to it but I’m not complaining. We’re not going crazy with spending, but I do intend to use some of it toward helping the Carrier movement.”

 

“Same here,” Ryo replied. “Meaning we’re both putting money into the Carrier home and helping with funding the orphanage to make it a safe haven for Carrier children.”

 

“So of course that puts you in the decision making for the projects,” J.J. said.

 

“Actually the final decisions will be Mayor Blum’s and Grandfather’s,” Ryo explained, “but yes, we are in the decision making process. We have Barry looking through foreclosures and auctions that might be suitable properties for both the home and the orphanage expansion.”

 

“Unfortunately that also means that Barry keeps including places for us to move into. Not that we’re planning on moving any time soon. Maybe when Ryo is ready to get pregnant we’ll start thinking about it, but not yet,” Dee stated.

 

“We keep flipping them over to Diana, in case something could end up being her new home. She’s still renting while looking for the perfect place,” Ryo said. “Although Dee and I have been discussing grabbing up a few extra cheap and flipping them for affordable housing.”

 

“Depending on how many apartments, we might rent a few out at full market value to make a better profit to afford keeping the others affordable,” Dee said.

 

Drake’s mouth dropped, while J.J. and Ryo laughed.

 

“I guess it’s from knowing Barry all these years, and keeping an eye on the overall running of the orphanage for Mother, but turns out Dee has a good mind for real estate,” Ryo explained. “Even Grandfather mentioned it. He wants to go into real estate business with Dee, and is giving Dee his say on our options in adding to our hotel chain.”

 

“Well, it gives me something to do until I get back to work, when I’m not too tired to get bored,” Dee said ruefully. “Besides, it all comes down to the good for the cause. The more money we make, the more we can channel into new programs that need help with private funding.”

 

“So you both have become movers and shakers in the Carrier movement,” Drake pointed out.

 

“It’s more for the good of the unit,” Ryo replied. “I’m hoping by the time I’m ready to come back to work, I can bring some new facts to the table.”

 

“Besides, Ryo’s grandparents are good friends with our Lady Mayor and Estelle accepted to be a chairperson on the newly restructured Carrier Rights committee,” Dee added. “And they’ve been filling us in on all the facts they are finding out. We plan to use any information for our work, while Elena is planning on using it for her documentary.”

 

“Don’t they have to be residents of New York City to be on a city-based committee?” Drake asked.

 

“Technically they are, just like all the other chairs that live out of the city,” Dee explained.

 

“What Dee means is that they have a pied-a-terre in the city,” Ryo clarified.

 

“A what now?” Drake asked as J.J. nodded his head in understanding.

 

 

“A small apartment here in the city while they make their main home out in the Hamptons,” J.J. explained. “Most rich people who prefer not to live in the city have something small for the times they need to be in the city.”

 

“Now that’s a big waste of money,” Drake grumbled. “They’re paying what to stay for how many nights in a year?”

 

“Before they did sublet to students and extended vacationers, but lately there’s been some business where rooms or apartments are offered up on a nightly or weekly basis,” said Ryo. “They’ve been doing pretty well with it. And of course they’re not renting it. They owned it before my dad and Elena were born. Once Elena moved out on her own, my grandparents decided to move to the Hamptons.”

 

“So you’re saying Elena and your dad grew up in it. It can’t be that small,” J.J. commented.

 

“Comparing to the estate in the Hamptons, it is,” Dee commented, “even if comparing to this place, it isn’t.” He let out a laugh.

 

The conversation paused when Darin started to fuss.

 

“I guess it’s feeding time then, huh?” Drake commented as Ryo stood up to get Darin. “Do you always pick them up as soon as they cry?” he asked. “I heard some people say that’s bad.”

 

“Some people didn’t go through what we did,” Ryo replied. “Besides, we did try not picking up Darin when he started his crying fits and that accomplished nothing.”

 

“It’s more Darin than Koko,” Dee said. “When she cries, there’s usually a good reason. We can’t help but go to him when he just starts crying over nothing. After all, he was neglected for the entire pregnancy. I can’t help but feel we need to let him know he may have been a surprise but he’s our wonderful surprise. So we nurture him as much as he wants.”

 

“Speaking of nurturing,” Ryo said, exchanging a look with Dee, who nodded. “Would one of you want to feed one of the chibis?”

 

J.J. immediately raised his hand. “Oh, that would be me! You said earlier that I could!”

 

Drake laughed and shook his head. “I’ll pass, thank you. Let J.J. have the fun.”

 

Ryo placed Darin in J.J.’s arms, while Dee already had Ryoko. “We try to keep them fed at the same time. Otherwise we’d get less sleep than we already do,” Ryo explained. “Go on, J.J., follow Dee into the nursery. And have fun.”

 

J.J. bounded happily out of the dining room, following Dee, leaving Drake and Ryo still in the dining room. Ryo turned to Drake. “Now let’s go into the living room and you can tell me how are things really going between you and J.J.”

 

“Well, I haven’t put my foot in it yet tonight,” Drake admitted. He looked down for a moment, letting out a heavy sigh. “We also haven’t had sex since the Spotted Pig.” He shrugged. “Yeah, we don’t do it like every night, or even every other night, but never almost seven days in between.”

 

“Did you talk to him?” Ryo asked.

 

“I attempted to,” Drake said. “I didn’t see him until Sunday at work and I convinced him to let me come over after our tour. We had dinner and watched some TV. Then he started to go on again about everything you guys have and how great it would be if we could do that. So I started to talk to him about it and I never got a chance to finish. Hell, I never even had a chance to really start.” Drake stood up and started to walk around the living room. “He started to put words in my mouth and never gave me a chance. I couldn’t take it anymore and I knew I was not going to get a chance so I left before he could kick me out.” Drake stopped before Ryo. “He apologized to me the next day but I was still mad at him for not letting me talk that I went home alone after our tour. The next day we went out to eat – the diner near my place and we talked about everything except what we should. It’s like we’re back at the start. Like the way we were on New Year’s Day. Maybe that could be a good thing, but we were slow enough progressing as it is.” He dropped onto the couch and ran a hand through his hair. “There’s also all the careful tiptoeing around each other. I swear, Ryo, I’m sick of it.”

 

Ryo looked at Drake in concern. “That must be frustrating,” he said cautiously.

 

“I hate to say it, but it’s starting to become too much trouble. He can be worse than a woman at times, and you know how fast I bailed in the past.”

 

“If you ask me, if it was anyone else, you would have been gone already and not talking about it hoping for advice to fix it,” Ryo pointed out. “That says something.”

 

Drake shrugged. “You’re not wrong. J.J. is different and because he’s a guy.”

 

Ryo held his hands out. “I wasn’t going to suggest that.” He fixed his gaze on Drake’s defensive one. “I was going to suggest that you know what a catch you have with J.J. and that he’s very most likely the one. And if that’s true, you’ll be a fool to let him get away. No, never mind that. Drake Parker, if you give up on J.J. without a fight, then I’m going to have to kick your ass.”

 

Drake sank back in his seat and looked defeated. “Geez Ryo, why don’t you say what’s really on your mind?”

 

With a smirk, Ryo folded his arms. “I think I just did.”

 

“Yeah, you did. It’s not easy though.”

 

“No. No, it’s not,” Ryo agreed. “Trust me. I know. I also know all you can eventually gain if you stick in it. As I said, had it been anyone else, you would have been long gone already. You know J.J. is worth it, which is why you’re talking to me instead of me and Dee having to comfort J.J. after a broken relationship.”

 

“I guess you have a point,” Drake said. “Yeah, okay. I’ll give it more time.” He let out a heavy breath. “So, tell me how I’m going to get through it without killing him.”

 

Ryo let out a snort and then started to laugh.

 

“What’s so funny, dude?” Drake asked, looking annoyed.

 

“Two thoughts just went through my head,” Ryo replied. He held up his right index finger. “One is that the feeling that you might kill your partner just might never go away.” He lifted his middle finger to join the first one. “Two, if Dee’s still alive after all these years, then I believe if you really love someone, you would never go through with it no matter how much you would like at times.” He grinned at Drake.

 

Drake started to chuckle and then outright laugh. “Oh! Well shit! If you two managed to make what you have together then I think J.J. might live. Thanks Ryo. I needed that.”

 

The two men continued to laugh.

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

J.J. sat on the daybed, smiling down at the baby boy on his lap and feeding contently from the bottle J.J. held. Darin’s dark eyes gazed up at J.J. with a little fist clenching onto J.J.’s silk designer shirt. J.J. found he was more fascinated watching Darin as he fed than the sight of Dee sitting in the glider chair with Ryoko feeding from his left nipple, but he forced himself to look.

 

He liked to watch while Dee fed his infant daughter because he wondered if he ever had a baby if he would be able to breast feed his baby. He wanted to think he would, but the thought somehow scared him more than going through the pregnancy. Not that the thought of being pregnant didn’t scare him, but it was still something he wanted for his future. He was hoping that it would be with Drake, but the way things were between them lately J.J. had to wonder if they were going to last the week as a couple. As much as he wanted it, he doubted that Drake’s heart was in their relationship as much as J.J.’s was. It seemed everything that J.J. wanted for their future, be it near or far, Drake did not.

 

J.J. did not see how they could go on much longer.

 

He was going to be alone again.

 

While he watched Dee have it all.

 

Dee had never wanted him. Dee had also fallen in love with Ryo, but at first it was not returned. Now Dee and Ryo were in love and married. They had jointly adopted Bikky as their son and now had infant twins that Dee had Carried. Dee had also recently become very rich.

 

J.J. didn’t care much about the money. He came from a wealthy family, which was how he was able to afford top of the line, custom tailored designer clothes and live the way he did despite his job as a detective with the NYPD. But he didn’t want to be alone again. More than that, shortly after New Year’s J.J. realized that he loved Drake. He loved Drake even more than he had once thought he loved Dee. He did not want to lose Drake, but it seemed as if soon he will.

 

He looked up again and at Dee when the other man let out a heavy sigh. “What’s up, Dee?” J.J. asked concerned.

 

Dee glanced down quickly to check on Ryoko, who started to kick her feet. He smiled down at the baby. She opened her mouth and gazed up at Dee. “All done, sweetheart?” he asked as he lifted her into position to start gently rubbing her back. “J.J., I gotta ask. How’s things going with Drake?”

 

J.J. glanced down, pretending to be more interested in Darin than he was. “Um… okay, I guess.”

 

“It’s not, isn’t it?” It was not so much a question as a statement.

 

“Oh Dee, I just don’t understand what’s going on? I swear more and more I feel like Drake doesn’t want   me anymore,” J.J. admitted. “I’m starting to think that he realized that he’s not gay or bisexual, or that he’s fighting it and doesn’t want to be.”

 

“J.J., Drake never had the adjustment period that Ryo had, you know,” Dee commented. “I also think that more than Ryo, he never expected to find himself in a relationship with another man. Ryo will admit now that there were times in his life that he should have known that he was also interested in men, but it was only after he met me that he found himself exploring the possibility. J.J., Ryo had two years to work out that he was bisexual and wanted a relationship with me. And still, even after all that time, it still took him three years and news that he was going to be a father that he fully reconciled with the truth.”

 

“So you’re saying I should put up with Drake’s fighting against us for five years before I can start dreaming of a life together with him?” J.J. asked.

 

“Well, I can’t say how long it should take before two people decide to talk about forever, but it does depend on the people involved,” Dee started. “I know I knew right away that Ryo was the one for me, and but it took Ryo more time. Even when he started to consider the fact, he still had to work through other things first.”

 

“Where are you going with this, Dee?”

 

“I was ready to move in with Ryo not long after we got together, but it didn’t happen until last summer, about three years later,” Dee replied. “We did have some complications, I’ll admit. Like he had a kid that I would get into a lot of arguments with. He didn’t think the three of us could live together in peace, so he had decided he’ll think about moving in with me when Bikky went to college. Thankfully Bikky and I proved that we could live under the same roof. Anyway, the thing I’m getting at is that you feel you’re ready to move with Drake, start planning a wedding and have a family, but Drake isn’t there yet.” As J.J.’s face fell, Dee quickly added, “It has nothing to do with you or how he feels about you, J.J. Just because he’s not there now doesn’t mean he never will. I mean, five years ago, I wasn’t at that place. And until last summer, Ryo wasn’t ready to live together no matter how much we loved each other.” He shrugged and gave J.J. a twisted grin. “Hell, last summer Ryo and I both did not think we wanted more kids besides Bikky. You need to give Drake time and space. And by space, I don’t mean you disappearing in a huff for a few days. Let him give what he’s comfortable with, and without you then expecting more right away. You keep nagging him and getting in a snit because he doesn’t want to live together yet or do everything you want to do, and you’ll see him walk away.”

 

J.J. shrugged, trying to will the tears behind his eyes to keep from leaking out. “So? If he does, then that means he doesn’t love me.”

 

“If he does, it means he did love you, but you pushed him because it wasn’t enough. And if you do find someone after Drake, who’s to say you won’t push him away either?”

 

J.J.’s eyes went wide. “What are trying to say, Dee?” he asked defensively. “I thought you were my friend?” Despite his best attempts not to, he sniffled as his eyes stung with tears. Bad enough it looked like he was losing Drake, but he was also losing Dee’s friendship. He had gotten over Dee upon learning the Dee was pregnant by Ryo and that they were getting married back at the beginning of the year. It had helped by finding himself suddenly in a relationship with Drake on the same day. But he still admired and respected Dee and was honored that Dee included him as one of his personal friends outside of work.

 

“I am, J.J.,” Dee insisted. “Which is exactly why I’m saying what you need to know because I care about you. And I also care about Drake. I’m telling you what you need to hear in hopes that you take it to give you and Drake a chance.” He leaned back and rested Ryoko on his lap, tickling her belly, causing her to let out a little squeal as she kicked her legs and waved her arms. He chuckled at his daughter before giving J.J. his attention again. “I’m pretty certain Ryo is using this time telling Drake some uncomfortable things too, hoping you both keep going.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” J.J. muttered and sniffled again.

 

“I’m serious, J.J.,” Dee insisted. “I’m not saying these things to be mean.”

 

“I guess you’re right,” J.J. conceded.

 

“Before you go on and start making decisions for Drake, I need to ask you something.”

 

“What?” J.J. pulled the bottle away from Darin and lifted him like Dee had with Ryoko to rub his back.

 

“You’ve known Drake for what? Almost six years now? You’ve seen him date.” When J.J. nodded, Dee asked, “Have you ever known him to stick around once things started to get rocky? Have you ever seen him bother with sticking in and trying to make it work?”

 

“No. Not really. He always said it was too much work,” J.J. replied.

 

“And yet it’s probably been too much work for him for at least a month….”

 

“More like several,” J.J. cut in.

 

“Alrighty then. And here he still is with you, trying to make it work. You think that’s saying something considering it’s Drake we’re talking about?”

 

J.J. had to stop and think for a moment. It was only for a moment because Dee had a valid point. “Yeah.  You’re right, Dee. It is saying something. And I do appreciate everything else you said trying to help us.”

 

“I’m hoping I did more than just try, but the hardest part is all on you and what you do with what I said.”

 

“I know. I’ll try to give him room to work things out.” J.J. bounced Darin on his legs and smiled at Dee. “Hey Dee? When did you become so great at giving out relationship advice?”

 

Dee laughed. “I’ve been through it all with Ryo, believe me.”

 

“I’m just jealous because it seems like you never fight.”

 

Dee looked at J.J. incredulously. “Are you serious? Where were you for wedding planning and my pregnancy?” he asked. “Did you forget those fights?”

 

“Well,” J.J. started and shrugged. “I kinda figured it doesn’t count. Apparently there will be fights when planning a wedding and with crazy pregnancy hormones. I guess it’s only human.”

 

“And it’s only human for couples to have random arguments and fights. The trick is that Ryo and I keep it between ourselves. We even try to keep arguments away from Bikky, only because of what we put him through when we had the big ones while I was pregnant. He didn’t react to them well, so Ryo and I decided not to let the kids see it if we can help it. The same goes for around friends,” Dee admitted. “I know how uncomfortable it is being around while couples are quarreling, and we decided we were not going to be that couple. Now of course, we both haven’t been seeing the crew at work since I had the twins, so we’ll see how that works when we are both back at work.”

 

“Still, you both do pretty good, since you’re all so sickeningly lovey-dovey, even despite a couple of blow-ups, so I had this idea that you always got along,” J.J. said.

 

“Well we do. Especially since these two were born. We’re short on sleep most nights, which leads to short tempers. We’ve snapped at each other more than a few times, but at some point not long after we always apologize.”

 

“Wow, well… I guess fights are part of being in love then.”

 

“J.J., when you don’t fight, that’s when you start wondering if things are over. If you don’t trust your partner enough to be yourself, or say things that he might not like, then there’s something wrong with the relationship. And if there’s no arguments, then there’s no passion. No passion means you no longer care.”

 

J.J. let out a snort. “Oh, then there’s plenty of passion that I wish I was getting some good sex on,” he commented.

 

“I’m sure you will. After all, make-up sex is amazing sex,” Dee said.

 

“That’s true. I just hope it’s soon.”

 

“Just remember something else, sex doesn’t fix things. It might be good but the problems will still be there. Fix it first and then celebrate with good make-up sex,” Dee advised.

 

“Thank you, Dee. Thanks for everything.”

 

“If you ever need to talk, especially if you feel yourself thinking of doing something crazy, it doesn’t matter the time. Chances are we’ll be up with that little guy keeping us up.”

 

“Are you sure?” J.J. asked.

 

“Would you do the same for me if I needed?”

 

“Without a doubt,” J.J. replied without hesitation. “That’s what friends do.”

 

“Exactly,” Dee said, removing the towel from his shoulder. J.J. did the same, and checked out his shirt where Darin had clenched the material in his tiny fist. “Also before you start thinking about having babies, you have to consider not wearing expensive clothes when dealing with babies. You might want to consider that before pursuing getting pregnant.”

 

“I never thought of that. So maybe when we come visit the chibis, I should dress down?”

 

“It’s a start. You know, no matter how careful you are, they do sometimes miss the towel after feeding.” Dee winked. “Well, what do you say? Shall we go back and join the rest of the party now that these two are fed?”

 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” J.J. stood up, holding Darin and waited for Dee to get on his feet, holding onto his daughter. Together they left the nursery and headed for the living room.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo introduce the twins to some friends. It's exam time for Dee and the twins.

**August 22, 2006**

**Abe’s Antiques**

**New York City, New York**

 

 

Just before lunch, Dee and Ryo decided to take the twins for a walk around the neighborhood. They walked every day because that was the only exercise Dee was allowed for the time. That might change the next day at Dee’s six week check-up. In the last week, Dee had become more like himself before the pregnancy. He still took a nap during the day, but so did Ryo and that was from exhaustion from having two infants who required feeding during the night and Darin who still liked to cry for no reason late or in the middle of the night. It wasn’t every night in the last week, but Darin would keep them up more nights than not. They were both hoping that Dr. Needleman would help with pinpointing what the problem was so they could correct it. It broke both their hearts whenever their baby boy would keep crying and seeming to get no consolation from them.

 

They walked east on Rivington Street for three blocks to Suffolk Street and crossed the street before turning north on Suffolk and walked the one block to Stanton Street. They crossed Stanton and stood before the antique store. It had been a while since they had gone inside the shop.

 

The store had opened three years ago and Ryo went in shortly after it opened. He was expecting another dusty, cluttered store with over-priced junk and was pleasantly surprised. The interior had an old world charm. It was clean and everything was set out orderly. Everything Ryo saw was an original and the extremely expensive items were placed in elegant display cases. It reminded him of the memories of his parents’ shop.

 

Ryo also liked the owner a lot. Abe was an older gentleman with a Jewish accent. He was a bit rough on the edges but he was a kind and gentle man who was extremely knowledgeable about the items in the shop and about antiques in general. Ryo had found himself talking to Abe for an hour. Then Abe had complimented Ryo on his own knowledge in antiques and art and was surprised to find out he was a detective. Ryo ended up telling him about his parents and both men got a surprise. Abe had worked in Ryo’s parents’ shop as an intern back when he was studying after he returned to New York after his stint in the Army. Abe talked for a while, saying how he had learned more about the business from the MacLeans than he had in his classes.

 

Ryo continued to go to Abe’s Antiques at least once a month and started to bring Dee around. Ryo was glad that Abe and Dee got along. They did bicker at times, but it was only because they were comfortable enough to do so and enjoyed some debates. Dee, Ryo had found out, was knowledgeable about art and had an interest in antiques.

 

A few months after they started to come around, Dee and Ryo had met Abe’s business partner and roommate, Henry Morgan. The man was a gravedigger, but given their job, it was an occupation that Dee and Ryo felt was a dirty job that someone had to do. What confused them was Henry’s own knowledge on antiques and yet he decided to be a co-owner but not work with Abe in running it.

 

Ryo liked to go to the store to look around and talk to Abe and sometimes Henry, but never really bought anything even if he saw some things he liked. He did have a collection of his parents’ stock when their holdings were released and over the years, he would sometimes bring in a piece to sell for extra money, knowing he would get a fair and decent price. Abe eventually offered to put whatever Ryo decided to part with on sale but would only get a commission. Dee and Ryo had also had dinner a couple of times with Abe and Henry. Their rooftop dining area left a big impression on Dee who said if they ever bought a townhouse, he wanted a set up like theirs.

 

Abe and Henry knew that Dee was pregnant and were invited to the wedding, but because of events in the last month of Dee’s pregnancy, they had not been to the store for a couple of months.

 

Ryo entered first and looked around, noticing Abe with a customer. He waited patiently while Abe made the transaction. Abe turned and smiled when he noticed Ryo.

 

“Randy, good to see you. Where’s your husband? He should have had the baby by now, didn’t he? Everything went well, I hope,” Abe greeted.

 

“Dee did and everything is great. We did have a little bit of a surprise,” Ryo replied and glanced out the window. He opened the door and held it while Dee entered with the double stroller. “Abraham, I would like you to meet our newest family members.”

 

Abe stared at the twins, and then looked at Dee. He blinked, stared at Ryo and went back to looking at the twins. “What is this?”

 

“The surprise,” Ryo replied with a laugh. “Dee had twins. This is Darin,” he said, pointing to his infant son, “and this is Ryoko.”

 

“That is a surprise. Congratulations both of you. Are you handling things okay?” He moved closer to look at the babies. “Oh yes, I can see the two of you in them. Beautiful babies you have here.”

  
Dee grinned and said, “They never had a chance with me and Ryo as their fathers.”

 

Ryo rolled his eyes but still had to grin as Abe looked at Dee. “I always thought you were a modest sort of guy, Dee.”

 

Ryo couldn’t help it, he let out a laugh. When Dee glared at him, he shrugged and laughed more. Abe smiled and paid attention to the babies.

 

“I have to be honest,” Ryo said as he gazed at his twins. “When it comes to those two, my modesty goes out the window.” He grinned at Dee. “We make damn beautiful babies.”

 

“Yes we do,” Dee agreed.

 

“Sounds like you’re not finished yet,” Abe said.

 

“I did mention to you that I’m thinking of returning the favor in a few years, didn’t I?” Ryo asked as Abe started to wander through his shop in search of something.

 

“You did,” Abe agreed. “But that was back when you thought you were expecting one little baby girl. I figured now with two plus Bikky you were done.”

 

“We’re still considering it,” Dee stated as his eyes watched Abe. He was on his knees next to the stroller and grabbing at tiny fingers making them wiggle toward him. He let out a laugh.

 

Abe stopped to look back toward Dee. “Aw now look what you two did,” he said to the twins. “You turned your daddy into a big mush.”

 

Ryo laughed. “He’s always been a big mush. What these guys did was let the secret out.” He winked at Dee as he laughed again.

 

“So how’s Bikky taking it?” Abe asked.

 

“Finding out that the big bad meanie is actually a big mush?” Ryo laughed. He laughed harder when Dee glared at him. “He knew most likely by the time Dee decided to see Bikky as his son.”

 

“I think he means how is Bikky handling now being one of three children,” Dee said.

 

“Oh. Is that what you meant Abe?” Ryo asked breezily.

 

“Well, yes to both,” Abe replied.

 

“He’s handling it well. He understands that they’re young so they require a lot of attention. He knows that people will fawn over cute little babies before they do teens,” Dee replied. “In fact, he fawns over them a helluva lot too.”

 

“He’s been really understanding and helpful with them,” Ryo replied. “Except when it comes to changing diapers. That kid can disappear like magic if he can when they need changing.”

 

“He still gets stuck doing it at times,” Dee said, “just like when he’s in the orphanage with Mother.”

 

“We actually had to start kicking him out of the house to go spend time with his friends,” Ryo said. “Until we had to ground him. Now we’re stuck with him around the house for at least another week. Unless we send him out with my grandmother.”

 

“The one from Japan?” Abe asked. “Is she still around?”

 

“I’m starting to think she’s going to move here,” Ryo said with a laugh. “Especially since one of my cousins is moving here with her family. She’s been staying with us up to Sunday, and now she’s staying at the condo my cousins bought while they were visiting.”

 

“Your cousins bought a condo?” Abe asked, intrigued.

 

“Yeah. Emiko’s husband, Daito, got a promotion and is going to be the CEO of his company’s new branch here in New York. So they’re moving here. They bought this lovely condo in Williamsburg, but they’re still looking for something else. They figure they can rent it out if they end up finding a townhouse that they like. Until they do, they seem really happy with this place.”

 

“I don’t blame them,” Dee said. “As much as I love living in Manhattan, I’d move into that place in a heartbeat if I had the chance.”

 

“You know,” Ryo said thoughtfully. “We can always see what else they have available in that building if you like the condo that much. Yes, it may be Brooklyn but they are right on the East River with a gorgeous view of the Manhattan skyline.”

 

“Well, I guess we can look,” Dee said doubtfully, making Ryo laugh.

 

“You say what you will, but we both know you don’t want to move from your place.”

 

“I put a lot of work into it and it holds a lot of memories. Then we put in even more work making it what it is now. It’s hard to leave it,” Dee admitted.

 

“Are you going to be able to fit everyone in your place when these two start getting older?” Abe asked. “Especially if you’re both thinking of further expanding your family.”

 

Dee let out a heavy sigh. “We’ll have to move eventually, but I’m hoping for a few more years in this place before we do.”

 

“To be honest, so am I,” Ryo said. “Even if we could afford anything we want. Speaking of, I want to do some browsing while we’re here.” He gave Abe a big smile. “I’m in the mood of buy something extremely expensive.”

 

Abe’s eyes went wide. “How expensive?” he asked.

 

“For starters, what do you have left from my parents?” Ryo asked.

 

“Anything that I thought would be of a larger value to you, as usual,” Abe said. “The pieces you said you didn’t care about are long gone. Everything else that you didn’t buy back yet are in my storage.”

 

Ryo looked at Dee, who nodded his head nervously. “Well then, I’ll buy it all,” he said. “At whatever the going price that you would get if you sold it to a customer.”

 

“I couldn’t,” Abe said. “I couldn’t charge you for it.”

 

“I told you it was okay to sell it all,” Ryo said.

 

Abe shrugged. “You didn’t seem to be hurting too much for money, so I thought holding onto some of the things I thought one day you would like back was more important than making a commission.”

 

“I still insist on paying full value,” Ryo said. “It’s not like we’re hurting for money these days. I told you how my father’s parents started to come around just before our wedding?”

 

“Yes, I recall you mentioning you both did pretty good in wedding money from your family,” said Abe.

 

“Even more than that,” Ryo started. “When Dee delivered the twins my grandparents came around and they pretty much handed us both my father’s and my share of the family money. Plus they also gave Dee quite a sizable amount, pretty much bringing him into the main circle of the family.”

 

“So you’re both rich now?” Abe asked pleased.

 

“I guess you can say that,” Dee said. “I’m still getting used to it. But yeah, if Ryo wants to pay full value for anything he gave you of his parents, then let him do it. We need to do something extravagant now and then to remind me we can. Otherwise, we’re just going on living like we used to.”

 

“Except with the addition of twins,” Abe pointed out.

 

“And I’m glad we don’t have to worry about how to afford two infants and a teen,” Ryo said with a relieved sigh. “At least our kids won’t want for anything, even if I’m trying harder than ever to instill in Bikky how to handle money responsibly. Oh, and Dee here is proving to have a mind for real estate, or so says my grandfather. I think he’s planning on starting up a real estate business with Dee’s help.”

 

Dee let out a heavy sigh. “Like I said, it’s from knowing Barry all these years. He might be just a contractor, but he works with real estate people all the time. To be honest, I’m not going into business with Grandfather MacLean, but I am seriously thinking of giving Barry his dream and going into the flipping business with him. Your grandfather, however, is showing interest in backing us if we do. I think I might let him. Barry and I might have the knowledge, but your grandfather has decades of experience in wheeling and dealing.”

 

“If that’s what you want as a side business,” Ryo said. “Who knows, you might even come across something that will fit our growing family that you love enough to move from the nest. If you do, then you’ll have to convince me to move.” He grinned at Dee.

 

“Besides whatever you have from my parents, I also want to buy something here,” Ryo said to Abe.

 

“What do you have in mind, Mr. Moneybags?” Abe asked.

 

“I saw you had a wakazashi here the last time we were around. It looked to be from the Edo period,” Ryo stated.

 

“I don’t have that one anymore, but it wasn’t papered. However, I recently came across one from the Edo period that is papered and traced back to a famous katana maker. I’ll have to charge full price being I paid a hefty price for it.”

 

“Still getting the Japanese antique hunters in here, huh?” Dee asked.

 

“I have the locals and the tourists coming through. Enough Japanese to know to keep something in stock.”

 

“So how much?” Ryo asked.

 

“Five grand,” Abe replied.

 

Dee gulped and paled slightly. He looked to Ryo and asked, “Don’t you think we should see it first before you ask how much?”

 

“I’m in a mood right now. I want to do something horribly frivolous and expensive because I can, so Abe, just pack it up because it’s ours now.” Ryo looked back to Dee. “And it might end up in our bedroom on that gorgeous chest that we got from my family.”

 

“Okay, you got me,” Dee said with a nervous laugh. “I’ll let you have the moment. Only if you let me have mine.”

 

“Go ahead,” Ryo said.

 

“Abe, I don’t see any here, but who knows what you have in your storage. So if you do have an antique shoji screen, you have a sale. If you don’t, then if you can find one, I don’t care how much it is, I’ll pay you double,” Dee said.

 

“You don’t want to say that,” Abe replied. “I don’t have any shoji screens, but I know where to get one, 19th century, if I recall, if that’s antique enough. The going price is around $25,000. But I know both you and Ryo could probably find one on your own somewhere in this city and not pay me a finder’s fee.”

 

“We could, but with two these two, we’re kinda on the go. Plus I’m going back to work in two weeks, so that will leave Dee with the twins while I work. Besides I don’t know the big gallery owners like I do you and Henry,” Ryo replied. “So get that screen for Dee and we’ll pay $50,000.”

 

“Fine, I’ll get the screen, but my finder’s fee commission is 15%,” Abe remarked, “not 100%”.

 

“Forty thousand,” Dee countered.

 

“Excuse me, but Ryo, with your knowledge shouldn’t you be trying to talk me down?” Abe asked. “And Dee, I know you know enough about art to be doing the same. So why are you talking up the price from $28,750 which includes my 15% commission?”

 

“We’re doing something insanely unlike us right now,” Dee replied. “And if we’re going to drop a shitload of money on someone for some antiques, I can’t think of a better person to do so. So deal? I promise next time we come in, we won’t take anything so expensive.”

 

“Besides, other than you helping me hang onto a few items of sentimental value as well as selling some other things off at a great price which also put more in my bank account, we’ve been coming in here for how long now just to look around,” Ryo said. “We bought maybe two things and both under $100 in all that time.”

 

Abe pulled something out of a drawer of an antique drawer and smiled. “If you insist but my counter offer is I’ll take whatever you want to pay when I acquire it if you accept this as a gift from me and Henry for your twins. Unfortunately there’s only one, so they’ll have to share.” He held out a package.

 

“What’s this?” Ryo asked.

 

“Open it and you’ll get your answer,” Abe remarked.

 

Ryo walked over to Dee with the package. He opened the package with Dee looking on. “Oh Abe,” Ryo remarked as he pushed away the tissue paper in the box. He held it up for Dee to see the copper crib medallion.

 

“I got it in an estate shipment a few months ago, and Henry thought of you two when he saw it. I had to agree, so I packaged it up and tucked it away for the first time you came here after you have the baby.” Abe looked at the twins in the stroller. “Well babies, we now know.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Ryo said. “Thank you, Abe.”

 

“It’s nothing practical like clothes or something, but I thought you would probably have enough of that from your family.”

 

“Oh, you’re not kidding!” Ryo exclaimed as Dee took the medallion and bent down to dangle it before the babies.

 

“Hey guys, look at the pretty Abe and Henry got you for your crib,” Dee said to the infants.

 

“I guess you’ll have to pick which crib to hang it on,” Abe said. “Or you can alternate.”

 

Dee laughed as Ryoko reached out to make a grab for it. “No sweetheart. It’s not a plaything.” He smiled at his daughter and then stood up. “We have just one crib for now,” he explained. “We do have a second that Ryo’s family brought with them when they came over from Japan to see the chibis, but we don’t have it set up yet.”

 

At Abe’s look, Ryo explained, “Other than we keep them in bassinettes in our room for the night, they do prefer to be close, so when we do keep them in the nursery, we put them in the one crib for now since they’re still pretty small. Hopefully when they get bigger, we can put them in their own cribs. So no question about where to put this.”

 

“And when they do start sleeping in separate cribs, we’ll just have to hang it between both cribs,” Dee said.

 

“There’s an idea,” Ryo said.

 

“Thank you, Abe,” said Dee.

 

“Ah, it’s nothing,” Abe said. “Just a little trinket.”

 

“Is Henry working today?” Dee asked.

 

“You don’t know, do you? Henry quit. Just last week.”

 

“Quit?” Ryo asked. “So is he planning on helping out around here then?”

 

“No more digging graves for Henry then?” Dee asked.

 

“He got an opportunity for career change,” Abe said. “He thought it would be more challenging, and I think he might feel like he’s doing something worthy.”

 

“As if providing a final resting place for someone isn’t,” Dee snorted. “But I think I can see how it would get tiresome. And not very challenging at all, I suppose, except for his back.”

 

“So what is he up to now?” Ryo asked.

 

“He’s going to work for the M.E.’s office,” Abe replied. He looked up as the door opened and smiled. “But I’ll let Henry tell about it. Would you two like to come up for some lunch?”

 

“Dee, Ryo,” Henry greeted, “nice to see you. Dee, it looks like you had the baby.”

 

Abe pointed to the stroller by Dee and Henry looked down. Henry gave the twins a knowing smile. “You knew,” Abe accused.

 

“I suspected that Dee might be having twins, but I decided to keep it to myself. After all, we all know how extremely rare it is for a Carrier to have twins. I didn’t want to take the off chance of being wrong. I know Dee would never have let me live it down,” Henry replied.

 

Dee stared at Henry. “Well, I wish you would have said something. It might have let us be a little more prepared.”

 

“If you remember, Jim did give us a gift for a boy and a girl at the precinct shower. He suspected and let us know,” Ryo said, “and what did we do? Laughed at him. Henry doesn’t come across to me as the type who likes to be laughed at. Personally I think Jim thrives on us looking at him like he’s crazy.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dee admitted. “Henry most certainly doesn’t thrive on that like Jim does. And yes, Abe, we can have lunch with you and Henry.” He looked at the dark haired man with a British accent. “And hear about this new opportunity of yours.”

 

Henry raised an eyebrow at Dee and Ryo. “I think you’re going to love this one.” With a wink, he headed for the doorway in the back of the shop and the stairs to their apartment beyond.

 

Abe just laughed and went over to turn the sign on the door to close and locked it. “C’mon along, gentlemen.”

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

Upon following Abe and Henry upstairs, Dee and Ryo discovered that Abe already had lunch ready because he was expecting Henry back around that time. Lunch was chicken salad on a bed of herb greens.

 

At first, small talk filled the silence as they started their meal. Henry also had to pick up the twin closest to him, which was Darin and bounced him on his knee, while Abe took charge of Ryoko.

 

“Dee,” Henry started in his rich Welsh accent, “I do believe we had offered numerous times to take the little one after she was born.”

 

“Well, that was back when there was only one chibi on the way,” Dee replied. “We kinda thought it would be too much with two.”

 

“Nonsense,” Abe remarked. “There’s two of them and two of us.”

 

“Yes, make sure you pick a night when Abraham does not have plans with one of his many lady friends,” Henry stated deadpan.

 

Dee grinned as he gazed at the elderly Jewish man. “We’ll keep in mind that Abe never lost it with the ladies.” He turned his attention on Henry. “So what about you? When do you think you’ll finally be ready to go back out into the field?”

 

“See, Henry. Even Dee will agree with me that it’s not healthy,” Abe pointed out.

 

“Would Dee be as likely to agree if Randy had not finally returned his love?” Henry raised an eyebrow as he looked at Dee. “I think not.”

 

“You think you know it all, don’t you?” Dee asked.

 

Abe raised his hands and let out a heavy sigh. “Always, but that doesn’t mean he is.”

 

“I wouldn’t say all the time,” Henry remarked. “I might have been wrong once or twice.”

 

Ryo shook his head and let out a laugh. “I swear, sometimes Henry reminds me of what a modern day Sherlock Holmes would be like.”

 

“Except he digs graves,” Dee said.

 

“And he still managed to bring to light some things to the police that put a different spin on a case,” Ryo said. “You need to go work for CSU, Henry. You could do a lot of good for this city working for the NYPD.”

 

“I no longer dig graves,” Henry reminded them. “And I believe this opportunity that I am taking advantage of will be of a major advantage to your unit.”

 

“Call me intrigued now,” Dee said, setting his fork down on his empty plate.

 

“Yes, you have my attention,” Ryo added. “You did say we would find out during lunch.”

 

“I think this is best for after lunch and it appears that we are all done,” Henry said.

 

Abe started to stand up to take the plates, handing Ryoko to Ryo, but Henry halted him with a touch on the other man’s wrist. “I’ll help you once we’re done,” Henry said.

 

He placed Darin back into the seat in the stroller. “You will know eventually, gentlemen,” Henry said. “I have accepted a position in the Manhattan Medical Examiner’s office.”

 

“Really?” Ryo asked. “What will you be doing?”

 

“Autopsies, I’m told,” Henry replied. “Gentlemen, I am the new M.E. overseeing Carrier cases.”

 

Ryo’s eyes opened with surprise, while Dee blinked a couple of minutes.

 

“I should trust that the M.E.’s office knows what they’re doing, but I also had to deal with too many clowns from the department, so forgive me for asking,” Dee said, “but do you have the credentials for this?”

 

“Dee, obviously he does if he got the job. I know it seems like the opposite many times, but the M.E. will only hire qualified individuals,” Ryo said.

  
“I was a doctor for a while until I had to walk away,” Henry stated. “And that’s all I’m going to say on the subject. I will say that I am looking forward to working with you and your unit.”

 

Dee looked at Ryo and started to smile. “Well hot damn! We got ourselves one helluva of M.E. on our side. Henry, if in the M.E.’s office, you are anything like you were with observations digging graves, you will be contributing greatly to our unit.”

 

“I really do hope so,” Henry replied, smiling at the two detectives.

 

“Would anyone like seconds?” Abe asked, reaching for the bowl with the chicken salad. “I know I do.”

 

The four settled down for more food and talk.

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

**August 23, 2006**

**Beekman Downtown Carrier Clinic**

**New York City, New York**

 

 

Ryo sat in the waiting room of the clinic Vince operated out of when not at the hospital. He had arranged for Dee’s post-delivery exams at the clinic. Also operating out of the clinic was Dr. Needleman with his infant care clinic. When Dee and Ryo first arrived to the clinic, they met Dr. Needleman for the twins’ exams.

 

Dr. Needleman had been very pleased with the overall development since the twins’ births. Darin was a little behind Ryoko in weight gain and growth, but it was nothing Needleman was concerned with. He was the second born and did have complications at the time of his birth. However, the doctor happily announced that it was all behind him now and Darin was in perfect health like his sister. Needleman had ruled out illness causing the infant boy’s colic, and suggested that Dee change his diet for a couple of weeks to see if the colic goes away. Unfortunately for Dee, one of the changes was no caffeine. The alternative was to take Darin off breast milk and try a formula. Needleman explained that if the crying continued after a couple of weeks, they might try the formula anyway. The doctor also suggested using a sling with Darin, which would snuggle him close whichever father was using it. Akira had mentioned using one for both babies several times, and they did have slings that their visitors from Japan had brought among the many gifts from Japan.

 

When Dr. Needleman was done with this exam, making an appointment toward the end of September, Ryo settled in the waiting room with the twins while Dee went in for his six week’s exam. Dee had been feeling more like his post-pregnancy self in the last week, not tiring so much and getting out more, including walks with Ryo and the twins. He still would get tired at some point during the day, but so would Ryo, It wasn’t easy getting a full night’s sleep with two infants, especially one who was prone to colic. Ryoko was starting to sleep longer at night and usually had to be woken for feeding if her brother’s crying didn’t wake her up.

 

Dee came into the waiting room with Vince. He had a huge grin on his face and Ryo could feel the bristling energy coming from Dee. Ryo could tell Dee was restraining himself from bouncing around the waiting room or running through the corridors from the examination room.

 

Vince grinned devilishly at Ryo after greeting him. “I’ll let Dee fill you in on how it went, however I will say that David and I would not mind taking those cuties from you for a late night this weekend. I would have said overnight, but I know that’s out of the question.” He looked at Dee and nodded. “I do know Dee’s getting there.”

 

“I’ll admit that I don’t think I’m ready to have them away from us for an overnight,” Ryo said, “even if it would mean a full night’s sleep.”

 

“Apparently we can add Vince and David to our list of babysitters including for overnight when we’re ready,” Dee said with a smile.

 

“We certainly do not have a lack of babysitters if we need,” Ryo stated.

 

“Exactly,” Vince said cryptically. “Just keep that in mind, and I really do suggest letting us or someone else take the chibis until at least midnight. Oh, and perhaps Bikky might want to go to Carol’s house for the night.”

 

Ryo sighed. “That would be great but Elina is doing the overnight this weekend.

 

“Oh?” Vince asked.

 

“Carol’s birthday,” Dee commented. “When Bikky disappeared overnight?”

 

“Oh!” Vince exclaimed. “Yeah, you might want to make sure they’re supervised when they’re together. I hate to say that they’ll still find some way but at least make it harder for them.”

 

“That’s what Dee and I talked about. We can’t stop them, but at least we’ll make it so they have to get extremely creative,” Ryo said. “I don’t mind them dating, and when Biks is at least a few years older, I wouldn’t care as long as we don’t find ourselves with grandchildren too soon.”

  
Dee let out a laugh. “Yeah, Ryo and I aren’t done being daddies yet. Let all the babies grow up before giving us grandchildren.”

 

“At least you have quite some time before you start worrying about these two,” Vince said.

 

“Hopefully they’ll both be like Carol and want to wait until they are at least eighteen,” Dee said with a sigh, making Ryo chuckle and nod in agreement. “So far, I doubt Carol and Bikky have been up to anything considering he’s been grounded since that night, but we’re going to have to starting thinking of when we’re going to have to let him loose.”

 

“I’m glad I have some time yet before worrying about that,” Vince said.

 

Ryo looked at his watch. “We should be leaving if we’re going to meet Bikky at school,” he said. “We need to drop the chibis off with Obāsan until after dinner. Ever since she took over Emiko’s apartment while they’re in Japan, she claims she needs time with them.” He let out a laugh.

 

“Yup. And then she feeds us when we pick them up,” Dee added with a grin. “Well Vince, thanks for all the good news,” Dee said, shaking the doctor’s hand.

 

“Good luck hopefully tonight,” Vince said as he shook Ryo’s hand. “And don’t be afraid to call me if you feel any pain from any of the new activities. Well, not new but it’s been a while.”

 

Ryo’s head turned sharply to look at Dee. “You mean…..” he asked.

 

Dee grinned. “Yeah. I can start going to the gym,” he commented. He started to laugh when Ryo’s face sank. Dee slipped an arm around him and pulled him close. With his lips near Ryo’s ear, he softly said, “And what’s the best exercise.”

 

“Oh good. I need a good workout,” Ryo said.

 

“Easy tiger,” Vince said with a laugh. “It’s been a while, so take it slow at first, see how Dee feels after.”

 

“Hey, it’s better than nothing,” Dee remarked. “Maybe we should ship Bikky off to stay with Obāsan.”

 

“How about this weekend? We could drop some subtle hints so the kid puts his headphones on tonight,” Ryo asked.

 

“Meaning I get to drop hints,” Dee commented.

 

“Hell no!” Ryo exclaimed. “You can’t do subtle and will cause him to run out of the house covering his ears, going Lalalala!” Ryo mimicked Bikky as he spoke making Vince laugh.

 

“Well… aw c’mon, Ryo. I can do subtle. You know that.”

 

“Not subtle and hint,” Ryo commented. “Maybe one at a time, but not both.”

 

Dee folded his arms and glared at Ryo. “Fine. But I wanna be around to learn from the master.”

 

Ryo pinched Dee’s side. “Watch and learn.”

 

“Ow!” Dee exclaimed. Rubbing the offended area, he commented, “I’m glad I can start exercising again. I need to get rid of this.”

 

Ryo grinned as he took Dee’s hand. “We’ll see you, Vince, and maybe we’ll take you up on your offer this weekend.” Vince left to see his next patient. As Ryo picked up the baby bag, he indicated for Dee to push the double stroller. As they started out of the clinic, Ryo reached over to whisper in Dee’s ears, “maybe tonight I can get you to appreciate those tiny love handles of yours.” He went ahead to open the door for Dee.

 

Dee’s eyebrows shot up and he stared at Ryo’s back. Once he caught up with his husband at the door, Dee said, “Maybe sending Bikky and the twins off with Obāsan tonight won’t be such a bad idea.”

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

Bikky met up with Dee and Ryo a block from the school. The teen may be grounded and his parents wanted to make sure nothing happened to ground him longer, but they also understood the embarrassment of being in high school and being picked up by your parents. They never wanted to embarrass Bikky unnecessarily.

 

Bikky climbed into the second row of the van. “Hey, where’s the chibis?” he asked.

 

“Obāsan has them for a few hours,” Ryo replied. “We dropped them off after we got back from the exams.”

 

Bikky studied his dads as Dee pulled the van away from the curb and started down the street. “Are they in Williamsburg?” Bikky asked.

 

“That’s where we left them,” Ryo replied, turning to look back at their son. “And we’ll be having dinner there when we go pick them up.”

 

“How did the chibis exam go?” Bikky asked.

 

“Really good,” Ryo replied, “especially Darin. He’s off the watch list now, well as much as any newborn can be.”

 

“Awesome,” Bikky said. He stared at Ryo and then Dee. “So Dee? How are you doing? Should I start wearing earbuds again at night?”

 

Ryo blushed slightly as Dee let out a chuckle. “Well,” Ryo started. “That would be a yes.”

 

“Shame I’m punished or I could disappear and meet up with everyone at Emiko’s,” Bikky said slyly.

 

Ryo let out a heavy sigh. “It won’t be forever, Biks, even if you really should be grounded until we leave for Japan. However, Dee and I did talk about when we should lift your grounding.”

 

“And when’s that?” Bikky asked.

 

“You have been extremely helpful and without attitude,” Ryo said, “and that means a lot to us. So as of Saturday, you’re free.”

 

“Just don’t screw up again, kiddo,” Dee remarked. “We do want you to experience your teens.”

 

“Just not too much, if you get my drift,” Ryo commented, giving a warning look.

 

“However we did agree, we’re going to talk about that too,” Dee said. “Friday night. Now with that being said, if you want, you can go join Obāsan and the chibis now, and we can even pick up Carol if you like.”

 

“I don’t know if she’s free,” Bikky commented, “but yeah, I’ll go hang with Obāsan and give her a hand with the chibis.”

 

“She’s free,” Ryo assured Bikky. “So text her and let her know we’re on the way.”

 

“I supposed we’re having dinner late,” Bikky said with a smirk. “Any idea what’s for dinner tonight?”

 

“Getting tired of Japanese?” Ryo asked.

 

“Not really. I mean there’s more to Japanese food than teriyaki and sushi and I love her cooking,” Bikky replied. “Besides my friends think the bento boxes she packs for my lunch are really good. They offered me money.”

 

“Have you been selling your lunch?” Ryo asked.

 

“Hell no!” Bikky explained. “No way I’m giving up any of Obāsan’s bento!”

 

Dee and Ryo laughed. Ryo looked at Dee. “Does this mean we’ll have to keep making him bento for lunch when Obāsan goes back to Japan?”

 

“Not every day,” Dee replied, “but we’ll figure something out. Anyway we’re having Thai tonight,” Dee replied. “Obāsan said we’ll have a choice of protein in our curry.”

 

“Okay. That sounds good too,” Bikky said. “Dads? I know you have ulterior motives, but thanks for letting Carol hang out with me tonight.”

 

“That’s fine, Bikky. As I said, Dee and I saw how helpful you were without attitude and we really appreciate it,” said Ryo. “Also after we have that before mentioned talk, we’re also going to talk about your allowance raise.”

 

“Cool! Thanks Dads!”

 

“Thank you for hanging out with Obāsan today,” Dee said.

 

“So no Obāsan, no me, and even no chibis,” Bikky summarized. “I’ll bet you’ll both just end up sleeping.”

 

Ryo let out a laugh while Dee let out a sigh. “That could be very true,” Dee said, “but I certainly hope not.”

 

“I’m not commenting,” Bikky said.

 

“You’re the one who brought it up,” Ryo pointed out with a smirk as Dee laughed.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo returns to work. Dee may not be ready to go back to work yet, but he also has some official things needed to be done, including meeting the new Medical Examiner who will be taking the Carrier cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was curious if anyone recognized the two new characters from last chapter. One of those characters is back this chapter - Henry Morgan. Here's the disclaimer now - Henry and Abe Morgan both belong to Warner Bros. Television, ABC and Matt Miller.  
> I was sad that Forever did not get renewed but then I realized that the Carrier Unit could use a new M.E. so I'm bringing in Henry. For now they are the only characters from the show in this story, but that could change as I go on. I tweaked the timeline some to get Henry working as a M.E. in 2006. Being that this story has a sci-fi theme, tossing in an immortal would fit. As I thought more about including Henry, I realized that with his long life, he could end up being useful to the story. So please say hello to Henry and Abe.

**September 4, 2006**

**27th Precinct**

**New York City, NY**

 

 

Ryo entered the 27th Precinct with Dee and twins in tow. Dee had already planned to drive Ryo to work and unless something came up in the evening, pick him up. The evening before, while Rose and Diana had been over, Rose mentioned needing to speak to Dee about some things but Diana would not allow him to talk work during their visit. Diana had also mentioned how many of the others at the precinct wanted to see the babies.

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and applauded for a moment before going back to business. Janice came over from the front desk to hug both Dee and Ryo and squee over the twins. Ryo was glad they arrived early because it took them ten minutes before they were able to get to the elevator after being stopped by other patrolmen wanting to see the twins and give congratulations to the proud fathers.

 

Ryo made sure they arrived early knowing it would take a while to get through the ground floor, but was expecting to be in the squad room before most of the others in their unit so he was surprised to find more than Diana and Rose waiting for them. Almost everyone in their unit was already there and there was a banner that read “Welcome Back Ryo!” hanging. There were also a few from the other units waiting too.

 

There was backslapping and congratulations going on as they welcomed Ryo back to work and asking Dee how he was doing and when he was expecting to return. The twins went around the room as everyone wanted to hold them.

 

Once everyone got to speak to Dee, Rose come over to him. “Dee, could I have a word with you in my office please?”

 

“Sure Berkeley but could I finally know what this is about?” Dee asked.

 

“Relax, Dee. It’s nothing bad and you’ll find out as soon as we’re settled in my office.”

 

“Fine.” Dee looked at Ryo and then at the twins. Currently Ryoko was in Marty’s arms and J.J was hogging up Darin as if he did not see the twins enough since they were born.

 

Ryo put his hand on Dee’s shoulder. “Go ahead. I think I’ll be fine with you leaving me with the twins. I’m pretty sure there’s enough willing helpers here.”

 

Dee laughed and leaned over to kiss Ryo’s cheek. “I’ll see you in a bit to collect the chibis and let you settle back to work.”

 

Rose laughed. “So your husband has to tell you to get back to work then.” He winked at Ryo and guided Dee to the door.

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

“Sit down and make yourself comfortable,” Rose offered as he sat in the comfortable chair behind his desk.

 

Dee sat in the offered chair set before the desk. “So, now I find out what’s going on?”

 

“I know you’re not ready to come back to work yet, and I will completely support any decision you make on when that will be. I do want when you do come back to have your mind on the job and not stressing over your children. I don’t have to explain why that is important to you and those you will be out in the streets with.”

 

“No you don’t, and I won’t know when that will be until I start feeling that way. Right now I still have another six weeks to determine if I’ll be coming back when we discussed it. I might be or I might need to take more time.”

 

“Completely understandable. However, you still have some things to do that are not going to wait until you return. I have been trying to hold it off but I don’t think I can any longer. I was able to keep it until now with Ryo returning.”

 

“What’s that?” Dee asked, leaning forward.

 

“The press. People want to hear in your words about the twins’ births and your life with your expanded family. You are still in the spotlight being the first detective in NYPD history to actively Carry. That you ended up giving birth to twins makes this an even bigger story,” Rose explained.

 

“So you want me to do a couple of press conferences?” Dee asked.

 

“For starters. I have local papers, the AP Press and several national magazines all wanting an interview with you. Maybe some pictures with the twins and your family,” Rose said.

 

“Oh,” Dee replied leaning back. “To be honest I completely forgot about that,” he admitted. “I’ve been working with the mayor’s committee on Carrier Rights, but I didn’t give a thought about taking interviews. It would help us, wouldn’t it?”

“Very much. I’ve been getting reports that the Anti-Carrier group is still planning on holding conferences and conventions against Carriers,” Rose said. “They might be in a minority but I fear they can be loud and very vocal. They most likely will target that non-human angle again. You can show those on the fence just how very human you are and pull their heartstrings with your very lovely family. You can show everyone who believe why they do. Yes, Dee, it’s very important for you to reach out through the press. Maybe even do some TV. The interviews can be done from home so technically you’ll still be off and with the babies.”

 

“I understand. I also have to agree with what you just said there, so have the PR department set up whatever is needed and send me the schedule. If possible, try to have a few in one day and give me a couple of days before the next hit. I just don’t want to be so busy with this that I feel like it’s a full time job.”

 

“I’m pretty sure even with how you want it, we can get it all done enough to satisfy the public’s curiosity in a week, maybe a week and a half,” Rose assured Dee.

 

“Is there anything else?” Dee asked.

 

“I wanted you to meet with our new M.E. who will be working closely with the unit. I invited him to come in. He should be here shortly.”

 

“You mean Henry Morgan,” Dee said.

 

“Yes, it is.” Rose gave Dee a surprised look.

 

Dee grinned. “Oh, I know Henry and his business partner Abe. I know being a M.E. is a new job and I’m pretty sure he’s going to be an assist to the unit.”

 

“How do you know Henry?”

 

“As I said he has a business partner,” Dee replied. “They own an antique shop a few blocks from us. Abe is the one who runs it though. He helped Ryo sell some of his parents’ pieces that Ryo didn’t want and were taking up storage space. Even more amazing was he had bought the consignment that was sold back when his parents’ estate was seized and still had some of the things. He let Ryo take whatever he wanted. Turns out there were a few pieces from his parents’ home that Ryo really wished he was able to have and now he has them. We found out last week that Henry was going to join our team when we had lunch with them.”

 

“Really?” Rose asked.

 

“They were at our wedding but there were so many people I don’t expect you to remember them.”

 

“Very true. You did have a lot of people at your wedding,” Rose agreed. “I would still love for you and Ryo to formally meet Henry in his new role with our unit.”

 

“Sure, no problem. It’s not like I have anywhere I need to be other than home and hope to catch some sleep.”

 

“The twins kept you up last night?” Rose asked.

 

“Mostly Darin, but you know how when he starts Ryoko has to join the party.” Dee chuckled. “She’s a bit of an attention hog, like her daddy.”

 

“A bit?” Rose asked with a teasing grin. “So Ryo was up most of the night too?” Rose asked concerned.

 

“Would I be sitting here without worrying about it if he was in need of sleep?” Dee asked. “I took the twins into the nursery and spent most of the night in there so Ryo would be able to sleep. I have that option now that Ryo’s grandmother is staying in Brooklyn.”

 

“Not that I want to see her go, but for how much longer is she going to be in New York?” Rose inquired.

 

“Two more weeks. Emiko and family are moving here at the end of the week and other than wanting to help me deal around the house with twins while Ryo is working until we settle on a nanny, she wants to help them transition to the move.”

 

“Are you planning on being part of their transition?” Rose asked. “After all you are the native New Yorker. Akira-san isn’t.”

 

“Yeah, Emiko is going to be our nanny for a bit after Obāsan leaves, so I’ll be around to help her get used to life in New York.”

 

“I think that’s an excellent arrangement that will be beneficial to both your families.”

 

“Obāsan thought so too, which is why she arranged it,” Dee said with a laugh. “I was planning on helping out Emiko while Daito started his new job but Obāsan told us what she had arranged this weekend.”

 

“You were at the Hamptons for the holiday weekend, weren’t you?”

 

“We were at Ryo’s grandparents’ estate and yes, we had a wonderful time,” Dee said. “I never expected it when we first told his grandfather I was pregnant, but damn can that man spoil those kids rotten. Along with Bikky. Ryo and I are wondering why we raised that kid’s allowance because he makes out like a bandit whenever he sees Ryo’s grandparents.”

 

Rose laughed.  “Rich doting great-grandparents will do that,” he said. “Now, are you ready to officially meet your friend as our new M.E.?”

 

“Let’s go,” Dee said in agreement and started to stand up. He waited at the door for Rose to join him and together they went up to Carrier Crimes squad room.

 

Dana and Andy had arrived while Dee was in Rose’s office, along with Diana and Dominic. Andy and Dominic each had a twin. Dana ran over to Dee as they entered and gave him a big hug. “I know it’s not really a welcome back for you, but at least you’re here for a little while.”

 

Ryo started to smile and with a laugh said, “She gave me a much bigger hug because it is welcome back for me.” He flashed Dana a big grin which Dana returned.

 

Dee looked at Rose and then to the room he said, “Geez. I gotta call Jack and tell him we both might be in trouble.”

 

Ryo’s mouth dropped open but then saw Dee was starting to laugh.

 

“Relax, Ryo. I trust you completely,” he said. “I also know Jack can trust Dana.”

 

“Jack sure can,” Ted quipped. “She is your partner, Dee,” making everyone laugh.

 

“Shut up, Ted,” Dee said.

 

“Am I interrupting something here?” a familiar voice with an accent asked.

 

Everyone turned to the door.

 

“Not at all, Dr. Morgan,” Rose said going over to him. “Come on in and join us. Everyone in this unit so far is here.” He escorted Henry into the squad room. “Everyone, you’ve been hearing about Dr. Henry Morgan, now meet the man who is going to be our M.E. when needed. He will not be working Carrier cases exclusively, but he will make himself available when we have a Carrier for autopsy.”

 

Everyone came over to welcome Henry as part of their unit.

 

“Dr. Morgan, don’t you also own that lovely antique store near Dee and Ryo?” Dana asked. “I swear I saw you sell something one time when Jack and I went in there.”

 

“Yes, I co-own the shop with Abraham, but you caught me in a rare moment. Abraham runs the shop.”

 

“They both own the building,” Dee added.

 

“Yes, we do. We’re also roommates and live above the shop,” Henry offered.

 

“We were concerned when we heard that Cantrell was retiring,” Drake said. “No matter what borough, he took on our Carriers cases. I thought it would be a while until we found someone willing to work with us. Thank goodness for you, Dr. Morgan.”

 

“We will be working closely, I assume. Yes?” Henry asked.

 

“When there’s a body concerned, yes. Any information you can give us would be very much appreciated in solving a case,” J.J. replied.

 

“Then in that case, please call me Henry.”

 

“I remember you from besides whatever store you’re talking about,” Ted exclaimed. “Weren’t you a gravedigger?” he asked. “You ended up bringing us a few cases that you determined were murder cases.”

 

Dee and Ryo started to laugh. “Yes, that is Henry.”

 

“You’re a doctor and you dug graves?” Drake asked.

 

“I needed a change of employment or else I would have feared of burning out,” Henry admitted. “So I dug graves for a few years.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you got out of the graves and into the coroner’s office,” Diana said. “I can only imagine what you can do for us.”

 

Heads around the office nodded in agreement.

 

“I look forward to working with everyone,” Henry said. “I must add, it would probably be best if we don’t work together too much.”

 

“Very true.”

 

“It is a pleasure meeting everyone, but I must go back to my office and finish getting settled in for business,” Henry said.

 

Dee looked over at Ryo who nodded his head. “Hey Henry, if you can wait a few minutes, I can give you ride since I’m heading in that direction.”

 

“If it’s not too much out of the way, I think I’ll take you up on your offer,” Henry accepted.

 

“Listen up everyone, I’m leaving within five minutes, so you’re going to have to give up the twins so I can get them ready for travel,” Dee said, trying not to laugh at the horrified faces staring back at him.

 

“I didn’t get my chance to hold Ryoko,” J.J. wailed.

 

“You held them enough, J.J.,” Ryo said, sounding very amused.

 

“The idea was to allow anyone who did not invade us at home a chance to hold the babies if they wanted,” Dee said, folding his arms. “It’s not my fault some people around here are greedy.”

 

“Everyone needs to get to work anyway,” Rose called out from Dee’s side. “So let Dee take his family home and give Dr. Morgan a ride to his work.”

 

“I’ll help with getting them ready,” J.J. offered. He looked at Ryo. “So what do I have to do?”

 

“Put them in the stroller and buckle them in,” Ryo offered.

 

“What?” Dee asked. “You expect us to put them in coats in this weather?”

 

Marty started to laugh and Dana joined him. “You can tell who are not parents around here,” Marty said.

 

“Hey, I knew they only needed to be buckled in and I’m not a mommy,” Diana complained.

 

“Not from a lack of trying,” Dominic quipped.

 

“Hey, shush you. If Berkeley rushes out of here in two seconds, it’s all your fault,” Diana said, making everyone laugh.

 

“I do have to leave now, but I’m not rushing out,” Rose said. “Dee Dee, are we having lunch today?”

 

“Assuming we don’t have a case, I’ll be in your office by 12:30,” Diana said.

 

“Wonderful.” Rose turned to Dee. “I’ll be in touch with you tomorrow with your choices. After that, you’ll be working with PR. I’m just giving you a head’s up on what to expect.”

 

“And I appreciate it.” He shook hands with Rose and watched as the Commissioner left the squad room. He turned back to find Darin with Andy, and J.J. trying to take Ryoko from Dominic. “Oh for fuck sakes, guys?”

 

“Language, Dee,” Andy warned him. “There are babies present.”

 

“I figure we have a few more months before we can start worrying about their first word ending up being fuck, Andy, but thank you,” Dee said, making Ryo grin.

 

Andy started to frown but stayed where he was with the baby.

 

“Frowny boy,” Ryo called out. “Give over the baby and get to work.”

 

“So bossy on his first day back,” Drake teased.

 

Dee went over to retrieve his son from Andy, while J.J. finally got Ryoko from Dominic. “C’mon J.J., let’s get these guys ready to go.”

 

Within minutes Dee and Henry were saying goodbye and left the squad room.

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

 

**September 6, 2006**

**Laytner-MacLean Residence**

**New York City, NY**

 

It was almost eight o'clock when Ryo found himself entering the apartment. Thankfully there were no high profile cases. The unit was still busy with cases that included domestic abuse and robberies involving Carriers. Ryo also learned that while he was away Carriers had also started to become perps. It really wasn't new, because there were bad Carriers just like everyone else. What had changed recently was if a perp was an active Carrier, the precinct that had the perp called to transfer custody to their unit for further questioning. Many of them proved to be just criminals who willingly chose the wrong path and they were booked just like any other criminal. There were some others that the questioning gave them more backup to obtain the new laws and facilities that they were all pushing for. Even though victim of circumstance, the Carrier still had to pay for the crime.

 

Ryo found Dee on the couch with his eyes closed clenching the parent unit of the baby monitor. The radio was set on a classic rock station. From the aroma coming through the dining room, Ryo figured Dee had dinner waiting for him.

 

Dee opened his eyes and smiled and then sat up. He set the unit on the coffee table. Ryo was able to get a glimpse on the screen of the twins sleeping together in the crib. “Hi gorgeous,” Dee greeted as he stood up. “How was your day?” He came over to Ryo and slipped his arms around his waist.

 

“It wasn't boring,” Ryo replied and smiled at Dee. “I'm glad to be home.” Ryo hugged his husband back and pulled him closer for a kiss.

 

“Mmm,” Dee sighed when they broke the kiss. “I guess you are glad.” He smiled and took Ryo by his hand. “Are you hungry? I made beef stroganoff. Obāsan wanted to learn how to make it.”

 

“When did she leave?” Ryo asked.

 

“Around six. We had dinner, and she helped me feed the twins and settle them for bed and then called a cab. She said she'll stay longer tomorrow night if she can't get us to go over there.” Dee smiled warmly at Ryo. “Do you want to get changed before eating?”

 

Ryo sighed heavily. “At the risk of sounding like one of those husbands, if I can get away with it, I'd love to take a shower and have dinner in bed. It's just been that type of a day and it's too soon after coming back to work.”

 

Dee pulled Ryo in for a hug and kissed the side of his head. “I have no problem being the househusband until I go back to work. I am staying at home taking care of our children.”

 

Ryo hugged Dee back. “I love you,” he sighed.

 

“Love you too.”

 

Ryo moved his head so he could kiss Dee. “I swear I'll make it up to you one day.”

 

“You don't have to. I know you'll be there when I have a rough day,” Dee assured Ryo, guiding him toward the bedroom door.

 

“Speaking of taking care of our children, where is Biks?” Ryo asked as they stopped by the bedroom door.

 

“He finished his homework so I let him go out for a while. Carol's with him. I told him to be home by ten.”

 

Ryo nodded. He looked at the bedroom door. “How long have the twins been sleeping? I want to look in on them other than on that parent unit, but I don't want to wake them.”

 

“Don't stop yourself because of that,” Dee stated. “Once you’ve finished with dinner, it'll be time for their dinner. They've been sleeping for three hours.”

 

Ryo looked at Dee amazed. “Even Darin?” he asked.

 

“Darin was asleep before Ryoko,” Dee said with a chuckle. “I think that sling thing really does work but I need to change them off. I can't have Ryoko feeling left out of daddy snuggle time.”

 

“So after they eat, we can each take one for a while until Bikky comes home,” Ryo suggested.

 

“Are you sure?” Dee asked.

 

“I don't have to walk around. Even just sitting, the sling will work,” Ryo reminded Dee.

 

“True. Obāsan does that,” Dee said ruefully. He leaned over to lightly kiss Ryo. “Now shower. We can talk more while you eat.”

 

“I won't be long,” Ryo said and after kissing Dee back, headed into the bedroom.

 

When Ryo came out of the shower, and in just his robe, he quickly slipped out the door to the back hallway and looked in on the two infants who were still sleeping. Dee had them in their designer cloth diapers. Ryoko had a pair of lilac ones with rainbows and Darin was in dark blue with anime dragons. Dee also had them in striped kimono shirts in colors to match their diapers. They slept with their arms touching. Ryo let out a deep grateful sigh, still amazed at the beautiful babies and once again thankful they were his and Dee's. He could not believe his luck in having the family he had.

 

He went back into the bathroom and put on his night clothes that included a pair of comfortable sleep pants and a favorite baggy tee shirt. Leaving his robe on a hook, he entered the bedroom. He was not truly believing that Dee actually intended to feed him in bed, and was surprised to find a tray set on Dee's side of the bed. On the red lacquer tray was a silver covered platter from a set they’d received as a wedding gift from one of Ryo's relatives and a crystal wine glass. Next to the tray was the parent unit of the baby monitor that had a small screen showing the twins still sleeping.

 

He carefully sat on the bed and settled himself comfortably against the pillows propped up against the headboard. Dee entered the room with a bottle of wine. “I didn't trust myself carrying the bottle on the tray,” he said when Ryo looked up, with a rueful grin. He held it out. “It's the burgundy that I used in making dinner.”

 

“Why only one glass?” Ryo asked.

 

“Because I already had a couple of glasses with dinner. So did Obāsan. Between what we drank and what I used for the stroganoff, there should be enough for you to have two.” He sat on the edge on the other side of the bed. “Do you want to get that tray over your lap or are you going to eat like that?”

 

“I feel like I'm going to be moving my legs, so best keep it there,” Ryo replied.

 

“You're the boss,” Dee replied. He poured wine into the glass and set the bottle on the end table. He settled himself along his side of the bed, rearranging the pillows and turned on his side to face Ryo.

 

Ryo lifted the cover off the platter and smiled. “Now I'm really hungry,” he said. Along with the beef stroganoff, there was a side of yellow cauliflower and pearl onions. “And that looks really good. Especially the yellow cauliflower and little onions.”

 

Dee smiled. They usually did their weekly shopping at Pathmark. The Whole Foods on Houston Street opened recently and Dee and Ryo were still exploring the store. Before that, once in a while they would stop at Columbus Circle and hit up the Whole Foods there for a few groceries or get something for dinner, but never did their weekly shopping there. Many things were much more expensive than Pathmark and they went for what was cheaper to shop at because of their monthly trips to Mitsuwa, which would always be costly. That was just for the Japanese groceries, but then there was eating at one of the many food stands and restaurants, along with browsing through the bookstore, the housewares, glass wares and ceramics stands. There was also several sweets stands inside the large store and stands for music and DVDs. They always ended up spending more money than they planned, especially when they had Bikky along.

 

There were items in Whole Foods they could not get at Pathmark. Yellow cauliflower was one of them, and both Dee and Ryo had discovered they were very fond of it. It was time to start rethinking some things.

 

As Ryo started on his meal, he looked at Dee. “You know, I think I don't like white cauliflower. I used to but after trying the yellow, it just tastes so bland.”

 

Dee chuckled. “Are you saying you prefer yellow or purple then?” When Ryo nodded, he added with a sly grin, “Maybe even some broccolini?”

 

“What I'm saying is maybe changing where we go shopping could be allowed now that we can afford it?” Ryo suggested. “I think I would much rather get groceries at Whole Foods. Everything is better quality, including the organics, which I always felt guilty about us not using for Bikky. Now that we have the twins, there's a lot of things I think we can start right. I'm also hoping to be the big brother Bikky wants to be, he'll do what it takes to set a good example.”

 

“Good luck with Bikky,” Dee said, amused. “I'll settle for him just helping us in keeping them safe and happy, but I won't refuse anything else he might surprise us with.”

 

“I know. You can't blame me for wishful thinking,” Ryo said with a rueful chuckle. “Anyway, we can afford it now, so why don't we?”

 

“I guess we can make Whole Foods our main store for shopping. Besides, Pathmark doesn't have a kickass sushi bar,” Dee replied. “We already agreed that we're not drastically changing our lives, but we can make some changes that we couldn't afford before. I'm all for it. Besides, I do like the taste of grass-fed beef anyway. Anyway, it looks like the chibis are almost ready to wake up,” he said as he pointed to the monitor, “so how about eating up before your food gets cold and the twins decide they want attention.”

 

“That's true,” Ryo agreed. “Then I'll never get to eat.” Ryo started on his meal again.

 

“And then if there's anything from work you feel like talking about, feel free,” Dee said.

 

Ryo shrugged. “It's just one of those days that end up long. I know if I need to talk, you're here for me and I will talk. I'm just a bit tired, but not tired enough to relax with my family.”

 

“Okay. I’ll trust you.”

 

“There is one thing, but it’s not me,” Ryo said slyly as he picked up his fork with the creamy noodles and beef on it. He glanced over at Dee.

 

“What’s that? Or should I be afraid to ask if it’s not you?” Dee asked.

 

“Rose is trying his best not to pester you on making those decisions about interviews, but it’s not stopping him from always asking me if you talked to me on it yet. I keep telling him that this is a huge decision and you need time to settle on what you’re doing. However, he is becoming a pain in the ass about it.”

 

Dee settled back against the headboard, picking up the monitor. Darin was up and waving his arms about, hitting his sister a couple of times. He knew it was a matter of time before Ryoko was going to be up, especially with Darin’s hitting. Instinct was to head into the nursery and pick up Darin and coddle him, but he knew it was best for everyone involved to wait until the first hunger wails started. They should be good with being changed until sometime after they ate and it would be bath time by then for them and then changed into clean clothes for hopefully some sleep through most of the night.

 

“I was working on that today, between doing laundry and stuffing diapers when I didn’t have one or two babies to deal with,” Dee replied. “And I did tell Berkeley back before they were born, I don’t want this to turn into a circus. I never intended to be a celebrity.”

 

“But you are now,” Ryo reminded him. “At the very least you’re a role model for other Carriers, especially civil servants.” He smiled at his husband. “Plus you have the interest of the general public and they want to know how you and the babies are doing.”

 

“Do they even know that baby has become babies?” Dee asked.

 

“Yes. A general statement was released to AP Press right after they were born. Also their births were announced in the society pages, remember?” Ryo replied.

 

“Yes, I remember that, but I doubt most of the general public cares about what the uppity-up society people are up to,” Dee replied.

 

“Be nice about what you have to say about society people. We’re one of those uppity-up ones, you know,” Ryo stated.

 

“We may be rich, but we’re hardly uppity-up,” Dee commented. “I’m not about to start wasting money just because we have it. Yes it’s nice that I don’t have to check prices all the time and that our budget has changed significantly, but I can’t be like the rest of your family, no matter how cool a lot of them are.”

 

Ryo started to laugh. “No, you’re more like the rest of your family,” he pointed out. “And that’s fine with me.”

 

“You might have a point there,” Dee replied ruefully.

 

“Besides, we’re planning an almost two month vacation to Japan. Normal people don’t do that unless they are sent for work.”

 

“Normal people usually don’t have family willing to put them up in Japan either,” Dee countered.

 

“Dee, I know we talked about going to Japan to visit Obāsan sometime after the babies were born, but do you really think we would have ran off for that long if we didn’t get the money we have from my family?” Ryo asked.

 

“Do you want me to admit that, yes, I will agree to do something extravagant once in a while because we are rich? Okay, fine. I’ll admit it. But we still drive our van or take the subway, not being driven around in chauffeured Rolls or limos all the time.”

 

“Only for special occasions it’s okay,” Ryo said.

 

Dee started to laugh. “And yes, we did seem to have a lot of them since the twins’ births, but now that all the visitors have gone home, and even Obāsan will be leaving soon, I’m guessing we’ll have less of those special times. Which means, if we do something like that again for some reason, it will feel special again.”

 

Ryo stared at Dee as he put his fork down. “You’re saying you’re getting too used to it?” he asked amused.

 

“How can I not when it seems since we got married, there are Bentley’s and stretch limos and limo buses?” Dee asked. “I’m really looking forward to getting back to normal around here and then get all excited again when we do get to use a limo.”

 

Ryo gave Dee a teasing smile. “So does that mean I should cancel the order for the Bentley then?”

 

“Oh you wish you went ahead with something like that before checking with me,” Dee commented, leaning over to lightly smack Ryo.

 

“Okay, got me there. So should I tell Grandma that we’ll be buying economy tickets for our trip to Japan and to cancel the private jet?” Ryo tried again.

 

Dee stared at Ryo, his green eyes glittering. “Don’t you dare joke about that,” he stated. “The last thing I want to do is sit in economy for a 14 hour flight with two infants and Bikky.”

 

“And you,” Ryo quipped.

 

“I can easily sleep in the nursery,” Dee stated, attempting to look serious.

 

“You do that most of the night anyway lately,” Ryo remarked with a sigh.

 

“Only to let you sleep,” Dee said. “The last thing I want is for you to hit the streets with only a few hours’ sleep.”

 

“I know, and I appreciate it, but you also know that I sleep best when you’re next to me.”

 

“Soon, I hope. I think Darin is slowly getting out of that crying all the time,” Dee said, his eyes going to the monitor to find his son and daughter were both fully away and amusing themselves kicking legs and waving arms while making little sounds that were not exactly cooing but not crying either. “Hey look, I think Darin is trying to smile.” With a smile he held the monitor for Ryo to look on.

 

“Oh for….” Ryo set the fork on his almost finished plate and started to get up. “C’mon Dee. Our son is about to really smile for the first time, and you’re just sitting there watching it on video?”

 

Dee stared at Ryo and then to the monitor. He dropped it next to the tray with the remains of Ryo’s dinner and got off the bed to follow his husband. “Hopefully it’s not that he has gas,” he said.

 

“No. That does not look like his usual I have gas or something like that look,” Ryo said as he took Dee’s hand and led him into the master bathroom. “Koko had that same look last week before she gave us her first smile. I’m not missing my son’s.” He opened the door on the other side of the bathroom which led into the hall where Bikky’s room and the nursery was.

 

They entered the nursery and Dee switched on the overhead light as Ryo went over to the crib and lifted Darin.

 

“Hey there, baby boy,” he greeted holding the baby under his arms. “Are you going to give your daddies a great big smile?”

 

Dee chuckled as he picked up Ryoko and then guided Ryo to sit on the daybed with their son. “Don’t mind Papa,” he said to Ryoko. “He wants your brother to smile at him just as you’re doing to me, sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead and rubbed his nose next to hers, which made her smile more.

 

Dee sat down next to Ryo and leaned against him so he could see Darin’s face.

 

“He’s starting to put more pressure on his legs,” Ryo observed as he bounced the baby down on his lap. “How’s the little man doing?”

 

Darin started to gurgle and move his mouth until Ryo suddenly exclaimed, “Dee! Do you see him?”

 

Dee leaned over to kiss Darin’s cheek. “What a nice smile you have there, baby boy,” he commented.

 

“Oh, what a sweet boy,” Ryo said as he lifted Darin, making him smile more. “Before you know it, we’ll hear them laughing, Dee.”

 

“I know,” Dee said. He looked at Ryoko who had his shirt bunched up in a tight fist which was moving. “Hey there, sweetheart. You trying to tear my shirt off?” He settled her so he could attempt to get his shirt out of her fist with one hand. “We’re looking forward to you two being able to do more stuff,” Dee said to Ryoko who smiled at him again, while hitting his shoulder with her free fist. “Just don’t grow up too fast.”

 

“Even if Bikky wants to take them out to play basketball now,” Ryo said with a laugh.

 

“I want to do that too,” Dee replied. “Or at least be able to put them on a swing in the playground.”

 

“I can’t wait to make sand castles with them when we visit my grandparents’ estate,” Ryo admitted, “or Elena’s.” With a slow, sly smile he added, “Or maybe our own beachfront house. Like maybe in the Pines?”

 

Dee’s head whipped around so fast with a shocked look on his face that Ryo had to laugh. He held up Darin and bounced him. “Look at that, Darin. Isn’t Daddy funny?”

 

Dee’s mouth worked soundlessly for a few seconds before he croaked out, “What?”

 

“Dee, I’m surprised you didn’t bring it up yet.”

 

“You are suggesting we… what? Get a share on a house? Or buy the whole house?” Dee asked.

 

“I love Fire Island,” Ryo admitted. “And I know you do too. We would have spent more time there this summer if not for the twins, if we were able to find somewhere to crash for a weekend again. Last summer we were too busy to spend much time there, especially since we couldn’t find a share when we had time. All we had was our anniversary weekend. So I’m thinking if we have our own place, we can go when we want. We can also put it on the market for when we know we won’t be going out to the house and for last minute shares.” As Dee continued to stare at him, he added, “We can afford to buy a house there if we want, Dee. Especially if we’re staying here for a few more years.”

 

Dee looked thoughtful as he continued to bounce Ryoko. “How about it, baby girl? Wanna have a nice house on the beach for weekends?” he asked and then laughed as she smiled and waved her hands. “Well, if we play it right with an agent, we could make our mortgage on a last minute one week share a month during the season.”

 

“We’ll be able to use the yacht most times, so we could even make a run for it during the off-season,” Ryo reasoned.

 

“Yeah, we could.”

 

“Do you think you can handle an extravagance like this?” Ryo asked.

 

“Like you said, we’re not planning on moving, so why not? We have until next spring to find something. I mean, we don’t have to buy it right now. I’d rather start looking now and look at several houses. If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it right, including something that we both feel is the perfect house.” Dee started to grin. “Holy crap! Are we really going to do this?” he asked, getting excited.

 

“As long as we can find something we can agree on, but yes, we’re house hunting in the Fire Island Pines. We do agree on the Pines, right?” Ryo asked. “I do love Cherry Grove, but only to party in. I’d prefer to go home to the Pines.”

 

“It is a better area for a family,” Dee said. “It’s quiet in the evening. It’s never quiet in Cherry Grove, but yeah, it sure is a lot of fun. So how long were you thinking about it?” Dee sat down on the daybed, setting Ryoko on her feet on his lap and held her up under her arms and moved her as if she was dancing, making Ryo laugh.

 

“Now and then over the last few weeks but this afternoon when I had some time with nothing to do,” Ryo replied, “I thought about it alot. I even looked at some online real estate to get an idea of what’s on sale. I’m surprised you never mentioned it.”

 

“To be honest, I never gave thought to it. I don’t think I actually considered that we could do this,” Dee admitted ruefully.

 

“Dee, you can think of contributing a large sum of money into the new orphanage and Carrier home but you never considered getting a vacation home?”

 

“Well, the orphanage and Carrier home are practical, necessary things. Buying a dream vacation home was never part of my plan because I never believed I ever would be able to afford one,” Dee admitted.

 

“Well, you can now, so let’s buy a fantastic summer home,” Ryo said with a smile.

 

“Hell yes! But I would like one right on the beach.”

 

“You mean, you don’t want to walk for three to five minutes to get to the beach?” Ryo asked with a smirk.

 

“If we have no other choice, then I think I’ll deal with the walk than no house at all,” Dee replied. “But if we’re doing this, I really wanna step off our deck and be on the beach. Besides, I think it’s required for your family with houses out of the city.” He laughed along with Ryo.

 

“That’s true,” Ryo agreed. He adjusted his hold on Darin and sat on the daybed. With Darin nestled up against his chest, he leaned back to rest against Dee’s side. Dee had Ryoko in a partial sitting position across his lap. “If we don’t see anything we like, we can always look into beachfront land and build.”

 

“I don’t want to throw all our money away into a house, as much as I’ll admit I do like that idea,” Dee said, looking nervous.

 

“Dee, relax. I don’t think the scope of how much we have has really hit you,” Ryo said with a chuckle.

 

“It did. I know it did because I still feel numb from the shock,” said Dee. “But we’re sinking a huge amount of money into a new orphanage and the Carrier home. We’re running off to Japan for a couple of months.”

 

“We’re not paying for the whole trip,” Ryo reminded him. “We’re using the family jet for travel, and we’ll be staying with Obāsan for some of the time, and in a family house when we’re not.”

 

“I would like to stay in Tokyo for a few days and I know we’ll end up doing it in style,” Dee said.

 

“We will,” Ryo said with a broad smile. “We’ll be staying in one of our own hotels, so we’re not going to pay.”

 

“Oh shit yeah. I forgot that your grandparents grabbed up a Japanese hotel chain,” Dee replied.

 

“From what I understand, the chain also has hotels in Korea and Hong Kong,” said Ryo. “They are still doing the change of hands but it’ll be ours by the time we are ready to spend a few nights in Tokyo, and then when we head over to Osaka. Dee, do you realize this time, we won’t be checking in as the owner’s grandson and husband, but as the owners?”

 

Dee clenched onto Ryoko. “Ryo!” he exclaimed, picking up his daughter and holding her close. “Don’t do things like that while I’m holding babies. It’s bad enough we were talking about buying a house in the Fire Island Pines.”

 

“It because of those hotels that we’ll be able to afford the house of our dreams, even if we end up building on a lot.”

 

“I guess. I’ll trust you.” Dee leaned over to kiss Ryo’s cheek.

 

Ryo continued to lean against Dee with a smile, his dark eyes going between the infant boy he held and the baby girl once again on Dee’s lap. Ryoko was waving her hands which were no longer clenched in a fist as she made sounds. Darin continued to snuggle up to Ryo, his little hands clenching his shirt and making little sounds. “This is nice,” Ryo said with a contented sigh.

 

“Yeah it is, but this one is getting gabbier which means the quiet won’t last long,” Dee said softly. “Are you getting hungry, sweetheart?” he asked Ryoko and tickled her foot. It made her kick her leg and she reached out to try to grab her leg.

 

Dee and Ryo laughed.

 

“I’m surprised this one isn’t howling yet,” Ryo said.

 

“He seems content to snuggle up against Papa right now,” Dee observed. “I think snuggling and swaddling is doing the trick. He hasn’t had any of his fits in the last couple of days.”

 

Ryo ran a hand across the dark head of hair. “Poor little guy. You were ignored throughout Daddy’s pregnancy and now you’re just wanting some attention. That’s okay. You deserve it.” He leaned over to kiss the head, which prompted Darin to make a cooing sound and he released Ryo’s shirt with his right hand to pat Ryo’s shoulder.

 

Dee laughed. “Yeah, all the little guy wants is to know he’s wanted. So you get him most of tonight. That way he gets plenty of snuggle time from the two of us and knows his daddies love him very much.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Ryo agreed. “I’m sure he had his Daddy time today.”

 

“Yup, I’m giving him extra attention, but I’m also trying not to have Ryoko feel unwanted.”

 

“I know. It’s tricky but it has to be done,” Ryo said. “I do want to have two happy, well-adjusted children when they grow up. Well, as adjusted as they can be in our family,” he added with a laugh.

 

“Yeah. All this new money is great, but that’s all I want more than anything else,” Dee replied. “And I agree with you on well-adjusted. I mean they have Bikky as a big brother.” He smiled.

 

Ryo laughed. “Exactly what was on my mind when I said it. And then there’s their daddy.”

 

“Hey,” Dee grumped as Ryo laughed at his reaction.

 

Anything else Dee would have said was stopped when Ryoko suddenly started to pump her hands, again in fists and started to fret.

 

“Oh oh, definitely feeding time now,” Dee commented. “I’ll take care of Ryoko. Why don’t you get a bottle ready for Darin?” He started to open his shirt and lean back.

 

Ryo lifted Darin so the baby was dangling in front of Ryo. “What do you say, little guy? Wanna go help Papa get your bottle?” He leaned closer to kiss Darin’s nose.

 

The baby started to kick his feet and clench and unclench his hands, making more cooing sounds.

 

“I’m going to take that as a yes, young man,” Ryo replied and got a better hold on his son so he could stand. Bouncing Darin as he walked across the nursery to the door, he looked back to Dee, who was laughing at his husband, and said, “We’ll be right back.”

 

“Don’t ask us not to start without you,” Dee called out.

 

“I’m sure Darin knows how to catch up, so carry on.”

 

Dee watched as Ryo left the nursery, still bouncing a cooing Darin, who obviously was enjoying the attention.

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo start to settle into a new routine with their expanded family and new fortune.

**September 15, 2006**

**Laytner-MacLean Residence**

**New York City, NY**

 

 

 

“Why can’t I just look like me?” Bikky complained as he stared in the mirror at the shirt and pants Ryo had given him to wear. “And it’s all so rich looking.” He turned to Ryo who stood just inside the room. Behind Ryo was Dee, who was still in the tank top and sleep pants he wore when they had breakfast that morning. “Dee! Do I have to wear this?”

 

“Well,” Dee started. He shook his head at the sight of his oldest son dressed in tan Ralph Lauren khakis with a black and tan striped polo shirt, also by Ralph Lauren. He couldn’t remember even see Lai dress like that, and that kid was born into money.

 

Ryo sharply turned his head to look at Dee, starting to frown. To Ryo’s surprise, Dee was already frowning. “I just want us to look nice for the cameras. All our friends and family will be watching this,” Ryo defended.

 

“And all our friends and family know how we all normally dress. If you want to wear a suit for this, fine. That’s you. Just don’t go for a super expensive one. We’re not living like your grandparents, Ryo, so I don’t think we should be dressed for this as if we were. I’ll wear a jacket, but not a suit. Meanwhile Bikky should be allowed to be in jeans and a tee shirt, as long as it’s tasteful and the jeans are clean.”

 

“That’s what I’m saying,” Bikky agreed.

 

“What about the public?” Ryo asked. “You’re a role model now, Dee. You should present a good image.”

 

Dee sighed and turned Ryo around to slip his arms around his husband. “Ryo, I want anyone who is watching this to see me as someone approachable. Someone the average Carrier can be. Not everyone has millions, you know. When this all started neither did we. I don’t want people to watch the interview and wonder who the hell we are now.”

 

Ryo still frowned. “I still think putting on our best is important.”

 

“Our best for who we are, not who you seem to want us to be. Besides when we had People over to the house last week, we didn’t get dressed up like rich bitches. We dressed like we do around the house.” He pointed toward Bikky. “I don’t even see that rich kid friend of his dress like that, so why embarrass Bikky?”

 

Ryo started to open his mouth and then closed it. “Fine,” he hissed and moving Dee aside, walked out of Bikky’s room and went down the hall toward the den. Before he left, he looked back over his should and said, “Being interviewed at home is a lot different than being in a national TV studio for an interview.”

 

 

 

 

“Not really,” Dee said mostly to Bikky since Ryo was already gone. “Get dressed, kiddo,” he said to the teen. “Just don’t do ghetto or else Ryo will have a stroke.”

 

 

 “Ryo’s mad now,” Bikky said, suddenly uncertain about taking off the clothes his father had selected for him.

 

“I’ll deal with him,” Dee assured the boy. “He’s nervous about this interview and you know how Ryo gets when he’s nervous.”

 

“He does crazy things,” Bikky remarked.

 

“Basically yeah. Look, you get yourself changed. Don’t worry about it. I know how I want us to look and that is the family that we have always been.”

 

“Good luck,” Bikky said.

 

“Don’t take too long,” Dee said. “We do have to get to the station on time.”

 

“I know. Thanks Dee. I really would have been miserable doing this dressed in this outfit.”

 

“I know you would, kiddo. I felt the same about what Ryo put out for me to wear too.” Dee smiled at the boy and left the room.

 

For the last week and a half, Dee had been doing interviews with newspapers and magazines. Twice they had the press at their apartment for a “Get to know Dee Laytner-MacLean and his family” type of article. The Friday before, Dee and Ryo had a press conference to introduce the twins. Bikky was asked if he wanted to go, but he didn’t have to. He had already put up with being around for some interviews so he decided not to go, but had been looking forward to the Good Morning America appearance that morning. That was going to be Dee’s last interview for a while. There would be a few appearances with Mayor Sheila Blum when she spoke about issues concerning Carriers. Nothing was planned at the moment but he had promised the mayor he would do any press she needed him to.

 

He found Ryo in the kitchen, roughly washing the breakfast dishes, slamming pans and plates as he put them down.

 

“I know that’s our everyday dishes and we can afford more, but I like that set,” Dee remarked off-handedly.

 

Ryo ignored Dee as he slammed a clean coffee mug on the counter.

 

“I know you’re pissed and hurt, but I’m doing this for us,” Dee explained. “I also know it doesn’t seem so right now, but I trust you will before we get to the studio.”

 

“Maybe,” Ryo said. “I’m getting changed now. Maybe you want me to wear one of my baggy shirts I wear around the house in the evening and my sweatpants?”

 

“Not that casual,” Dee said. “Seriously Ryo. Middle ground here, please. With you it’s one extreme or another at times.”

 

Ryo turned to look at Dee. “Is that what you think?” he asked angrily.

 

“Sometimes, yes. And you know it too.”

 

Ryo turned off the running water and dried his hands off with a tea towel. He then tossed the towel in Dee’s direction and pushed past him. “We need to get dressed or we’ll be late,” he said to Dee and headed for the living room.

 

“Ryo!” Dee called out, following Ryo. When Ryo did not acknowledge, Dee dropped on the couch in the living room and folded his arms. “Fine. You don’t talk, I’m not getting dressed.”

 

Ryo spun around to look at Dee. “We’re going to be late if you don’t start getting ready now.”

 

“I don’t care if we don’t make it. I’ll call and come up with a reason to postpone.”

 

“Now why would you do that?” Ryo wanted to know. “This is your big moment.”

 

Dee let out a deep sigh. “I really don’t care. I’d rather not do this anyway. I did say I didn’t want to turn our twin’s births into a circus.”

 

“It’s not a circus. Even you agreed on what good this can do.”

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

“So what’s the problem? You’re getting what you want. I’ll dress down, Bikky’s dressing down and you can wear whatever you’re comfortable in.”

 

“The problem is I’m not going to have us interviewed like this,” Dee remarked.

 

Ryo’s face screwed up in confusion. “Of course not. We’re not going this casual. So shall I also take out some of those plain cloth diapers to put the twins in? Or maybe we can stop and pick up some Pampers or something along the way.”

 

Dee got to his feet and jabbed his finger in Ryo’s direction. “I don’t mean what we’re wearing. I mean that! Your attitude. You’re pissed at me and that’s not the way I want us to appear on Good Morning America.”

 

“Oh don’t worry about me. No one will ever know.”

 

“I doubt it. You have this way of making sarcastic cutting remarks without thinking when you’re mad and you’ll do it while we’re on national television. That’s not happening. I’ll find a reason to postpone it and hopefully we’ll be in better moods.”

 

“You can’t just cancel. Not after the promotion this has been getting,” Ryo insisted.

 

“You mean all the promotion since yesterday afternoon when I confirmed it?” Dee asked. “Yeah, they had a lot of time to really hype it up.”

 

“They did a lot for the time they had,” Ryo said defensively. “All last night on TV, they mentioned it. You saw it too.”

 

“Okay, so they did mention it during every commercial break. I know why you decided to watch TV all night for a change, and kept the TV on ABC.”

 

“It was exciting,” Ryo admitted. “This is all very exciting to me. Our family is of human interest and it has nothing to do with my grandparents. It’s because of you. And imagine all the people you can reach, showing them that we’re not freaks or monsters. That we’re a normal family with the same dreams and desires as everyone else. That we find ourselves up most of the night sometimes just like every other new parents. That’s important to show everyone, especially those Anti-Carriers.”

 

“Exactly,” Dee said. “We are normal. So much so that we take out the $5000 suits for special occasions, or maybe someday when we have to make an appearance at board meetings. Hell, I’ll even pull one of them out for the real estate company, but for today I was planning on my brown Ralph Lauren. After all, the Carrier suits I wore for press conferences weren’t under $500. So I’ll stick with lower upscale for the interview. You can wear a suit too.”

 

“One of the ones I wore for the press conferences?” Ryo asked.

 

“Of the same caliber, yes,” Dee said. He closed the distant between them and slipped his arms around Ryo. “I know what you were trying to do, and I do appreciate it, but unless we also announce during the interview that we’re quitting the police force to become CEOs for major corporations then we leave the super expensive clothes home today. Just settle for plain expensive. You can even wear a vest.” He leaned in to briefly kiss Ryo. “And being the chibis have nothing but expensive clothes, we get to dress them to look even more adorable than they are.”

 

Ryo finally let out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry, Dee. You’re right. I was over-reacting because I was nervous. The thought that the entire country will be looking at us terrifies me and I kept thinking we had to look the best we can.”

 

“I’m more nervous that Bikky will drop an f-bomb on national TV than how we look,” Dee said with a laugh. “But if that happens, we’ll go on after anyway.”

 

“They do have a delay, so chances are they’ll bleep it.”

 

“Yeah, having to bleep out our 15 year old son,” Dee said with a laugh. “Are we okay now?”

 

“Yes,” Ryo said. He smiled at Dee and hugged him. “We are. I think I was hurt at first but then I got mad because I knew you were right. Sometimes I can be an ass.”

 

“You and me both, which is why we belong together,” Dee said with a wink.

 

Ryo laughed again and they kissed. Ryo pulled away. “C’mon, now we’re really running late. We still have to get the twins dressed.”

 

“We’ll make it. At least we’re not driving.”

 

“We’re not?” Ryo asked.

 

Dee shrugged and smiled ruefully. “No. The station is sending a limo to pick us up.”

 

Ryo stared at Dee and then broke out in laughter.     

 

 

 

 

After a successful interview, the family finally settled in the back of the limousine. Dee leaned back against the leather seat with a sigh. “I wasn’t expecting for it to take us that long just to get into the car. Sheesh.”

 

Ryo laughed as he winked at Bikky. “You were basking in the spotlight, Dee. And you weren’t the only one.”

 

“Besides me and Bikky?” Dee asked slyly, gazing up at Ryo through his eyelashes. “I was not expecting a mob waiting for us, wanting autographs and photos.”

 

“You’re becoming a major public figure,” Ryo said. “At least here in New York, but who knows after this.” He grinned and held out his phone so Dee could see the screen. “Text from Grandfather.”

 

Dee read the message and his eyebrows shot up. “When am I planning to run for mayor?” he asked, referring to the text message. He started to laugh. “Hardly, but I’ll consider that the highest compliment coming from your grandfather. Besides, I don’t think Sheila will appreciate it.”

 

“The only reason she’s running for another term is because she wants to make sure there are more advances in Carrier Rights,” Ryo pointed out. “If she knew you were running, I’m sure she’ll gladly step down.”

 

“You’re running for Mayor, Dad?” Bikky asked. “That would be cool to have a dad who is the mayor.”

 

“I’m not running for Mayor, dammit!” Dee exclaimed.

 

“But Granpa said you should,” Bikky said.

 

“He was only joking, I’m sure,” Dee said, “but I do see the compliment in there.”

 

“Maybe when Dee gets tired of being a detective,” Ryo said with a smirk.

 

“Ryo….,” Dee warned.

 

Ryo started to laugh as he leaned against Dee, slipping an arm around Dee’s. “Personally I think you’ll be a wonderful mayor, but I don’t really like the idea of living in Gracie Mansion. So we’ll pass. Okay?”

 

“Thank you,” Dee said as he glanced at Ryo. He noticed his husband’s head moving closer to his, his lips pursed with a slight smile. Dee met him halfway for a short but sweet kiss.

 

It lasted long enough for Bikky, who was sitting across from them, to say, “Oh please, save it for when I’m in school and you’re at home.”

 

They broke the kiss laughing.

 

Looking at Bikky, Dee said, “Ryo and I thought since it’s almost lunch that we’ll let you take the rest of the day off.”

 

Bikky frowned. “Oh man. You mean I can’t go in today at all?”

 

Dee and Ryo exchanged a confused look. “You mean you want to go to school today?” Ryo asked. “We thought you’d love an early start to the weekend.”

 

“Yeah I would if this was just any day.”

 

“We also figured that you might want to lay low a bit after being on national TV with your fathers,” Dee said.

 

“That’s exactly why I want to go in. If I was still in ol’ crabbypuss’s school, I’d have to be laying low for months after this, but not this school,” Bikky explained. “You see, from my first day, I was considered cool because of you, Dad.”

 

“So for once I’m not an embarrassment to you?” Dee joked.

 

“You never were as much as Pop,” Bikky said with a sly look over at his other father.

 

“Just for that, I might keep you out of school for the rest of the day,” Ryo commented. He blinked and looked at Dee. “Damn, that was the strangest thing I never thought I’d say to Bikky.”

 

Dee started to laugh. “I know where this is going.” He slipped his arm from Ryo’s to put it around his husband’s shoulders to pull him closer. “You do know he’s almost kidding, right? I mean I know there are enough times when he can do without us being around.”

 

“Well, he is a teen,” Ryo replied.

 

“Exactly,” Dee agreed.

 

“Hey, I know the back of this limo is big but I am right here, you know,” Bikky complained. “Stop talking about me as if I’m not here.”

 

Dee and Ryo shared another look and Ryo nodded his head.

 

“Fine. We’ll let you go to school and bask in the limelight for the afternoon,” Dee said.

 

“By Monday most of the excitement will wear off,” Bikky said. “So I have to go today.”

 

“Gotcha, sport.” Dee picked up the phone on the panel that had the bar. “Hey Thomas, we’re going to make a detour if you don’t mind. Our son wants to go to school today.” Dee laughed at whatever the driver said and then gave him the address to Bikky’s school.

 

“As long as you are in by eleven, you don’t have to come right home after school,” Ryo added.

 

“Oh cool. Hey dads? Can I have some money? I think I wanna take some of the kids out for pizza or something.”

 

Ryo looked at Dee, who nodded and reached for his wallet. He took out a few twenties and handed it to Bikky. “Just don’t spend it all in one place.”

 

“That would be a lot of pizza if I did,” Bikky remarked counting the bills.

 

“Go play some games after too, if you want.”

 

“Do you want change?” Bikky asked.

 

“No,” Ryo replied. “Have fun tonight.”

 

“Just don’t spend it on rubbers,” Dee remarked making Bikky blush.

 

“Dad! Ew!”

 

“Yes. I think it’s ew too, but still gotta say it,” Dee remarked with a grimace. “Your Pop won’t, so someone has to.”

 

Ryo shook his head. “Nice normal family. Right.”

 

“He is a teen,” Dee said. He shrugged. “We already had this talk, Biks. We prefer you don’t, but I also know that if you really wanted to, even keeping you locked up in the house all the time won’t stop it.”

 

Bikky started to grin. “By that you mean that Penguin locked you up and you still got laid.”

 

“Bikky, ew,” Dee commented, “but yeah.”

 

“We’ll be good tonight. Nowhere to go anyway. You didn’t give me enough money for a motel room.” Bikky started to laugh so hard at the horrified looks on his fathers’ faces that he ended up lying across the seat.

 

“Just don’t be late,” Ryo warned, his face bright red. “We’re going to the orphanage tomorrow morning with Obāsan. I’m also betting that Mother was watching the show today with the little ones who don’t go to school.”

 

“Oh great,” Dee moaned. “As if those little bugs aren’t hyper enough. Now we’re going to have them jumping up and down more because they saw us on the TV.”

 

“Oh yeah. Huh,” said Ryo. He stared at Dee and started to laugh.

 

 

 

 

**September 16, 2006**

**Hama Residence**

**Williamsburg, Brooklyn NY**

 

 

Ryo was on the terrace that overlooked the East River and the Manhattan skyline, appearing to be staring out to space as he leaned on the railing. Quietly, Dee walked up behind him.

 

Everyone had gathered at Emiko’s new apartment for a meal and a chance to say goodbye. Elena and Rick had arrived with her parents, who wanted to also say goodbye. Emiko had invited Mother, Barry and his family, Carol, Commissioner Rose and Diana Spacey. Instead of making favorite Japanese food, Emiko thought that it would be nice to have all the food Akira had come to enjoy in New York City. Dee and Ryo came over in the morning to help with making meals that Akira enjoyed, while Emiko had ordered for pizza and even sent Daito out to get White Castle. It was decided that Emiko and Daito would host the sendoff gathering and Dee, Ryo and Bikky would leave with Akira and take her to the airport.

 

“What are you doing out here by yourself?” Dee asked softly. The tone of his voice said that he already knew the answer, but had to ask anyway.

 

Ryo shrugged. “It’s kinda stupid. Actually I should be feeling this way our last day in Japan.” He covered his face. “Oh God, how am I going to deal with that if I’m like this now.”

 

Dee rested his hands on Ryo’s shoulders. “I know we’re going to see her again in three weeks but it’s not the same.” His arms slipped around Ryo’s waist and he rested his chin on Ryo’s left shoulder. “I’m going to miss having her around the house. But she should be able to go home. Hell, I’d be wanting to go home if I lived in Japan.” He smiled a little and then more when he saw the small smile on his husband’s face. “She has her own home in Kamakura and I know as much as she’s loving being here, it’s her home. Just as much as I talk about moving to Japan one day, New York is my home and I know I’ll never move permanently. It could be worse, you know. At least we will see her again in a few weeks. And we can afford not to wait a full year before going again. Besides, between the twins and with Emiko and Daito now living here, I’ll bet she won’t be waiting a year before coming back.”

 

“I know,” Ryo admitted. “I thought of all that too. It’s just as you said, I got used to her living with us. I knew she would be going back to Japan one day but I kept hoping she’d keep putting it off. She was originally going to be here for a couple of weeks.”

 

“I know this is also not the same but we have phones and Skype, right?”

 

“True,” Ryo agree.

 

“Now how about coming back inside, or are you planning on spending the last hour your grandmother is in New York hanging out here alone?”  


Ryo let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back against Dee. He turned around and put his arms around Dee’s neck. “That’s why I love you, Dee. You know the right things to say. You’re right. Let’s go back in and enjoy the time we have left with Obāsan.” He kissed Dee and then moved away. Taking Dee’s hand, he headed back toward the terrace doors.”

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

“This is becoming common,” Dee commented as he got out of the limousine at the private terminal at J.F.K. International Airport. He nodded to the driver who held the door open and thanked him, but took the duty upon himself to offer a hand to Akira who was getting out of the car behind him. He escorted her to the curb and they waited for Bikky and Ryo to join them.

 

Akira had her arm around Dee’s and patted his arm. She was dressed in kimono, which was her preferred method to travel international. Dee had learned over the time he knew her that she did wear Western clothes when she was out and about in Japan, unless it was for a ceremony or festival, but around the house she preferred the traditional Japanese style of dress. Dee had noticed she had the same habit during her stay with them, having seen her in kimono or a yukata around the house and in fashionable clothes when going out with them. “And in three weeks you will be here again,” she said to Dee in Japanese.

 

Dee smiled tenderly at the woman he loved as if she was his own grandmother instead of his grandmother-in-law. “That’s the only reason I won’t start crying like a baby when you get on that plane,” he replied in Japanese.

 

She giggled and reached up to cup his cheek with a fragile bony hand. “I wish I could find it in myself to move here and be with your family and Emiko’s, but my home is in Kamakura. Besides, I could never get the entire family to move to New York.”

 

“That’s what Dee was telling me earlier,” Ryo came up to them with Bikky. He had heard the conversation that was in Japanese while he supervised his grandmother’s luggage going from the car onto a luggage rack. Since he had joined his grandmother and Dee with their son, who did not speak much Japanese, he had spoken in English for Bikky’s sake. “That I need to let you go home. Unfortunately, we both understand how you feel, because as much as we would love to move to Japan, New York is our home.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind moving to Japan,” Bikky remarked.

 

Akira laughed breezily as she moved from Dee to take Bikky’s hand. “Why don’t you wait until you see Japan first?”

 

Bikky grinning up to her. “Hai!” he responded, making the adults laugh. “That’s in three weeks!” he added excitedly.

 

“I can’t believe you’re almost done with your first semester at your new school,” Ryo remarked as they started to walk into the terminal. The car had pulled away from the spot in front of the terminal entrance and would go to a parking area waiting for the call to return to pick up Dee, Ryo and Bikky. The porter with the luggage race had disappeared from their sight as he headed to get the luggage on the private luxury jet provided by Franklin MacLean.

 

“I can’t believe I was here when Bikky started his new semester,” Akira said.

 

“He did start the school during the last semester of their school year, which is why he started in 9th grade. Next semester he’ll be a sophomore,” Ryo said.

 

“And I get to spend most of my winter vacation in Japan,” Bikky said. “More than ever, I can’t wait for the semester to end.”

 

“Remember Bikky to start thinking about a costume for Halloween,” Akira said to him. “Tell Carol too, however I think I have a perfect one for her, but you’ll have time to decide once you get to Japan. We’ll go to several Halloween festivals around the area, so if you like, you can have more than one.”

 

“Could we get our costumes in Japan then?”

 

“Hai. I’ll take you all shopping. I can even customize them if it’s not exactly what you want.”

 

“Halloween in Japan,” Dee mused as he looked at Ryo. “I remember Halloween was only for those who had connections to go on base and hit up the Halloween parties in the Enlisted Club. That was the only Japanese people I saw dressed for Halloween. Go off base and nothing. We used to change in a friend’s room who lived in the barracks.”

 

“On Zama, Japanese people who knew someone in the military would get in the habit of dressing their children up for trick or treating in base housing, and yes the parties in the clubs. Yup, that was all I knew for Halloween. I never did go off base on Halloween since all my Japanese friends would come on base.” Ryo looked at his grandmother. “Does that mean you expect me and Dee to also dress up?”

 

“Your cousins will be dressing up, and perhaps even your Uncle Nobu. Halloween in Japan has many adults dressing up.”

 

“I guess there’s a lot of cosplay?” Bikky asked.

 

“There is a lot of cosplay almost every day if you know where to go, but yes, it is most popular,” Akira replied. She glanced over to the counter and nodded. “Now that I have Bikky especially excited about going to Japan, I fear that I should be boarding the plane.”

 

Ryo pulled her into his arms to hug her and kissed her cheek. “I’m still going to miss you for three weeks, Obāsan.”

 

“And I will miss you and your lovely family. I had such a wonderful time staying with you. I will do it again, even if for a week.”

 

“I wish you would Obāsan,” Dee said as Ryo pulled away so Dee could hug her.

 

“I’ll see you when you land in Tokyo,” Akira assured Dee as they hugged.

 

“You are always welcome in our home,” he said. He kissed her forehead and gave her another quick squeeze before he moved away. “I love you too.”

 

Bikky hugged her last. “I know,” Akira said as Bikky sniffled. “I know you love me and will miss me for three weeks.”

 

“Yeah, I will,” Bikky replied, hugging her. “I’m so glad you stayed longer than you did for my dads’ wedding.”

 

“I am glad that I was able to change my plans and stay longer,” she said with a smile. “Now remember, Bikky, that you will be speaking Japanese by the time you’re 18.”

 

“I’ll do my best,” Bikky promised. “I wanna keep hearing all those wonderful stories you have.”

 

She waved to the family with a smile and as they watched she went to the counter. She did not wait long before someone escorted her out to the private jet.

 

Once she was gone from their sight, Dee, Ryo and Bikky went to the window and waited until the jet started to taxi away from the terminal. When the jet was no longer in sight, Ryo turned to Dee and Bikky. “Well, what now?”

 

“Back to Emiko’s to pick up the chibis,” Dee replied. “And from how she was talking before we left, to also pick up leftovers.”

 

Ryo gave a little laugh. “I guess it’s a generic flaw in my mother’s family. We always seem to have too much for parties.”

 

“Hey, better having too much food than running out and listening to hungry people grumble,” Dee replied. “Shall we go then?”

 

“Let me call the car,” Ryo said as he took out his cell phone.

 

“I still say we could have taken her in the van,” Dee said, “especially since we left the chibis with Emiko and Daito.”

 

“I think she did it for us, if I know her,” Ryo said. “She figured we might be a little too emotional and she didn’t want either of us to be driving.”

 

Dee put an arm around Ryo and pulled him close. “She’s a wonderful woman.”

 

“Yes, that she is.” Ryo put a hand on Bikky’s shoulder. “I guess we could wait outside. It shouldn’t take too long for the car to get here.”

 

The ride back to Emiko’s apartment and their car was mostly silent, each of them thinking about the Akira’s time with them and looking forward to seeing her in Japan.

 

 

 

 

 

**September 27, 2006**

**Williamsburg, NY**

 

With Akira gone, Dee had settled into a daily routine during the week of loading up the van with Ryo, Bikky and the twins. He would drop Bikky off at school first and then drive Ryo to work. Some mornings he would stop by the orphanage to have coffee with Mother and play with the little ones too young to go to school while allowing Maria time with her grandchildren. Then he would leave the twins with her while he went to the precinct workout room to start getting back into shape again. When he was done with the gym, he would go down to the shooting range to get back in practice with using his gun. Sometimes Ryo or one of the others would join him if they were not out on a case. Other mornings he would go over to Emiko’s apartment and after having breakfast together, he would leave the twins with her while he went out jogging.  

 

When he was first cleared to exercise, he had started off slow with sit ups and push-ups in the house. He eventually started to run around the block. He also used the time to be away from the twins, hoping to finally work through his anxieties.

 

His daily workouts were also a means to learn how to be away from the twins for more than an hour at a time. After his runs or workout, most days he would return to Emiko’s apartment to find it empty. They had worked out that she would take Suki, her three-year-old daughter, and the twins down to the park. Her six-year-old son Shuuichi would already be in school. The main language spoken at home in Kamakura was Japanese, but both children were raised bilingual, and also spoke English. Since learning about the move to New York, Emiko and Daito started to use more English with the children and during their time in New York to look for somewhere to live they would speak almost exclusively English around the children. Shuuichi was doing fine so far in school with minimal language problems. They had selected a private school that had a progressive curriculum that included Japanese as a language, and also had many Japanese students with families recently relocated to New York.

 

While Emiko would be out, Dee would change into clean clothes and head out to do errands. If there was nothing he had to do for their family, he used the time to look over Barry’s list of potential properties for their first venture into their new business or to use for the orphanage expansion and Carrier home. He would manage to do everything he needed to do, but would be a bit anxious by the time he met up with Emiko and saw the twins again. Even if he was anxious, it was still better than before because he would stay away and deal with his anxieties.

 

That day his time away from the twins would be shorter because Dee and Emiko had plans to go to Mitsuwa for the weekly Japanese shopping after Dee finished his run for both families.

 

The last few times that Dee went running he had managed to run up Kent Avenue to N. 12th Street and then he would go down N. 12th Street to McCarren Park. He would continue to run along the perimeter of the park and then head back along N. 12th Street to Wythe Avenue. He would take Wythe to N. 5th Street where he would start to slow down into a walk until he reached the new luxury tower that Emiko and Daito had settled on for their first home in New York.

 

That morning on his return trip along Wythe Avenue, as he went past N. 10th Street he noticed smoke coming from the windows on the second floor of the building on the corner of Wythe and N. 9th St.  He hastened his run, taking his cell phone out from his pocket. He noticed flames as he got closer. As he reached the building he had already dialed 911. After he made his call, he noticed an elderly couple come out of the building in their pajamas and bathrobes. The woman was hobbling using a cane, with the man holding her by his arm. She seemed to be guiding him and lending as much support as she can.

 

Dee came up to them. “Are you okay?” he asked, noticing the man was still coughing.

 

“Yes. We’re fine,” the woman replied. “Dan attempted to go upstairs and check if Rosa was home, but I’m afraid I couldn’t let him take the chance.”

 

Dee studied the man still coughing. He appeared to be in his late 80’s and determined that his wife was most likely right in keeping her husband from going up. “Rosa?” he asked.

 

“Denise’s daughter,” the woman replied, sounding stressed. “Denise leaves her when she has to go to the store. We heard someone upstairs but I don’t see anyone else come out.”

 

“Anyone else should be home?” Dee asked.

 

“The couple on the top floor leaves for work around 7. They won’t be home until tonight,” the woman replied. “I saw them leave. It’s just Rosa. Please, I think she’s still up there.”

 

“Look, I called 911 so the fire department should be arriving soon. Stay here. I’m going to check the apartment and make sure Rosa isn’t in there,” Dee said.

 

“Maybe you should wait for the fire department,” the woman said, grabbing Dee’s arm.

 

“I’m a detective, ma’am and we probably wasted enough time if that little girl is still in there. Just let them know I went in when they get here.” Dee pulled his arm from the woman and went into the building.

 

He zipped his jogging jacket all the way up, pulling his jacket and tee-shirt to cover his mouth as he ran up the stairs in the smoky hallway. As he approached the top of the stairs he heard crying from the other side of the door. “Rosa,” he called out as he tested the doorknob. It was hot, so he pulled down the sleeve of his running jacket over his hand as a buffer.

 

“Mama?” he heard as he turned the knob to find the door was locked.

 

“Is Mama with you?” he yelled, his voice muffled from the jacket.

 

“No. Want Mama. It hot.”

 

“Hang on, Rosa.” He could hear the sounds of sirens approaching. He positioned himself to kick in the door. It took him two kicks, but then he was pushing open the door. He shielded his eyes for a moment from the glare from the flames in the kitchen, bright even through the haze of the black smoke. The fire definitely started in this apartment and Dee had to grimace under his jacket, because he had a good idea how. “Where are you? Can you see the door?”

 

“Here,” he heard the tiny voice from across the kitchen, followed by coughs. He made out through the flames and smoke the arched opening leading to the rest of the apartment. “Stay near the door and lay down on the floor,” he yelled.

 

“’Kay,” came the trembling reply and more coughing.

 

His eyes were stinging and he blinked only to make it worse. Roughly he wiped at his eye with his jacket and sought out a path around the flames. The worse of the fire was by the stove, which confirmed Dee’s fears on how the fire started. Quickly he made his way around the far side of the room toward the entrance.  Feeling his way around the wall, he made it to the doorway. “Rosa?” he asked. He had stopped hearing coughing.

 

He dropped to his knees and felt around the doorway. He started to cough and knew he had to start getting out of there soon. He crawled further into the hall and groped around until his hand brushed against a small arm.

 

Quickly he gathered up the small child and pressed her face into his chest. “We’ll be out in just a minute, sweetheart,” he said. He got up on his feet, desperately wanting fresh air. As he entered the kitchen, he let out a muttered curse. The flames had spread across the kitchen to the door and going out into the hallway.

 

He went toward the window he’d passed. Adjusting his hold on the girl, he opened the window with his free hand and looked out. To his relief he saw a fire engine and two police cars. The fire fighters were pulling hoses from the truck while the Chief spoke to the elderly couple. Dee leaned out of the window and took a deep breath. As the man pointed up, Dee waved his hand and indicated the child.

 

A paramedic truck pulled up with a ladder truck behind it.

 

One of the cops rushed over, looking up. “The hall is blocked,” Dee replied. “She needs assistance now.”

 

“We’ll get a ladder to you,” the cop yelled.

 

Leaning out of the window, holding onto the child tightly, he carefully moved her. It wasn’t the best of situations, but he started to give her mouth to mouth best he could as the fire fighters with the ladder truck worked on getting the ladder up.

 

To his relief, she started to cough again and clench onto him with her small hands. “Mama,” she uttered through the coughs.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Dee said, blinking his eyes. The smoke was making his eyes water again.

 

Soon the ladder reached him with a fireman climbing up. Dee handed over the child, who put up a struggle but was finally in the fire fighter’s arm and going down the ladder to get medical help. Dee was out the window and making his way down after the fire fighter and Rosa.

 

Dee went to the Chief. “It looks like the fire started on the stove in that apartment. There’s a pot on the stove and a chair next to it. I can’t be too sure because it looked like a newspaper was also on the stove.”

 

“Gas?” the Chief asked.

 

Dee nodded. “Yeah, I think so. I think I saw the burners on, but with all the flames I could be mistaken.” Dee glanced anxiously back toward the ambulance where the paramedics were working on Rosa. “I want to see how she’s doing?”

 

“She most likely would have been dead if not for you, Detective Laytner-MacLean,” the Chief stated. “Yes, even with your face covered with soot, I recognized you. Sure, go over there and see how she’s doing, and get yourself checked out too while you’re there.”

 

Dee nodded to the Chief and smiled at him. “I’ll do just that.”

 

Dee came over to the paramedics. “How’s she doing?” They had a blanket wrapped around her.

 

“She’s going to recover, but we’re taking her to the hospital for further observation,” one of the paramedics replied.

 

A cop came over to them after speaking to the elderly couple, who were moved to stand across the street.

 

“I understand her mother left her alone,” the cop stated to Dee.

 

“That’s what I was told,” Dee replied. He shrugged. “It looks like she got hungry and attempted to make something but it was hard to be sure.”

 

“She said her mother went out to the store,” the paramedic said, “so we’re certain she was alone in there.”

 

“We’ll find out more once we get the results of the inspection,” the cop said. “Looks like they almost have the fire out.” The cop let out a heavy sigh. “You know it’s not good for this mother for leaving a child that young alone.”

 

Dee nodded in agreement. “Even if it’s just to a store around here.”

 

“How do people leave kids that age alone?” the cop asked.

 

“They just do,” Dee replied.

 

“Mrs. Gormaski said that you’re a detective?” the cop asked.

 

“Yeah. Detective Dee Laytner-MacLean,” he replied, not sure if he was insulted that he wasn’t recognized or relieved.

 

“Oh!” the cop exclaimed. “You’re the Carrier Cop from the 27th!”

 

“I guess you recognized the name,” Dee replied.

 

“I might have recognized your face if it wasn’t covered with soot,” the cop replied.

 

“Yeah well,” Dee remarked.

 

“What brings you to Williamsburg?”

 

“I have an in-law who lives on N. 5th and I dropped the twins off with her so I can get some running in,” Dee replied. “Gotta get back into shape, you know.”

 

“I think you still have it after this,” the cop said. “That was good work you did here, Detective. You most likely saved a little girl’s life.”

 

“So I’ve been told,” Dee replied with a shrug. “I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing.”

 

“I understand.”

 

 “Detective Laytner-Laytner,” the paramedic said, “I’m not letting you go until I give you a once over, just to be safe. After all, you are a city asset.”

 

Dee snorted. “Say that to the Anti-Carriers.”

 

“Screw them,” the paramedic said as he escorted Dee into the ambulance. “I had to take off when I had my two, but I was a firefighter at the time. I couldn’t do my job pregnant.” He sat Dee down. “We have Rosa in the other ambulance and they’re getting ready to leave.”

 

“I guess I did have more leeway,” Dee replied as the paramedic started to take his pulse. The cop returned with a bottle of water to hand to Dee. “Even if I’ll be glad to go back to the full job. I was going insane with boredom and feeling useless at times.”

 

“Yeah, but I’ll bet those darling twins were all worth it,” the paramedic said. “My name’s Victor, by the way. Victor Andergass.”

 

“Oh hell yeah, Victor,” Dee replied, “they are definitely worth it.” He looked up to the cop as he held out the water. “Thanks.”

 

“There’s a few more cars here now, so if you want, once Victor gives you the all clear, I can drive you to where you were going. I’m pretty sure you don’t want to be going down the streets dressed like that. Casey O’Dowell, by the way.”

 

Dee looked down at himself and remembered what Casey said about his face. “If you don’t mind, I’ll take you up on your offer. Just let me call Emiko first so she doesn’t go into shock when she sees me. The last she saw of me, I was just going for a run.” He shrugged and added, “Besides, I don’t know if she wants me going into her place. I bet I smell like a fire.”

 

“Yeah you do,” Victor stated deadpan.

 

“Thanks,” Dee said.

 

“Anytime,” Victor replied. He finished checking Dee out. “Okay, you passed with flying colors. Good thing they teach you boys in blue a thing or two about fire rescues.” He grinned at Dee.

 

“Protect and serve,” Dee said with a returning grin.

 

The all turned their heads when they heard the screeching sound of a terrified woman. “My Rosa!” she cried out.

 

The three men stood up and left the ambulance. They walked around the truck to find a cop and a fireman holding Denise back from running into the building. The fireman said something to the hysterical woman and the cop escorted her in the direction of a cop standing by a blue and white. The ambulance with Rosa had already left the area.

 

Dee sighed. “Well that ain’t gonna turn out too pretty after the happy reunion, I’m afraid,” he said.

 

“Not at all,” Casey said. “Are you ready to go then?”

 

“Yeah.” Dee turned to Victor and held out his hand. “It was nice meeting you, Victor, despite the unfortunate circumstance.”

 

“A child was removed from a burning building before she suffered any injury and her hero is also in good health,” Victor replied as he took Dee’s hand. “I’d say that was not an unfortunate circumstance.” He shook Dee’s hand. “I’m pleased to meet a hero. Double hero now.”

 

“Oh please,” Dee remarked. “The way I see it, this place is crawling with heroes.”

 

“Okay, Carrier hero.”

  
“Whatever,” Dee remarked with a laugh. “Take care, Victor.”

 

He headed toward the blue and white car with Casey as he called Emiko’s cell number and explained what had happened. She assured him it would be fine for him to go into the apartment and get cleaned up. Before he knew it, Casey was stopping the car on N. 5th Street next to the towering luxury apartment building. By that time, Dee had given Casey his number and having the cop’s assurance that someone would let him know what happened with Denise and Rosa. He also wanted to know what caused the fire once that was determined. He said goodbye to Casey and got out of the car to go upstairs.

 

Residents that he passed stared at him, but he found himself grinning. It was a shame that a building was on fire and a poor child was left at home alone, but in the long run to Dee it felt like he was back on the job, protecting citizens and for that he felt great.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 

27th Precinct  
New York, New York

 

When Ryo returned to the 27th Precinct with Dana, he noticed eyes on him as he walked toward the elevator. They had been out on a call where a Carrier’s home had been broken into and the husband was injured. The intruder had gotten away, but they had a good description and Ryo had no doubt that the perp would be found. However, Ryo and Dana had determined that it was a random break-in and not a Carrier hate crime. They turned the case over to the local precinct in the Highbridge area of the Bronx, after giving the victim their card. They might have turned the case over, but they also made it clear that if the victim felt he needed any assistance from their unit to call them.

As they entered the elevator Dana asked, “What did you do now?”

Ryo looked down at her. “What?”

“You seem to be drawing a great deal of attention,” she stated.

“Oh, so that wasn’t just me who felt that,” Ryo commented. “If I did something to warrant all the stares, I don’t know what it is.”

“Maybe it’s Dee who did something?” Dana asked as the elevator doors opened.

J.J. and Drake were standing in the hall outside of their unit’s squad room. Ryo had a sense they were waiting for him.

“Oh God, it was Dee,” Ryo uttered as he came to a stop. He was scared that something had happened to Dee. “They’re waiting to give me bad news.”

“Calm down, Ryo,” Dana assured him. “If that was true, I doubt they’d be smiling.”

“Huh?” Ryo peered down the hall as the other two men approached them. “What’s going on?” he asked them.

“Looks like your husband can’t keep himself out of the news,” Drake said, amused.

“I guess you haven’t seen the news?” J.J. asked.

“No,” Ryo replied.

“Spare Ryo the drama please,” Dana said, gripping onto her partner’s arm. “When he first saw you two waiting for him, he thought something terrible happened to Dee. We’ve been on a call and a little busy.”

“Well, Dee was in Brooklyn so you probably didn’t pick anything up on the radios in the Bronx,” J.J. mused.

“J.J.,” Ryo said through clenched teeth, “what did Dee do?”

Smiling broadly, Drake patted Ryo’s shoulder. “Your husband is a hero. Again. He saved a little girl from a burning apartment over in Williamsburg.”

Ryo paled as Drake talked. “Dee went into a burning building?” he asked, his voice shaking.

“After I saw the afternoon news, I made a call to the 9-4 in Williamsburg,” J.J. stated. “He was out on his morning run when he noticed smoke from a building and ended up going in to rescue a little girl who was left alone.”

Ryo gritted his teeth at the last part. “I’ll bet she set the fire, and got trapped,” he said. “Why do parents do things like that?” He took a deep breath. “So Dee ran in and saved her? Is the little girl okay too?”

“She’s in the hospital right now, but she’ll be fine. The only problem is that she’ll probably end up in the system when CWS comes down on her mother,” J.J. said.

“So then Dee did an interview?” Ryo asked.

“No. He accepted a ride by a uniform I guess to Emiko’s place.”

“Yeah, he drops the twins off with Emiko and then goes to work out,” Ryo said as he started to walk towards the squad room again, the others walking with him. “It’s also his effort to deal with his anxiety issues.”

“That’s a good thing,” Drake said. “Plus that means he’s getting back in shape to join us again.”

“It probably helps when he leaves them with someone you both trust,” J.J. said.

Ryo nodded his head. “Oh yeah, it does. I was able to go back to work because I knew Dee and Obaasan were with the twins. I know Dee can handle them himself too. I trust him alone with them more than myself. “

He unlocked the door to his office and held it open for the two men. He knew Dana went inside the squad room with Ted and Marty.

The door from the squad room opened and the three entered the office. Dana sat down at Dee’s desk. She had been using it while he was out and she was partnered with Ryo. Ryo went over to his desk but opted to lean against the desk facing the others.

“You do just fine,” Dana assured him. “I’ve seen you with those babies, Ryo. And it’s not like you’re new to being a father.”

“I didn’t take in Bikky as a baby,” Ryo said.

“But you did have Bikky,” Ted commented with a smirk. “And he certainly was a handful but you did it, Ryo. Look at him now. Taking on two itty bitty babies is nothing compared to that.”

Ryo shrugged and then gave a rueful grin. “I still try to get Dee or Bikky to change diapers.”

The others in the office laughed.

“I’ll bet you can’t get away with it all the time,” Drake commented. “I’ve seen you have to change diapers.” He started to laugh more.

“That’s called Dee putting his foot down,” Ted remarked.

“And why I try hard to find a sucker to take it on the next time,” Ryo quipped. “So if Dee left the scene without giving an interview, how did he manage to become news today?”

“The paramedic who cleared him, Victor Andergass, called it in,” Ted said. “He thought it was newsworthy, and apparently he was right. The local news picked up on it like wildfire. Proving he’s a hero to not just Carriers it seems.”

“The NYPD is running with that,” J.J. added. “At least in Public Relations. Rose is going to make a statement tonight. I’m not sure if he contacted Dee or not yet.”

Ryo went around his desk and sat down to log into his computer and got on the internet, doing a search on Dee’s name. He had never tried it before and while he was expecting a lot of hits, he was shocked at the number of hits. Pages and pages of articles on Dee, as well as mentions in blogs and online journals. He made a mental note to go through them one day when he had time, but for the moment, he focused on the news articles that were posted within the last couple of hours. With Dana now standing behind him and looking over his shoulder, Ryo read an article and watched a news clip as an elderly couple who also lived in the building that was on fire talked about Dee’s heroics to the press. He noticed that there were statements from the crews on scene along with the couple, but there was nothing from Dee. Once assured that the little girl was on the way to the hospital, he got into a car and got a lift back to, Ryo had guessed, Emiko’s to pick up the twins and get on with his day.

Curious on how he was spending his day while he was making the press again, Ryo decided to call his husband’s cell phone.

“Ryo, I’m fine,” he heard Dee’s voice when the call was answered.

“I know,” Ryo replied, unable to keep himself from smiling. “Just calling to see what you’re up to.”

“I’m at Emiko’s,” he replied. “We went to Mitsuwa and now she’s trying out dessert recipes for when she opens her shop. I’m her tester.”

“Sounds like you might have to go out running again after that,” Ryo said amused.

“Don’t worry, we’re saving some for you. I’m probably going to stay here until it’s time for me to pick you up.”

“So you’re still planning on coming here then?” Ryo asked.

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Well, it just sounds like you’re trying to lay low.”

Dee laughed. “If that was true, I would have gone home instead of packing the chibis into the van with Emiko and her kid to go to Mitsuwa.”

“Bring any attention to yourself there?” Ryo asked.

“We didn’t stay as long as we planned, but I didn’t try to bring attention to myself.”

“No, you did that this morning,” Ryo replied with amusement.

Dee went quiet.

“Dee? I’m not mad. I want to yell at you, but I can’t. All I can say is that I love you and I’m so proud of you,” Ryo assured him. Now that he had the time for the news to settle in, the fear he felt at the moment he found out about Dee’s daring rescue faded and was replied by pride for his husband. “You went in there and got both that little girl and yourself out of the building, and I love you for it.”

“I really didn’t expect it to be today’s headlines,” Dee finally replied. “I just couldn’t stand outside until the fire department arrived, hoping that Rosa was going to be okay.”

“Yeah, I know. You couldn’t do that anymore than I would be able to. I think that’s why it makes it such a big story. You didn’t do it for the attention. You did it because you cared for a little girl you didn’t know and couldn’t just do nothing.”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re really okay?” Ryo asked.

“I’m fine. I was cleared on the scene and I felt fine, especially after I got to take a shower and get into my clean clothes. Good thing I bring a change of clothes for after I’m done with my workout or that would have really been uncomfortable.”

“Not just for you,” Ryo commented. “Poor Emiko, if you didn’t.”

“If I had to, I would have gone home to get cleaned up and went back. Or have her meet me at home. I didn’t want the chibis near me anyway, especially Darin. I know he’s doing well, but why push it? Emiko kept the kids out while I got cleaned up and dropped the smoky clothes down the trash chute.”

“I’m sure you smoked out her apartment some,” Ryo said, concerned.

“She put on the air and by the time we got back from Mitsuwa, any lingering smoke scents were gone. Now it smells like matcha treats,” Dee said and then laughed. “She said I’m leaving with samples for you and Bikky to try.”

“Great. Now we’re all going to have to go out running,” Ryo said with a mock groan. He had tasted his cousin’s desserts and it was a major reason he encouraged her plans to open the matcha shop. Emiko was able to cook anything she put her mind to, be it Japanese, American, Italian or anything else she made. She also enjoyed making food for others to enjoy, which is why she loved having dinner parties for any occasion she can. “If I know Emiko, we’re not cooking tonight either if she’s using the kitchen while you’re there.”

Dee started to laugh. “She did ask what I thought we would want for dinner while we were in Mitsuwa. I told her Greek.”

“Something tells me you got her evil glare,” Ryo remarked amused. “You’re not getting Greek out of Mitsuwa. You know, come to think of it, it’s been a while since we did Mediterranean.”

“Maybe we can do it tomorrow or one night soon,” Dee replied, “because I just got from Emiko that we’re definitely having Japanese tonight. Hang on, she wants to tell me something.”

Ryo waited as he heard Emiko and Dee speak in Japanese. He wasn’t able to hear the full conversation but he heard enough that he wasn’t surprised when Dee came back on the line and asked, “Why don’t I pick up you and Bikky, maybe even Daito along the way and we have dinner here tonight.”

“I’ll admit having a nice meal again not made by you or me sounds good,” Ryo admitted. “But why should you have to run all over the city? I can get there by subway no problem. And one of us can call Bikky and have him meet us there in time for dinner.”

“If you don’t mind,” Dee said. “I don’t think Bikky got so spoiled that he won’t take the subway anymore,” he added and then chuckled.

“I’m not that spoiled either, even if it’s been a while,” Ryo replied. “So what time does she want us there?”

“Why don’t you head here when you’re off tour? I’ll call Bikky once I work out a time with Emiko.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan. I better get back to doing some work around here. I’ll see you later, Dee. And once again, I’m so proud of you.”

“If it made the news, then I’m afraid I’m going to end up having to do more interviews.”

“We’ll deal with it, just as long as you don’t let it get to your head, Mr. Celebrity.”

“We’ll see,” Dee replied with a chuckle. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Give the chibis a kiss for me until I get there.”

“They’re sleeping right now but they’ll be up soon enough,” Dee replied. “Later Ryo.”

“Later.”

Ryo hung up the phone and looked at the others in the office. “So my husband saves a little girl during his morning run and now he’s testing my cousin’s desserts.”

“Emiko’s desserts?” Drake asked. “Dude, how can I get into that deal?”

“That won’t be hard,” Ryo asked. “Emiko wants to produce a test market while she’s getting the café ready to open.”

“She already has it?”

Ryo nodded his head. “Oh yeah. There are some retail spaces open on the street level of the building their apartment in. The building’s new. They’re still filling apartments and there are only three open shops. She got a good one that faces the East River on the Plaza behind their building. It’s not a large space but if I know her it will be cozy. I don’t think she can put many tables in it, but she can have counter seats plus she can have tables outside.” He studied his partners and grinned. “Just how familiar are you with Japanese treats?”

“Other than mochi and that sponge cake, not much,” Ted replied.

“I had some of that green tea roll Dee had bought in before he had the twins,” Dana said. “I’d really love to have it again.”

Ryo waved it off. “Oh that old thing? It’s something that we picked up in Mitsuwa, but my cousin’s cake rolls are really something special. She can make them with the cheese sponge cake and white cream, a strawberry cream, banana chocolate and of course, matcha.”

“Hey now,” J.J. stated, “now you got me salivating. Enough now. I’ve had a variety of Japanese sweets and I’ll be happy to be a tester.”

“She can use you as a gaijin who is familiar with Japanese sweets, meanwhile the rest of you who don’t know much about it, she’ll value your opinion because she will be opening something almost unheard of in a pre-dominantly Polish neighborhood.”

“Polish and yuppies,” Drake added. “That section of Williamsburg is becoming the next Village. Very professional Bohemian.”

“I agree,” Ryo said, “which is why I believe that’s a good spot for her to open it. There are a few Japanese restaurants along Berry and Bedford and doing really well.”

“There are also the holistic type there too now,” Dana pointed out. “And matcha is supposed to be better than green tea.”

“It is,” Ryo confirmed. “One serving of matcha is like ten cups of green tea. She also intends to do lattes, and other versions than the traditional way. She’s also going to have Japanese coffee and regular green tea. There is a coffee shop already open but I think once some of the real coffee drinkers get a sample of Japanese coffee, she’ll get some of them coming in regularly. Oh, and there’s a water taxi stop there. Lots of traffic during rush hour for those in Williamsburg who prefer to take a ferry instead of the subway to work.”

“I’ll bet she’s excited about it,” J.J. said.

“That’s all she talks about lately,” Ryo said. “When she isn’t feeding everyone. She’s basically doing it to give her something to do during the day while Daito’s at work. As much as she wanted to move to New York, and she does have Dee around right now, it’s still much different living here than visiting. She’s loving it, but she also misses all the family she had close back in Japan. Here, she only has me and Dee now that Obaasan went home. We’ll be leaving for Japan soon, meaning she’ll be on her own while we’re gone and Dee is working on his anxieties so that he can go back to work sometime after the holidays.”

Andy entered the office. “Ryo, Diana called. She’s with Henry at his office and she wants you and Dana to join them.”

“Is it about the Kranson case?” Ryo asked.

“Yes, it is.”

Dana groaned. “Don’t tell me. He’s ruling out suicide,” she stated about the body of a pregnant man that was found in an apartment in Kew Gardens the day before. Apparently he had taken pills and left a note stating he was unable to handle providing for a baby on his own. His husband had left him once it was discovered that he was pregnant.

“Diana did mention something like that. Henry is talking homicide.”

“So he believes that David Kranson was murdered?” Ryo asked. “What did he find in Kranson’s system to make him believe it?”

J.J. stared at Ryo with an amused look. “You suspected it wasn’t suicide, didn’t you?”

“I had my doubts it was a suicide, and there’s no one better than Henry to give me my proof.”

Andy shrugged. “I don’t know. That’s why you and Dana are supposed to go there and get the details, I guess.”

“Why did Diana call you?” Drake asked.

“Again, ask Diana,” Andy said and then walked out of the office.

Ted looked at Ryo. “Now what did you do to him?”

“Me?” Ryo asked. “I’ve been out most of the day to spend much time with him. And when I was around him, he barely spoke.”

“Cut him some slack,” Dana said. “He went out on a date last night. The first one since he broke up with his baby daddy.”

“You know this how?” Drake asked.

“He was uncertain about going because his usual sitter couldn’t do the extra hours, so I offered for Jack and me to watch the kiddo. He ended up at our place much sooner than we expected and he was in a mood. He blamed me for,” she held out her hands to make quotes with her fingers, “forcing him to go out when he wasn’t ready.”

“So this isn’t me then?” Ryo asked. “He’s taking it out on me because you’re my partner? And you want me to cut him some slack?”

“Not just you and me, Ryo,” Dana corrected. “He’s pretty much just pissed off at everyone else. Which means, he’s really pissed off at himself but doesn’t want to admit it yet.”

“There’s no reason for him to be pissed off at himself for trying,” J.J. said.

“I know that,” Dana said. “Hell, we all know that but he doesn’t.”

“I feel sorry that the guy had a bad experience on his first outing since leaving his partner, but he still needs an attitude adjustment,” Ryo said.

Drake started to chuckle. “Hey, maybe the dude he went out with ended up having a foul mouth and is politically incorrect.”

Dana rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. “It’s not funny to him,” he said.

Ryo looked over at her. “No shit? He was?”

“Yes, so don’t go mentioning it around Andy,” Dana replied.

“I’ll go better. Don’t mention the date at all unless he does first,” Ryo said, looking at the others in the office with him.

Everyone nodded their heads.

“Dana and I should head out then. The rest of you, good luck with Andy,” Ryo said, standing up.

“If we’re lucky we’ll get called out on a case,” Ted commented, making the others laugh.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Dana and Ryo met Diana outside the Medical Examiner’s building and together they entered the morgue where Henry was working alone. Ryo looked back out to the other side of the glass doors, where the other medical examiners were working along with their assistants. He looked back to Henry. “Nice and peaceful in here,” he commented, trying not to smirk.

Henry lifted his head and upon noticing Ryo and Dana, he straightened up from leaning over their latest victim. “There are advantages dealing with the dead.”

“They don’t talk back or complain about your language,” Dana remarked making Ryo groan.

“That may be true,” Henry agreed. He pointed to the body of the young man on the table before him. “But they can still talk to me in their own way.” He looked over at Ryo. “You know what I’m going to say, yes?”

Ryo nodded. “Suicide would be less work and paperwork but I had this nagging feeling that something was wrong. I put my trust in you. If you said suicide, I would have let that feeling go.”

Henry smiled. “I think I shall start taking your feelings into consideration.”

“Dr. Morgan, why do you believe this is a suicide?” Diana asked. She looked over to Ryo. “Did you tell him?” she asked Ryo.

Ryo shook his head. “I didn’t say a thing to Henry, in case I was wrong. As I said I had my doubt about it being suicide but I kept my feelings to myself and left it up to our M.E. to work out the truth.” He folded his arms and smiling at Henry said, “So what do you have for us, Henry?”

Dana started to grin, already having been in Henry’s presence during an autopsy. “Yes, you can start boring us with all the medical technical jargon, just remember to toss in a few words that us laymen knows.”

Henry returned the smile. “If you insist, I believe I can endeavor to fulfill your request.”

Ryo let out a snort and shook his head. He was seeing a new side of his friend ever since Henry became their M.E. and he found it fascinating.

He took out his notepad from his jacket’s pocket and started to take notes as Henry gave them reasons that made him believe that David did not voluntarily overdose himself. He knew their next stop after speaking to Henry was to Jim and have their forensics specialist to look at the suicide letter, if Jim already did not start on it.

Having both Jim Campbell and Henry Morgan working for them gave Ryo a very good feeling about the cases that came through their unit.

 

OoOoOoO

 

After saying hello to Emiko at the door and taking off his shoes, Bikky rushed past the Japanese woman into the living room, where Dee was on the couch watching TV. The twins were in their bouncy seats that Emiko had also brought from Japan knowing the twins would be spending time at the apartment. Daito was the one who pointed out that they had room to keep things for the infants so they could be comfortable without Dee or Ryo having to haul the items back and forth. “Dad!” he called out, making Dee glance up.

“Careful, the chibis are sleeping,” Dee warned. “What’s up, Biks? You seem excited.”

Bikky stopped before Dee and looked at the twins, smiling down at them. He looked back at Dee. “You’re crazy, you know that? Everyone at school this afternoon was talking about how you saved that girl this morning. And you’re sitting here watching a movie like nothing happened.”

Dee started to laugh. “Biks, I was only doing my job. Yeah, I know I’m on leave right now, but I’m still a detective.” He patted the space next to the couch for Bikky to sit.

“It was still way cool. It’s a good thing you were okay. I’ll admit I was scared some when I first heard it because they didn’t say how you were.”

Dee hugged Bikky. “I’m fine, bud. They didn’t even need to take me in for further check-up. Good thing I stayed awake when I took that class at the academy, so I knew what to do to keep myself safe. After all, if I couldn’t get out, how would I expect to get her out to safety.”

Bikky hugged Dee back hard. Dee knew from the hug that as much as Bikky was happy that he had a dad who made the news as a hero again, that the teen was also relieved that Dee was okay.

“Emiko says she doesn’t need help in the kitchen and that there are some new games we can test out on the TV in the den. So what do you say, sport? Want to kick my ass in some video games until Ryo and Daito get here? We might have to give a hand with the rugrats if they get bored playing in their room.”

“New video games? As in the games Daito’s company will be releasing in the US?” Bikky asked, his eyes lighting up.

“According to Emiko, Daito wants us to try them out and give him our thoughts. How’s that for cool?”

“Bring on the rugrats! We get to be one of the first to play new games. Let’s go!” Bikky jumped up from the couch. As Dee stood up, Bikky glanced down at his baby brother and sister. “What about the chibis?”

Dee held up the baby monitor. “If we move them, we might wake them, so best leave them be for now.”

“Oh, cool. Let’s go then, Dad.”

With smile, Dee glanced down at the sleeping infants and then followed his oldest son to the den.

 

OoOoOoO

 

When Ryo made it to Emiko’s apartment, Daito was already there. The scent of their dinner greeted him at the same time that Daito moved to allow Ryo to enter. Having just moved to New York, Emiko was still accustomed to making traditional style meals for her family. Just inside the door, Ryo stopped to remove his shoes and place them in an empty space on the shoe rack in the entry.

“Dinner’s just about ready,” Daito said as they walked through the hallway toward the dining area. “Emiko pulled Dee and me into assisting toward the end so we wouldn’t have to wait too long after you got here.”

“I’m sorry I’m later than I thought but I had to do some preliminary work on a new case,” Ryo apologized.

“It’s not a problem. It’s a good thing. Emiko went a little crazy testing desserts that she forgot when she had to put on dinner.”

“I’m surprised Dee didn’t remind her,” Ryo said.

Daito started to laugh. “He was too busy giving Emiko suggestions on some Western style Japanese treats.”

Ryo looked at Daito with surprise. “What? Did Dee come up with that?”

“No. Emiko started to worry about having only Japanese items on the menu so she asked Dee to help out with some familiar treats with a Japanese spin. So Dee came up with matcha Rice Krispies treats. Dee’s out on a living room terrace taking a phone call. It sounded like business but I’m sure he won’t mind if you join him. We’ll let you know when dinner’s on.”

“Where’s Bikky?” Ryo asked.

“He’s with Rie and Shiichi watching your twins in the spare room until dinner’s ready. At least Rie and Shiichi think they are helping Bikky with the twins.”

It was Ryo’s turn to laugh. “Bikky’s used to that with Elena’s children since the twins were born, especially Danni. She can be very serious when she thinks she’s watching them.”

“That’s my Rie with Bikky. Shiichi is just there because of Bikky,” Daito said as they entered the living room. “Please go join your husband. I’ll let you know when we’re eating.”

“Assuming Dee left room for a meal,” Ryo joked as Emiko came into the living room.

“I thought you knew your husband well,” Emiko stated with amusement as she went over to hug Ryo. “Of course Dee will have room for dinner.”

“If you insist,” Ryo said with a smirk. “I also know you are a true believer of washoku.”

“You don’t have to take a big helping of everything, you know,” Emiko replied.

“I do know. But even with living for five years in Japan, I don’t think Dee ever got that concept,” Ryo said.

Emiko laughed. “Oh, you leave Dee alone. There’s nothing wrong with enjoying food.” She slipped her arms around Daito’s arm. “My Daito is just like Dee even living most of his life in Japan.”

“I must have picked up the habit during the four years I went to university at NYU,” he replied.

“Dee went to university in Japan and you went to university in New York,” Emiko pointed out with a laugh.

“And why Daito can speak perfect English with a New York accent,” Ryo said with a chuckle. “But I also notice that Dee loses his New York accent when he’s speaking in Japanese.”

Dee chose that moment to enter the living room from terrace. “I thought I saw you in here,” he said as he put away his cell phone and went over to Ryo to kiss him. “Crazy day at work?” he asked.

“Henry confirmed a case that was looking like a suicide is actually a homicide.”

“So you and Dana had to start working on the case.” 

Ryo shrugged. “We hit a roadblock and decided to start fresh in the morning. Besides we’re waiting for Jim to produce his findings, including a handwriting analysis of the suicide letter, and also for Henry to turn in his full autopsy report. There isn’t much for us to go on until then. We did some interviews with relatives, but there’s nothing to hold any of them. All I know is that it had to be someone David knew, but I can’t prove it. Anyway enough about the case for now but I might be picking your brain later when I have more to go on. So is your public demanding interviews again?” Ryo asked.

“Huh?” Dee asked.

“The phone call you just took,” Ryo said as Emiko went back into the kitchen.

Dee led Ryo over to the couch. “Well, Rose did call me earlier saying I should make a statement for the press and I told him I’ll be in tomorrow morning for it, but this call was from Barry. He came across a property that’s up for auction that he thinks would be good for the new orphanage and the Carrier home.”

“In the same building?” Ryo asked.

“I said property, not building. There’s two buildings on this property. Barry sent me some photos and I agreed to meet with him after I make my statement for the press to look it over and maybe get a bid in.”

“That sounds good.” Ryo turned his head toward the hall which led toward the bedrooms without knowing he did as Dee started to sit on the couch.

“Okay,” Dee said, standing up again. “Go see our kids and then we can talk more about the property when we get home later.”

Ryo pulled Dee in for a short kiss, his hands cupping Dee’s face. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. And I completely understand. Actually I feel like an idiot not realizing it. Now go see for yourself that our kids are okay. I’ll be here waiting.”

Ryo kissed Dee again and then headed for the spare bedroom.

 

OoOoOoO

 

September 29, 2006  
MacLean Estate  
Hamptons, NY

Ryo had managed a three-day weekend by switching Sunday with Andy, who needed the following Saturday off. Originally Dee and Ryo were supposed to go to Oyster Bay that evening and meet up with Ryo’s family at the Carrier fundraiser, but Estelle had talked them into bringing the family for the weekend. So Ryo managed to help Andy out along with getting Sunday off, and gave apologies with Dee to Elena who had offered to watch the twins and keep Bikky out of trouble to take the family to Ryo’s grandparents’ estate for the weekend. Elena and Rick were not attending the fundraiser but were staying at the MacLean estate and to watch the twins and Bikky.

They arrived at Ryo’s grandparents’ estate shortly after lunch and were lounging in the great room. With much amusement, Ryo listened as Dee discussed the property on 94th Street and West End Avenue that was on auction through the City of New York with his grandfather. His grandfather asked Dee of the pros and cons of the building. Dee produced photos and paperwork with details on it. The auction was that upcoming Tuesday so Dee had to make a quick decision. He had already emailed the details to Mayor Blum, but from the photos, even Ryo had to agree that the property felt like a great solution to both the orphanage expansion and the new Carrier home. 

The Mayor already had her people interviewing for staff and intended to include Mother on the final selection on the additional orphanage staff. The orphanage would still require fundraisers to supplement the grants that the city was able to allot, but the Carrier home would be funded by the City of New York. The mayor’s office had already had a workable budget in the running of the home, but it would not say no to donations. Along with providing a portion of money used for the operation of the orphanage, the new staff would be city employees.

Franklin was so impressed with the property that he offered to donate any additional money to make sure they had enough to win the bid. Franklin did talk to Dee, and then Barry on the phone and the three decided on a top figure. Franklin had also arranged a meeting on Monday for Barry to bring his lawyer and meet with Franklin’s real estate lawyer. It was decided that having two lawyers involved with the project would be better than one, even if Franklin approved of the lawyer who had worked for Barry for almost as long as he had his business. 

Discussion went onto the building that Dee and Barry were also planning to bid on for their business. The 25 unit building in Brooklyn was in a neighborhood being built up. Instead of flipping, they were planning on renting out most of the apartments according to pay and how big a family was. The remaining apartments would be rented out at full value. That would be the only building they planned not to flip for a while, waiting to see how profitable it would be while also providing affordable housing. 

The day before, Dee had also made a stop at the 27th precinct for a short press conference about Rosa’s rescue. Dee felt it would be easier doing the press conference instead of multiple interviews for print and TV. After the press conference, the public relations office issued an official release to AP press, including a statement from Dee.

For now, it was family time with Ryo’s grandparents until it was time for them to head to Oyster Bay for the fundraiser. The fundraiser was more than just getting big contributions from Long Island’s pro-Carrier high society, but it was also to gain support for the new initiative to amend the Carrier status on the City’s anti-discrimination clause, making it like the other statuses covered, it would make it irreversible. The option to vote to remove the status would no longer be possible. Sheila Blum had plans not to put it up to vote in the upcoming November elections. She was planning on getting enough support to sign the amendment in the new couple of weeks and making it official before the Anti-Carriers groups were able to make any more public statements about Carrier origins. Recently they started to see ads on the second attempt at an Anti-Carrier Conference on October 16th, two days before Dee and Ryo were to leave for Japan with their family.

Shortly after Dee and Franklin stopped their business talk, Estelle gave Bikky a couple of hundred bills, and exclaimed loud enough for Ryo and Dee to hear, “Buy yourself something that you want, Bikky.” She looked over at Ryo while Dee covered his mouth. “You have enough coming to you in your name for rainy days. However, should you choose on your own the save some of it, that’s your business.”

“Got it, Grandma,” Ryo said with a sigh. He glared at Bikky. “What have you been telling Grandma, Bikky?”

“I simply asked him during one of our phone calls what did he get with the money I gave him last time, and he answered honestly,” Estelle remarked sitting primly on the settee that was her favorite seat in the sitting room. “Don’t blame Bikky for not lying to his great-grandmother.”

“Thank you, Grandma,” Bikky said with a big smile. He looked over to Franklin. “You too, Grandpa.”

“Don’t mention it, my boy,” Franklin said, returning Bikky’s smile.

“You’ve been keeping yourself busy, Dee,” Estelle said. “All my friends were calling me to make sure you really were okay.”

“We already told you on the phone, but we’re proud of you, Dee,” Franklin said. “This rescue was also good for the Carrier community.”

“Do you believe that Mayor Blum will be able to sign the amendment without having it go to vote?” Ryo asked.

“She can as long as she has the city council on her side,” Estelle replied, “and from what I heard, she already has that. It will be harder to get that amendment for the state, but Mr. Blum is working on that in Albany and making good headway. I am certain by the end of the year, New York State will officially become a Carrier-friendly state, which will open more opportunities for Carrier protection laws across the state.”

“That’s good to know,” Dee said. “I have to admit I get worried for the twins whenever I get a negative comment when I’m with them on the streets, but Ryo and I decided we’re not going to lock ourselves up in fear.”

“There are risks of all kinds,” Ryo said. “I know it’s an extreme reaction but considering everything we went through before Koko and Darin were born, it would be real easy to lock ourselves up for a while.”

“Instead you go to Japan for a while,” Franklin pointed out with an approving nod.

“Well, other than promises to the Japanese family and Dee’s friends, we did hear rumors of another attempt at a public forum about Carrier origins before the end of the year,” Ryo admitted. “Since Japan is a Carrier friendly country with all the laws we’re hoping to get here, I thought it would be a good place to be if they actually go ahead with it. If not, then we’ll have a nice extended vacation. I know Dee has been waiting since he came back to New York after he graduated from college to go back. We have the money and the means now, along with baby leave, so why not?”

“Why not indeed,” Estelle said. “I am so glad you are taking advantage of one of our jets to get there. It’ll be so much easier traveling so far with two infants than a commercials flight.”

“Well,” Dee started, “I’ll admit having that option did help the decision to go now instead of waiting until the twins were at least a year old, maybe longer.”

“I’ll admit I was being bullheaded for too many years, Randy,” Franklin said slowly, “and for that I am sincerely sorry. Not only for all the lost time I could have had with my grandson, but the time I lost with Frankie that I’ll never get back.”

“I’m sorry about Dad, Grandfather, but you have me now, along with my family, which I am so glad that you accept.”

“I was a bit slow on the uptake, but now that Dee and Bikky are in the family, I can’t see us without them,” Franklin admitted. “As a bonus, we also now have a nun in the family.”

Franklin’s last comment made Dee smile warmly. “Mother speaks very highly of you both, and also considers you part of her family.”

“Dee, do you mind my asking something personal about the Lanes?” Estelle asked.

“There’s nothing too personal between family, so if I have the answer, I’ll share,” Dee said.

“It’s no secret that Maria’s family is very well off and since they consider you family, why do you not have money from them?”

“They helped me get to Japan and with college, but other than that, when I was 18 I signed over my trust fund to the orphanage, because it was in trouble at the time. I then requested that any money they felt should be sent to me to go to the orphanage, just like anything that is Mother’s share goes into the orphanage.” Dee shrugged. “When I got back to New York, I took the police test and passed. I knew I would be able to take care of myself and felt better knowing that the orphanage continued. I also worried for Mother if anything happened to the orphanage. I still do. That orphanage has been her life, her reason for living. I don’t know what she would do with herself without children to dote over.”

“I doubt that anything will happen to the orphanage, especially now with additional city funding,” Estelle said, “and we are also now invested in it, however, I think if you convinced Maria to finally retire, she has Bikky and those two sweet angels to dote over.”

“It would be nice if I can, but she told me that she’ll be a nun until she dies, and as long as she’s a nun, that her work will be to give a home to children without one,” Dee said. “I am thinking of ways that she can take some extended time off away from the orphanage to spend time with family, which I also believe will be easier now for the reasons you said.”

“As long as she takes time to enjoy life with her family, then that’s a good thing,” Estelle agreed.

“It’s more than I thought I’d be able to get out of her at one time, so I’ll take it,” Dee said with a laugh. “And considering present circumstances, I did make arrangements with the Lanes that some of the money they feel is due to me will be invested in European ventures, while the rest will continue to go to the orphanage.”

“That’s a very wise decision, Dee,” Franklin said. “And I admire your choice for all these years to put the orphanage before your own finances.”

“My shares were never as much as your very generous percentage but because Mother had received the bulk of the Lane money in her inheritance and filtered it into the orphanage, the Lanes were still building up their net worth over the years, and Mother legally was not entitled to not so much as other members in the family. That said, what we both did have kept the orphanage running through some tough times that could have otherwise shut it down. I never saw the money because it was automatically sent to the orphanage’s account.”

“Now you have the best of both,” Estelle said. “Security in knowledge that the orphanage will continue running and having your own fortune. Now I must ask, how are you handling not doing any police work right now?”

Franklin let out a laugh. “How is he doing? He’s rescuing little girls from burning buildings. He’s still a cop. I suspect he always will be, even when this real estate venture of his takes off. I see why you don’t want to retire even if you could afford to do so. It’s too much in your blood. Randy, I see the same in you. And I am proud of you both. But please do take some time to enjoy your new wealth such as request the jet to take you somewhere for even an extended weekend with your family at times.”

“Dee and I have agreed to look into a summer home for some weekends,” Ryo said.

“And to rent out during the time we’re not at the house,” Dee said.

“Really? Where are you looking?” Estelle asked.

“Well,” Ryo started hesitantly. While he knew he had his grandparents full support of his marrying Dee and having a family with him, it was still strange for him to talk to his grandfather about where they were looking at houses. “The Fire Island Pines,” he finally admitted.

“That is a lovely location for a summer home,” Estelle stated. “They have such marvelous homes there and it is more family oriented than most of the other towns.”

“You’ve been there?” Ryo asked, amazed.

“I’ve been there many times,” Estelle said. “Sometimes to visit friends and other times for fundraisers. It has only been recently that I’ve been able to get your grandfather to accompany me more.”

“I understand that last minute rentals can make quite a large sum of money too,” Franklin said.

Ryo started to laugh. “That was what Dee said when we started to discuss buying a house there. We looked into it more and he’s right. We can make our mortgage on rentals during the time we’re not there, because I can’t see us spending more than two weekends a month there, and maybe a week here and there. But I also told Dee that we can afford to charter a boat or seaplane, so we can use the house year round, if we choose.”

“You will have to charter a seaplane, because we don’t have any of those in our fleet, but you can reserve the yacht if it’s not already being used,” Estelle said. “To be honest, there are not many who use it often and it’s not available to the entire family. I will make sure that your names are on the authorized users list. There is also a smaller boat should the yacht be in use to get you there and pick you up when you are ready.”

“Thank you, Grandma,” Ryo said. He took Dee’s in his. “Did you hear that, Dee? We also have use of a yacht.”

“I heard. Now I’ll need a little while to grasp that concept with everything else,” Dee replied, making the others laugh.

“Now before we completely bore Bikky, tell us, young man about that new school of yours,” Estelle stated.

“Well, before the end of the year, we do have a fundraiser coming up that Dee put together because he’s on the Boosters,” Bikky replied with an impish smirk, making Dee groan.

 

OoOoOoO

 

September 30, 2006  
MacLean Estate  
Hamptons, NY

 

Instead of in the formal dining room, dinner that evening was on the deck. It was a pleasant evening and not very cold. The windscreen kept the ocean breeze from making it too windy or cold, and the heat lamps kept it comfortable. Elena and Rick were still there with Dani and Stefen. Dani seemed to be having the time of her life because for the last two days, she was able to help out with her baby cousins. Or so, the adults lead her to believe she was. 

As they finished their dessert, Elena leaned forward, her attention on Dee and Ryo. “I hope you’re not full and ready for bed after this dinner.”

With a suspicious look at his aunt, Ryo asked, “Why? What do you have planned for us?”

“I was thinking that it’s been almost three months since the babies were born, and when was the last time just you and Dee went out to do something?” Elena asked.

“That would be sometime before the chibis were born,” Ryo replied. “We just barely got the okay for….” Ryo stopped suddenly remembering other than Bikky there were other young children at the table who can be very inquisitive.

“Adult time,” Elena picked up for him.

Dee started to chuckle. “We need to remember that one when the chibis get older.”

Ryo nodded. “Yeah, no kidding. Okay, it wasn’t all that long after Dee was cleared for adult time after the attack that he went into labor. We basically went out when we had to.”

“Exactly,” Elena agreed. “I know that. So we decided that while you’re here and there are all these adults that you trust, perhaps you and Dee would like to go out for a couple of hours and find something you like to do that you haven’t for a while.”

Before Dee and Ryo had a chance to open their mouths to protest, which the intent was clearly on their faces, Estelle said, “New parents must take some time for themselves, and with all the available adults who have offered their sitting services that you both have not taken advantage of so far, we decided that tonight you should go out. That is the reason why we asked you to stay for the weekend. Other than us getting to spend time with you and spoil the children, of course.”

“But….” Dee started.

“It’s not like you haven’t been away from the babies for a few hours. I know Thursday you were pretty busy with no babies in sight. Unfortunately, it was business and no husband in sight either,” Elena cut Dee off. “Mother and I are not taking no for an answer. You two freshen up some and go out for a date night, even if it’s only for a couple of hours.”

“You will discover that both Rick and I are backing up our better halves,” Franklin commented. “Do you not trust your children with all of us?”

Dee shook his head slowly, but more in amazement. “You’re all on the top of our list, along with Mother, Emiko and Daito,” he replied, exchanging a look with Ryo, who nodded at Dee with a loving smile. “Okay. You got us on that point, but where do you suggest we go around here?”

“There are plenty of places where you can go, have a few drinks, dance,” Rick offered. “Elena and I still like to drop off Dani and Stefen every once in a while. Do you want retro dance? Contemporary? European techno? How about jazz?” he asked.

“Retro or jazz,” Dee replied, looking over to Ryo, “unless you prefer something else?”

“It’s not really cold tonight so I would prefer something by the water,” Ryo stated thoughtfully.

“You’ll have to trust me on this, but I think you’ll both enjoy it,” Elena said.

“I know you put a lot of planning into this but I’m still not sure,” Dee started.

“It’s less than a half hour from here,” Elena said, “maybe twenty minutes tops. It’s on the water, and if Dee finds room in his stomach after this meal, they have a raw oyster and clam bar. It’s mostly retro dance music with a live band on weekends. It’s not a gay bar, but it does attract many gay professionals who live in the area, so there won’t be stares while you be the newlywed couple that you still are and should be taking advantage of.”

“You can take the Rolls, if you want,” Franklin offered. “Or if one of you is not planning on doing much drinking, I’ll let you drive the Alfa.”

Dee’s eyes lit up. “An Alfa Romero? Really? I really don’t think I’ll be doing much drinking so I can get to drive one?”

Ryo started to laugh. “Okay Grandfather, you sold Dee on the idea.” He looked at Dee. “You’ll get to drive on the way back, but I want my turn too, so I’ll drive it there.”

Estelle delicately coughed. “I hear you boys are considering another car for when you don’t have the full family. You can afford one. Or something else along the same status.”

“We first have to decide if we really do need a second car, then we’ll work out what type,” Ryo replied. “But yes we will consider all options at the time.” He looked at Dee again. “So what about it? You, me, the Alfa and a few hours for date night?”

Dee took a deep breath. “Sure. We were bound to do this eventually, and Vince has been telling us we do need to start doing this once in a while. I was really thinking we’d have a few date nights when we’re in Japan, so I guess we can think of this as a practice run.”

“Just remember, if it gets too overwhelming, no one is stopping you from leaving and coming back,” Rick pointed out.

“That’s true,” Ryo agreed. “Fine. We’ll give this a try. We’ll take the chibis with us while we get ready.” With a smirk he added, “I would suggest Bikky joining us, but I doubt he wants to watch us get dressed.”

“Eww, no thank you. Just let me know when you’re leaving and we’re good,” Bikky stated.

“You have a deal,” Dee said and stuck his tongue out at the teen.

Bikky stuck out his tongue at Dee while the others laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo finally get a date night. Also while Dee works through his anxieties, he realizes Ryo has a few of his own that needs to be addressed.

**Sandy Barge Seafood Bar**

**Hamptons Bay, NY**

 

 

They settled on the chic and trendy bar located by a marina overlooking Shinnecock Bay. There was a small stage and dance floor inside, and outside decks surrounding the building and a rooftop bar overlooking the marina and bay. They were still able to hear the music, just not as loud as inside, which made it perfect for talking. Besides the full food service inside where they offered full meals and appetizers, specializing in fresh seafood, there was also a clam and oyster bar on the roof. Waiters and waitresses did go around all the decks for drink and food orders if the patrons did not want to go inside.

 

Dee joined Ryo at a small table on the roof patio, setting down two glasses. On the table was a hurricane lantern with colorful glass, the flames flickering within. The glass he placed before Ryo was beer, while his was ginger ale. He already had his one beer shortly after they had arrived, and since Ryo had driven his grandfather’s metallic blue Audi Sportster, it would be Dee’s turn to drive it back. Before they left the house, Franklin told them that if they both decided to have more than a few, that it was perfectly fine to leave the car and call a cab. He would have his staff get the car the next day. While the two men enjoyed wine with dinner or a beer in the evening, since the twins were born both men preferred not to be drunk so they could handle the babies, so there was no doubt that one of them would be driving back. It was a short drive from the MacLean estate; it took Ryo just over fifteen minutes to get there. The beer Dee got for Ryo was going to be his last for the night.

 

The place was packed, even with it being off season. It was still a favorite to enough of those who lived in the Hamptons year round. The majority of the clientele was rich. After paying for the first rounds of drinks, Dee determined it was a good thing they were rich too because this was not a local watering hole for the average working class.

 

The decks provided a good cool down after dancing on the crowded dance floor. The rooftop patio provided an extra cool breeze coming off the bay. It felt especially good to the two men as they relaxed after dancing. They originally planned to stay for just an hour, but once they got there, they discovered how great it felt to just be them for a while until they went back to being fathers of twins and teen. There were some at the trendy bar who recognized Dee, but except for some smiles or waves in their direction, they were left on their own to enjoy their date. It had been three hours since they arrived at the bar and going after midnight.

 

Ryo looked up with a surprised face as a waiter came over with two platters, one with a dozen of raw clams on the half shell and the other with a dozen of oysters.

 

As the waiter walked away, Dee started to chuckle. “I figured it’s been long enough since dinner and after all the dancing we could share a little snack.”

 

“I have to admit that this is nicer than I thought it would be, but I figured you’d be almost ready to head back soon. I think I’m getting there.”

 

“They’re with Elena, Rick, and your grandparents, plus Bikky’s there too. Yes, part of me feels that we should have been back hours ago, but I am also enjoying myself. Elena was right. It’s been too long since we went out to do something just the two of us that didn’t involve shopping or something like that.”

 

“I’m enjoying myself too. I forgot how much I love going dancing with you, but this is our first outing since the twins were born. We shouldn’t push our comfort levels. On the other hand, I would call tonight a success and maybe we should do this more often.”

 

Dee nodded in agreement. “You’re right. I am surprised we’re still here but on the other hand, I’m pushing because I’m wondering when we’ll be able to do this again. But we do have enough sitters should we decide to do this once a week. We also can be within a few blocks from home too. There’s enough places where we live to get away for a few hours.”

 

“Should we set a particular night, or just aim to do this once a week?” Ryo asked.

 

“What’s that look for?” Dee asked.

 

“What?” a

 

“You’re not sure on a weekly date night, aren’t you?”

 

“Not for the reasons you’re thinking.” Ryo reached across the table and took Dee’s left hand in his. He caressed the finger with the white gold and diamond band. “I would love nothing more than to take you out on a date once a week, or have you take me. I think we kinda stopped going out on actual dates when I moved in with you, and tonight made me realize that I miss it. So yes, we should have date nights, but I’m just not too sure about every week.”

 

“Why not?” Dee asked, looking concerned.

 

Ryo lifted Dee’s hand and kissed it before letting go. He picked up a clam and squeezed some lemon on it. He ate the clam and after putting the empty shell back on the plate, he looked at Dee. “I’m still dealing with some issues,” he admitted. “This might sound wrong, but I only have a few people I would trust leaving our children with.”

 

Dee paused in squeezing a lemon wedge over the rest of the clams and gave Ryo a shocked look. “So you’re saying not everyone we know who offered to babysit you feel comfortable with?”

 

“It’s silly, I guess. I mean, I trust Drake, J.J. and Ted to look after my back on the job, but not with the twins. Diana and Rose too.” Ryo let out a heavy sigh. “As much as I like Dana and Jack, we don’t know them long enough. I couldn’t have them babysit.”

 

“This is about Ferguson, isn’t it? I thought you said you got past that?”

 

“I thought I did. I really did, but now that we’re at the point of leaving the twins with others for a while, I realized that I still have issues to deal with. All because of that son of a bitch, I don’t feel comfortable leaving our children with our best friends and that’s wrong. Dee, to be honest, the only reason I agreed to tonight is because Elena and Rick are there.”

 

“You wouldn’t leave the twins with your grandparents?” Dee asked.

 

“I would like to, maybe one day I could, but right now, no. I can’t. Not without someone I trust there.”

 

“You trust Elena and Rick because they’ve been nothing but supportive since they found out, right?” Dee asked.

 

“Yeah. I guess that’s it. I mean Elena knew about us before we told her, but she kept quiet. Even after she got me to admit it, she still honored my wishes and kept it quiet from everyone, including her own husband. I know I can trust her. To find out Rick was basically waiting for me to tell him, then I can trust him too. Not to mention I’ve known them both almost my whole life. Obaasan and Mother I trust.”

 

“I’m thinking you trust Emiko and Daito too,” Dee stated.

 

“Mostly Emiko but I really don’t see Daito having to watch them alone. If Tsubasa was here, I’d trust him too, but that’s only because me, Tsubasa and Emiko go way back to childhood.”

 

“I need to point out that you knew your grandparents all your life too.”

 

“But that doesn’t mean I would see them all the time, not like we do now. Things were already strained between Dad and Grandfather. I think he believed the police about the drugs when my parents were killed, and that’s when he basically withdrew Dad’s money which should have gone to me. I tossed my own trust fund and shares away when I decided to join the Army my own way instead of going to college, even if it was West Point. The times we did talk since was because of Grandmother. At least she would reach out to me once in a while and sometimes we’d meet for lunch or something. She’d offer me money those times, but I guess I’m my grandfather’s grandson, because I was too stubborn and wouldn’t take it. I wouldn’t try to reach out to him. So things were a bit strained between me and Grandmother because of that. I remember how he was when he first found out about us and that you were pregnant and I’m still finding it hard to believe how much he has come around. I’m really enjoying having my grandparents back in my life so much again, and by extension some of the rest of the family, but I keep waiting for him to do another 180 turn on how he feels about us.”

 

“Ryo,” Dee said softly. “He loves those babies. Maybe one day I might fall from his grace, but I doubt Koko and Darin ever will. I see how he is with them, and there is no man prouder to be a great grandfather. I know he would never intentionally harm them. I also see pride in his eyes when Bikky talks about his sports and school and just little things that makes us proud to be his parents, also makes him proud to call Bikky his great-grandson.”

 

“I know. I see it too, but I still have all those years to overcome before I can leave our children with just the two of them for more than an hour,” Ryo admitted. “Maybe I won’t always feel this way about them. I hope I won’t always feel this way about them.”

 

“I hope so too for all your sakes,” Dee said.

 

“It’s going to take time, Dee, but as long as they are opening themselves to us, I’m willing to open up to them. More weekends here with them, inviting them to join us in the city.” Ryo smirked. “Maybe invite them to our vacation home in the Pines. I do enjoy having this relationship with them, and I hope it will continue and get stronger to the point that I can one day leave our kids with them for a weekend and go off the enjoy ourselves once in a while.”

 

The conversation paused as they continued to eat the seafood, a comfortable silence between them as they enjoyed sharing the simple but delicious snack.

 

“Speaking of childhood,” Dee started after there were only shells on the platter, “what about Barry and Julie?”

 

“Yeah, I trust them because Barry’s basically your brother and a very trusted one, so yes. I trust them. But don’t you think they have enough with their family? And then to dump infant twins on them seems a little much. I also feel guilty leaving them with Mother after her spending all day looking after the kids in the orphanage.”

 

“Barry and Julie won’t say yes if they feel it’s too much. Remember Emiko and Daito have two also, and Emiko seems to do well handling all four when I leave the twins with her.”

 

“I know.” Ryo picked up his glass and gave Dee a sad smile before taking a drink of his beer. “I’m sorry, Dee, but I know we have tons of offers, but there’s only a few I trust to leave them with. And some not without guilt.”

 

“Well,” Dee said thoughtfully. “How about this then? What if when we ask Barry and Julie, or Emiko and Daito to watch the twins for a few hours in the evening, we counter it with an offer to take their children one night? Speaking of forgetting what going on dates is about, you know the only time Barry and Jules get to go out on a date are the times we offered to babysit.”

 

 “That’s possible. I guess it’s only fair if we ask them to look after our two or three,” Ryo replied. “Just remember we only have a few weeks before we leave for Japan, and if I know Obaasan, we’d be having date nights in Japan,” he said with a chuckle. “We’ll worry about overburdening Barry or even our daytime nanny when we’re back from vacation. Who knows, maybe I can even sort some of this out by then too.”

 

“You know the only way you’ll sort it out is by talking about it with a professional?” Dee asked.

 

“I know. That’s what I have Tim for. If I’m still this way when we come back, I’ll ask him for a referral to speak to a shrink. You’re pushing to get past your anxieties, I guess now that I can admit I still have issues, I need to return the favor and get help myself.”

 

“You do know you have my support, right?”

 

“Of course I know that, Dee. I trust you most of all.” He gave Dee a smile. “So how about finishing our drinks and go back for some more dancing before heading back? Besides, I know you’re itching to get behind the wheel of the Sportster.”

 

“Oh, I am, but I know I’ll have my turn. It was sweet enough being a passenger. Don’t know if we’ll have the roof down on the way back, but I hope so.”

 

 “It’s still warm, so we should be able to.”

 

“Alrighty then. Let’s finish these off and go back to dancing,” Dee stated as he lifted his glass.

 

Ryo raised his in salute as he returned Dee’s grin.

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

**October 3, 2006**

**Laytner-MacLean Residence**

**New York City, NY**

 

 

Ryo came home to find Dee on the couch, amusing the twins in their bouncy chairs. Just as Dee started to turn toward the door to greet him, Ryoko turned her head and lifting her arms with outstretched hands and gave Ryo a smile, her green eyes wide.

 

“Holy shit!” Dee laughed at the same time Ryo exclaimed, “Oh my God!”

 

Ryo rushed across the living room and lifted Ryoko out from the chair to kiss her face. “Hello to you too, sweetheart.”

 

“Hey Koko, that’s some big greeting you gave Papa,” Dee said as he lifted Darin from the seat. Settling the baby on his lap, he said, “I guess eventually you’re going to start missing Papa too while he’s at work.”

 

Ryo sat down next to Dee, holding Ryoko. He leaned over to kiss Darin’s nose. “And hello to you, little man.” He let out a laugh. “I can’t believe she did that.”

 

“One of them was bound to. Darin won’t be long. If nothing else, he seems to learn from his sister,” Dee said. Bouncing Darin on his lap, he asked, “So are you going to greet Papa tomorrow?”

 

Ryo put Ryoko into a bouncy chair and held his arms toward Dee. “Let me give a proper hello to this one now.”

 

“Wanna say hello to Papa, Darin?” Dee asked as he handed Darin to his husband. “Are you hungry?”

 

“I am,” Ryo said as he cuddled Darin, kissing the baby boy’s head. “Are we going cold tonight?”

 

Dee chuckled. “No. I got back with the chibis not long before you so I didn’t get to put Emiko’s lasagna in the oven to heat. I was just getting them settled so I could start dinner when you arrived. By the time I got to Emiko’s, I was considering us waiting until Bikky’s back and go out for dinner. Apparently while I was out, Emiko was practicing her Italian culinary skills and made an extra lasagna for us, along with tiramisu for dessert.” He shrugged. “I guess she figured that I wouldn’t have time to make dinner.”

 

“Now is this Italian Italian?” Ryo asked. “Or Japanese Italian?”

 

“Italian Italian,” Dee replied. “She said she wants to learn how to cook like a New Yorker,” he added with a laugh. “I gotta say, it smelled awesome, but then this is Emiko.”

 

“That’s true.” Ryo leaned back against Dee. “I’ll help you get dinner going then, so we can all eat at a decent time tonight. So, you got to Emiko’s later than you planned? Does that mean you had a successful day?”

 

Dee nodded, starting to grin. “It was very successful. We have the property for the new orphanage and Carrier home. Donated by the MacLeans, Laytner-MacLeans, and apparently the Lanes. Siobhan called me this morning, after speaking to Mother yesterday and she offered to put some of the money into the property.”

 

“How much was the final sale?” Ryo asked.

 

Dee dropped his head back, running his hand through his hair. “Geez, I’m still stunned. We got it for 3.5 million.”

 

“Barry’s guy estimated the value at $16 million, didn’t he?”

 

“Yeah, he did. So even though we went over the target bid, even with renovations, we’re still going to come out ahead.”

 

Ryo started to laugh as he spared a hand from Darin to rub Dee’s chest. “My poor darling. You dropped 3.5 million dollars today. You must be going in shock there.”

 

“Trying not to. After all, it wasn’t all our money that went into the sale.”

 

“What’s our share then?”

 

“$1.1 million or something once Mother’s family transfers the money to us.”

 

“Did Grandfather go after all?”

 

“Your grandfather was there with the corporate lawyer for the hotel chain, who is used to buying up real estate. Barry came with his lawyer. Sheila sent one from the city, just so no one can claim shady dealings if some Anti-Carrier group wants to make trouble. We don’t own the building, we just donated it and the city lawyer notarized the donation once we made the sale.” Dee let out a heavy sigh. “Personally I’m glad for all the back-up, especially your grandfather because as much as I trust Barry, this was not only a major purchase but the handover is sensitive. Your grandfather’s done this before, so I’m glad I had him at my side today. Even with Barry and Morgan, I still would have felt out of my element. Your grandfather grounded me. And now we have great property to move the orphanage and open the Carrier home.” Dee smiled. “We lost the building we were hoping to flip, but we did win one of the other buildings we checked out in the North Bronx. It has 25 units.”

 

“Our first purchase for the real estate business?” Ryo asked and then let out a heavy sigh. “I really wish I was able to get away and join you.”

 

“Your cases are important, Ryo. I understand even if I wish you were there too, but we didn’t buy up anything you didn’t view information on. I know you’re pushing to close the cases you have even if you didn’t take lead on them.”

 

“Yeah, I give them to Dana. Drake and JJ are already loaded, and Andy’s not ready yet. Diana and Dominic and their crew have their hands full with cases in the tri-state area. I do want to close my cases, but if anything is still open by the time we leave, at least I’m not lead,” Ryo explained. “So are we planning on turning the building into affordable housing?”

 

“Most of it,” Dee replied. “I had a talk with your grandfather, and he had a point. We do need to make a profit because we have to be able to afford the luxury of making affordable housing available. It’s in a good area that’s being built up again, so we can go luxury. Then we sign up with the New York Housing Authority and offer up most of the apartments for Section 8. The others we go for top market value.”

 

“So those apartments will have affordable rent but we’ll be getting full value, especially if we really up the rent on the rest, the building will pay for itself at first. Then everything will go into the company, right?”

 

“You’ve been talking to your grandfather too, haven’t you?”

 

“Grandfather called me, let me know what he said to you so I don’t feel left out. Not that I would because I know we would discuss it, but I did appreciate the intent.”

 

“He’s a good man,” Dee said with a smile. “It’s still hard to believe that he helped and lent his support to today’s dealings, but I’m glad for it. I know you still have some issues of trust with him, and I don’t blame you, but I think he’s making good strides to repair the trust issue. I know he’s doing it because he cares and has no ulterior motives.”

 

Ryo gave Dee a small smile. “I trust your feelings. You do seem to know how to feel out people, but yeah, I have to agree. I feel like his only ulterior motive is to make amends to me, you and Bikky. He’s up there in his years, and I’m guessing the chibis made him rethink how he’s handling things. He lost dad and mom, but he still has me and my family. He just wants us to be family. He keeps going this way, I’m sure what trust issues I still have will go away. He didn’t try to buy us with money, you know. That was his reaching out to give me what was mine.”

 

“And your father’s,” Dee pointed out.

 

“Dad and Mom did okay even if he held out on giving Dad his share. Dad still had his trust fund, and invested well. Mom, well, she had her family’s money. We were never rich like we are now, but we were never want for anything. They could have bought a bigger house but they figured there was only the three of us, so they didn’t want to waste money on extra space that they felt they didn’t need. As an only child, the house was just perfect for us.”

 

“Which explains why you’re still happy with this place, even if we can go bigger,” Dee commented.

 

“Right now, this is just perfect. Maybe a few years down the line, I would like all three of our kids to have their own rooms.”

 

“I agree. Then we go big,” Dee said. “Like I’m thinking we’ll need a big house on Fire Island, because we’ll have guests.”

 

“And when we don’t, that’s more shares,” Ryo added. “I do hope we have some time just the two of us or our family, but I am also looking forward to having family and friends over. I’m all for the big beach house even if we have to build.”

 

“If we do, we might not have it by this upcoming summer,” Dee pointed out.

 

“Find something we can add too if it’s not big enough?”

 

“That would work,” Dee said. “Speaking of, where are we with this?”

 

“I’ve been feeling out realtors for the Fire Island Pines. The sales aren’t as many as if we were looking on Long Island, so I want to find one that can get their hands on as many houses as possible. I’m also considering if they also do the rentals too, so we can work through whoever we buy the house from,” Ryo replied. “I doubt we’ll make a decision until we’re back and if we can get a boat out there in the winter. If not, if it’s a clear day, we can try a seaplane. I’m seeing this house as a Christmas gift to ourselves, so I plan to make a sale before spring. At least most of those houses come furnished. So we can still enjoy it this summer, and then do whatever we plan toward the end of the season.”

 

“I like that idea.” Dee stood up and stretched. “Let me get dinner warmed. Bikky should be coming home soon.”

 

“I said I’ll help, but let me get changed first. Join you in a few minutes.” Ryo stood too and pulled Dee in for a kiss before heading for the bedroom.

 

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

**October 4, 2006**

**Gracie Mansion**

**New York City, NY**

 

 

Ryo thanked the man who opened the door of their van. He got out and watched as Dee got out from the driver’s side, allowing the man on that side to get into the van.  Dee walked around the front and together they watched as the man drove the van to the guest parking area.

 

When they turned toward the stairs going up to the door, they found Mayor Sheila Blum and Tony waiting on the porch just outside the door.

 

“Come in,” Sheila greeted, gesturing with her arm. “It’s brisk out here. Save greetings for when the door is closed.” She smiled as she stepped aside to allow Dee and Ryo to enter the mayor’s home for the duration of her holding that office. Tony was the last in and was closing the door while Sheila greeted them. “I’m so glad you were able to make it tonight and I must apologize for the last minute invitation to dinner.”

 

After dinner the evening before, while Dee and Ryo watched a movie with Bikky, they received a phone call from Sheila inviting them to dinner at Gracie Mansion. They could never say no to the mayor, but was not sure if they would find a sitter. The mayor had assured them if they had to bring their family, it would be okay. With Sheila’s consent, they originally had planned to bring infants and teens, but Emiko and Daito thought they were being silly and that the twins would stay with them and Bikky was welcome to join them too. Ryo was certain his cousin was currently enjoying feeding not only her family but Bikky and Carol. He was also certain they would be bringing home leftovers when they picked up their family.

 

“No children?” Tony asked as he greeted them.

 

“Not this time,” Dee replied. “Ryo’s cousin insisted that we leave the children with her until later tonight. You are always welcome to come by anytime if you want to see the family.”

 

“Or you can bring them over for an afternoon before you all go running off to Japan,” Sheila added with a smile. “But perhaps it is best you came alone this time. Ryo, your grandparents are here, and Dee, I had a car pick up your Mother. Barry should also be arriving shortly, since you are early.”

 

Dee started to look concerned. “This sounds like a war council.”

 

“In a way it is. I just wanted to talk to those involved in getting the Carrier Home project jumpstarted, but you know me. I wasn’t going to ask you all to show up with such short notice just to talk. So we’ll have dinner first and then we’ll talk,” Sheila explained as she led them through the spacious house to the sitting room, where they found Franklin and Estelle MacLean talking to her husband, Ethan.” She looked at Ryo. “I see where you get arriving early from. Please sit. Can I get you something to drink?”

 

“Water for me, please,” Dee stated. “I’m driving tonight. And I know Sheila well enough to know there will be wine with dinner. I rather save my one drink for some wine with dinner.”

 

Franklin looked slightly surprised at Dee’s answer. “You drove your van here?”

 

Ryo shrugged. “Why not? It’s not like it’s a hunk of junk or anything. I’m pretty proud of the fact that we bought a brand new van with all the bells and whistles on it before we came into a windfall of money.”

 

“That is a very nice van,” Tony said. “That dashboard looks more like a spaceship control,” he said with a laugh.

 

“I know it’s not an Audi,” Dee said as he sat down on the settee facing Ryo’s grandparents, “which is pretty sweet, but I’m happy with our van. Besides, we came in from Williamsburg and we need to go to Emiko’s on the way home to pick up the kiddies. It just didn’t seem all that convenient calling for a car tonight.”

 

“Oh, you leave the boys to live as they want, Franklin,” Estelle admonished her husband.

 

Franklin raised his hands in surrender. “I’m not putting them down, dearest. Just asking. I can see that they won’t be running out of money anytime this decade. I do have to commend them for their self-control considering their financial situation.”

 

“Dee and I have been discussing the possibility of a second vehicle,” Ryo said, sitting next to Dee. “But we’ll wait until we’re back from Japan before making a decision. It doesn’t pay to buy anything now.”

 

“That’s a smart decision,” Estelle agreed. “I know if you decide to get something, you won’t rush the process either. I know you can afford several cars, but that is quite inconvenient living in Manhattan. It is best to make a wise decision on the second car, so take your time.”

 

“Dee, would you like just water or sparkling water? We have Perrier with lime,” Sheila asked.

 

“Sparkling sounds great,” Dee said.

 

“I’ll take the same if you don’t mind,” Ryo added.

 

“Dee, Ryo,” Ethan started, “Sheila told me you secured property for the new Carrier shelter and the new orphanage Mother Maria will run.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Dee replied. “I did have help with the auction process by Ryo’s grandfather. He also contributed money to the sale.”

 

“Dee did most of the work, along with his friend Barry,” Franklin said. “I simply made a donation to the cause.” He smiled proudly as he gazed at Dee and then looked at Ryo, still smiling.

 

Sheila brought over the bottles of Perrier and sat down next to her husband. “We will have plenty of discussion over this wonderful property that was purchased and most generously donated by the Laytner-MacLeans after dinner.”

 

Ethan laughed. “Hint taken. Since I’ve been out of town and haven’t been able to see the twins lately, do you have photos?” he asked, changing the topic.

 

Franklin let out a guffaw as both Dee and Ryo took out their phones. “That was a dangerous question, Ethan,” he said. “This could take hours.” He looked at his wife, who also had her phone out. With a wider grin, he took his phone out of his suit jacket.

 

“If we keep it down to just stills, we might be done by midnight,” Dee quipped, making everyone laugh.

 

They were still showing Ethan Blum pictures of Ryoko, Darin and Bikky when Barry and Julie arrived. Like Dee and Ryo, Barry had picked up on the formality of the invitation even if they all were friends and had worn a suit and tie. Julie had a designer pants suit that Ryo knew had to have put a dent in Barry’s budget.

 

Barry and Julie joined everyone in the sitting room, now showing Ethan Blum photos of their family when Maria arrived. Sheila rushed to be at the door once she got the call that the car she ordered was pulling into the gates. She settled Maria with everyone else. They talked about family for ten minutes when a maid came in announcing that the dining room was ready.

 

 

 

After dinner, everyone went back to the sitting room, where everyone except Dee and Julie had an after dinner drink as they discussed the property and the handing over of the property to the City of New York as a donation.

 

When talk about the property started to wind down, Sheila stood up, drawing attention to herself. “Now that we had a lovely evening, it’s time for the main reason for my last minute invitation. City Council has gone to vote on my amendment to the Anti-Discrimination Bill. This is only a formality because unofficially everyone is in agreement that we do need permanent Carrier Status on our Bill. The purpose of this amendment is because once signed, it can never be revoked. Carrier Status cannot become an issue for vote and be removed if the vote goes this way. New York City will always include Carrier Status on their Anti-Discrimination Bill, just as Handicap and Sexual Orientation has been permanently secured. I’ve also been told that they are going one step further and paperwork is being drawn up to declare New York City a Carrier Friendly Zone. This is in anticipation that once we announce the amendment, some Anti-Carrier groups might attempt to influence certain areas in the city as Anti-Carrier zones. Yes, it will be illegal, but with some of these groups that won’t stop them. However, if we officially declare all of New York a Carrier-Friendly Zone with a bill, penalties for attempts to make areas otherwise will be greater. This bill also will be permanent and cannot be revoked anytime in the future or put to vote.”

 

She paused for the cheering coming from her guests. “Everyone here has been most instrumental in the council to come to this decision. In fact, we have 3 members who just admitted to being Carriers. They claim it was your bravery throughout your pregnancy, Dee, that influenced their decision to follow your example.”

 

“Sometimes it only takes one,” Ethan stated. “Just one person to stand up and given enough time and it will snowball. Dee’s insistence of remaining a Detective and openly Carry on duty started the snowball within Civil Service. The good news is being the largest city in the state; it’s also starting to spread throughout other state services.”

 

“I wasn’t the first to Carry while on duty in New York State,” Dee said, thinking of Rose’s partner, Tyler. “Commissioner Rose had a partner when he was with the New York State Police who was pregnant while on duty.”

 

“A detective in Upstate doesn’t make as much waves as one in the NYPD,” Sheila said. “I believe you are talking about Berkeley’s partner, Tyler Thompson. At the time of that unfortunate event, those small towns claimed it only reinforced why Carriers should not be in the police. A lot had to do with how that department handled the aftermath. You, on the other hand, had the backing of your Superior Officer from the start. Berkeley also managed to get the top brass on board with his backing. How you handled yourself in press conferences reinforced their decision to back you. I had heard about you long before we first talked, and also why Gilbert decided to reach out to you for advice and support.”

 

“We said it before, Dee, it was all about being at the right place at the right time while being pregnant,” Ryo said.

 

“Then there was the Carrier Killer, which made news, which basically threw you into being a local celebrity,” Ethan pointed out. “The chain of events that put you in the place you are now were mostly unfortunate ones, especially losing our Gilbert, but the silver lining from that mess is you, Dee. Having you in the spotlight started a new trend of being a Carrier in civil service. Don’t deny it and be glad of all the good we have been able to do because of your spotlight. We might have even taken advantage of it and pushed the spotlight on you more, but you are good with getting people to listen to you and your passion. I, for one, am thankful. Because not only was Sheila able to get these new bills ready to go into play, but I was able to do the same in Albany.”

 

Dee did a double take while everyone else’s attention went to Ethan. Only Sheila did not look surprised. She was beaming with pride over what her husband had said.

 

“Excuse me,” Barry asked, “but did I hear that right?”

 

“You did,” Ethan confirmed. “The governor will be signing similar bills for New York State. They might take longer to prepare them but they will be prepared and signed before the end of the year.”

 

“That’s fantastic,” Dee stated, smiling.

 

“It is indeed good news,” Sheila said. “We still need to be prepared when some of those groups attempt to push back on them. Which is why I also will be approving a new budget for your unit. I did state to Berkeley that you need more people in your Unit, but how he actually works it out within the budget will be up to him.”

 

“When will you be signing the new bills?” Estelle asked.

 

“Monday afternoon. I would love to have you present for the press conference, Dee. Perhaps also have at least some of your unit with you. I will understand if you can’t make it or don’t want to. This is your choice and I won’t pressure you on it.”

 

Dee looked at Ryo and then to the mayor. “It will be my honor, Madam Mayor,” he replied with a grin. “Just let me know the time and place.”

 

“I’m sure Berkeley will allow Ryo to join you, at the least,” Sheila stated.

 

“I’m sure he will,” Ryo replied. “And anyone else in our unit not in the field at the time. I know I can because I’m not taking Lead on any new cases until we get back from Japan because I don’t want to leave anything hanging. I’ve just been lending my support wherever it’s needed until then.”

 

“Wonderful. Once everything is confirmed, I’ll send you the information,” Sheila said.

 

“Here we go again,” Barry said with a chuckle. “We’ll have to deal with Mr. Celebrity again folks.”

 

“I was never that bad,” Dee stated with a pout.

 

“No,” Ryo admitted, “not really but you did have your moments.”

 

“The truth comes out by the husband,” Julie said with a laugh.

 

“I don’t know what you people are talking about,” Dee insisted, pouting.

 

“One thing I have learnt very quickly about Dee,” Estelle said, sounding amused, “is that the more he pouts, the more he’s guilty.”

 

That set Ryo in a fit of laughter, loving that his grandmother took the time to know Dee that well. Ryo knew it was true, which was why he could not stop laughing, even with Dee giving him the stink eye. It did not help that everyone else was also laughing.

 

Once the laughter died down, they continued to talk about the new bills, potential new laws to be put in place, family and just enjoyed time together. Ethan usually did not join them because of his lobbying in Albany and D.C., so it was a treat to have him join them that evening. He would be home until the end of the next week, before he went back to D.C. and continue to push for more laws to encompass the entire country.

 

 

 

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

**October 6, 2016**

**Laytner-MacLean Residence**

**New York City, NY**

 

 

 

“Hey Ryo!” Drake exclaimed as he entered Ryo’s office. “Dana, you too! Quitting time. Don’t you two have little babies to go home to?”

 

Ryo looked up from the computer screen. “You can leave, Drake. Tell the others they can too. Dana and I are finishing up the report on David.”

 

“So you brought our new M.E. along and tripped up the one person who was not our suspect,” Drake commented. “Smooth.”

 

“It was Henry’s suggestion to visit MaryAnn, so we thought why not invite him along. He seems to enjoy field work,” Ryo said.

 

“Then he should have become a detective.”

 

“I think he should have, but we’re damn lucky to have him as our M.E. I had never worked with a Medical Examiner who could think like he does,” Dana said. “And I’ve come across some brilliant ones.”

 

“Before I leave, I should thank you for spending the afternoon in Central Booking,” said Drake.

 

“Since I know Henry well, I figured Dana and I going with him made more sense,” Ryo said.

 

“So did Sherlock go back to the morgue?” Drake asked.

 

With a smirk, Ryo replied, “No. He’s down in the lab with Jim. Don’t ask me what they are talking about because they stopped making sense about five minutes after Henry got in the lab so I left. I figure if they come up with someone on one of our other cases, they’d let us know. Meanwhile I want to get this report done and get the hell home to my family.”

 

“Preach it, brother!” Dana exclaimed with a laugh.

 

“Get outta here,” Ryo said to Drake. “We’ll go over our other cases in the morning. At least we’re solving them faster than new cases are coming in.”

 

“Yeah. I take it you and Dee have plans later tonight? JJ wants to know if you’re up to dinner or drinks later.”

 

“What? No coming over to see the babies?” Ryo joked with a laugh.

 

“That’s open too,” Drake replied.

 

“Bikky’s spending the night at a friend’s house,” Ryo stated. “So, I was hoping some time with Dee when the chibis are sleeping.”

 

“Oh. OH! Right. You two enjoy your evening,” Drake said as Dana laughed at Drake. She already learned of Ryo’s plans for the evening without Ryo going into details as they waited in Central Booking.

 

“You can come over tomorrow afternoon,” Ryo offered. “I have to be here, but we can all have dinner together, as long as I’m not held over.”

 

“I think J.J. will go for that. I think he’s quietly freaking out over your nice long vacation.”

 

“Quiet? J.J.?” Dana asked. “That’s new.”

 

“It is,” Drake agreed. “It scares me actually.”

 

Both Ryo and Dana laughed with agreement. “Dee will give you a call tomorrow so you can set up a time. And enjoy your day off.”

 

“Thanks Ryo. See you tomorrow. Good night, Dana. Say hello to Jack and mini-Jack for me,” Drake said and then left.

 

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

Ryo came home to baked chicken and rice, the scent wafting through the apartment to greet him the moment he came through the door. The living room was empty but Ryo heard Dee talking to the twins in the den.

 

He entered the den to find Dee sitting on the floor with the twins on their mats. He was bouncing the Kiki doll before them, laughing as Darin stared at the doll while Ryoko reached out in an attempt to grab at the doll.

 

With a warm smile, Ryo entered the room and sat down next to Dee and picked up the Lala doll. Dee looked over to Ryo with a smile. “Welcome home,” he greeted, making the doll bounce to his words.

 

Darin reached out to Ryo, looking at him with a smile. Ryoko was also smiling as she managed to get a hand on the doll’s leg and then she looked up at Ryo.

 

“The worse part about twins is when you want to grab up both at the same time,” Ryo said with a laugh. “Let’s see, Darin got first dibs yesterday so….” He started to pick up Ryoko to settle her on his lap.

 

“No need for compromise,” Dee said as he picked up Darin. “Scoot Koko over a bit and have a moment with both on your lap.” Dee settled the baby girl as Ryo moved Ryoko a little. “There? Everyone cozy now?” he asked with a grin.

 

Ryo cuddled both babies as Darin grabbed a fist of Ryo’s shirt and rested his head against his chest. Ryoko seemed content to lean with her back against Ryo, kicking her feet in the manner that said she was happy.

 

“Can you stay with them a few minutes while I make sure our dinner doesn’t burn? Then after you change, we’ll feed these two before settling down to feed ourselves.”

 

Ryo nodded. “Sure. I think I’ll take them in the bedroom with me while I get changed.”

 

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

Ryo was putting on his shirt, after quickly cleaning up. He had the twins on the bed and he took longer to get changed because he kept being distracted watching as the babies wiggled on the bed.

 

Dee poked his head into the bedroom and called out, “Ryo, we’re out of cheese. I’m going to do a quick run and get some. Be back soon.”

 

It took Ryo to finish buttoning his shirt as he gazed at the babies for Dee’s words to penetrate his brain. By the time he reacted by opening his mouth and call out his husband’s name, he heard the front door close.

 

Leaving him alone with two very awake infants.

 

“DEE!!!” he called out even though he was aware that his husband would not hear him. He started a panicked run out of the bedroom and through the living room and opened the front door. Dee was already gone from the hallway. He started to make a dash through the hall to the main hallway and hope Dee was still waiting for the elevator when he remembered he left the twins on the bed. “Shit!” he cursed as he rushed back to the bedroom. He did have pillows on each side of them, but he still could not take the chance that their wiggling would cause one of them to fall off the bed anyway.

 

Inside the bedroom, he found both twins crying, and realized he did yell very loud. Sitting on the bed, he picked up Darin and settled him on his lap and then settled Ryoko. It was not as easy as when Dee helped him in the den. He had two upset babies and had no idea how to handle them both. They each needed a full cuddle and he wanted to do so but it would mean just one baby at the time.  He didn’t want one of them to feel neglected. So he continued to hold them both best he could.

 

“Shh sweethearts,” Ryo softly said. He kissed Darin’s dark head and then Ryoko’s lighter hair. “Papa’s sorry for getting you upset. I don’t know how Daddy handles it. Geez, I almost blew it seconds after he left me with you guys. Right away I left you alone on the bed where you could have been hurt.” Ryo sighed. “I shouldn’t be left all alone with you. That’s why I don’t do it.” He bounced Ryoko as Darin snuggled up to him, clenching his shirt in his little hand and started to quiet down. Ryoko was still crying but it was slowing down. “I know I can be a better father when you’re both older.” He managed to reach the arm holding his daughter so he could gently stroke a tiny arm. He started to hum a song he heard his grandmother sing to the babies when she was with them. It was an old Japanese song that was his grandmother’s favorite. She passed the love of that song down to her daughter, because Ryo’s mother also sang that song to him. He found when he was sitting with his infant children he would start to hum it.

 

It seemed to do the trick, because Ryoko started to settle down. She looked up at Ryo, her mouth open. Ryo chuckled and started to sing the Japanese words. Darin let out a little sound as he moved his head.

Ryo continued to sing until he finished the song. Darin seemed to be dozing off, while Ryoko was exploring his shirt from the way she would grab and pull on it.

 

Gently he managed to stand up and carry the babies to the nursery.  Once he had the twins in the crib, he watched for a moment as Darin started to drift off to sleep, while Ryoko amused herself reaching for the anime animals hanging from the slowly rotating mobile. Ryo smiled and let out a chuckle. “Now you’re happy, aren’t you?” he asked his infant daughter. “And hopefully you’ll still be sleepy when it’s time for your daddies to get sleep.”

 

Satisfied that the babies would be okay for the moment, he went back into the master bedroom to get his cell phone. Going back to the nursery, he dialed Dee’s cell.

 

“Relax, Ryo,” Dee answered his phone. “I’m a half block from Whole Foods. I shouldn’t be more than another 20 minutes.”

 

“You left me with two babies!” Ryo accused as he paced angrily around the room. “Are you crazy, Dee?”

 

“No, I’m not,” Dee replied. “So I left you with the chibis? It was about time you finally did spend time with them alone.”

 

“Dee, you left ME with two infants. Our two precious infants! With me! Oh crap!” He headed toward the crib when he heard Darin start to fret and Ryoko start to whimper. “Dammit Dee! I made them cry again. Shit!”

 

“You need to calm down, Ryo,” Dee said. “Babies can pick up on your emotions. You get all worked up, they will too. You know that from some of our late nights with Darin. The more frustrated we got, the harder it was to calm both of them down. I know you can do this. You just need some confidence, and you’re not going to get it always having someone with you. You need to learn how to spend time with them yourself. It can be done. After all, I lost count on how many times it’s been just me and the chibis. You need to start being able to be alone with them.”

 

“Why now?” Ryo asked, sparing a hand to gently rub Darin’s belly. “Shh little man. Papa’s sorry.”

 

“Ryo, I’m at Whole Foods now. I just need to grab some cheese and I’ll be home before you know it. Then if you want to fight with me on an evening that Bikky won’t be home, have at it. Now I suggest you take a couple of deep breaths, and then instead of worrying about hurting them, play with them. Amuse them and yourself and when I get home there will be no tears.”

 

Ryo opened his mouth to snap something out in anger but then he looked down at the dark eyes looking up at him. His attention went to Ryoko who managed to grab her toes and she let out a sound that Ryo felt was happy as she stared at him. “Oh geez, get home soon, Dee. I’m also hungry.”

 

“Just enjoy your time with our chibis. I love you, Ryo.”

 

“I love you too, even if you managed to piss me off and give me heart failure at the same time. See you soon.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending the chapter as it is. I'm reading over the next chapter to post shortly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for The Unexpected IV. You might have noticed that a trip to Japan is in the Laytner-MacLean's very near future. The next story will be their vacation in Japan. I'm calling it The Unexpected V - A Brand New World. All I'm saying at this point is that they are in for one hell of a trip. I already started writing it and it's already close to 300 pages, and I've been jumping around. needing to fill in some scenes. I might tease with the prologue in a week or two, if I can fill in the gaps for the first half of the story. It's mostly set in Japan, but there will be things going on back in America, especially in New York City and with the gang still working there. There are things mentioned in this story that set up some events in The Unexpected V. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story and please let me know if you would be interested in the teaser prologue, or if you are still reading The Unexpected. Thanks to those of you who still stuck in there with me.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**LAYTNER-MACLEAN RESIDENCE**

**NEW YORK CITY**

 

 

Dee carefully opened and peeked around the door to find the living room empty. He entered and closed the door behind him. From the back of the house he could hear two babies crying. He was hoping for a better outcome, but he really wasn’t surprised. At least there were two babies and one husband still alive, which Dee had suspected there would be. He was certain Ryo would say otherwise, which was why Dee had planned to suddenly leave his husband on his own with their infant twins.

 

So far Ryo had managed to prevent being left alone with just the twins. He always managed to have a grandmother, cousin, husband, a work partner, mother-in-law and even Bikky and Carol. More times than not, if Ryo had advance knowledge, he would manage to be the one to head out, leaving Dee or someone he trusted with the babies.

 

Dee knew it wasn’t because Ryo didn’t love the babies. He knew his husband loved their children intensely. He also knew Ryo was terrified of babies. He saw it when they were in the orphanage and there was at least one baby there. Ryo adored babies, the twins most of all, but Dee knew Ryo was afraid of being with babies. He was more comfortable once a child turned one but he would still be a bit nervous. Still Ryo would be alone with one without finding a way for another adult to be there or dump the child and flee, as he was known to do with babies. Ryo was fine handling the twins when he wasn’t alone. He took every chance he had to hold one of the twins.

 

Ryo was just afraid of being alone with them. He feared he would do something to hurt his children, so he put himself on the list of people he did not trust with their twins.

 

Dee was already aware what the issue was, but the other day he got a call from both Tim and Vince.

During Vince’s call, he not only spoke to the MOP turned family friend, but Vince’s husband, David. That was when he started to devise the plan of leaving Ryo on his own for a while with the twins. Since then he had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to leave Ryo alone with the twins. When Bikky asked Dee and Ryo if he could stay at Lai’s house, Dee hoped there would be no visits from friends or family that evening. He was hoping that Ryo would see the opportunity of an apartment with no Bikky for the night after they put the babies to sleep. Dee knew that by doing what he did, any plans for some serious fun without worrying about Bikky hearing what they were doing might not happen, but helping his husband overcome his insecurities was more important to Dee than sexual gratification, no matter how great that would have been. Dee knew Ryo was the one for him when he found himself starting to make decisions like that, knowing how much he truly loved Ryo.

 

So while pretending to start heating up their dinner, Dee watched on the parent unit for a moment when Ryo would not be able to stop Dee if he acted quick enough, using the monitor they had set up in the master bedroom.

 

Dee went into the kitchen and quickly put away the cheese and fresh baked asiago bread to have with their meal and then headed for the nursery. Both twins were still crying as he approached the open door of the nursery.

 

“What’s all the fuss about?” Dee asked softly as he entered to find Ryo starting to change Darin, who was on the changing table and starting to calm down some. Ryoko was in the crib, crying while she pumped her fists and legs. Ryo spared a glance at Dee as he approached, daggers in his glare before he went back to changing the diaper, softly speaking to the infant son.

 

Ryoko started to reach out toward Dee, suddenly smiling and letting out a squeal as Dee looked into the crib. He picked her up and holding her before him, kissed her nose. “Hey there little girl. You’re not giving Papa a hard time, are you?”

 

“She sure was,” Ryo snapped. “Now hold still, little Mister. Daddy will get to you as soon as you’re clean.”

 

Darin started to cry again and as Ryo removed the diaper from the baby, he ended up getting a stream of pee on his face. “DAMMIT,” he yelled, letting go of Darin to grab the towel on his shoulder and wipe his face. His yell caused both babies to start crying more.

 

“Geez Ryo. I told you they pick up on moods,” Dee remarked, going over to Ryo and shoving the baby he held into Ryo’s arms. “Here, go sit on the bed, cool down and get Koko calm too.” He pushed Ryo away from the changing table, and picked up where Ryo had left off in changing the baby.

 

Ryo went over to the daybed but remained standing, bouncing his crying daughter and kissing the side of her head. “I’m not mad at you or your brother,” he said to the baby. “It’s your daddy I’m pissed at.”

 

Dee started to smirk, despite the situation. “Like that’s going to calm her down,” he said.

 

“Yeah, ‘cause they like you better,” Ryo snapped. “Oh shush. Sorry, sweetheart.”

 

“Does Koko need to be changed?” Dee asked.

 

“No, I already got her. She’s the one who really needed it first,” Ryo replied.

 

“Okay, I know you wanna have a go at me, but how about we stay calm, get these two settled and then we can have it out in another room,” Dee said as he finished wiping Darin and reaching for the purple and blue terry diaper with clean padding. A minute later, he was putting a purple and blue striped onsie and then lifted the baby. He started to kiss the baby’s face. “Now you’re all clean and hopefully ready to amuse yourself with your mobile in your crib,” he continued as Darin let out a happy squeal as he reached for Dee’s shirt.

 

Ryo finally had Ryoko cooing happily as she basked in her Papa’s attention. Dee settled Darin down in the crib, setting the Kiki plushie close to him. He turned to take Ryoko from Ryo, laughing as the infant reached out for him. After a minute of cuddling, he set her next to her brother. He glanced back to Ryo, who came to stand next to him.

 

“They can be frustrating at times, but I wouldn’t trade peace and quiet for them,” Dee said softly.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Ryo had to agree softly, as he glanced down at the two infants. “You two have fun in there for a while. Daddy and I will be back for dinnertime.” He reached down to tickle each tiny belly, making them giggle.

 

“Be good now,” Dee said and “like Papa said, dinner time will be soon, followed by bath time.” He looked at Ryo, “Right Papa?”

 

“Yes,” Ryo said. He tickled them one more time and then left the nursery.

 

 Dee let out a sigh and after one last glance at the two babies that were currently in clean diapers and content to be in their crib, he left the nursery, closing the door behind him.

 

He found Ryo in the kitchen, taking out the grater for the cheese.

 

“I see you put dinner back on to warm,” Dee commented. He had turned off the oven before he left the apartment. He had noticed the oven was set on warm as he smelled their dinner as it heated up.

 

“It should be ready in a few more minutes,” Ryo replied, the grater on the counter and he was opening the other cupboard doors.

 

Dee shook his head and grabbing onto Ryo’s arm, pulled him away from the counter. “I had to finally do it, you know,” he said. “Just as I had to finally start spending time away from them, you have to start spending time alone with them.”

 

“Yeah well that was a damn foolish stunt to pull,” Ryo snapped heatedly. “You left me alone with them!”

 

“Yeah? So what? How many times am I alone with them?” he asked. “It’s about damn time you start taking your turn at it.”

 

Ryo looked like Dee slapped him in the face. “I don’t do it because despite what it might seem, I happen to love those babies very much and don’t want anything to happen to them.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about, Ryo? Of course, I know you love the chibis. I never had doubt in it. But I do doubt your confidence in being alone with them. I know you pull your share when there’s someone else with you, but you always find a way to weasel out of spending time with them alone.”

 

“There’s a reason for that, Dee!” Ryo yelled. “And tonight I proved that! You nearly got your babies killed by doing what you did! And I thought you had issues about leaving them because you feared something happening to them. Well something almost did!”

 

“Whoa, calm down there, Ryo,” Dee insisted, looking confused. “You know I wouldn’t leave them with anyone I don’t trust.”

 

“Don’t trust me, Dee! Just don’t.” Ryo pulled away from Dee and stalked across the room. He ran his hands through his hair. “When you left, I went after you. I made it as far as the door to the outer hall when I realized I left the twins on the bed.”

 

“You had them in the middle of a California king bed,” Dee pointed out. “I know they wiggle a lot but it would take a helluva lot of being able to also wiggle across an area to reach the end. Yes, I don’t make it a habit of leaving them alone on the bed without pillows surrounding them, but I have done it a few times, knowing they’ll be fine.”

 

“They like you better!” Ryo accused.

 

Dee blinked at Ryo and then shook his head. “Okay, you have me there. They might, but I think that’s because they see more of me than you.”

 

“I have to work, Dee,” Ryo said.

 

“No, technically you don’t,” Dee said, “but I’m not faulting you for wanting to go back to work and do what our unit does. One day I’ll be going back to work as soon as I’m cleared too, even if I can afford not to. So you go to work, but that leaves me with the chibis when I don’t have other business to attend to. I know I have Emiko to help but that’s not all day. Most days by lunch I’m back here, or going out to the park or something while I have the chibis with me. They see you when you get home, and sometimes that’s even later at times, depending on the case you’re working.”

 

“That’s not my fault.”

 

“I didn’t say it was, but it is a fact, even if you have good reason.” Dee took a deep breath, trying to stay calm so it wouldn’t turn into a full blow up but there was another reason he did what he did that night other than at the advice her had gotten. “But don’t you think that for once I would like to see you stay at home with our children, leaving me time to do something I want to do?”

 

“What do you want to do, Dee?” Ryo asked, getting angry. “Why would you not want to stay at home with your husband and family?”

 

“For a fuckin’ break!” Dee yelled. “I understand about loving them even when frustrated. I also know that it isn’t easy. There are times when I can’t help but feel frustrated and they feel it and I’m stuck here with two crying infants until I can pull myself together. And I’m tired, Ryo.”

 

“Then leave them with Emiko longer,” Ryo said.

 

Dee stared at Ryo in shock. “You’re crazy, you know that? You’re suggesting I dump our twins for a few hours extra along with her two kids just so I can get a break? They’re not her twins, Ryo. They’re ours. It’s up to us to figure that out and give each other support. You’re always there for me, Ryo, except when it comes to covering time with the twins when I need a break. Hey, I’m not saying I want to go out drinking all night or something. Just a trip to the store, or even a walk around the friggin’ block would be nice. We can’t always do everything together.”

 

“No?” Ryo asked, suddenly looking hurt as well as angry. “Are you getting tired of me already?”

 

Dee rolled his eyes. “Okay, I can see that you’re clearly unreasonable right now, and that you’re going to take whatever I say the wrong way.”

 

“I’m unreasonable?” Ryo snapped and started to storm out of the kitchen toward the living room.

 

Dee followed him and found he was heading for the front door, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack. Dee rushed over and grabbed onto Ryo. “Oh no, you don’t go running out of here.” He pulled his husband away from the door, getting a grip on Ryo’s jacket.

 

“Hey, I’m unreasonable and we can’t spend all our time together,” Ryo growled out.

 

“And you can’t be leaving me alone with the twins all the damn time, too!” Dee yelled. “So if one of us is leaving, then it will be me again, and you deal with the twins all damn night!” He was by the door and he grabbed for his jacket.

 

Ryo’s eyes opened wide. “Dee! No! Don’t leave me alone with them!” His anger was gone and he was pleading. “If you love those babies, don’t you dare leave me alone with them. I’m going to do something that will hurt them! I just know it!”

 

Dee froze in his spot. He knew Ryo had no confidence in handling the twins alone, but at the moment, his husband was terrified. Ryo’s hands were shaking and tears started to stream from his eyes. “Dee, I love them! I love them so fuckin’ much it hurts. And that’s why you can’t leave me alone with them.”

 

Dee placed both their jackets on the coat rack and gave his husband his full attention. “Why do you say that?” he asked calmly.

 

“I don’t know what to do, Dee. I’m going to leave them alone or something and they’ll get hurt. Or… or….” Ryo stopped and placed both his hands over his mouth as he started to cry.

 

Dee went over and placed his arms around Ryo. From the other man’s reaction, he knew exactly what Ryo feared, but he had to get his husband to admit it. “What is it that you’re afraid of, Ryo?” he asked, rubbing Ryo’s back.

 

“They just don’t stop crying when they’re with me.”

 

“To be fair, they do that when it’s not just you,” Dee pointed out.

 

Ryo nodded. “Sure, but you can handle it. Emiko, Mother, Obāsan and anyone else. It grates at me, Dee. And I know the more frustrated and upset I get, the more they sense it and cry more. I’m so afraid that one day I’ll end up shaking one of them or something to get them to shut up. Oh God, Dee, I’m terrified that I’m going to kill one of my babies one day.” He started to cry more. “I don’t want to, Dee. I love them so much. I don’t want to.”

 

Dee held onto Ryo tightly. “Don’t you think I get frustrated at times?” he asked. “That there are times, even with you or someone else around that I want to start ranting at them to shut up, shake them? I do, Ryo. But there is a difference between feeling like that and actually doing it.”

 

“How do you not do it, Dee?” Ryo asked between sobs, his voice muffled by Dee’s shoulder. He was clinging onto Dee as if his life depended on it.

 

Dee let out a heavy sigh. “Once I had pictured myself doing just that and envisioned their reaction to it and…. And what else that could result. Then I remembered when Darin was born and how we thought we lost time before we had him. Then all I want to do is cuddle them, and love them so freakin’ much for even thinking it that even the crying is no longer a bother. It’s a reminder that I have two beautiful, healthy babies that I need to nourish and protect for all their lives.”

 

“I can’t even picture myself doing that. It scares me,” Ryo said.

 

“But you still think you’re capable of it?”

 

Ryo nodded. “I’ve seen it too many times on the job. People who think they would do anything to protect their children and end up doing something like that.”

 

“Have you ever come close?” Dee asked.

 

“No,” Ryo admitted.

 

“Even during those long nights when all Darin would do was cry with no reason, setting Koko off?”

 

“No.”

 

“Same here. I might have pictured it to keep myself in check, but no, I never ever really truly wanted to shake or toss and do anything crazy like that to shut them up,” Dee admitted. “You’re basing your fears on what you’ve seen on the job, Ryo. But think about it, there are a lot less of those people than those who won’t do such a thing.”

 

“But I left them alone too,” Ryo insisted.

 

“For what? Two minutes?” Dee asked. “Did you stop yourself and turn back once you realized what you were doing?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“One of those parents that you’re afraid of being won’t stop and think. That’s what sets you apart from them. That’s what sets you apart from parents like Rosa’s mother.”

 

“I know better than to go off to the store leaving the babies alone, but I can’t help but think of all the times Bikky came home to an empty apartment and even had to make his own dinner.”

 

“He was what? Ten? Besides, unfortunately Bikky probably spent more time alone before you took him in. Look, I know we encourage him to not forget his biological parents and we even know that Goldman did love his little man – in his own way, meaning he was not exactly father of the year. He was far from it. So instead of doing something stupid to get himself killed, Bikky had learned how to fend for himself. Besides if you were going to be more than a few hours, you made arrangements for someone to watch him, even if at times it was that evil Melinda.”

 

Ryo had to laugh despite still being upset, but Dee was starting to make him feel better. “She was only evil to you, but never to Bikky.”

 

“Whenever I looked at her, I saw the wicked witch from Hansel and Gretel and hoped that we would never get back to your place to find we’re having Bikky for dinner.”

 

Ryo started to laugh more. “She didn’t like you because she thought you were making me do things against my will.”

 

“Did you ever stop to tell her that you were willing and able?” Dee asked.

 

“Dee!” Ryo pulled away, wiping his eyes. “I wouldn’t talk to her about such things!”

 

“Obviously,” Dee replied. “Yes, she did always take good care of Bikky, and if I had ever felt otherwise, I would have sat down and had a serious talk with you about her. That said, to be honest, I always felt that her problem was that she was homophobic and afraid I was giving you The Gay.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Ryo said.

 

“Maybe. Maybe that was my defenses reasoning out why she hated me.”

 

“It couldn’t have been that you were loud, obnoxious and pushy?”

 

Dee smirked at he stared and Ryo, “And yet you fell in love with me.”

 

“Yeah, I did,” Ryo admitted.

 

Dee hugged Ryo close again. “Look, now that your biggest fears are all out in the open, how about us saving our dinner and once we have the chibis in bed, we can talk some more. Bottom line is that you are not going to gain confidence if you never find yourself in the situation.” He kissed Ryo’s head. “And I trust you most out of everyone we know to keep our babies alive and well.”

 

“That’s a huge endorsement.”

 

“I also know that you placed yourself on the list of people you don’t trust. We need to work through that. So, going forward, I won’t surprise you again, but you will not find a way to get out of it either. Got it?”

 

Ryo shrugged. “How about I’ll do my best?”

 

“I’ll take that for now.” Dee lightly kissed Ryo and hugged him again. “Now I am starting to smell that dinner might be a little overdone now.”

 

“Oh crap! I’m sorry, Dee.”

 

“Save it and let’s get dinner.” Dee released his hold on Ryo and taking his hand, led his husband back toward the kitchen. “Now listen to that.”

 

“I don’t hear anything,” Ryo said, allowing himself to be pulled.

 

“Exactly,” Dee said, taking the parental unit from his back pocket. “Okay, I hear some amused cooing, but that’s okay.”

 

 

After they had dinner, Dee left Ryo in the nursery with warmed bottles to feed both babies while he was in the kitchen cleaning their dinner dishes and wiping down the kitchen. Then Ryo brought them into the den, where both men spent time with the babies until it was bath time. At Dee’s insistence, Ryo bathed them both while Dee watched on, at times taking pictures or video of his husband and babies.

 

They even managed to end the night with mind-blowing make-up sex before falling to sleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

 

**October 9, 2006**

**Laytner-MacLean Residence**

**New York, NY**

 

 

Monday morning found Dee and Ryo getting the twins ready to go, while making sure Bikky would be ready to leave with them. Ryo ended up making breakfast while Dee got dressed in one of his suits designated for work. Once he had Bikky eating, Ryo went into the bedroom, wondering what was taking Dee so long. He had gotten up before Dee so he could shower and get dressed for work.

 

“Dee, if you want to have breakfast you need to be ready now.” He stopped to find Dee standing before the mirror, dressed and admiring himself in the mirror.

 

“I could have told you that all the baby weight is gone and you have your pre-pregnancy body back. Oh wait, I already told you. Many times,” Ryo said with a smile. “I do have to admit that at times I do miss your pregnant body.”

 

Dee struck a pose as he faced Ryo. “So you’re saying you rather me pregnant?”

 

“Considering all it meant, I have to say yes. Not that I’m complaining about your hard work in getting to where you are now.”

 

“It wasn’t easy between your grandmother and cousin,” Dee said with a laugh.

 

“One advantage about Japanese food is that for the most part it is healthier. Even sweets are better for you than their American equivalent. Still, with Emiko working on her new shop, we both still need extra exercise,” Ryo said with a laugh.

 

“Tell me about it,” Dee agreed. He grabbed his jacket that was draped on the bed and started for the door. “I do look good today,” he said with a grin. He looked back to make sure Ryo was following him.

 

His husband was following him out of the room. He was shaking his head but the smile on his face said that he agreed.

 

“I know that I’m not really going back to work, but I feel like I am,” Dee said as the two of them walked through the living room. They found Bikky at the dining table, finishing his breakfast, while the twins were in their bouncy chairs amusing their older brother as he ate. Bikky was returning the favor in amusing his younger siblings while he ate.

 

Bikky looked up as his fathers entered the dining room. “Wow!” he said. “I thought you were only going in for a couple of hours, Dad. You look like you’re going back to work.”

 

“Not yet, Biks,” Dee said. “I still need to get cleared to go back to duty yet, but that doesn’t stop the Commissioner from calling me in on unit meetings that he feels I need to be in on. And based on his call on Saturday, something’s going down that he wants me there for.”

 

“Nothing bad, I hope,” Bikky said. “Especially with those clowns in Chicago talking about the first World Anti-Carrier convention on the news.”

 

“I can’t believe the news is actually giving more than 5 seconds on it, but then I guess we do need to know about it,” Ryo said.

 

“Do you think that’s why Rose wants Dad to come in this morning?” Bikky asked.

 

“It might be mentioned, Bikky,” Ryo replied, “but I’m thinking it’s more about the announcement this morning that the mayor is signing an amendment to the city’s Anti-Discrimination Bill, fortifying the Carrier Status clause, and another bill declaring that New York City will officially be a Carrier Friendly zone with zero tolerance for anti-Carrier acts.”

 

“It’s not going to stop those assholes,” Bikky said with a frown.

 

“I suspect the unit will be busier than ever,” Dee said, “but at least there will be laws keeping judges from giving crap sentences just because they don’t like Carriers.”

 

 Bikky nodded his head.

 

Ryo looked at Dee. “We better eat up. We don’t want to be late.”

 

“Especially since we need to drop Bikky off for the first day of his last week of school until January,” Dee added. “And we need to drop the chibis off with Emiko.”

 

“Is it Friday yet?” Bikky asked, making the two men laugh.

 

 

 

OoOoOoO

 

 

**Carrier Hate Crimes Unit**

**27 th Precinct**

**New York, NY**

 

 

 

Commissioner Berkeley Rose stood before the unit in the squadroom. Everyone in their unit was present and folding chairs were bought out to accommodate everyone including the FBI agents who were attached to the unit. Dee and Ryo were sitting with Henry, who was also invited to the meeting. “Good morning, everyone,” he greeted. “Dee, I’m glad you are able to join us this morning. What I have to say will definitely affect you when you return to duty.”

 

“It’s good to be back, Commissioner, even if only for a couple of hours,” Dee replied.

 

“Everyone is here today because of changes that will be happening within the city. Those changes mean big changes for us to be able to keep up,” Rose said. “As everyone has already heard, later this morning, Mayor Blum will be signing new bills for reinforced Carrier Protection. As much as the new laws will protect Carriers city-wide, there will be initial pushback from the Anti-Carrier groups. That will make us very busy. Particularly since it’s going to be our job to flush out those groups.”

 

Groans came from around the room, along with cursing against the anti-Carrier groups.

 

“I know, I know,” Rose said. “I feel what you’re saying. That is why we are going to have changes in place. The Mayor has also generously upped our budget. What that means to us is that we are expanding. Starting this week, we will be looking for more detectives and adding patrol to the unit. The FBI has also agreed to up their numbers. We will no longer be a small unit. We are becoming a bureau.”

 

Drake raised his hand. “That sounds all good and fine,” he said, “and I’m looking forward to the added assistance, but where are we going to fit everyone?”

 

Heads around the room nodded.

 

“I am in negotiations already for a solution to that problem,” Rose replied. “We’ll be moving into a bigger space no later than the beginning of the New Year. Sooner, if possible. We’ll have to make due until then. We already have some patrolmen who volunteered and will be transferring to this unit as soon as this afternoon. Patrol Officers Ray Hernandez and Janet Delaney will be among them. We will also be seeing new faces as I approve the transfers starting this week, since we put out the call throughout the NYPD.”

 

Rose looked at Dee. “While you may be the first and our most famous detective to serve while Carrying, Dee, you won’t be the last. We now have two active Carriers, one patrol and one a second grade detective who recently found out they were pregnant. From what I understand, their first instinct was to request a leave of absence until after their babies were born, but decided to join our unit instead. We have you to thank that other members of the NYPD have options other than ask for the time off citing personal reasons.”

 

“I’ll bet there will be others, even if they are not in our unit,” J.J. stated.

 

“Indeed, I’m certain that is very true, J.J.. There will be changes in our policies that other Carriers know without a doubt that it is their right to openly Carry while on the job. We will also be using Dee’s pregnancy to gauge new standards for active Carriers while on duty and for baby leave. Dee, I would like to have your input on the final drafts when they are written up.”

 

Dee nodded, starting to smile. “It will be my honor, Commissioner.”

 

“Once we confirm a new location, we will be letting everyone know where and when to expect the move. Dee and Ryo, I want your office to be cleared out of all your personal belongings by next Tuesday, just in case we make the move while you’re still in Japan. To be honest, I’m hoping we will, because the sooner I get us a bigger space to operate out of, the more I can add to our bureau.”

 

“I’ll start taking things home this week,” Ryo said.

 

“I understand you’ll be getting burner phones with Japanese numbers, so as soon as you know your temporary numbers, please let me know,” Rose said. “I want to be able to keep you updated as changes happen, if that’s okay with you. I understand you’ll be on vacation, but I want you to know what you’ll be coming back to.”

 

“That’s fine, Commissioner,” Ryo said.

 

“When we get back, I’m going to meet with Vince and see about getting his approval to meet with the department’s medical to get approval to be back on duty,” Dee said.

 

“Hopefully we’ll be seeing you by the start of the New Year, if I recall how our medical department works,” Rose said. “We’ll be looking forward to your return. Especially after what else I have to say.” He looked around at the six men who was his original CI team turned CHCU. “We are going to have a lot of people and we’ll be breaking them up by their specialties. That means I’m going to be looking at each of your strengths and putting each of you as lead over a division. That means Detectives Parker, Montgomery, Adams and Martinson. Ryo, you too.” Rose looked at Dee. “Detective Lieutenant Dee Laytner-MacLean, we need you back, because I’m putting you in charge of it all.”

 

Dee looked shocked. “I know I passed the exam last year, sir, but I’m still waiting to be called for it to become official.”

 

“It’s official as of today. The Mayor has taken exception of the promotion freeze for everyone who passed a promotion exam and was still waiting for it to take place. That means the rest of you also waiting are all Sergeants now, with exception to Ryo who managed to make it before the freeze, and Dee is now a Lieutenant. Congratulations everyone. Your pay as of today will reflect that.”

 

Rose paused for the cheers that took place. He knew they were all waiting for their promotions for a long time but with a freeze coming from City Hall they would still be waiting. Mayor Blum felt that the men who started the unit deserved to run the unit and granted their promotions to be in better positions to take on their new duties.

 

The Laytner-MacLeans tried to keep PDA down to a minimum, especially during briefings, but they took exception when as Ryo grabbed onto Dee and kissed him. “I’m so proud of you, Dee!” Ryo gushed, smiling up at his husband. “My hubby the Lieutenant.”

 

“You’re going to take the next Lieutenant exam when it comes up, right Detective Sergeant Laytner-MacLean,” Dee added, kissing Ryo again. Ryo had pass the Sergeant’s test before the last one and was promoted. He would be eligible to take the next Lieutenant’s exam.

 

Rose pointed to them. “Before I forget, as long as you two continue not to give me cause for concern, we have the Mayor’s protection of IA trying to break up our family.”

 

“Yes sir,” Ryo said, smiling.

 

“We’ll just keep going as we always have,” Dee replied, still seeming in shock. “Commissioner, sir, I do have a question. If I’m in charge, then what about Chief Smith?”

 

“He’ll be going to 1PP, where he will liaise between our bureau and the rest of the NYPD. He’s being promoted too. And you’re all stuck with me, I’m afraid. Dee will be reporting directly to me. I’ll still take on most of the paperwork and other duties to free Dee up to do what he does best. However, I do expect you to take on some of the supervisor administration duties. We’ll work it out when you’re back. Ryo, since you are the senior Sergeant, you will be Dee’s second in command.”

 

Dee let out a groan. Sure he’ll still be allowed to work cases, but not as much as he would like because he now also had more paperwork. Back when he first applied to take the test, he was still living alone, but planning to eventually ask Ryo to move in with him. It was before rich grandparents and other relatives were a constant in their lives. He took the test wanting to make more money. The increase would not be that significant, since when he had made Detective First Grade, he was making as much as a Lieutenant, but back then every little bit helped, especially if he wanted to also take on full time financial responsibility with Ryo for Bikky.

 

“Dr. Morgan, as you are hearing about the changes that are happening for us, do you have anything to report in the Medical Examiner’s office preparing for the worse. I do hate to bring it up and I sincerely hope we won’t need the extra MEs, but best to be prepared,” Rose asked.

 

Henry nodded and stood up. “My suggestion on bringing in at least one more Carrier friendly medical examiner to join my team was initially met with resistance, however since the Mayor’s office stepped in, I will be getting an assistant, and at least for now there will be one more medical examiner who will be placed on call should I be unavailable and the need for a Carrier autopsy arises. I do agree that it is our sincerest hope that I will not need a full team, but I have been assured the possibility will be revisited depending on demand.”

 

“Very good, Dr. Morgan.”

 

“I will also be occupying a space within your new location, along with my assistant when you make your move,” Henry added.

 

“I was hoping to hear you say that, Dr. Morgan,” Rose said. “I will get with you on your requirements this afternoon, so I can also take that in consideration in selecting the new location. We will also have our own CSU unit, also on sight. Jim Campbell will head up that division.”

 

“So basically we’re going to be our own contained police force within the NYPD,” Marty summed up.

 

“That is correct,” Rose said. “That is to assure we will always have all resources available to us at all times as we need without having to go through red tape and extraneous requisitioning. I will be meeting with the mayor and her committee once a week on our progress. Dee, you will be expected to join me once a month, so they can hear how things are going from someone other than me. This will also be our opportunity to put in any additional requests for things we might encounter as we go along. So the rest of you, make sure you keep good lines of communication open with Dee.”

 

“That’s never been a problem around here,” Dee commented with a sigh, making some of the others in the room laugh.

 

“You’re never been more right, Dee,” Rose agreed with a pained look on his face.

 

“That all sounds good to me,” J.J. said.

 

“What about databases with other agencies?” Ted asked.

 

“We are working on that too. Along with the FBI, we are attempting to get state of the art equipment that will help you do your jobs, including access to various agency databases. While I plan to have certain people assigned to do the computer work,” he looked over at Ted, and then Dee, “I do expect everyone who is a detective to know how to log in and do searches without taking too much time.”

 

“Basically it’ll be time to get your Google-Fu on, gentlemen,” Drake called out. “And ladies,” he added when Dana and Diana cleared their throats, making everyone laugh.

 

“Ted, I believe that will be the division you’ll head since Dee already has his new position,” Rose said.

 

Ted nodded, seeming happy with that decision.

 

“That is all I have for now. I will be updating everyone as I get more confirmations,” Rose said. “Just remember that throughout this week, you will start to be seeing new faces. Be helpful and get them settled in. Next Monday we will meet again and hopefully I’ll have more updates. Dee, if you don’t mind, I would like to see you here again for that too.”

 

“I’ll do my best, sir. Understand that it will be the last update Ryo and I will be able to make until December,” he said.

 

“Of course. Even with a private jet, I don’t expect you both to be flying back to make our briefings every Monday while on vacation, which is why I do hope you make it next Monday,” said Rose. “We have some time to enjoy the coffee and pastries that Diana brought in before most of us need to make our way down to City Hall. The Mayor is expecting CHCU to be in attendance for her press conference after she signs the bills. Dee, you will be joining us?”

 

“Yeah, I better since I was personally invited by the Mayor to be there, along with the rest of the unit,” Dee replied.

 

“I arranged transportation for us to make sure we all make it,” Rose said. “Can I count on you joining us, even if it means coming back here for your van?”

 

“You can, even if it means having to ride in one of those police buses going downtown and close to home,” Dee said.

 

“I managed to get one of the new buses, if that helps,” Rose stated.

 

People started to frown once they realized how they were going to City Hall, but the frowns started to go away upon learning they would not be as uncomfortable as they first thought.

 

“Will you be joining us, sir?” J.J. asked.

 

“To City Hall? Or on the bus?” Rose asked.

 

“Both,” Drake said.

 

“I guess for the sake of solidarity, I’ll be joining you for the ride. I am expected to make a statement after the Mayor speaks, so I need to be there.”

 

“Dee, will you be making any statements too?” Marty asked.

 

Dee nodded. “I was asked by both the Mayor and Commissioner to prepare something.”

 

“You have to,” J.J. said. “You are the face of Carriers in the NYPD, after all.”

 

Dee sighed heavily. “One day, my fifteen minutes of fame will run out and I can just be a normal detective again.”

 

“You were never normal, Dee,” Ted called out.

 

Everyone laughed as they agreed with Ted. Even Dee had to give Ted that one.

 

Dee was glad that in another ten days, they were going to be in another country across the Atlantic who focused on their own police force and not him. He knew from Ryo’s cousins that some of the news about him made it on Japanese news but he was not mentioned as much when the subject of Carrier Rights and Anti-Carrier groups made the news across the Pacific. If nothing else, the Japanese seemed to be more interested in their own Carriers than in other countries, allowing him to just enjoy his time in Japan with his family and friends.

 

Dee was looking forward to it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know some things seem a bit stretched, but I'm trying to work with what we have in FAKE - and Guri + Gura, which is another police series set in New York City by Sanami Matoh. There is a side story in the first volume of Guri + Gura that has Dee and Ryo in it, and there's a crossover dj. In the side story, Dee is a Lieutenant. And in FAKE Backstage Pass 7, Ryo is one too. So I'm taking poetic license here. I finally gave up and decided to just go with it, like they do in manga and anime. Which means there will be a lot of poetic license with poor Japan - not to fill in any lack of what it's like in Japan, since a lot of "real Japan" is my Japan, meaning the places I've been too and my favorite spots during my three years in the Tokyo area. But because this is The Unexpected and it is a world with Carriers, meaning men who can have babies, Japan will be an alternate Japan. Hopefully it all works for anyone who goes on to read it.
> 
> Thanks again for getting this far with The Unexpected!!!


End file.
